Network of Kings: Peace Corps
by Axormin
Summary: Data Ministry Log P74. The days recorded within show the forming of one of the most powerful groups within the Royal Court. A group that wasn't made to destroy or conquer worlds, but to bring peace to them, freeing them of the tyranny of the other worldly. All starting when a dying young man made a deal with a disillusioned Celtic god.
1. P74 103-4 141-1

_Data Minstery Axiom Viewer Log: P74 #103/4_

* * *

-?

On the top floor of the seemingly abandoned building, two silhouettes were talking. The room barely illuminated by the many overused lights filling the surrounding streets and buildings.

"My Liege, I believe we must pursue another way of achieving our goals. We can't just reshape or conquer every reality to keep the regulation upheld." The silhouette standing in front of the very elegant desk their superior was sitting behind politely suggested.

"Well, my hunter king. What do you have in mind?" The figure's high superior questioned with a thick aura of eloquence and authority.

"We need a more... Peaceful alternative."

The superior grew a devious grin across their face."Oh do tell, what plans did you set for this…Peaceful alternative?"

"We need to make a specs op team, Peacekeepers. Saviors, Medics, Leaders, Godslayers. We need to make a Peace Corps."

The superior just tapped his fingers on his desk, the prevailing silence swallowing up the room as he pondered his answer. "It seems you've put a lot of thought into this. Do you have selected candidates already procured?"

The 'Hunter King' clasped their hands together in the joy of approval."It's really nice of you to ask my liege. I've taken up an apprentice. He was a younger boy that I saved from a demon attack. He was fighting off a horde of the Wild Hunt, protecting a helmeted girl in blue. Who I assume to be his girlfriend. He hasn't told me otherwise, since his throat's been cut, but I know he has potential. I could feel it off of him, off him and his girlfriend. They both had that aura those intertwined with events that shape the world had. I also have the complete and utter assistance of a vassal of a mother goddess, who shares the similar amalan signature."

The leader perked an eyebrow before letting out a sigh. "Of course you mention her... I'm going to assume this is going to be a long story, And while I have other members of the court to discuss with involving the return of 'that God' from the Second Attempt. I could never stop you when you grow…invested into something. So how about starting with that boy's name, perhaps?"

The young man softly laughed to himself in excitement. "His name is Nanashi."

* * *

 _P74 #140/1_

* * *

"Hey Nanashi. Wake up!" A female voice called out.

The boy in the padded green jumpsuit with various military symbols and words of peace and war all over it groggily started to open his eyes.

"Come on…Get up, Nanashi. You're sleeping on your bag. You'll crush all of the food and water we brought." The female voice said, now given form in the shape of a helmeted girl in blue with long black hair, goggles on her helmet, a bag on her belt with two flash grenades in slots, well-used knee pads over cut up stockings, blue zip up boots, a knife holstered on her left upper arm, a small electronic screen watch on her wrist, a pair of well used white gloves over her hands, and a somewhat large military messenger bag hanging across her frame.

This girl was Asahi Seike, Nanashi's childhood friend and pseudo-sister. She always watched his back and he watched hers, ever since he lived under her Father's guidance in the Kinshicho underground district since he was found as an orphan infant in the Sky Tower that connected Tokyo to the Millienum kingdom of Mikado.

"Everybody's out fighting demons right now. You can't doze off like that!" Asahi declared, leaning over with her hands on her hips to look directly in Nanashi's brown eyes.

The young man rubbed his gloved right hand through his side buzzed punk cut hair. "I know…I know…Asahi. I'm just tired…you know that even if…we're equipped. We're Cadets, they'd only see us….as something…getting in the way." Nanashi said, his voice breathy and scratchy. He put his ungloved left hand on his heavily bandaged throat, Asahi giving a worried look as Nanashi adjusted his bandages.

Nanashi spoke the way he did as he learned he can say around five words before the pain of using his throat became too much of a distraction to focus on conversation.

Asahi looked away and sighed. She went to say something, lifting the arm with her smartwatch but cut herself off, knowing it was pointless to even bring it up...again.

"How long's it been since Nikkari and Manabu went outside? This is boring..." Asahi sat back down in front of the large Tv as she huffed in annoyance.

In the growing silence, Nanashi stood up strapping his shortsword to his side, his holstered handgun to his lower back, his single strap backpack over his shoulder, and readjusted the holstered knife on his lower left shin. "Asahi. What's wrong? Usually you're…. more composed." The boy brought up, going through the physical struggle that is talking for him out of respect and admiration for his close friend.

Asahi just groaned. "I wanna hurry and get my own smartphone so I can be a legit hunter…This smart watch Kazuko gave me is really useful but if I put even a single demon on it...it just makes all of the other apps stop working. Kazuko said it was something about 'data capacity', and speaking of Kazuko. She's been teaching me how to properly disinfect and stitch up wounds, and how to effectively shoot a handgun recently. Eventually they'll let me carry a gun around, and I just won't have to just rely on this knife and the kick boxing techniques Kazuko taught me." Asahi explained, happy to talk about something relatively normal to Nanashi.

As Nanashi was going to open his mouth and talk again, Asahi asked him a question."We can't stay Cadets forever. Right, Nanashi?"

Nanashi only nodded, Asahi pumping her arms in excitement."Think of all the good we could do! People would see us as heroes, just like Flynn and Nori! Nanashi what's it like having the King of Hunters….no one really calls him that, well the Hunter Champion as your hunting instructor?"

The scarred cadet moved along the ground next to Asahi in front of the TV. "Well…it's not anything strange. You already know what…it's like. I've told you...before."

"I know, I know Nanashi, he gives you the spare rewards from jobs he does, and explains the finer works of demonology to you, like how to convince them to join your side or get them to give you an item in exchange for items in your possession." Asahi stated in a very quick and well pronounced fashion, like it was something that was repeated many times before.

With the lack of a conversation topic between the duo, silence filled the room again. Nanashi stretching to get himself back in condition to do the next job they'll probably receive, he couldn't help but notice Asahi was looking at his bandaged neck. _"She always does this. It wasn't her fault it happened."_

"Asahi...It's not your- "The boy was cut short by the girl, already looking away from him.

"Nanashi! Don't tell me that! I don't want to hear it, it was my decision to go to Ikebukuro with you, and I was weak! I was only a burden to you and it only lead to you ending up like this...It's my fault it happened!" Asahi yelled at Nanashi almost like she was going to cry. Nanashi went to go wrap his arm around her shoulder and comfort her, but she just held his hand tightly.

"It's something I need to accept, that I'm weak. But it only shows that I need to prove that I can become strong! To prove it to myself, to you, and everyone else. There's a thing Kazuko always mentions when promises come up, that the ones held to your heart should be written in blood. Failure to keep it means the worst, but keeping it means the promise shall last the rest of our lives. So…. In our blood?" Asahi declared with optimistic determination in her eyes.

Nanashi gripped Asahi's hand in return, a smirk on his face. "In our blood."

Asahi just smiled and held Nanashi's hand as the room went quiet. Letting go after a few moments and walking to the center of the room, looking for something else to talk about.

Nanashi scanned the room for a way to kill time, seeing the TV was looping the same broadcast it always does in the middle of the day. He pointed towards it and gestured for Asahi to watch with him.

The two sat for a few minutes watching the news report about Flynn the samurai Liberator of Tokyo and his journey that made him the liberator. "-Flynn, a ray of light fighting back the darkness that shrouds Tokyo. With Tokyo caught in a war between Merkabah and Lucifer, it's Flynn who seeks to liberate us from both. the very same samurai stranger who did what we could not-put an end to the syndicates dominating Tokyo. We are now ready to wage one final war against the leaders of angels and the demons. It's up to all Hunters to provide support to Flynn. Together, we will decide the fate of Tokyo. "

While Asahi was absorbed into the news cast, out of admiration for the hero of Tokyo. Nanashi was looking around the room, just scanning it to get an assessment of the situation, and found the silent period, sitting next to Asahi, nice and relaxing.

The sound of a man sighing alerted the childhood friends from their moment of peace. "What's this? Here we are…. fighting demons bustin' our asses for the people of Tokyo. While you carefree cadets just sit on yours and chat all day?! Injuries aside its such a cozy life you two lead." A flashy younger man with braids and a yellow red and green stripped scarf berated the duo, only seeming to be half joking. A bird demon with a medicinal hat and stethoscope flapping its wings to stay chest height with him.

Asahi jumped up to her feet, annoyance written across her face."It's not like we have a choice…Give us smartphones and we'll— "

The scarf wearing man cut Asahi's comment short. "Hey, cut it! Listen. Calling Tokyo dangerous is an understatement. Every street corner, from Tabata to Tennozu, is teeming with demons. But the cold fact is, there's no way we can keep living without the food and resources that are out there. That's why we hunters risk our lives scrounging the essentials for the people of Tokyo."

"…Uh-Huh, And?" Asahi returned, not enjoying the lecture she's heard more than twenty times in the slightest.

The flashy younger man gave a brief glare."And maybe think about the Big Picture instead of whining about not having a phone? Sure, you don't stand a chance against demons without one, but-"

"Then give me a gun! I've been practicing for more than a month now and I believe I can be trusted to use one without a problem!" Asahi yelled in response, interrupting the Hunter in her frustration.

"Asahi. Enough." An older man that had come into the room with the braided man said with a natural sense of wisdom and authority.

"But, Nikkari." Asahi returned, honestly tired of having the same conversation end the same way.

The former JSDF Officer went down to one knee to add to the fatherly teacher presence he was known for. "Asahi. It is a tradition among hunters that take apprentices for them to give their apprentices weapons as a mark of coming of age, and when a firearm can't be given. The apprentice is given funds or relics to secure the acquisition of a firearm. It's an old tradition between men and women who fought for this country's safety and I would never take that right from Kazuko. I hope you can understand Asahi." Nikkari explained to his cadet, who just took everything she was going to say and pushed it all down.

"Manabu. You left one of your demons summoned. Put it away." Nikkari stated, motioning his head towards the bird.

"Whoops! Thanks for the heads up Nikkari. Shit, my battery's about to die, too…" the bird, in a small light show of green shifting into orange, turned into three dimensional pixels which flew into Manabu's smart phone. A notification dinging on his phone.

"We've cleared out Downtown Ginza. Should be safe out there, for now. Manabu and I will work on skinning and cleaning the demons we hunted. Nanashi, Asahi—you two scour the area for salvageable relics in the meanwhile." Nikkari calmly briefed the two cadets.

"Yes, Sir!" Both quickly exclaimed.

"Finally, time for some action! Think we'll find some cool stuff today?" Asahi asked Nanashi, who only shrugged before having his left hand grabbed by Asahi and almost outright dragged out of the building. "Ready? Let's go!"

The two walked to the entrance of the building, Nanashi pushing the powerless security door to the side leading to the two walking onto the aged pavement of the Ginza crossroad.

The two split up, looking through every corner and lingering pile of scrap and rubble in the crossword.

-P74:140/1-

Minutes passed as the duo scoured the fourth district crosswalk's shops and piles of rubble left by the latest slain horde of demons.

"Hey Nanashi, I found one! Signal me if you find something!" Asahi yelled across the street. Nanashi stopped his attempts to pry open the jammed doors of a Ginza shop, and looked around the side walk, finding a small device hidden in the broken inner alcove of the safety rail.

He carefully pulled it out of the hole, finding a cracked smartphone. He couldn't believe his own luck.

"Hey…Asahi, I found something!" Nanashi tried to yell but it only came out as a very gravelly and strained demand, he went to wave his arms to get her attention, but she was already running to him before he even finished what he said.

"Wait…Isn't that a phone!?" Asahi gasped. "Can we use it to summon demons on our own?" Asahi questioned for the both of them. "I'd better get Nikkari…Wait right here. And don't. Touch it, while I'm gone. I mean it. " Asahi nearly demands as Nanashi crouched to pick the phone. Staying crouched as he stared at the phone.

" _She's so impatient at times."_ He chuckled to himself, which only seemed to get drops of blood to come out of his half healed wound and mouth.

Asahi returned with Manabu in tow. "I couldn't find Nikkari so I settled for Manabu."

"'Settled,' Thanks…anyway, Asahi says you found a phone?" Manabu complained in the way the two knew very well was just the way he talked. He looked the phone on the ground in front of Nanashi. "Looks busted to hell…why doc'tcha try turning it on?"

Nanashi picked up the phone. It asking him to insert a username. He could only think of three names he could try but one was one he would feel awkward not being called by anymore, so he quickly imputed the username, the phone fading to a black screen after accepting the new account.

"Whoa is that thing actually on? Give it here." Manabu grabbed the phone from Nanashi and tried to navigate the apps and General UI of the device.

"Yup, it's a goner...Screen's cracked, and looks like the data's all corrupt, too." Manabu expressed honestly disappointed.

"You mean we can't use it?" Asahi asked, sharing in the disappointment.

"Well, the map app still works, but the demon summoning program won't load. Better than nothing. I s'pose. Might as well hold onto it until you get a working one."

Nanashi just gave Asahi a shrug, and slotted the phone into the armband case he found a few years ago.

"Bummer…But hey, you get to keep! Wish I had one, even if it was broken." Asahi grabbed the arm with the slotted phone and eyed it. "Did it ask for a username? What did you put in? An alias, like Nikkari goes by? Or did you use your real name?"

"Well…I had three ideas... One was Akira" Nanashi stated, getting a reaction out of Manabu who tried to hide how visceral it was. "But I remembered… that was a name …Hunters don't really...like, and…there was...also Inanis…but that's only…my name in latin...so...it felt cool… but weird. So..I picked the name, I'm used to hearing, Nanashi. Even if it…means 'no name'…it's special to me." Nanashi explained, looking at Asahi the whole time.

"You kept 'Nanashi' Good call, It's very 'you'." Asahi proclaimed, not saying it, but honestly happy she got to call her close friend his name.

"Stickin' with the same name? Eh, everyone's used to calling ya that, so I guess it's better that way." Manabu agreed.

Nanashi laughed, it was breathy and scratchy and it ended with him groaning in pain. Asahi put her hand on his shoulder in concern. "I'm fine. Manabu, Asahi. That was the idea. Since it would be…strange. To not hear my name anymore. Would just be...empty I guess." The close friends just seem to smile with each and start to just laugh over the positive atmosphere.

"Okay, That's enough puppy dog eyes for one day. Better get back to Nikkari." Manabu complained.

For some reason feeling defensive, Asahi yelled back in response."That's not what this is! Cut it out! Let's go, Nanashi." Dragging Nanashi by his other arm back to Nikkari.

The group of three walked back into the near empty building. Nikkari on his phone. "Echo Team, reporting in. We've met our salvage quota. Will turn recovered weapons over to the Hunter Association shortly. Out."

Nikkari turned around towards the group. "Good, you're back. I'm not quite done yet…Give me a few." Nikkari went back to expertly cutting the demon meat him and Manabu spent the last few hours collecting, using a separate blade from the katana sheathed to his side.

Manabu leaned over Nikkari. "Whoa…that's one vintage knife you got there. Nikkari. Have you been using that since you rolled with the JSDF or whatever?"

"This blade's been my companion for over 20 years now, yes." Nikkari stopped cutting and looked to the two teens. "Speaking of, how old are you cadets now?"

"We're both 15." Asahi said without heisation.

"2 to 3 months...away from 16." Nanashi added directly after Asahi finished.

Nikkari whipped his knife and sheathed it before standing up to face the cadets."I see. In ancient times, that's when children would undergo the Genpuku coming-of-age ceremony. "

"Are you saying we're old enough to be full-fledged Hunters?" Asahi asked, stars almost in her eyes.

"Almost. Neither of you are quite ready, just yet. I promised Kazuko and Nori I'd watch over you two and I could never take the honor of it from them." The veteran hunter expressed with honest respect for the mentioned hunters.

"Whaaaaat…" Asahi groaned slightly.

"There's still much for you two to learn. Like history, in fact, I think a lesson is in order. A refresher on how Tokyo came to be imprisoned under the shadow of the firmament seems appropriate. "

In preparation for the lecture, Manabu sat down on some sheet covered junk while the cadets just stayed standing. "It all happened 25 years ago... the world was hardly perfect before it all went to hell. Global recessions, Civil wars, terrorism... but there was some semblance of peace-until the demons appeared... Chaos ensued, and in a state of panic, the nations took extreme measures. The world was engulfed in nuclear flames, but Tokyo miraculously survived... thanks to the sacrifice of one young woman and the city's guardian deity. Masakado. Together, they transformed into the firmament and shielded the city just before the missiles struck. Now, a certain rumor spread among the survivors, saying that the angels were behind the catastrophe. And in time, this incident came to be known as ''God's Plan.''" Nikkari paused, looking at his cadets.

"Anyway, while the Firmament saved Tokyo from destruction, it also brought about a new threat. Demons, trapped inside along with us. You two know full know full well what a terrible threat demons pose to humans and have the scars to prove it. Torn from the very pages of myths and legends, they wield unimaginable power used to kill and devour humans. So humanity's struggle for survival continued within tokyo. We were not powerless, however. We had the means to use our enemy to our advantage. The Demon Summoning Program allowed us to command demons, fighting fire with fire. The mysterious program appeared online just before ''God's Plan'' came to pass. No one knew where it came from, but we had little choice but to use it."

"Um, Dad told me you actually went above the Ceiling once. Is that true?" Asahi asked with honest curiosity.

Nikkari was solemmly silent for a brief moment before looking at his cadet with a knowing look. "Yes. Since the Sky Tower reached the Firmament, we tunneled up from there in hopes of breaching the bedrock. We kept digging, day after day... Several years later, we finally got through to the outer surface... Only to retreat immediately. Turns out there were people already living atop the firmament. People protected by angels. The winged warriors attacked without warning, and with furious anger. We fought back with our demons, of course, but were severely outmatched... Didn't stand a chance. So we fled back down the Sky Tower with our tails between our legs. It became clear then, that escape wasn't an option. The dark city of tokyo was all that remained to us. Time passed, and people started splitting off into disparate factions." Nikkari explained, his face hinting at old memories rushing back.

"Yep. The Ashura-kai, the Ring of Gaea, and of course, the Hunter Association. Though Flynn took out the leaders of the other two. Ya go that? Yeah?" Manabu finished the lecture for Nikkari.

"Geez…Stop treating us like little kids. We're Hunters, too, you know." Asahi argued.

"Hunter Ca-Dets." Manabu flatly said.

"Okay, okay—so we can't use demons on our own yet. I get it." Asahi swallowed down her pride for the time being..

"Good. Always keep that in mind, ca-dets."

"Oh for the love of—" Nikkari interrupted Asahi's annoyance.

"Cadets may be limited in the types of jobs assigned, but they're expected to perform as regular hunters. Having said that, both of you have been a tremendous help today."

"Really? Thank you! We did it, Nanashi!" Asahi cheered as Nanashi just gave a thumbs up, before she prompted him to give a high five, which he gladly returned.

"Such a softie under all that armor, Nikkari." Manabu mentioned as he watched the two cadets cheer amongst themselves.

"Ha. Think so?" Nikkari finished sorting up the meat and placed it into the plastic sheet bag. "Manabu and I were assigned to gather whatever weapons we could recover from this area. Our finds today will help Flynn and Nori when they bring the fight to Merkabah and Lucifer's doorsteps."

"A stranger from the strange land of Mikado, now the Liberator of Tokyo, and Nori Nakano the most impulsive but effective hunter Tokyo has known rising through the ranks until he was the person to solve the people's problems instead of Flynn. He calls himself the King of Hunters, while that's melodramatic, he's still our Hunter Champion. Ain't a place in Tokyo not abuzz about those two. And for good reason." Manabu explained to the cadets.

"Can't you imagine meeting Flynn, Nanashi? That'd be so cool." Asahi asked Nanashi, glee in her greenish blue eyes.

"Yeah…It would..-Right!? It'd be a once-in-a-lifetime deal!" Asahi interrupted Nanashi, smiling dreamily.

"But I think Nori's..." Nanashi looked at the gun holstered on the side of his left hip. "A lot more…Awesome."

Asahi just pouted. "You're no fun Nanashi. You know Nori is a chronic liar. Who says they've slayed a skeleton violin player that made everyone else dance to their deaths. That's so absurd! You just like him because he gives you cool stuff.."

Nanashi only shrugged. "Can't argue the gun..part."

Nikkari checked his watch. "Time to go." Nikkari held it out for everyone to see. "Today went well. Good job, all. Let's get back to Kinshicho."

"3:30 in the afternoon…So that 'sun' thing should be out right now?" Manabu questioned.

"On the other side of the Firmament, I'm sure it is. "Nikkari mentioned as the group walked out of the building.

"Well, I hope when Flynn and Nori end the fight we get to see bright sky for a change." Manabu stated. Nanashi looked up the city light illuminated roof like sky, he was there were webs and webs of small shining lights called starts that would show during evenings... and time wasn't decided by the electrical schedule set for each particular district... He hoped to bring Asahi and Boss to that nice surface world, he just knows they'll love it...

* * *

- _Kinshicho shopping district_

Team Echo walked up the guarded gate every district... supposedly had to Nanashi's knowledge.

The guard at the chain locked door seemed to be a gentler person than one would assume to be a guard for this kind of thing. "Hey there, Nikkari. Looks like quite a haul."

The guard nodded to the rest of the team, and went to open the door.

As the group started to go through the gate, Nikkari returned the guard's greetings. "It was a great haul today."

Without notice or pretense, a Fomorian's roar resounded into the air as its massive floating body went to tackle the group from the shadows of the shopping district alleys. It's hunger blocking any sense of safety instinct it had.

Manabu gasped. "Watch out, Nikkari!"

In a single motion, Nikkari drew his blade and bisected the Fomorian, the furred Celtic tribal's body fading into Magnetite and ash as its existence left this plane of reality all within a second. "Hmph. No rest for the wicked. Demons won't hesitate to attack. Always be on your guard outside. Never forget." Nikkari instructed his two cadets.

"Goddamn, Nikkari. That was fierce!" Manabu cheered, honestly impressed.

The guard at the gate recomposed themselves and saluted Nikkari. "Th-thank you. Sir! You have my word—no demons will breach the underground, sir. Not on my watch."

Nikkari gave a satisfied smirk. "Good. We're counting on you"

Team Echo walked down into the Kinshicho underground district. Nikkari turning around to the cadets as they got to the general intersection of the underground district. "That's enough excitement for one day. I think we can call it quits early." Nikkari went onto his phone and with a few quick motions. Both Nanashi's crushed phone and Asahi's watch gave off the audible sound of a notification.

A slight tingling feeling went through Nanashi's arm. This was a familiar feeling, when Asahi gave him her watch when had to do there errands for the last week. Asahi seemed to not have the same experience with completing quests so he never brought it, but It always made him wonder.

"Phew, what a day!" Asahi stretched her arms above her head.

"Here, turn in the relics you found. Keep the Macca as allowance." Nikkari told the duo as he put two small bags in the hands of the cadets. "A live broadcast is airing at the Hunter Association tomorrow morning. Don't be late. Until then. Dismissed!"

Nikkari and Manabu walked off, leaving the duo to their own devices. Asahi with a calm smile on her face. "Hey, Nanashi, wanna sell off those relics before we turn in for the night?

Nanashi gave a smile. "Yeah, Let's."

The two started to chat about what they could do today in the district before going to sleep. "Asahi, there is this…. new shop…I found a few days…ago. Wanna go check it out?"

"Nanashi, what kind of shop? If a new place opened I think I would have heard about it."

"It's a shop run by…a merchant demon. I think his name is…St. Germain...I believe he trades in...precious gems…"Nanashi explained, trying his genuine hardest to reciprocate no inhibited conversation with his close friend.

"That's…interesting to say. Well if we find any gems. We know where to go, Right?" Asahi returned with her signature cheer.

"Yeah…." Nanashi felt a very familiar warmth Asahi's positivity always sparked in him.

Asahi started to walk into a hallway with a street merchant in a sports jersey siting on a crate at the end. Nanashi grabbed Asahi's shoulder. "Asahi, you know…. they won't let you… browse wares, no person can…unless they have…piles of money...or a hunter's ID."

Asahi's face shifted to more a somber look before changing back into a smile. "Yeah, you're right. Let's just go to the supply shop, and stock up on some medical supplies for Kazuko."

Nanashi nodded as the two walked up to the former Ashura-Kai controlled shop. The lady at the counter perked up. "Welcome to the Ashura-ka-I mean, uh…Everyone's shop!"

The two just looked at the lady. "Let me appraise any Relics you have on your person. Put a bag to hold the macca on the counter." The two put down their bags and went through them. Putting all of the objects that were still useable for them and one of the bags Nikkari gave the cadets onto the counter.

The lady picked them up, looked them over, and then went through a book with many reused tabs on it. After a brief minute of her cataloging, she put the objects in a box under the counter and then placed the Relics worth in Maccain the bag on the counter. It wasn't much, but it was money.

The cadets looked at each other before looking back at the clerk. "We'd like to buy some things." Asahi stated.

"What do you want?" The lady cheerfully asked as it slipped right off her tongue, pointing to today's inventory list taped to the shop's plastic window barrier.

"We'll take two Dis-poisons, one Patra stone, and two painkiller tablets, please!" Asahi told the lady who quickly grabbed the items off the many shelfs in the small cubicle like shop and placed them on the counter. "That comes to 500 Macca exactly."

Nanashi dug into his bag of recently acquired money on the counter, taking out the most of its contents onto the counter. The lady quickly looked through the Macca and then pushed the items towards the teenagers. "Thanks a lot. Anything else?"

"No, we're good." Asahi told the lady as she picked up the items off the counter. "Come again!"

"Well, Nanashi let's go see Kazuko." Asahi said with a smile, her hands behind her back.

The two went into the train platform, which was converted into storerooms for the whole district. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Asahi waved to the half-asleep guard. "Hey Jirou!"

The guard shook himself awake with audible fright. "U-Uh, Hey Asahi, Nanashi!" Jirou yelled to the two as they walked down the train platform, trying to get back into his comfortable position on the fence.

The teens walked into the residential district of Kinshicho, and went to the farthest hall in its considerable small size, looking at the three entrances to rooms that the two knew very well. The first one was Kazuko's, the second one was Asahi's who she shared with three other ladies, and the third one was Nanashi's who he had all alone to himself, but had room for one or two more.

The duo opened the door to Kazuko's room to find the same room as they always did. The large bed in the left corner, the various shelves full of medical and surgical supplies, the medical stretcher reconfigured into an examination/operation table, the various blades on the walls, and the odorless storage locker that held a stack of thick black cases.

A woman with flowing brown hair that went down to her shoulders in a military vest with a medic armband and military cargos was going through one of the black cases.

The case seemed to contain large silver metallic worms that have folded themselves into the shapes of 6s and were sleeping on the strange pulsating rune like material of the inner casing. "Ankh, Geis, Sophia. I don't know what the hell I'm going to do with you. Your kind aren't meant for this world, but there's so many more dangerous ones of you out there. Even if I doubt your brothers and sisters are still alive to be useful." The woman thought out loud.

"Hey Kazuko. What'cha looking at, anyway?" Asahi asked her hunter mentor.

Surpressing any signs of her surprise, Kazuko quickly and carefully closed the case, locking it and then putting it back on the stack of thick black cases. "Nothing important enough to be discussed right now, and when did I say people could walk in unannou-"

Kazuko paused herself as she stood up and turned around, showing surprise that her apprentice and her close friend were the ones talking to her. "Oh, Asahi. Nanashi. What brings you to my abode this time of day. You're earlier than usual?"

Asahi's composure went from her cheerful self to a serious business like one. "We wanted to give you the medical supplies we purchased, since we couldn't find anything useful today, even though Ginza usually has the highest grade stuff. It was sorta dry today."

"Asahi, just because I maintain all of the medical supplies for the district doesn't mean you have to get me stuff every time you go out, I really appreciate the gesture. I really do, but you shouldn't be risking your ass over wanting to be on my good side." Kazuko made very clear her stance, but Asahi still had a determined look on her face.

Kazuko noticed her protege's 'baseless' expression. "So…There's anything else you want to tell me about?"

Asahi fidgeted slightly. "I want a gun, Nikkari and Manabu wouldn't give me one and I want to be able to defend myself past just having this knife. Even if it's a really good one."

Kazuko looked down at Asahi with a neutrel expression, her height overwhelming Asahi's drastically. "Asahi. I'm not going to give you a gun just because you want one, you have to earn that right." Kazuko put her gloved hand on Asahi's shoulder. "Nanashi could you leave the room; I need to have a more private talk with Asahi."

Before Nanashi could respond Asahi gave him a determined look that far surpassed Kazuko's in his mind.

Nanashi just nodded in response and closed the door behind him.

* * *

- _Few Minutes Later_

Nanashi sat against the wall, going through the maintenance for his own gun, a high caliber handgun given to him by Nori. He was told it was called the AMP Phantom. It could pierce through most tier one or two demons without an issue, and could punch decent sized holes through just about every other tier of demon imaginable.

He has enough rounds to fill around four magazines besides the one in the handgun. So he can last until he gets enough money to buy more ammo. Maybe...

"Hey! Nanashi, look at what I got!" Asahi yelled in excitement. Nanashi had not noticed Kazuko's door had been opened and then closed, he looked up to Asahi, tilting his head to signal he was listening.

Asahi had bruises all over her arms and legs, but a very big smile was on her face. She bent down to look directly into his eyes, and then turned around pointing her hips towards him, showcasing whatever was on her waist or under her the skirt of her jacket dress (besides the elastic shorts Nanashi knew she always wore under her outfit).

He looked on her waist to see a well-worn but reliable gun holster on her belt, with undoutably a gun sitting in it. "Oh, you got one."

The teenage girl pumped her fist in achievement."Yeah I did! So after some…negotiation with Kazuko, she gave me one of the few guns she had for the 'emergency invasion stockpile' she refuses to take from, until now! It's a SOCOM, so it's not much, but it's a start and that's good enough for me!" Asahi helped Nanashi stand up and they walked to their rooms.

"Man…I'm tired, let's go drop our stuff in your room." Nanashi nodded to Asahi and unlocked the door to his room with the key he kept hidden in his bag.

Asahi let her strength leave her body as she landed on the couch in his room. She always felt more at home at his place than her own. It was so quiet and relaxing, usually leading to her spending more time here then there. "Ah, It's good to be home. So…What now?"

"I'm thinking of…sleeping…" Nanashi replied as he was took his stuff off and already got ready to sleep, down to the under shirt under his jumpsuit and jumping into the pajama pants Kazuko bought him every year.

"Hm? Going to bed? Guess I'll head to my room then." Asahi closed the door behind herself. Leaving Nanashi alone in his room.

Nanashi crawled into bed. Within moments, the day's exhaustion came all at once to pull him under.

* * *

 _It was a strange feeling. Only watching the events at play, disembodied, never able to scream or move. She could only watch as she was killed by a detail less body with ebony skin that literally punched through her chest then burned her to ash, her ashen body surrounded by the bloodly, charred bodies of Nikkari, Manabu, and Nanashi._

 _Her mind floated away to another place, somewhere underground.._

 _She watched herself be pushed by Nanashi out of the way of a snake faced being, devouring his body within seconds, ripping each piece of his limbs off and shoving it into its mouth, blood spraying everywhere... bathing her in her partner's remains.._

 _The blood tainted her flesh, leaving glowing marks over her as she was pulled out of shock._

 _A rage overcame her. It burned to the point of being cold as she picked up a blade, it's glow reflecting the endless desire for murder coating her flesh as it tunneled deeper into her core. "I'll..I'll..I'll make you suffer beyond where the embrace of death will even give you escape! -_

* * *

-P74 141-

Asahi sat outside Nanashi's room waiting for him, just pondering her dreams…fear filling her body as it simmered in her mind. _"What's taking him so long?!"_ Asahi thought to herself, pushing down her terrifying thoughts and opened the door with the spare key she owned.

She scanned his room and found him still asleep, she stood over him and started to shake him. "Come on, Nanashi. Wake up!"

Nanashi stayed unmoving. "Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!" Nanashi's eyes started to twitch open. "Hey, c'mon! Gotta get ready for work, fast!"

"I'm up…just let me change." Nanashi groaned, as he got out of bed and started to change into his jumpsuit and put his gear on in front of Asahi, who didn't seem to care at seeing her close friend getting more nude.

Nanashi didn't mind that he was changing in front of Asahi, she was like a sister to him, and she never made a deal out of it, but she was very annoyed for him taking his time though.

"FINALLY...Hurry, we're gonna be late! Don't tell me you forgot about the morning meeting…"

Nanashi seemed to be pondering a heavy subject. "I didn't forget…but…"

Asahi noticed the disposition of her close childhood friend. "What's up? You know you can talk to me about anything."

Nanashi went for a minute explaining a very strange and vivid dream he had during last night's rest. Asahi honestly confused at what the partial mute told her. "Someone who looked like me…Killed herself? And then rock covered up the sky? Sounds like Nikkari's 'history lesson' from yesterday, but what's this about a girl committing suicide? That all sounds like something Nori would tell you, and you know how much of a chronic liar he is, like how absurd is a guy saying he's engaged to a fairy queen is right?" Asahi talked herself through understanding Nanashi's dream and again showed her distrust of her close friend's mentor.

"I can see why that'd rattle you. Maybe tell the others about it when we get to the Association?" Asahi said to steer the conversation back on topic.

"Yeah…. I should. Well let's go." Nanashi agreed with Asahi and the two walked out.

-P74 141/1-

Asahi strolled up to the counter in the crowded and loud music filled Hunter's Association Bar. "Wow, quite the crowd…. Nikkari here yet Dad?"

A man in a bartender's outfit with short black hair and glasses, carrying a pipe, moved from his place from the counter to Asahi's place. "Come on now, if I said it once I've said it a thousand times…"

"''Don't call you 'dad' at work'' Right, right. Boss" Asahi replied, enjoying the poor impression she put up to reference the quote.

"Come on now…. if my own daughter can't get it together, I'm really in trouble. A little help here, Nanashi?" Asahi's dad asked.

"Is it really…that big a deal? She's always going... to be your daughter." Nanashi answered, the second part more private between the boy and the man.

"Hear that, BOSS?" Asahi said, enjoying the reinforcement of her point.

"Don't be daft, girl. Nanashi just had your back is all. You could learn a thing or two from him." Boss scolded Asahi.

Asahi pouted."Geez, Dad…. Wouldn't hurt if you had my back sometimes, too."

"Like all children, you'll never know just how much your old man did and always will. Nikkari's around here somewhere. Better not keep him waiting, cadets. Now scram. And be sure to give Nikkari your full attention!" Boss nudged the two to get off the bar seats and go look around.

After half a minute of wading through the crowd, the cadets found Nikkari and Manabu. "'Sup?" Manabu greeted.

"Morning. Hope you got enough rest. Today we'll be going on a food run. We'll head out after the meeting." Nikkari briefed the two cadets.

"Shouldn't be long now. Just kick back and relax in the meanwhile." Manabu finished.

Nanashi took that open time to explain his dream to Manabu and Nikkari. After explaining it, the two eyed Nanashi suspiciously.

"So a lady who looked like an adult Asahi killed herself, then Masakado transformed into the firmament? No offense, but your dreams are suuuper boring. Try having cooler ones." Manabu responded, interested but underwhelmed.

"Don't mention this to anyone else. And forget the name 'Akira.'" Nikkari said, distinct scorn hidden in his voice.

"Why, what's the big deal?" Asahi asked, honestly not seeing the danger in something like this. "Same…I thought 'Akira' would…have been a fitting… Hunter alias."

"As something I think Nanashi would know. Akira's not a name Hunters like to hear." Nikkari explained.

"Akira ran with Skins and Fujiwara. The founders of the Hunter's Association. Fought alongside both of 'em, back in the day. I hear he was pretty well-trusted."

"Until the day he betrayed the Hunters and abandoned Tokyo." Nikkari finished Manabu' explanation.

"What did he do, exactly?" Asahi asked for both herself and Nanashi.

Nikkari sighed dramatically, as though exhausted. "Doesn't matter. Just don't speak his name."

Asahi was visually unhappy at Nikkari's evasion.

"This conversation is over. Besides, the meeting's about to begin." Nikkari brought up, pushing Asahi to reluctantly drop the issue. The group all turning to watch the large monitor all Hunter's Association bars have.

- _Café Florida-Broadcast-_

"Good morning. Let's get right to it." A glasses wearing man in a fedora and a blue suit blazer named Fujiwara started. "We've suffered through 'God's plan' in darkness for the last 25 years. Now things have taken a turn for the worse."

A man with many facial stitches, almost like he had multiple skins walked into camera shot, ironically he was known as Skins. "This is all the intelligence we've got so far. Merkabah and her army have taken over the Sky Tower."

In the Kinshicho bar, the Hunters surrounding team Echo were openly questioning about Merkabah.

"Merkabah says she's following orders directly from God. And you might remember her as one of the angels of death from 25 years ago."

A young man in a military grade jacket and a distinct dark blue Irish cabbie hat walked into camera shot, he was known as the Hunter Champion, Nori. "Meanwhile, Lucifer is holding the fort at Camp Ichigaya. He plans on gathering his forces to intercept the angels. In simple terms, humanity is about to be in a war between the two sides of the biblical extremes. Heaven. And. Hell."

Skins picked up when Nori stopped. "That's the bad news. But it gets better. We've still got Masakado's Katana and just about every other Medium to the National defense divinities, and there in good hands. Flynn has taken it upon himself to take out both Lucifer and Merkabah, while Nori has taken up the role of keeping the oncoming war from reaching the underground districts."

The Hunters were yet again mildly cheering for their Liberator and Champion.

"Our Hunters have just finished stockpiling supplies. Now it's our turn to back up Flynn. From now on, Flynn's mission is our top priority. Let's show those bastards what we're made of." Skins finished his briefing.

The camera focused on Nori again. "We as a people. As a society, have been putting our faith into Flynn. I'm sure he won't fail us. Not when I'm protecting the people!"

The bar was cheering, rallied behind those willing to protect their districts while Flynn went to stop the war.

The camera moved to Fujiwara, who was clearing his throat and recomposing himself. "Once upon a time, we humans made it to the Ceiling. We made it, and they knocked us right back down to tear ourselves apart. Tokyo was left to fend for herself from the corrupt Ashura-kai and the anarchists in the Ring of Gaea. But now, the Hunter Association is the only faction left, and we're fighting for freedom. I thinking surviving this long has earned us the right to live above the Ceiling."

"Our freedom depends on our victory, and our victory depends on Flynn." Skins added.

"And one day we may just live in peace under the sun." Fujiwara stated as a fact.

"While Flynn will assure our freedom and victory, I will assure the safety and longevity of the people of Tokyo!" Nori addressed to the Association.

The Hunters in a burst of final buildup lifted their weapons into the air and were cheering without words just roars of vigor.

"Each member of the Hunter Association will receive a task suited to their skill level. Continue with your normal duties until you receive your orders. With that, I'd like to bring this broadcast to a close. Go out there and give it your all." The broadcast ended as Fujiwara gave its final words.

-Kinshicho-Hunter's Association-

The cadets looked up to their chaperones. "Well then. Until new orders arrive, our assignment remains the same."

A notification of a quest being accepted went onto the devices of the cadets. It was as Nikkari said, food collection.

"As soon as we're all geared up, we'll head out and scout for food." Nikkari explained.

"Still got mouths to feed, no matter what's goin' on—even a big battle." Manabu commented, going through his phone to check for his current array of demons.

"Report to me when you're ready."

"Yes, sir!" The cadets yelled with astute respect.

The two went to check their gear for a few minutes, checking off the normal list of things to make sure about before every job.

The two walked to Nikkari, ready to go. "Let's take our leave, then. Nanashi and Asahi will hang back and provide support." Nikkari made clear as the plan.

"Big surprise there…" Asahi groaned to herself, Nanashi putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll leave through Kinshi Park."

Team Echo went out of the bar to the western exit of the district, and up an elevator.

Nikkari leading the group went to the gate guarded by a hunter in a full face mask. "Ah, Nikkari—Headed out?"

"Off to forage, yes."

"Okay then. Be careful out there!" The guard opens the fence, and the group went through, into the demon-infested park.

Nikkari looks to the cadets, then closed his eyes in thought. "I suppose it's time you two learned from experience instead of just instruction, at the very least" Nikkari motions for the group to stop.

"Out here's demon territory. As you know, they'll attack on sight. You might only be cadets, but I think it's time you learned to defend yourselves in a real fight."

"Whoa, aren't you skipping a few steps? They don't even have their own phones…" Manabu said, worried about the risk.

"Sure, you're only considered a Hunter when you can wield demons. And that means having a phone with Demon Summoning Program installed. I'm not telling them to go look for trouble—not without smartphones. But they should be able to hold their own if shit hits the fan. Besides, with war about to erupt, we could use all the help we can get." Nikkari returned.

"Still, you can't just send'em into the wild without phones." Manabu said with increased concern.

"If you're so worried, accompany them." The veteran said flatly.

Manabu's composure faltered and he leaned back in surprise."Wh-Wh-whoa, what now?"

Nikkari looked Manabu directly in the eyes. "You're skilled enough to show them the ropes, plus you can keep an eye on them."

"…Oh, brother…" Manabu groaned.

Nikkari turned towards Nanashi. "Consider this a broad overview on the basics of battle. Combat 101. The demons out here aren't that strong, so it's about as ideal as conditions can get for you."

A notification on Nanashi and Asahi's devices went off, saying an addendum was added to their Quest. "Manabu will provide more details once you've approached an enemy. We know both of you have been given training, but we want to see how well you fight in a conflict with stakes. He'll try to help you two improve you form and tactics during this."

"Alright, I'll teach you. Ya boy's got your backs, so feel free to go all out."

Nikkari started to walk off. "Come find me at the foundation in the back of the park when you're done. Don't rush, though. Take your time and make sure you know the ins and outs of combat."

The group of three walked off to a corner of the park and waited for a Katakirauwa to float by. "Need a crash course on where you'd need to hit a demon to kill it?" Manabu asked the two.

"No need." "I'm fine." Nanashi and Asahi said respectively.

Manabu crossed his arms, giving a slight smile. "Uh-huh. Then show me what you two got!"

A Katakirauwa floated by the group and the cadets pounced it. Nanashi unsheathing his blade from his lower back and slammed the Hunter-issue blade into the small demon pig, the vibration causing the demon to briefly give off green and orange light as it stuttered from the blow, enough for Nanashi to get another blow in.

The pig went back and went to slam its dull teeth into Nanashi, Asahi fired a shoot from her SOCOM, the high speed bead of metal ripped a hole in the face of the tar skinned pig but the bullet didn't stop its charge.

It impacted into Nanashi's arm biting the jumpsuit, not breaking the skin or the suit, but bruising the arm with the force of the pig's jaw grip. Nanashi stabbed it straight through with his blade, Asahi putting a bullet into its eye to stop its twitching.

Nanashi cut open the demon as procedure and found a reddish gray stone. A life stone. Asahi took the stone and put it in her bag, giving Nanashi a thumbs up, who returned it with a nod.

"Not half bad for two half pints! Think you can do it again?" Manabu asked, genuinely impressed.

"You bet we can!" Asahi cheered.

The duo with Manabu following went after another Katakirauwa. "Yo, if you're gonna do your best in a fight, you'll need to figure what makes an enemy hesitate, stutter, do something against its instincts. It's weakness, not all demons or demonically empowered beings have weaknesses, but there's always something that will give you an edge in a fight, and exploiting that will tip almost every battle in your favor. It's what all the best Hunters do!"

Nanashi smiled. He knew this stuff from Nori explaining supernatural beings have certain things that destabilize their dimensional state, lead to openings big and small to use to one's advantage in a fight.

"So if you find it, try it! Let's pump it up!" Manabu cried. The cadets going into the fray against another one.

It died quickly as Asahi kept it occupied with placed shots, letting Nanashi maul it to death with his blade.

With the sound of the food type demon's body hitting the ground, the other demons in the area, flew in other directions. Scared of something.

"I think that's enough for now? I…think we scared off the rest of the demon herd. So I guess we go see Nikkari, he's waiting at the fountain, you know.

On the way, the cadets found a pristine backpack laying against the foundation walls. "What's this doing here, no one leaves there gear here unless a dead body is a few meters away." Asahi pondered as Nanashi went through the bag putting its contents, some small bottles of painkillers and some life stones in his own bag.

The group of three walked through the park, going to the fountain. Finding, as Nikkari said he would be, waiting there.

The experienced hunter nodded approvingly after sizing up the two cadets. "That should do, for now. Let's be on our way."

Asahi looked to Nanashi. "Was fighting hard, Nanashi?"

"It wasn't a big deal. How about you?"

"I think I was a pretty crack shot, Nanashi. You really held your own out there too." Asahi smiled, happy that she's getting closer to being a Hunter team with Nanashi.

"What the- "Manabu shouted out, staring at the literal cloud of demons circling them, it grew thicker and thicker until the horde lowered itself down to the ground level, surrounding the group, trapping them in a cage of warped flesh and magnetite.

"Damn it..." Nanashi muttered to himself.

"Shit, we're surrounded!" Manabu yelled.

"Why're there so many?" Nikkari questioned, the group moving themselves into a formation covering each other's' backs.

A demon that had the appearance of muscular brown ebony skinned man with a flamboyant horse head and a large metal gilded peacock's array of feathers approached the group from inside the surrounding horde. "I am Adramelech, loyal servant and sworn knight of the Demon Lord Lucifer. There's been talk of Merkabah's descent from the Sky Tower. We came to see."

Adramelech circled the group like a shark gauged it's prey with a pompous smile. Team Echo had unsheathed their weapons, ready to defend themselves, the myth given physical form only seemed to be amused by the gesture. "Of course, after such a long and arduous journey, my soldiers and I find our stomachs howling with hunger. Well, I digress. Word is you humans have started feasting on the flesh of demons. I can't say I disapprove. It's just a law of nature that the strong rule the weak. It's a dog-eat-dog world, after all."

Adramelech looks behind himself, towards the demons surrounding the group. "Besides, you don't expect us to wage war famished now do you?" With a sharp and quick motion of his head, the demons ready themselves to charge at the group.

Nanashi pulled back the slide on his gun, A bullet flying out as he loaded a full magazine. "I expect less, actually." _"This is a tier six demon, it has to be, it's aura is immense. This will be a challenging fight."_

"Get ready, here they come!" Nikkari yelled out, Team Echo raised their weapons, going to strike at the surrounding horde.

Adramelech always looked like he was smiling, but this time, it was just felt even deeper. "A world governed by the strong..This is the world Lord Lucifer seeks to create. Which means weaklings like you will be food for the strong."

Nanashi fired the first shot, the high caliber bullet punching cleanly through a few clumped up demons in the horde. Manabu and Asahi started firing many shots into the horde, prevent them from getting any closer on the group. Nikkari slashing through any demons that went in close.

While the Hunters were occupied with the overwhelming horde. Adramelech formed a hand sized ball of flame in his palm, and with an amused gesture sent it into the air, landing in the center of the Hunters' formation. Nikkari dashed in to the hordes to avoid the blast, and Nanashi jumped to the ground, the shock wave shaking his whole body, blood rising to his mouth, feel a pleasant chill from the charm earring Nori gave to him, it keeping him from fading into the lulling pull of unconsciousness.

Asahi was paralyzed in fear…unable to move, Manabu having to tackle her to the ground, his body burning to charred figment of its former self, giving out a pained scream as he shielded Asahi from the flames.

The sight of Manabu's inbreathing charred body broke Asahi out of her fear. "NO!" She screamed in emotional pain, her musculature contracting against each other in utter dread.

"Might've left that one in the oven too long. Hmhmhm…Boy you should see the looks on your faces." Adramelech mused to himself, finding entertainment in his tyranny over the lives of these humans.

In his focus on the panicked girl and bleeding boy, Adramelech didn't notice Nikkari moving in through the horde and slashing at his demonic body.

With a mighty swing, the trusted blade snapped in two against the body of the Demonic soldier. "What in the world? I bet that blunt butter knife couldn't even cut through paper."

Adramelech gave the broken blade a glance, knocking Nikkari back a meter with a swing of his arm.

Nikkari pushed himself up from the ground, a bloody dent in his forehead, his right eye swelled shut, and blood dripping out of his mouth. "Hmm. Quite the fighter, aren't we?"

With a quick trained motion, Nikkari leaped at the demon, knife in his hand. Plunging it into the neck of Adramelech. Only for Nikkari's body to be easily pushed to the ground.

Adramelech casually yanked the knife out of his neck and spared it a curious look. "So old…. this won't do. Nostalgic value is such a waste. One must constantly strive to embrace the new, the future. And abandoning faith in those pesky angels is what will bring it."

In a surprising show of strength, Adramelech crushed Nikkari's knife. "Damn it…. You monster!" Nikkari yelled at the demon.

"You must find this all so unfair. In truth it's no different than you consuming the flesh of demons. It's merely…. **a law of nature.** "

"You two—run! Forget about the food and get back to the Association!" Nikkari ordered the cadets, Nanashi trying to muster the strength to get up and Asahi trying to stop her panic attack.

"No, no, that won't do either. I don't much care for giving chase…" Adramelech stated, forming a floating sigil of fire in his palm. It started to spin and spin, until it was like a roaring sun. It headed straight towards Nanashi as he let it fly with a soft gesture of his arm.

Nanashi went stone faced as he got to his feet, in a split second he accepted his demise…he wasn't strong enough to protect Asahi, or wasn't strong enough to be worth Nori's guidance and Nikkari's mentorship…

Nikkari with the last of his strength pushed the surprised Nanashi out of the way of the raging flames before it impacted.

As the shockwave fully hit Nikkari's body, he let out a pained scream as his flesh and clothes started to become charred. "I'm sorry…I dragged you both into this..." Nikkari gurgled as his body went limp and collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Nikkari! This can't be happening. We have to run, Nanashi. Run!" Asahi cried, her back to Nanashi as they tried to hopefully not have a last stand.

Asahi started to hyperventilate, her clicking gun falling to the ground. "What're we going to do?"

Nanashi coughed, blood spraying onto the ground. "Asahi, Run! You need to live. If you die, my reason to fight right now will be null. So RUN!" Nanashi yelled to his dear childhood friend, blood dripping from his throat wound, firing his gun into the horde, the rounds punching through the rows and rows of them.

Adramelech formed another spinning sigil of fire and fired it at the panicking Asahi. Without a second thought, Nanashi pushed Asahi out of the way.

Time slowed down for the two as it happened. Asahi was on her knees on the ground, and Nanashi stood still, his hand to his chest, covering the hole that goes straight through his body.

"This isn't happening…Nanashi…Nanashi!" Asahi watched her close friend crumple to the ground in a bloody heap, tears uncontrollably pouring out of her eyes. "Nooo!"

The only thing in Asahi's world was her and the bleeding out form of Nanashi. She quickly ripped out the adrenaline shots in a case on her right thigh, she pulled the top off of one and pushed the needle out, jabbing the needle into Nanashi's chest.

" _Any second now, Nanashi will get up and we can run away. Any second now…Any second now…"_

Asahi just stared at Nanashi's body…and she couldn't stop herself from crying. "No... no... no...no no no! Please Nanashi, Please! Don't leave me here on my own, please!"

The demon horde surrounded her, getting drunk from the massive amounts of Kagatsuhi getting formed from her intense emotions seasoning her magnetite.

* * *

- _?_

Nanashi opened his eyes. Finding himself in a strange, otherworldly place. He pushed himself to his feet, finding himself on an old railway on a floating piece of rock. He immediately checked his own body for wounds and found none.. not even any of his gear only the strangely elegant suit that fitted to his person.

A shimmering, formless figure appeared before the young man. "Ah another lost soul…There's nothing for you here…"

Before Nanashi could even ask it questions, the lost soul faded away into non-existence.

The young man looked around the area, briefly shocked at the absolute vast emptiness of the space only filled up by the float chucks of dark brownish-red stone connected by old rusted railway tracks.

Nanashi decided to walk down the railway, finding no other choice but to go that way. He looked around, he was astounded by the fact he was in the center of a spiral of raging red clouds, with a indistinguishable line of black energy flying through the air.

A pillar of light in the distance...

Nanashi ran down the railway, wanting to find out the source of the light. The second island he reached had a spirit talking to himself. "This must be…I must be… Our lives must come and go in the blink of an eye…"

Nanashi once again tried to form words from his throat by the soul faded away as if gaining inner peace before he could formulate a question.

Nanashi just stared at himself, finding his well dressed form starting to seem more and yet less real. "Wow…this is actually quite nice…just being to say long sentences without making my neck bleed and sting Is just…refreshing."

The young looked in the direction of the only light. "I guess this means I'm dead…how did I die again? It's such a blur…maybe I'll remember when I get closer to that light." Nanashi talked to himself, enjoying the ability to talk unrestricted now.

He ran down the railway to the next island, stopping to listen to a soul crying. "There's no way back. The only way left to us is forward…"

Refusing to let another's fear make him question himself, he kept running, needing to find a way out of this... from farther down the railway a faint voice called out to the boy. " **Can you hear me…?** "

Nanashi stayed silent wondering to himself if it was another soul, a demon, or maybe.. it was his family..

Now he had to find out... He had to know if this was the chance he never knew he was looking for...

He heard another soul as he jogged his way down the rails. "That light…There must be something there…"

He didn't stop as the soul shared his sentiments it seemed. Only to slow down when he reached the pillar of light, it was a door that lead to somewhere, it was impossible to see, as it was only light. The gateway in front of it was the subway pass toll booths.

Nanashi couldn't stop himself as he felt compelled to walk closer to the doorway of light.

"Can you hear me…?" The voice appeared again, yet massively stronger.

"I can hear you." The boy cursed with being his destined master's vassal whispered, his body saying the words without him even attempting effort.

In a flash of light, Nanashi saw the form of what would bring reason and destruction to his world. "About time someone with some sense showed up. I am Dagda."


	2. P74 141 1-2 (Godslayers' creation)

"I can hear you." The boy cursed with being his destined master's vassal whispered, his body saying the words without him even attempting effort.

In a flash of light, Nanashi saw the form of what would bring reason and destruction to his world. His body appeared as a mix between a skeleton, Irish spring green metal, and furred Celtic full plate, with a large yellow metal crest belt covering his midsection, and the remnants of a cloak that float behind him in three strips. "About time someone with some sense showed up. I am Dagda. Welcome to Yomotsu Hirasaka, the Japanese scenic road to the underworld. Hate to break it to you, kid—You're dead. And that friend of yours is next in line."

Nanashi gave the facade of calm, but it was only a facade, it could never hide the immense panic he was in.

Maybe he could ask this.. god to help him, but he remembered the guidelines Nori taught him for deals with gods and demons. The mortal has to be calm, not show any inkling of desperation, and talk to the dealer with the sense of the contract signer being greatly important.

"You've accomplished nothing in the admittedly short span of your life. But together, we could change that. Work for me, and I'll return you to life. It's your call. All I need is your name." Dagda made terms, his eerie commanding voice with a smooth Irish accent making almost anything he said alluring.

"So this going to be a partnership? Because let's be honest here. What do you need ME for? I can easily see you're not a biblical god, so you're not trying to get humans to push that utter bullshit holy war of theirs, since you're obviously an Irish or Celtic god. Maybe you have no physical form and need a vessel to use your power on the mortal world…that wouldn't make sense. You need me because you have a physical form and need a human to be this expendable weapon to do things. So if i can guess what you want me for, why not tell me what you want me for?"

Dagda laughed, and it wasn't a simple laugh, it was an echoing deep laugh. Resounding along the endless clouds of Yomotsu Hirasaka. "We'll aren't you an amusing pile of comical trite! Well since you've humored me, I'll humor you. I want a Godslayer, as I want to kill all other Gods and Demons in this pathetic weak decaying world you used to call a home, but for a few exceptions, and those beings fighting that so called 'Holy War' will be the farthest from exceptions."

Nanashi had the impression Dagda was smiling as he saw Nanashi only smile at his words. "So how about it, Kid? Your name?"

"No name." Nanashi replied. Dagda visibly seeming to get angry.

"My name is Japanese for No Name, Nanashi." He clarified, the Irish All-god's aura switching to.. positive emotions as he stretched out his arm, a sphere of light green energy growing in size as it's color shifted into dark green with the sound of his name, slowly flowing into the soul that is Nanashi.

"Excellent. A little something for you." Nanashi had the inkling that Dadga was smiling as he felt a new strength surge through him, his enteral suit gaining symbols directing copying the ones on Dagda's armor.

"…And a little something for me. Sorry kid but this isn't a partnership. You're now my own personal Godslayer. From this moment forward, you're nothing but a puppet. MY puppet. Just know, obedience isn't optional. So i recommend you keep that in mind."

The boy gave no physical response to the Faustian bargain he saw as the only option. "I'm honestly not surprised. Not like I was in a position to make demands anyway…" Nanashi muttered to himself, Dagda seemed to just gravelly chuckle to himself.

"I think I'm going to like you, Kid."

* * *

- _Apocalyptic Tokyo_ -Kinshi Park-

Nanashi's body briefly glowed, a wave of green energy going through his body, healing every part of his person. Dadga's image showing up on his phone's screen.

As the green light replaced the gnarled neck flesh on Nanashi's scarred neck, his eyes shot open. His irises a bright celtic green.

Nanashi slowly sat up, noticing a needle was embedded in his chest, he pulled it out, stretching his body quickly. Needing to find Asahi and avenge Nikkari and Manabu.

" _Guess it wasn't a twisted dream after all, Dadga are you there?"_ Nanashi thought to himself, hoping he could mentally communicate with Dagda.

Dagda didn't respond, but Nanashi could hear the low gravelly laugh.

Nanashi could hear the autonomous moans of a demon horde, the sounds of a knife digging into flesh, and the cries of a panicking girl….

Asahi…

Nanashi ran in the direction of the sounds, on the other side of the park. Finding his gun on the ground empty and coated in demon blood.

He followed the literal trail of demon corpses to the remaining cloud of demons surrounding Asahi. Who was holding a phone in her hand and a bloody combat knife in the other.

"I have to fight; I have to fight. I need to live…I need to live…For Nanashi!" She said herself in a mantra, her face full of fear and adrenaline.

As a Legion charged at her, she stabbed the knife right through its many faces, only breathing deeply as it gave a moment of reprieve. The demons taking pleasure in making her suffer a slow tedious death, seemingly getting intoxicated on her intense emotions.

Asahi tapped on the phone. Cheering to herself she finally got the password right. Only for it to twist into despair. "Shit, Shit, shit…App's locked! I can't summon any demons!" She cried as the phone just gave out a negative buzz, she somewhat hoped the demons would pity her and leave...

"This is how you humans summon demons? With this…machine?" Dadga's voice wondered.

"Dagda, where are you? I need your assistance!" Nanashi ordered.

"Down here, in your little demon-summoning device."

Nanashi brought his arm up and looked at his phone, his arm now covered in glowing brands on it and his phone was literally good as new.

"How the hell..."

Dagda's silhouette showed on the phone's screen. "Good as new. As god of knowledge, fixing such a thing is but a simple task. Now you can summon demons, just as your friend there tried—and failed—to do. Dukes up, kid. Didn't bring you back to keep dying at the hands of some scrub."

Nanashi replaced the magazine in his gun, and in a burst of speed, unsheathed his short blade and sliced through a cluster of demons in the horde.

Landing between Asahi and Adramelech, shooting more demons of the horde to make his presence very well known.

"Nanashi…? You're alive!" Asahi said in complete disbelief and pure happiness, clambering back to her feet behind her partner.

"Asahi. It's go.. it's great to see you, while this might be not the best time, you might want to go hunker down, things are about to get messy." Nanashi told Asahi, who was surprised even more by his vocal clarity.

Adramelech showed to be genuinely surprised. "Well that's odd. Could've sworn I'd left you corpse-like a moment ago…No bother. I'll just kill you again!"

Adramelech, with the snap of his fingers, sent a wave of the remaining demons of the horde at Nanashi, who sheathed his blade and held his gun in his dominant hand, using his other hand to activate his phone's combat features.

With a quick motion Nanashi slammed the butt of his gun into the eye of one of the demons and pulled the knife from the sheath on his ankle. Under handing the blade in his right. "You can now recruit and command demons." Dagda informed Nanashi as his fingers automatically triggered the demon summoning app.

Ardamelech launched a fireball at Nanashi. "Centaur!" in blast of green light, a large twin horse headed colossus appeared in front of Nanashi, blocking the fire with its body with relative ease.

"How adorable." the leader demon muttered, as his horde charged at the boy.

For each demon that was sent charging at Nanashi, the deafening bang of the Phantom went off and another demon corpse was made.

Nanashi with his sigiled arm gave a gesturing command to Centuar. It breathing out a cloud of arctic mist, freezing the demons of the horde solid, only to shatter when they crashed into the ground.

The ice attack caused the demon horde to destabilize briefly letting Nanashi unload his entire gun into the horde, leaving only a handful of demons.

"So, it's easy to kill me, now?! Fuck off and get the hell out here and never come back, you damn bodybuilder peacock horse, or whatever the fucking hell you are!" Nanashi yelled at Adramelech, his voice overlapping with seemingly two other voices.

"…I sense the seething rage of a god behind this newfound power of yours…. Seems I've lost my appetite. Think I'll take my leave now." The demon lieutenant declared, having not listened to Nanashi, but felt the source of his power…. deciding to leave with his remaining eight demons out of the two hundred of his horde.

Nanashi took a deep breath, and cheered to himself. _"This power is awesome! And I'll use it to make this world a safer place. I just know it!"_

Nanashi looked around to find Asahi, but didn't find her. Nanashi immediately started to panic and look at the other end of the park.

He found Asahi with all her gear, on her knees, emotionally drained staring at the burned beyond recognition remains of Nikkari and Manabu, unable to say words.

The sight of Nanashi seemed to give her strength. "I…I…I was so scared, Nanashi…Oh, Nikkari…Manabu…" Asahi started sobbing uncontrollably, tears going down her face like deep scars.

Nanashi without any thought, quickly hugged his close friend. "Asahi. It's okay…It's okay. You're safe now. I'm always going to be here for you now, I promise you. I'll never let you get hurt again. Trust me on that."

Asahi's sobbing started to lessen as Nanashi started to hug her, taking comfort in the relative safety of his arms. "Nanashi, I'm okay…. I'm okay." Asahi just laid her head on Nanashi's shoulder. Getting to her feet with Nanashi's help after a minute of silence, the adrenaline and emotional energy flown all out of her.

"Thank you Nanashi. You…. saved us. But…" Asahi and Nanashi looked at the charred remains of Nikkari and Manabu, Asahi's grip tightened around Nikkari's phone. "I'll use Nikkari's phone to text the Association, let them know what happened. Let's get to Kinshicho. We should tell Dad ourselves."

Asahi clutched the smartphone to her chest. The burden of their deaths carrying on within her.

* * *

As Nanashi and Asahi walked through the park. Asahi started to give out sluggish, pained breaths. "Nanashi…I feel…weak…"

Asahi almost collapsed onto Nanashi, the young man holding her up, examining her body, seeing a line of blood coming from a blood stain near her lower right lung.

" _Damnit. I didn't notice she got hurt…"_

Nanashi put her arm over his shoulder and helped her walk. Grabbing a life stone from his bag and crushed it effortlessly, the dust flowing into her skin, leveling her breathing, the blood steadily dripping more.

"Nanashi…I'm sorry for not...keeping our promise." Nanashi quickly lifted Asahi and started to carry her bridal style.

"Asahi, you haven't broken our promise, you're not going to die, for as long as I exist." Nanashi looked at his dear friend, she seemed to be getting more tired as time passed.

"Asahi…you need to stay awake. Focus on me. Just talk to me." Nanashi almost commanded, his voice cold yet caring. The guard at the gate opening up as Nanashi moved pasted him before he could even question the two.

"Nanashi, what's happened to you…you can talk normally again…" She started to have tears forming in her eyes. "You just feel so…different now..."

" _Dagda, I'm going to tell her what happened. Any problem with that, Partner?"_ Nanashi mentally told Dagda.

" _Kid, You're my puppet, MY Godslayer. I don't care what you tell other people. You'll do what I need of you when the time comes."_

Nanashi smirked, he already liked how much of loner his contract keeper is. Not pushing on any extra rules besides the agreement. "Asahi, I don't know what I am right now, but I became it to save you. I probably shouldn't say this, but I like this power…"

"Is that…how you could summon demons, Nanashi?" Asahi asked as the two went down in the elevator, Nanashi's hands coated in Asahi's dripping blood as he explained to her what happened to him within the last hour, a small puddle forming on the elevator floor.

"Nanashi…I feel so…sleepy…"

"Asahi, look at me…don't fall asleep, say awake, with me. With me." Nanashi pushed out of his throat, fear overcoming him. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..."

"Nanashi. I'm happy I got to spend this time with you." Asahi said in complete acceptance, starting to go delirious from blood loss.

The elevator opened and Kazuko in full medic gear stood there, her eyes going wide from the sight in front of her. "Nanashi, Asahi…What happened to you?"

Nanashi just pushed past her, carrying Asahi through the halls, Kazuko running after the extremely fast boy. _"Dagda, can you bring her back? Or is it more of...will you?"_

No response came.

Nanashi ran through the subway station and went to Kazuko's room, Kazuko right behind him, trying to keep her breathing in check.

"Nanashi what are you doing, and what's with the marking on your neck?" The resident doctor asked.

"Asahi is dying. I need you to save her. You're the only one who can now! Please!" Nanashi begged. Kazuko opening the door to her room, Nanashi placing Asahi on the stretcher turned operating table.

Kazuko just looked at the girl, opening up her coat and seeing her fully blood soaked grey turned red undershirt. "Nanashi…I'm not sure what I can do to help her…. I think I can keep her stable by grinding up life stones and giving her some Hustle shots. But I don't know if she'll make it…I'm sorry."

Nanashi just stared, his fists so tight they turned white and blood was almost dripping. "If you can't…. I'll…Never forgive you. Do anything you can, I don't care! I will not lose her; life would lose a lot of meaning if she passed." Nanashi started to cry, unable to control the spiral of emotions brewing within him as the closest person to him slowly died in front of him.

Kazuko looked at the two, the boy with green ethereal tattoos on his body and the girl that always smiled when near him, now an emotional mess and a slowly breathing body... their adult figures nowhere to be seen..

Kazuko knew a way.. but she really didn't want to have things come to this. So didn't want to curse anyone with such a fate…. but it was the only way.

"Nanashi. There is a way…but I need you to leave the room, this is a very risky medical technique and I need absolute silence and privacy. Okay?" Nanashi didn't say anything, he just walked out the room and sat against the wall trying to recompose himself.

Nanashi took off his bag and his sheath, laying against the tile wall of the hallway.

" _Kid, take this as a lesson, others will only drag you down. You only need yourself to do anything, no one else."_ Dagda told the boy, giving him the best advice he personal saw he could give.

"I don't want to hear it. Asahi will be fine and life will go back to normal, we'll become Hunters and we'll help Nori and Flynn save this world, and with this power you've given me. I'll slay every god and demon that stands in my way."

As the two went back and forth for an hour, Dagda just seemed to be amused by the boy's ramblings. _"Glad to hear it Kid, but I don't think you'll be happy with what's happened to that girl of yours."_

* * *

Kazuko did all of the medical procedures she could do to keep Asahi stable with the equipment she has, but with how limited it is, as soon as she detaches her from them...she'll die from the foreign components tainting her system she couldn't remove in the surgery she just preformed, and she couldn't let that happen.

So it led her to this moment. Staring at the case with Them in it...promising Nanashi she'd save Asahi.

But she had no right to do this. It was inhumane! She couldn't do it. She lost so many comrades to the Demonoid/Angeloid projects, she couldn't do it again…could she?

She abandoned everything she knew for years because of Them…this time, she'll for once save people with them.

Kazuko pulled the case from the shelf and placed it on the floor, gracefully clicking it open.

She picked up a silver metallic worm, with a plier like elongated and collapsible pincers. "Ankh, time for your namesake to be true."

The former military medical scientist slowly stood up and went in front of Asahi's sleeping body, her chest uncovered from Kazuko trying to stop bleeding of the wound, but it was almost deep enough to go straight through the girl.

"Asahi. This will only hurt for an instant." She opened up the hole she cut directly into the girl's chest, lifting the metal creature above the vulnerable girl's pulsing innards.

Closing her eyes and muttering a Buddhist sutra under her breath, she let the demonic entity struggle out of her fingers and fell into the depths of it's broken vessel.

* * *

Asahi with her helmet and goggles under her arm walked out of Kazuko's room, looking surprisingly energy filled, but mentally drained.

Nanashi started to stand up and carry his gear as Asahi walked past, stuck in her own thoughts.

She went into her room, which was, luckily for her, empty. She walked to the back of the room where all of the beds were and looked in the mirror on the wall.

She undid her belt and unzipped her dress, letting it sink to the ground showing herself her bare chest (she removed her undershirt out of it being soaked in blood) and found a sight she was beyond shocked to see.

Where the small hole and scars that should be in her chest was…was…a strange symbol in her flesh. It was only comparable in visage to an Egyptian Ankh but had every cardinal point split to the center leading to an image of a platinum rune in the center with eight branching prongs.

"So this is brand of a fiendling…. I want this to be a dream, but I could feel the aura of Dagda around Nanashi…" Asahi thought out loud, trying to comprehend her situation. She could feel the presence of the irish father god and the various demons within Nanashi's phone.

She turned around and found Nanashi standing a meter behind her, completely quiet, staring at the demonic flesh that her chest now consisted of.

"Asahi. I think it looks…. Beautiful, I have no other words to describe it." Nanashi said in a period of bizarre admiration, unfazed by the nudity of his pseudo sister, who was only in her boots, elastic shorts, undergarments and padding.

Asahi knew Nanashi was sorta into weird stuff at times, but she didn't think the modern art that was her flesh would just seemingly speak to him on a spiritual level... but maybe, just maybe..she could share his view on it.

Asahi just smiled as she looked Nanashi in the eyes. "T-Thanks…and I know this is going to sound...weird…but I can't make myself hate this. I think I like this, it doesn't feel any different from my normal flesh, it might actually be more durable. It's just so strange, I've never felt this good my whole life! I feel like I could jump off a building and land perfectly without harm!" Asahi lively explained as she went through her wardrobe, getting a herself a new undershirt, shirt, and dress jacket. Putting on knee padding and strapping the knife in sheath back to her arm.

Asahi looked ready to take on the world, Nanashi could see that in her eyes. Their pact to see her grow strong flashed back into his mind. _"The trauma of seeing all of us die, the near death experience, and this new…source of power must have coalesced into this new resolve…I don't know to feel happy or sad for her…or I guess how to feel for myself."_

Asahi put on her helmet, the clasp clicking in place under her head, her goggles slapping into place on her helmet, her positive look shifted to a more worried look, her self-encouragement starting to mellow out. "Nanashi…I need you to be honest with me. I'll know if you're lying to me, but is you there, or is just Dadga using your body as a puppet?"

Nanashi just stared wide eyed, lifting his left arm stared at his phone. "Asahi…It's me, it is, I would never lie to you, how about you fill in the blanks, Partner?"

Dagda's image appeared on Nanashi's phone. _"Kid, You're a riot. You expect so much of me, and I can't help but find that amusing. You're a lot livelier then the last one, so I'll continue to humor you. Doing this is a bother but since it seems you won't leave me alone until I answer you and your sweetheart's questions."_

"Dagda, I heard that, and **Yes,** I'd like you to answer my questions! I'm already not human anymore so what's the point of not offering you something in return!?" Asahi said, now agitated at the bitter god's quip.

Nanashi gained the impression Dagda was now smirking in amusement. "Sorry Lass, but I'm not going through the godly death sentence that is binding a fiendling. Damn Magatamas, always turning human bodies into Fiends but leaving them with the human's mind and soul. The first generation of Godslayers some would say, but Magatama aren't something a god can just make, they have to be found in the deep recesses of the Expanse and finding one that's actually powerful is a shot in the dark, most gods just learned how to copy the resurrection process on humans to create Godslayers instead, which is the case with your friend here. Lass, you're a special case. Not the progenitor case of a Demi-fiend, but a Fiendling. Is something seen as filthy to those of divinity and nature, a Magatama was 'generous' enough to fuse itself with a human and simply killed itself turning into flesh for the human, parts of its instincts and affinities transfer to the human, and that fact is what makes it filthy. The fiendling is a tainted human that can grow stronger than most gods, but will just die if they don't find a source of more Magatamas to complete the transfer to Demi-fiend, such a hollow victory and a hollow victory leads to nothing but a plan falling apart, and that is truly the most disgusting of outcomes." Dagda went on a tangent, seemingly venting a lot of bottled up annoyance.

Asahi's eyes went wide at Dagda's explanation. "I'll die...again? This is such a strange feeling. I can't make myself hate that I'm like this, but I feel so empty…"

"Lass, since your pain will only make me have to force Kid to what I want. I'll give you an offer, After I answer your sorrows, any other questions will not be answered unless you give me something I do not know in exchange or have the object you want answers about in front of you. Take this as a game, one where I have much to gain and much for you to learn." Dagda offered, amused with himself.

"I…I accept. Tell me what will cause me to die? Tell me if I'm just going to become a monster like that...horse thing? Tell me if I'll…. grow strong enough to fight with Nanashi…." Asahi almost yelled at the cynical and bitter figment of the high king of the Tuatha Dé Danann.

The Irish supreme God started to chuckle to himself. "Well lass, you have the snuff or stupidity to forcefully make demands of a God like your friend here, so I'll make this simple. The game is already set, so I'll give you the rest of your end of the agreement. But you'll have to cement your side of this, shake the hand of your friend. Swear you will discuss nothing about me with anyone else unless I say you can. Understood?" Dagda finalized the agreement. Asahi just looking at Nanashi, her mind a storm of thoughts and decisions.

"Fine. I'll do it. I have nothing more to lose and everything to gain." Asahi shook Nanashi's left hand, green markings crawling onto Asahi's body only to crumple off into dust upon the handshake's disconnection.

"Well, you are the real thing Lass, a fiendling. Unless you can gain control of the of the demonic flesh that's merging with your own. You'll end up but nothing but a sorry shell of a demon. But if you're the person Kid here thinks you are. I doubt that will be a problem. To counteract the eventual bodily degeneration, you'll need to become even more then human, you'll have to progress deeper into the forest you've walked into. Devour more Magatamas, and I can see when you've reach the other end, you'll be very thankful for the courtesy I'm giving you." Dagda disappeared from the screen of Nanashi's phone.

" _Kid, this is the limit of what I will give you, you've made our agreement more than just what it was, now it is a debt, and you'll pay it back by never asking me favors, Ever. Again."_ Dagda mentally told Nanashi.

" _You're my Godslayer, Kid I've given you everything you could want, so repay my side of the agreement with yours. You work for me and obedience is not optional, you will eventually think it is it, but I will make you understand, you cannot disobey my orders!"_ Dagda continued, briefly opening the flood gate of frustration and annoyance hidden within the God.

" _Dagda, I share your desire. I will kill every Demon and God that goes against what We want. We're a team, even if you just call the shots. So understand I'm not going to go against your wishes. It will only be my way of achieving our goals, for we share the same end one."_ Nanashi full of optimism and determination told his "Partner".

Nanashi could hear Dagda muttering to himself, something about "he was right, things are different, maybe there is a hope for them, maybe I can finally free myself of this. Maybe I am Ascended."

" _Kid. You remind me of myself, or whatever part of me that is actually left and why I'm saying this is another story, but I'm honestly enjoying I picked you to be my Godslayer. Enjoy my power, I want to be left alone to myself for a while. I will talk to you when I see necessary."_ Dadga told his Godslayer in a strange form of goodbye, sounding calm and less…burdened, almost relieved.

Nanashi looked around the room refocused after being in an intense mental discussion with Dagda. He noticed Asahi staring at him intensely, seemingly on the brink of a decision.

"Asahi…I know that was a lot to take in, but I want you to understand this. This is a good thing, we have the power to help people, we can protect those that don't have the power to do so, we can help Nori and Flynn end this 'holy war' between Merkabah and Lucifer. So how about it, we're a team?" Nanashi encouraged Asahi, who seemed to take his words very deeply.

Nanashi put his fist out, Asahi walked closer and bumped her fist into his, proudly smiling. "Team." The regenerating teen moved forward and just hugged Nanashi, who returned it in a quick, tight grip.

The moment of unity between the two lasted for a while, leading to where the two were just standing around in the silence.

"So…what do we do now..." Nanashi said, trying to break the silence as he slowly left the hug.

Asahi's face shifted into one of shock as if everything just came back to her. "Nanashi, we need to go the Hunter's Association, tell Dad we're okay and become Official Hunters. You go ahead, I need to have a talk about _this_ with Kazuko." Asahi told her hunting partner as she made a waving motion over her chest.

"Gotcha, I'll be there. Just don't take too long, we probably don't want Boss having a panic attack." Nanashi mentioned as he already started to walk out of the room.

* * *

-Kinshicho Hunter's Association

The run to the Association was beyond easy for the teenager, he was able to break his own record in half the time. Dagda was quiet the entire the time, only responding to being called by his name to activate his smart phone.

Nanashi waited in the small crowd of eating hunters to hide from Boss as he waited for Asahi.

About two minutes later Asahi came in from the front door, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "Nanashi…how are you…so fast…I get that we're more than human now…. but your speed is ridiculous…"

Nanashi was stretching, bored with waiting for his friend. "Asahi, let's be honest I'm going to need to be this fast to stay alive against more powerful things. You with your new 'power' is probably a whole lot more durable than me. I asked Dagda if you could block gunfire or swords with that new flesh of yours and he said yes, so you're probably going to be a badass combat medic, like a Valkyrie, I'll expect you to keep me off the ground, Partner?" Nanashi put his fist out.

"Partner." Asahi returned the gesture, now with a relaxed and pleasant look on her face.

"Nanashi let's go see Daaad...Boss." Asahi expressed to which Nanashi nodded in response.

The partners walked together to the bar, where Asahi's dad, Seike Noboru quickly walked around the bar towards the two, obviously worried. "Are you two okay? I've been so worried…Kazuko informed me you were recovering from critical condition." Boss said, his voice somber and hopeful.

"Dad…" Asahi almost whispers wistfully.

Nanashi went onto explain what happened at Kinshi park, leaving out the bits about Dagda, and the teens' new technical occupation.

Boss took his phone out of his pocket and sent a few texts. Nanashi's smartphone and Asahi's watch both dinging for a quest completed. The familiar tingling feeling of energy subtlety flowed into their bodies, the teens looking at each other as they both understood the feeling of power very well now.

"Don't worry about a thing. I sent a team of Hunters to recover the bodies. You guys just take it easy."

"Dad…I mean, Boss. We need to talk to you about something." Asahi said to her father, Nanashi noticing she was trying to steel herself to not let anything delicate slip.

"What is it?" Noburu Seike looked with neutrel authority upon the two teenagers.

"Please, make us official Hunters!"

Boss just went silent, looking away from the two for a few moments. "We can summon demons and we've been trained for the last year and a half, I believe we are capable! We need to become Hunters, if only to honor Nikkari and Manabu, and to show respect towards Nori and Kazuko for training us."

Boss made a pained face, it wasn't a decision he wanted to make himself. "Come on now…I can't do that. You're still kids. That's no life for you two."

"Angels and demons are about to turn Tokyo into a warzone! You're going to need as many Hunters as you can get." Asahi made her point.

Noboru looked at his daughter before looking at the well kept ring on his finger. "That isn't something you should have to worry about. I never asked you to be Hunters, damnit."

"Well we're already beyond the point of going back! We can only go forward, it wasn't my choice either, but I accepted it, why can't you just accept it as well!?" Asahi yelled, to which her father quickly took the position of authority again.

"Enough, Asahi! Hand over Nikkari's phone." Asahi gripped her gloved hands tightly and she quickly left the bar, knowing she could say something detrimental.

Boss just sighed. "Come on now…" Boss looked at Nanashi, who was quietly holding Asahi's hand through the discussion, knowing it was her "fight" to have. "Could you talk some sense into her, Nanashi?"

Nanashi nodded. "Okay Boss, but understand she's doing this because she wants to help people." Nanashi mentioned as he chased after Asahi out of the bar at his inhuman speeds.

Boss just stood there. "Why did she have to become like her mother? Risking her own life for others without any care for her own. Does she even know people will miss her…" he grumbled to himself, the whole chain of events bringing back bitter memories.

Outside the Association, Asahi was leaning against the support beam in the middle of the district center. Nanashi quickly in front of her.

Nanashi learned how to read his Partner through years of being around her and he could see she was outright pissed. "How can he not be proud that his daughter wants to follow in his and mom's footsteps." Asahi angrily bashed her right elbow into the pillar behind her, as soon as it impacted she pulled her arm back as it jolted in pain, with a sufficient divot in the concrete pillar.

The two ignored the discovery of Asahi's new physical strength, not out of ignorance but their natural teenage instinct to stay out of trouble for physical mishaps. "My mom was a doctor, she worked her whole life helping people. I want continue that and help people, besides what's the point of us having these powers if we don't do anything useful with them?!" Asahi asked her Partner.

"We just need to prove to Boss that we are capable."

"You're right. We need to prove ourselves! Show my dad we're not just kids anymore!" Asahi almost roared, her resolve almost glowing off of her like an aura of radiance.

"So… got any ideas?" Asahi bluntly asked, her aura still radiating despite her momentary lack of ideas...

Nanashi just stood and thought for a few moments. "We could go recruit ourselves some demons, lots of them."

"Good idea, and since we have these powers it should be easy to get hordes of them to work for us!" Asahi cheered, pumping her fist as things started to click in place for her.

"Asahi, I think you should go scout the Shopping district and I'll go scout out Kinshi park." Nanashi proposed, already walking away to follow through.

Asahi grabbed Nanashi's shoulder, her grip still gentle despite her recent influx of fiendish strength."Nanashi, could we stay together, we're a team right. You go in the frontline I cover fire you and heal you. We've always done stuff like that, so can we keep it that way?"

The demonology 'otaku' crossed his arms."Okay, sure. We can do that, but we're not doing anything else until we collected all of the different kinds of demons in the shopping district and Kinshi park, alright?"

Asahi beamed with confidence. "Sounds easy! We can totally do all that in less than an hour, wanna take turns recruiting the demons?"

Nanashi shrugged as they started to walk out of the underground district and to the gate out to the shopping district.

The two stopped when the guard at the gate yelled at them. "Hey, I can't let you be out here. Head back inside."

"Well, we just lost two people we looked up to today, and wanted to go train to give respect to their passing." Nanashi humbly said, mixing the truth with embellishment.

The guard's face flashed with acknowledgement. "You're Nikkari's cadets. I heard what happened. Lost a good man today…"

"Yeah, so we need to become hunters to show his teachings weren't lost, and to become Hunters we need to collect a whole bunch of demons." The collar-scarred boy reassured.

"Ah, so you want to go on a district side scouting run to become Hunters and Honor Nikkari, I see…. That's pretty admirable. Okay, hurry up, then and stay where I can see you!" The guard told the two.

"Thank you so, so much!" Asahi beamed.

The guard let the two through the gate closing it behind them. "That was pretty slick, Nanashi. Okay let's go bag us some demons!"

The duo high-fived and then set out to rally themselves a small army of demons.

* * *

 _-Kinshi Park- One hour later_

With the shot of her rifle the Caladrius' corpse hit the ground, a giant bloody hole in it's remnant of a small frame.

Nanashi pointed his blade, coated in the empowered Bufu spell he was casting through it at a Nadja. "…Please, don't kill me."

"Join me, I need more…allies." Nanashi coldly said to the fairy.

"Hehe! Mister, l love you!" The ceramic color skin tan girl passionately cried and then jumped, hugging Nanashi's torso.

The teenager grabbed the head of the fairy with his left hand, power surging from his phone into the fairy only for the energy to drag the fairy into the phone itself.

"Nice one Nanashi, you got a Nadja to join you!" Asahi cheered. "I think that's all of the kinds of demons in the area. Let's count them off. We got a Fomorian, Sudama, slime, goblin, mandrake, legion, Onmoraki, Katakirauwa, Decarabia, Caldruis, Kabuso, Strigoli, Porewit, Mamedanuki plus a Fuxi and Vodyanik fused in that Cathedral of Shadows app you have."

"That's a small army of demons if I've ever heard one." Nanashi said as him and Asahi put their phones next to each other, sharing the App Points and Stock between them (Nori and Kazuko had given the two small stacks of App Point Cards in advance for them becoming legit hunters).

"This should be more than enough to get Dad to change his tune." Asahi's phone suddenly rang with the notification for Priority Quests.

"It's a message for Nikkari. Should I… Might as well open it, right?" Nanashi only shrugged to her question.

The two read the request, it was rapid response request for a hunter was captured by the angels around the sky tower, it's asking for all hunters available to come to rescue the personal to make sure no casualties happen.

"The Sky Tower's not far from here. Let's go help." Asahi told Nanashi, who only nodded.

"We're Godslayers... whatever that means, but that's got to be a step up from Hunters. So we can totally handle this. Let's get to the Sky Tower!" Asahi accepted the quest.

"The Sky Tower's just outside the park. Hurry!" Asahi yelled as she gestured for them to move to the other end of the park.

The duo stopped running as Asahi saw the large bloodstains left by the incident earlier this morning. A silence overcoming their sense of urgency. "I'm going to be stronger. I have to be, I can feel it in my chest. I will become strong, beyond anything conceivable to demons or angels."

Nanashi stayed silent and placed his hand on Asahi's shoulder. "Asahi, we need to hurry. Besides, you're not alone in this, we'll grow stronger together, so strong that no god, angel, or demon will be safe from us."

Asahi just put her hand over where the markings on her chest centered. "…Yeah…You're right Nanashi. Let's go!"

Asahi internally pushed herself up and the team started running as fast as they could (while still being in short proximity of each other) to the Sky Tower.

* * *

 _-Sky Tower_

The duo reached the outer segments of the Sky tower, having hidden behind the varies degrees of rubble around. The sounds of Hunters and angels arguing kept the two from wanting to just charge in, the tension too high for them to let it be broken by them.

There were two hunters standing protectively in front of an unconscious woman hunter in a refitted full body biker's outfit and helmet. Two angels coldly hovered in front of them, a blue winged watcher angel and a Power.

"Only those with permission may enter. Transgressors must be executed." The ninth order angel declared.

"C'mon, she barely stuck her head inside." The hunter in orange chest armor with a shotgun replied.

"Degree is irrelevant. You all flout the Lord's orders. For this, you shall be smote." The Power decreed.

"This is oppression!" The hunter yelled.

"What should we do? There's no negotiating with this thing." The other hunter, a man in reddish orange tinted riot gear with an assault rifle worriedly cried.

"We can't just leave 'im here!" The other hunter replied, motioning his head to the unconscious fellow hunter.

Behind the cover, the duo looked at each other. "Those are angels…I've never seen one in person before. What should we do? This could go very bad if we're not careful."

Nanashi handed Asahi his Phantom. "You'll need this, we have to take those angels on. We're Godslayers, we can do this. We just need to make sure we can assure the safety of the Hunters."

"Yeah, Nanashi. We can handle this. We're going to be Heroes like Flynn."

"And Nori..." Nanashi added in.

"...Okay and Nori as well, but that's beside the point, we can't just stand here, let's go!" The two discussed as Asahi readied the gun.

The two jumped over the rubble that made their cover and ran to stand between the Hunters and the angels.

"Who're you?" The shotgun wielding hunter asked.

"Protectors of the people, like you." Asahi told the Hunter as she readied her phone to summon her recently collected and empowered demons.

"You two don't look very strong, but right now we need all the help we can get." The other Hunter said.

The Angel moved somewhat higher into the air, seemingly full of cold hatred towards the humanoids. "Lady Merkabah's orders are absolute. Those who do not comply must be killed.

The angels readied themselves to fight, The Power gripping its lance to conduit magic power, and the Angel started to gather magic energy in between the shackled hands above its head.

"You guys take care of the other one." The shotgun hunter told the two, him and his partner ran down to the other open part of the Sky Tower's ground floor. Beckoning the Power to chase them which quickly lead to the ironically prideful knight to charge at the two with its lance.

Leaving the childhood friends with the Angel to deal with. "Let's prove we can hold our own!" Asahi declared, Nanashi already forming streaks of electricity in his branded hand.

The two summoned their demons as a wall of front force as they went to fill the Angel with holes and rip it to pieces with high degree winds respectively.

The Angel with their hands in triangular shape, casted Hama upon the demons, melting through two of the frontline as it was aimed for the duo.

Nanashi went to block the magic from hitting Asahi, only for her to put herself in front of him with surprising strength. The large bolt of intense light impacting her body, only for the markings on her chest to glow through her clothes, only for the light to be repelled back into the Angel, pushing it back a meter into the air.

In its daze, the demons jumped onto her dragging her from the air and too the group, clawing, bashing, and tearing at the Angel's body. "To think there was a Hitoshura amongst the unclean. The unclean are truly beyond the hope of redemption." The Angel declared to itself, pushing away the horde of demons mauling at them.

"Asahi, it won't go down. We need to finish it off." Nanashi told Asahi as he dashed into the fray.

"Go, Nanashi! Slay the Angel!" Asahi cheered her Partner on.

Nanashi smirked from his Partner's words of encouragement, his blade being surrounded by his focused empowered Zio spell, leaping into the air at the Angel.

With a battle cry, Nanashi impaled the Angel with his blade, pulling the two from the air into the ground.

"Unthinkable, A messenger of Lady Merkabah, defeated by mere children…" The Angel groaned in death as they destabilized completely, fading into dust and magnetite.

The dust flowed through the air into Nanashi and Asahi. Some of the demons around them trying to whisper their knowledge into their heads in victory.

The Power in the distance could barely fly as it retreated into the tower.

The two Hunters walked up to the teenagers. "Not bad, for a bunch of kids"

"Nanashi, we were awesome! Give it here!" The duo high-fived, rejoicing in their victory.

The moments of victory were cut short by a large flash of light, the sounds of six wings flapping in the air.

A large six red-winged bottom-half less angel with cyan skin and perfectly pampered hair floated in the air, a presence of power and an imperious aura filling the air. "What is this?"

"Shit, that's the archangel Aniel. We don't stand a chance against him." The riflemen Hunter explained, trying to back away with the unconscious hunter.

The wounded Power following the archangel, flapped its wings to be somewhat equal but lower height then the archangel. "Allow me to explain."

The Power explained to it's superior as Asahi and Nanashi quickly went through healing their demons, they'll need a potent force to fight this angel.

"I see… Mere humans defy the laws laid down by our Lord's own messengers? Unclean Ones, I shall dispose of you in His honor. Your lives shall serve as recompense for your sins." Aniel told the Hunters emotionlessly.

With a gesture of his arm, Aniel summoned a bolt of pure lightning in front of the two licensed Hunters. The surrounding ball of electricity bursted into a massive shockwave that sent the both Hunters flying into the far-reaching walls of the Sky Tower's ground floor, likely knocked out cold.

The teenagers gripped their weapons, fear and excitement filling their minds as they looked at each other, smirking.

"I will purity all Unclean Filth." Aniel declared. The two ordering their demons to make a wall between him and them.

"A world of everlasting peace…This is all that Lady Merkabah wishes. Unclean Ones, your presence sullied the world our God wishes to create." Aniel stated as fact. Advancing upon the teenagers and their demons.

"You shall be purified." With a wave of his arm, massive bolts of lightning erased chucks of the demon horde from existence.

"Asahi…." Nanashi monotoned to Asahi, coating his blade in a Zan spell.

Asahi held her gun tightly, fear digging into her. "Yes, Nanashi?.."

"I'm going to do something stupid and likely risky, I want you to take cover."

"But Nanashi…You can't…"

"I said take cover!" Nanashi interrupted Asahi, anger in his luminescent green eyes.

Asahi's assuring smile faded to a sad flat look, running behind the nearby rubble as Aniel continued to remove the demons from the area with ease.

Nanashi with inhumane speed charged at the archangel, jumping off a pile of broken support beams to leap onto the angel, the Godslayer's blade coated in a Zan spell empowered and refined by many scouted demons.

The blade slashed across the archangel's body, stuttering its form.

As Nanashi fell in the air, readying himself to land. "Unclean."

The gloved hand of Aniel impacted Nanashi's body like a man swatting a fly, sending him rapidly into the ground, dust and concrete debris covering Nanashi as he was trying to get himself up, feeling utterly exhausted and close to passing out, slowly closing his eyes.

Asahi ran to help Nanashi, pulling a adrenaline injector from the case on her thigh and injected it into Nanashi's neck. Nanashi quickly opened his eyes and spit out bloody saliva onto the ground. Asahi holding his exhausted form from laying on the ground.

"Fools, you cast aside God's love. Yours will not be a clean death." Aniel commanded with heavenly decree.

Asahi slowly lifted Nanashi, trying to make sure he wouldn't get injured in his weakened state. A look of resignation of her face. "Nanashi, why aren't we strong enough?! We've been made more than human but why are we still the bottom of the pecking order to Demons and Angels. It's always like this, no matter what we do. It's not fair. It's just not fair!" Asahi cried, tears dripping down her face as stared at the Archangel that will take away one of the last things important to her.

Nanashi put his weight on his arms and got to his knees, relaxing his grip on his blade. "Asahi, we have to keep fighting. No matter the foe, we have to win! We are Hunters, Heroes and Protectors of the people. If we fall here. We can't save anyone!" Nanashi cried with valiance in his voice, rising to his feet.

"It's too early to give up." A young woman stated.

With the woman were two other people, which one of them wore with her the Mikado Samurai uniform and the third was in military grade gear with a jacket over an armored chest piece, a combat vest over the reinforced jacket and a dark navy black Irish cabbie hat on his head.

"Let's go. Flynn, Nori." The women called out to her cohorts.

The young man in the military gear named Nori, chuckled to himself. "That's my apprentice for you. Fighting to the bitter end for the lives of others, like a true protector." Nori grabbed a pendent of dragon like scales from his vest. "Koga, time to protect this country! Flynn, Isabeau! time to show this Archangel we mean business!"

"Right, we'll deal with this quickly." The liberator of Tokyo replied, unsheathing the large katana on his side that is supposed the blade of Masakado, and powerfully slashing Aniel as he charged.

The Archangel's wings started to lose feathers, filling the air with broken red pieces.

"Koga, Dragon Fangs!" Tokyo's defense divinity cried, a large humanoid in a green and yellow draconic armor with floating metal arms that held a large fang shaped blade in each. Stabbed into the Archangel's body and wings, ripping off a wing and digging a hole into Aniel's chest.

Nori's goto demon in battle, the national defense divinity Koga Saburo has made it's first appearance infront of the godslayers.

The two teens used the opportunity to distant themselves from the fight and heal. Stationing themselves behind a large pile of rubble, they went through the supplies they have on hand.

Asahi tried to summon her pixie to heal Nanashi but it wouldn't summon, in a slight period of rage, Asahi unzipped Nanashi's jumpsuit to get to his injuries and when her gloved hands contacted his flesh, the rune on her chest glowed and then more runes grew from it.

A rune appeared on the back on her left hand, glowing with light. The energy from the rune went into Nanashi, causing the bruising on his chest and ribs to dissipate with the healing magic.

Nanashi zipped up his jumpsuit as Asahi stared at her hands, shock blooming into excitement. "I could get used to doing that. Nanashi we can't just stand here. We learn nothing from just sitting here and letting others fight our battles. But what could we do?!" Asahi pondered, unsure of what to do.

Nanashi looked over the rubble, the fight was still going on, Aniel not able to attack the three mighty humans, but able to use his remaining wings to defend himself from the blows of the three, keeping the fight in a stalemate.

"Asahi, I have an idea." Nanashi said. Asahi getting to her feet, next to Nanashi as they watched the fight from over the rubble.

"What it is, Nanashi?"

"Asahi, we need to remove Aniel's wings. If we don't he'll last long enough for more angels to come and we'll get out numbered."

"How do we do that?" Asahi asked as she followed Nanashi towards the ongoing fight.

Nanashi drew his blade, green force magic surrounding it. "How else, we rip them off." The Godslayer pointed at a broken support beam next to Aniel.

Asahi nodded and drew her knife. The two interlocked their eyes and then with smirks on their faces ran as fast they could up the beam and jumped.

With roars fitting fiends from the deepest depths of the expanse from the Godslayers, they landed onto the back of the archangel, their blades piercing into the stems of his wings as they used their own weight to cut them off.

Aniel tried to shake off the two mortals that hung from his body, only for Asahi to cut off one wing and grab Nanashi's hand, the two of them pushing off the archangel's body as they jumped to the ground. Bringing the other wing with them.

With only two wings left, Aniel could only make sure it was still flying in the air, his elegantly clothed torso unable to be defended as Koga Saburo shoved both of his blades through it and forced him to the ground with a warrior's cry.

The archangel started to fissure, deep red cracks forming from the core of his body to the edges of his remaining wings, glowing with yellow light like a dying heartbeat. "How could such lowly creatures, ones that don't even now God's love, defeat me?" Aniel moaned his dying words to himself.

"Why would we want the pity of a being that gives nothing and expects everything in return?!" Nori yelled to the archangel, firing a shot from his engraved handgun, Stradivari into the dying angelic being, the ringing of the fired bullet sounded like a master violinist playing a few chords before it faded away.

The red cracks covering Aniel's entire form cracked even more and coated his entire body, yellow light fully showing in the new deeper cracks as Aniel shattered into pieces of aether essence, yet again removed from this plane of existence.

Nori adjusted his hat, holstered his gun, and put the scales back into his vest, unsummoning Koga Saburo. Flynn sheathed Masakado's katana and Isabeau went to treat the wounded.

The hunters groan in pain but said their thanks for being saved by the Liberator and Protector of Tokyo.

Asahi looked in awe at Isabeau, brushing off the dirt that got on her body from the fall, Nanashi checking if she got hurt. "Who's that woman with him? She's amazing… I can't believe someone so cool even exists!"

"Well speaking of someone cool." Nanashi muttered as Nori walked over to the two teenagers.

"You two did an amazing job. You adapted to a situation massively out of your league and was a crucial help to the outcome. I couldn't be more proud!" Nori exclaimed, walking behind the two and wrapping an arm around each shoulder in a cheerful hug.

The two teens wordlessly argued though a series of looks, and started to smile with the positive moment Nori was making. "So, Kid. Why do you and Seike have brands on your flesh?" Nori asked in his still cheerful tone.

The two stayed silent, not sure how to explain it to the self-proclaimed "king of Hunters".

Nori kept smiling, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hat. "I'm not going to pry, I understand these kind of things."

Nori broke the hug, starting to walk back to the Hunters. "Just so you two know, you may have gotten something good out of the bargains you've made, but remember. If you're not the one that made the terms. It will come to bite your asses off."

The two looked at the back of Nanashi's mentor Hunter and without thinking about it, held hands. The brands on Nanashi's left and Asahi's right in contact.

"Nori, could you give a hand? It would be greatly appreciated!" Flynn yelled over to Nori, who turned around and gestured to the teenagers to come along.

The duo followed suit, Isabeau asking Nori for assistance. "Isabeau, these two can help, one's actually a trained medic, well the closest thing you can get to one in this city."

"That sounds mighty helpful. Could you two help that one walk back to the district?" Isabeau asked the two close friends.

The two Godslayers turned hunters saluted the Samurai. "Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

 _-Kinshicho Hunter's Association_

The group passed over the wounded to Kazuko and her small team of medics. Who gave each of the five Hunters an examination for an wounds and bandaged them up, each getting an Ox strength Bezoar flask to drink.

The quest dinged completed after the check-up and with the familiar feeling of power, Nanashi and Asahi high-fived. "Nanashi, We were awesome! I can't believe we got out in one piece, but that just shows we're awesome."

Nanashi just gave a smile. "Yeah…We're awesome."

"Oh yeah! We should show Dad the legion of demons we collected and prove we are more then just Hunter material!"

The two went to the bar, finding Boss. Whose face shifted into rage upon seeing the two. "Do you both have some kind of death wish? Is that it? Or are you both just idiots?!"

"Maybe a little of both…" Nanashi muttered to himself, Asahi stepping forward with determination."But…We collected so many demons…and help slay an archangel..."

Noboru's fist tightened, it was just too much of a risk for him to let his children running around playing hero.."Being a Hunter isn't a joke, Asahi, or a fun little game. It's dangerous business!"

"Pardon me, but from what I've seen, these two are already accomplished Hunters." Flynn said, walking into the conversation with Isabeau by his side.

"Flynn!" Noboru said, surprised the liberator would come over.

"'Tis true. They charged to the defense of their comrades without a second thought."Isabeau added.

"It's people like them that give me hope for humanity, and since Nori mentioned this to me as he left to go to his 'consortly meeting with the fairy folk' I had a discussion with the head medic for this district, Kazuko was her name, I believe. She told me that if Asahi was capable of helping protect people against a tier seven angel and still be alive, she's more then enough to be a Hunter." Flynn explained to Asahi's father.

"Nori mentioned Nanashi was more then capable of being a Hunter. We would have never made it in time if not for them. One can only imagine how many lives they saved today." Isabeau explained.

Boss looked in surprise and awe as the teenagers' words started to hold ground. "My Kids helped you…?"

"You should be very proud of them." Flynn said with pure honesty.

Boss just paused, not sure what to say. "….You said you've recruited your own demons?"

"Yes. We're not kids anymore. We can fight. We can help people."Asahi replied.

"And this is what you want, too, Nanashi? To be a Hunter?" Boss asked Nanashi, who stayed silent for most of the conversation, listening intently.

"I do, there's nothing else for me, and it's what I want to do. Besides I can't make sure Asahi will be okay if I'm not there next to her." Nanashi explained, getting punched in the arm by Asahi (Internally surprised she didn't crush his arm into absolute paste), whose face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Guess there's no use fightin' it..."Boss sighed. "Come on now….Get it together..Okay, as of now, you're both Hunters."

"R-Really?" Asahi said in honest surprise.

"You can thank the Protectors and Kazuko's glowing recommendation."

"Awesome!"Asahi beamed with enthusiasm.

"I still expect you to keep an eye on Asahi for me, Nanashi. I'm counting on you." Boss told Nanashi, dead serious.

"I wouldn't be able to live if she wasn't around, so you can trust me, Boss."

"What's that supposed to mean? And Nanashi, you're embarrassing me." Asahi quipped to her family.

Boss just sighed, a wistful look on his face.

"We finally did it, Nanashi!" Asahi was beaming with positivity, the look of it made Nanashi smile deeply, her happiness always made him feel like he could take on the world without even trying.

"We are bona-fide Hunters!"

With the ding of the quest's completion and the familiar feeling surging within them, the two grabbed each other's hand in a grip and raised it into the air.

To them was a beginning of a beautiful career, but to the world it was the start to a war beyond understanding , and to the squad of Irregulars that will end it... The grinder.


	3. P74 141 1-3 ( Fairy Queen's land)

The new official Hunter Duo started to come down from their achievement high. The two still holding hands as they smiled at each other.

Asahi's smile shifted into a look of confusion and surprise. "Nanashi…Do you see that?" Asahi pointed towards a small green like being floating around Flynn. It had cartoonishly smooth arms and cow-licked pompadour hair.

It noticed the two teenagers staring at it, and made a disappointed sneer.

"I think it's a lost soul or something. We should probably ignore it, ignoring it will make it quite literally vanish." Nanashi whisper to Asahi.

"Good call, Nanashi. We're dealing with enough crazy things as it is. We don't need to go looking for more things to add to the list."

Boss walked to his kids. "Well, let's get you two registered. I'll use your new phones for registration. Let me have a look at them."

The duo handed over their smartphones without issue. Boss turned them over and clicked them out of the protective casing the phones were within. "Gotta jot down the serial numbers. You still want to go by your name, Nanashi?"

Nanashi nodded. "It won't feel right to be called something else if Asahi is going to be around."

Boss smiled. "I'll register you under that, then."

Asahi's dad walked behind the bar counter to a computer hooked up to the large request monitor, and walked back with Asahi's phone. "And what about you, Asahi?"

Asahi beamed with excitement, Nanashi couldn't help but smile. "It's finally time! I've been thinking about my Hunter name since I was five."

Asahi crossed her arms looking at Nanashi. "Not sure which to pick, though. What do you think, Nanashi?"

Nanashi thought to himself, it getting more difficult as Asahi started to look pleadingly at him. "Hmm….Valkyrie?"

"That's what I was thinking! Thought…I'm not really sure it's a good fit for me…."

Nanashi opened his mouth to argue and then closed it, not seeing the point in arguing for something that was purely Asahi's choice.

Asahi continued to give the same look at him, wanting some form of answer to her problem. "…how about…Pascal?"

"That's it! Though… Does that sound like a dog's name, to you? It's kind of strange."

Nanashi went back to thinking, Asahi getting annoyed. "Hurry, Nanashi!"

"Fiendling, does that work?"

Asahi seemed to give it a lot of thought. "Nanashi…I don't think that one works….and it's sorta too close to a personal thing. I'd rather not make _that_ the selling point to my career."

Asahi looked back at her phone, unable to decide on what name to pick.

The duo sat at the bar. Boss coming over to the two with a platter of food in his hand. "This is going to take a while, Nanashi. Have something to eat while you wait."

Nanashi started to orally consume energy to pass the time as Asahi went through the endless struggle of coming up with a good name, one that she'll never get bored with….somehow.

* * *

 _-indescribable amount of time later_

"For the love of—we don't have all day, Asahi! Just use your real name." Boss cried out, tired of waiting.

"Okay, okay. Fine" Asahi pouted like a dejected child.

Boss took the phone and went through registering Asahi (having already done every other part except for the username). "Alright then, all set. Here."

The Newly Official Hunters took back their phones. "I took care of the new settings for you. Be sure to test them out. You're both Hunters now. Won't be long till you get quests from the Association. It's dangerous out there, especially for Hunters. Try to stay in one piece."

"You got it, Boss." Asahi beamed with satisfaction.

Nanashi gave a thumbs up. "Count on us, Boss."

Flynn walked over, noticing the cheerful scene. "It looks like they're full-fledged Hunters now."

"Leaving so soon…?" Boss asked.

"Yes, shortly. Thank you for the supplies." Flynn replied, Isabeau walking up next to Flynn.

"Gives our regards to the wounded."

"Of course. Hey—you two got something to say to the people who saved your butts?" Boss asked his kids.

"Thank you, Miss Isabeau." Asahi showed her appreciation.

Isabeau showed to be put off guard by the show of polite respect. "'Miss'….? Thank you, Asahi. I hope we meet again."

"Me too!" Asahi smiled again, looking more pleased with herself then earlier.

"I wish there were more we, the people of Tokyo, could do to help you, Flynn. Just know we're behind you, 100 percent. When you're ready to end this, let me know. I'll send some of my best to aid you." Boss explained to Flynn.

"You have my thanks. We're off to Ginza to see Masakado. We'll meet up with you after that." Flynn returned. The green spirit floating around it sighing in disappointment.

As the two Samurai left. The teens' phones dinged. "Hey! Just got some admin forwarded quests from the Association. Maybe one of these will be our very first job as actual Hunters!" Asahi cheered.

The quest was a VIP Escort, to basically follow the samurai that has just left on their routine route through most of Tokyo before going to Ginza. It was 5.5 out of 8-star mission, and said only high ranking hunters were allowed to apply.

"Aw, man. Says it's for high-ranking Hunters. No way we can handle it…" Asahi thought out loud for the both of them.

The next quest was basically a request for any high ranking hunter with engineering experience or are good sentries to basically bolster the underground districts. Not really something the two would go for.

"Ugh, same deal. Well, there's one more…"

The last one was…. hard to describe…. "….is this a joke? It's written so poorly. Look at all these typos…"

"I only really know one Nozomi, and that's Nori's girlfriend. And Ameyoko way isn't that far from here. I think their might be some more open bounty jobs we could take on the way there." Nanashi added.

"Well, it's the only admin forwarded quest we're qualified to take right now…I don't know how it was approved by Brannigan. But we gotta start somewhere. I'm just gonna accept it, okay?"

Nanashi nodded as he went through the lower key AKA challenge quests. "We can go through Kinshi park to get some Mamedanuki skin on the way, and maybe go scout more demons for us, since the achievement quests are now available to do."

"That sounds great, nice job Nanashi. Alright then. Let's do this! First credible quest as Hunters. Should be a breeze!"

The two walk out of the bar. Going to a stop as the two just stared at the green...thing from earlier, floating in the air muttering to itself. "I demand attention… Why does no notice me…?"

It gasped as it saw the two looking at it, and disappeared somewhere.

"Well…that was weird. Let's get going Nanashi!" Asahi started to walk, a smile on her face.

"H-Halt!" A voice cried out. The duo looked towards the floating green thing.

"Y-Y-You…. Both of you can see me? Right!?" It asked them.

"We can…and we'd rather not be involved in what demon shenanigans you have going on." Asahi answered.

The green ghost just ignored what he was told and was elated that someone actually could see him. "Oh, thank heavens! Finally! Someone can see me! I am Navarre. I am the pride of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, a Samurai!...Or at least I was."

The two just looked between each other, either not really sure what to say. "So..you fought with Flynn and Miss Isebeau before…you know..." Asahi asked the ghost.

"Yes, I fought with Flynn! …. We even fought alongside each other, sometimes! Alas, that was before my untimely demise. Now I have no place to call home. You two may only be children, but I hope you can appreciate this honor." Navarre told the two teens, who just looked confused and annoyed.

"I shall be coming with you! No buts!" Navarre forced himself into the party, his essence resonating with the brands in the teens' bodies.

"Uh…Nanashi? What was that? Like are we both haunted by a deadbeat ghost now?" Asahi asked Nanashi, honestly too confused to be worried.

"I have no idea…I think if we can get him to pull his weight in a fight, we'll be fine."Nanashi said as the two started to walk to the shops to supply themselves.

* * *

-Kinshi Park

The two plus ghost walked out of the elevator, the guard letting them through the gate pretty quickly.

Asahi stopped when they reached just a few steps into the park. "But before we head out, isn't there something we need to do, first? We're real-deal Hunters now. Do the thing with me!" Asahi said, looking expectantly at Nanashi as she took her phone out.

Nanashi just tilted his head, unsure of what she's asking him.

"C'mon, you know what I mean. That app! It beeps and sends all these scan-y squares. Do I have to show you?" Asahi explained in annoyance, sounding very ridiculous to Nanashi, but gave him the idea of what she wanted to do.

Nanashi and Asahi activated the Scan apps on their phones, a holographic grid forming around their legs as it loading and then shot out, covering the entire area on the map to make a proper image for the mapper app, a detailed profile of the area showing up in the air before the two.

"It's weird that it can do that, but it can't do that unless you have demons on the phone, so…I guess demon power or something." Nanashi contemplated.

"I'm starting to feel like a real Hunter, now! Ready to head to Ueno? After we hunt those Mamedanukis?"

"Yeah, let's. This will be fun." Nanashi declared as the two ran into the park hunting through the nomadic packs of demons.

Twenty minutes later, the two had returned to the park after getting the money and surge of power from completing the quest.

The two took turns climbing down the ladder to get to the exit to the park. Stopping once they found a corpse in a pile of blood on the short staircase towards the exit.

"Oh no…They're one of ours, aren't they?" Asahi crouched down, starting to go through the remains of the body. "Whenever we come across an ally who died in the line of duty, we have to report it." She picked up a phone crusted in dried blood and other things.

"We copy their phone data, and then send the info back to the Hunter Association." She tossed Nanashi the phone and she stood up straight, clasping her hands and paying respect to the fallen comrade. "After we send the report, we're allowed to claim any unused AP they have. Only thing we can do is push ourselves as Hunters to honor their memory, to become Heroes to the people."

Nanashi went through the phone and transferred the data. "Asahi, I'm sorta surprised you gave me a lecture, and in front of a fresh corpse, too."

Asahi started smiling again. "Well, since Kazuko taught me about how the MIA app works, I'd thought I'd teach you about it since I think Nori wouldn't teach you about taking care of the dead. It comes up a lot more for medics, and before you ask blood stopped phasing me since I was ten. It's more about who or what that's bleeding is breathing or not is more the worry for me."

Nanashi felt honestly impressed by his childhood friend, she was shaping up to be an excellent Hunter. He wouldn't want anyone else by his side, patching him up.

* * *

 _-Ameyoko Way_

After the decent chunk of a half hour, the two had walked through the city section, salvaging any nearby buildings and whatever remnants of hunter gear they could find before going to Ueno, for which they had to go the scenic route due to the entry shutters were put back down due to the warnings of the upcoming war.

They collected every relic they could find a signal on through their journey and scouted every demon they could convince with gifts or force. (It being easy when the two give off intimidating auras to most demons not as strong as them.)

As they finished searching the medicine store for any new demon parts that had turned into new relics. The two tentatively walked to the open entrance to the underground district.

"Hey! Hold up you guys!" The screechy voice of a young girl yelled towards the duo. A woman with straw blond hair in her early twenties in a combat refitted biker suit walked in front of the stairs blocking the entrance of the two.

"A-Are you two here about the quest?" The woman? asked.

"Oh! Are you Nozomi, our client?" Asahi asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah—that's me! Questgiver Nozomi." Nozomi? Cheerfully stuttered.

Nanashi tapped Asahi on the shoulder as she continued to talk with Nozomi. "Yeah, Nanashi?"

"Could you show me your watch? I need to see those pictures Nori sent you a few months ago. "Nanashi whispered.

Asahi looked to the side at Nanashi. "You mean those photos of Nori's engagement party, that you said you'd never forgive me if I deleted them?" Asahi teased Nanashi, who started to go through the photos on her smart watch, lifting up her arm without any reaction from Asahi.

"You remember who he got engaged to, Asahi?"

"How could I forget, Nori sent me messages to tell you about it, it was the photographer Hunter, No…zo…. Oh, you don't mean…?"

"Yeah…something's up….and I found them." Nanashi replied, showing Asahi photos she had repressed to the back of her mind a couple of months back. The picture of elegant woman with straw blonde hair with seemingly only a cloak on her body (as all of her clothes were scattered across the floor) straddling the lap of a guy with dark brown hair under an Irish cabbie hat and in similar level of clothing of the woman as only his hat and military fiber jacket covered his body. The two were in an intense liplock, the woman holding the young man into the liplock, who was holding his partner by the hips, seemingly inching lower.

Nanashi swiped to the next picture, it being of the same couple, but embracing each other, still in the similar amount of nudity, under a nicely made blanket.

The teenager swiped to the last picture, it being of the two fully clothed, but with their sleeves down, showing matching rune engraved large bracelets that cover the section of their upper arm below the wrist.

The photos were of Nori, the King of Hunters, the Hunter Champion, the protector of the people of Tokyo, and his fiancé, Nozomi, the Hunter Photographer, "Boss Lady", and what Nori has been saying for the last month, Queen of the Fairy Folk…

Asahi played it cool with the woman that was dressed like Nozomi pre her wardrobe shift after getting together with Nori.

"Right. Well. Let's get down to business. Gimme the deets—the who, what, where…I mean, the only thing your request says is that we need to stop a fight."

"Yeah, in the Fairy forest!"

"The Fairy Forest? Never heard of that. This is a place in Tokyo?" Asahi asked. Nanashi pulling his phone out of the arm holster. "Asahi, you keep talking with …Nozomi…. I need to go talk to Nori about...a date."

Nanashi walked off to the side, leaving Asahi to talk with the shady woman.

"Well, when you're Godslayer friend has a chat, let me tell you have you get to the Fairy Forest! You need to use a Terminal."

"A Terminal! But you can only travel to places you've already registered at… And we've never been to the Fairy Forest, so using a Terminal wouldn't work for us."

"No problem! We can use Nozomi's smartphone! I borrowed it from Nozomi." The person that is supposed to be Nozomi told Asahi, who for some reason could sense this hidden fear deep down in the person.

Asahi wasn't sure how to take the building hot mess in front of her. "Uh, so…. You're going to take us there?"

"I'm not Nozom—I meeeaaan…. Yes! I'm Nozomi. Nozomi is me."

Asahi could feel it in her chest, that if she really wanted to. She could order this person to tell her everything she wanted to know, but that felt too…strange to her to try, this person could be a Demon in human form for all she knew. But she definitely knew something was up, she couldn't help herself from narrowing her eyes and peering at the woman.

"ANYway…About that quest! Nozo—I'M in trouble!"

"Right. Well. This is more than a little suspicious." Asahi muttered to herself. She looked to her right, seeing Nanashi walking back. "What do you think, Nanashi? Do we help…her out? Or we just walk away from…this?"

Nanashi lifted a brow at the statement. "Well, Nori didn't answer….and I'm amazed that he somehow made a specific voicemail that only happens when I call…" The teen scanned "Nozomi" and his face shifted to a flat look.

"Honestly, we should just help her out. We sorta need this for our Hunter rep, and I'm curious on why Nozomi doesn't have the muzzle flash glasses Nori got her…" Nanashi answered.

"You'll help? Wow, thank you so much!"

Asahi took it in stride and started to smile again, Nanashi smiling from Asahi's radiating positivity. "Haha, well, don't thank us just yet. Haven't even gotten started!"

"Let's head over to the Terminal, then. Ueno's Terminal Room is at the far end of the underground district."

The woman walked off into the underground district, leaving the two to meet her at the terminal.

The two just looked at each other. "So…Nanashi, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"'Nozomi' isn't Nozomi?" He replied.

"Yeah…pretty much." Asahi took Nanashi's hand and dragged him into the underground district. "We should go stock up on supplies and some new weapons before we meet up, shouldn't take too long."

"I'll go talk to the Front man, you go talk to the shop Lady, okay?"

Asahi already walked away, seemingly chipper. "Already on it!"

* * *

The two walked to the Terminal. Nanashi adjusting his new blade's sheath and Asahi fiddling with shoulder strap to the machine gun she purchased, trying to find a way to comfortably carry the thing.

They pushed open the shut metal doors to the Terminal, seeing "Nozomi" standing in the center of the high tech room. "Here it is." She cheered.

"Let me just register the Ueno terminal with my phone real quick…" Asahi declared as she went through the terminal registration manual before getting to the signal sync, which took a little while to actually work, Nanashi doing the same, waiting for the signal to pop up so he and Asahi could register the terminal.

Dagda groaned after the two minutes of silent waiting. "This is…taking too long. How 'bout I just do it for you, kid?

"That'd be appreciated."

Asahi looked at Nanashi as she heard Dagda complain. "Um…Dagda. Could that as well for me?"

Dagda gave out an audible sigh. "You're lucky I'm in a giving mood, Lass."

The phones almost cried out in perfect sync. "Entering search mode…" the blue bar that said "Searching" pop up on their phone screens. "Scanning…Link established. Terminal successfully added. You may now travel between registered Terminals."

"Wow…that was the fastest registration ever! I need to ask my Demons to speed load my apps." Asahi mused.

"Oh and remember Nanashi, you can only register terminals in person, Good thing Dad already registered the Kinshicho Terminal for us." Asahi added, getting joy in being a helpful source of information.

Navarre popped into existence from thick green smoke that floated out of the two teens. "A device that only takes you places you've already been? Not exactly adventurous."

"Oh…now you say something that isn't you complementing yourself." Asahi mutters to herself, annoyed at having to share the back line to all their fights with Navarre.

"Nozomi" walked down the stairs to the duo (technically a Trio, or a quad depending on how you look at it), seeming to be willingly unaware of what's been happening in front of her. "Here, use Nozomi's phone—I mean, MY phone—to get us to the Fairy Forest. "

Nanashi was handed Nozomi's Smartphone. Asahi looked shocked. "Are you…giving this to us?"

"Nozomi" gave a look like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "You can't HAVE it. It's Nozomi's. Give it back later."

It was an unspoken rule for Hunters to never lose sight of their Smartphones, as it was the same as tossing one's blade out of reach. So trusting people one doesn't even know properly to hold onto it was just a bunch of red flags in Asahi's mind. "Right….Of course."

"Okay then select 'Yoyogi'!" The woman said in her high pitched, chipper and squeaky voice.

Nanashi access the Interface app and select Yoyogi from the list of registered Terminals…he could select any of the other terminals as most of the terminals in tokyo were registered on the phone…. despite how tempting and efficient it would be….he wasn't sure how he could deal with "Nozomi" screaming in a panic at him.

Nanashi stood in the center of the raised platform with the others, and activated Transport. The dome like walls of the Terminal started to flash to life with bright light, and then with a resounding blast, the group all disappeared. The input terminal showing a hollow outline of a person with an arrow pointing to a full outline of a person, the word "complete" on the screen.

* * *

-Shinjuku Region- Fairy Forest-South pond bridge

The duo lost "Nozomi" when they entered the forest, already seeing her walk from the other end of the bridge.

The duo in sequence activated their scan apps, wanting to not lose the chance to bask in the ego building moment.

The two jumped segment to get to the other end of the bridge with ease. Getting themselves in Kakuun path.

The two jogged up the stairs and stared in awe at the forest around them. "That is one biiig cherry blossom tree…Wonder how tall it is."

The two felt like they walked into an entirely different world. "I know, right?"

The duo's reverie was stopped by the voice of "Nozomi" who nodded to herself, as if in a sense of accomplishment.

A woman's long annoyed groan brought the attention of the group to the westward path in the crossroad. "Who has the balls to interrupt a Queen when she's getting it on with her man..."

The woman had elegantly smooth and pale skin with long straw blonde hair, she was half dressed but was putting on the other pieces of her clothes which consisted of a red leather jacket with a tan cloak, red short shorts with stockings strapped to them, a holstered handgun attached to a case on her left thigh, a shoulder strap that also functioned as a slug bandolier attached to a shotgun hanging off her modeleske frame, a dark red belt with several more kinds of bullets with a carrying case attached to the back of it, bouncing off her rear with every big step, red knee and elbow protectors, and black boots with green metal tips.

She pulled a pair of lime green rimless sunglasses out of her carrying bag as she looked at the group.

"What are people— ""Heeey, Nozomi!" "Nozomi" yelled as she jumped to hug the woman, turning into a Napaea midway through the leap.

The woman pushed Napaea off. "It's called personal space, Napaea! Back it up, homegirl. I'm still coming down from my buzz…"

Navarre formed back into existence with a scream. "GAH! She's…. She's a fairy!"

Asahi and Nanashi looked at each other, non-verbally screaming "I knew it!".

Asahi grabbed Nanashi's hand and started to drag him along. "We need to get out of here. Things will just go sour if we stay!"

"Hold the phone—are you two Hunters? I probably should have said balls and ovaries…. Hey! Wait! Everyone settle down." Nozomi yelled to the distancing duo.

"Napaea and the other denizens of this forest are harmless. They're nothing like the angels and demons you're probably used to. We're not a part of that whole mess. We just want to eke out a peaceful life here." The woman explained with a naturally calming aura.

Asahi stopped easily dragging Nanashi with her and walked back to the crossroad, giving an apologetic look. "…And you are?"

"I'm Sonozaki Nozomi. The REAL Nozomi. Leader of the Fairy folk." Nozomi calmly told Asahi.

"You're a human…in charge of the Fairy Forest?" Asahi asked, noting to herself that she'll have to give an apology to Nori, and that sat bitterly in her stomach.

"Long story. Gist is, in order to save the fairies, I inherited their queen's powers. But I used to be a Hunter like you." Nozomi answered, briefly turning her head to look down the path she came from.

"They used to call me 'Boss Lady', but that probably doesn't ring any bells to either of you. Well...since everyone knows him and _his amazing hat,_ I'm the lucky lady that's engaged to the King of Hunters…which makes me…Heheh the Queen of Hunters. Right, Nori?" Nozomi orated with visible amusement.

"I would agree with you to the bottom of my very being if People!" Nori replied as he put more of his clothes on, walking to the group from the same direction came from, giving a snake eye to Asahi and Nanashi. "Actually called me by my title, I get that I'm the Hunter Champion, but that title has no…Prestige to it! Well before I get stuck on this…My Queen?"

Nori and Nozomi had brief but passionate kiss, both breaking it off before it would spin into something more. "Oh yeah, almost forgot. Used to be a photographer, too. On the side."

"On the side? Balderdash! One isn't the King of Mikado AND a custodian!" Navarre sneered. Nozomi and Nori both death glaring the petty green ghost.

"Who asked you, Slimeball? Can't a queen have hobbies?"

Navarre's body comically shifted shape with his shock. "Wait…. You can see me?"

Nori held his fingers to his face in disapproval. "We can see and hear your jelloy fat ass. Nozomi what am I looking at? This better not be the thing I felt twiddling their thumbs inside the souls of Nanashi and Asahi?"

Nozomi just gave a shrug. "I have no idea what the strange little pompadour poltergeist's doing here anyhow."

Navarre mighty offense to the accurate description of his appearance. "A strange pompa... pompad… Strange and pompous, am I!? Allow me to show you strange and pompous!" Nori just started to laugh.

"The mighty green blob of elitism here doesn't even know what style of hair he has on his head. That's rich. Just rich."

Asahi just groaned. "This is…Navarre. We sorta just...found him on the way here…. Nanashi can vouch for me here, there was nothing we could do about this. He just joined us against any will we had against it."

Nanashi just shrugged. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"So you're both being haunted by a little green ghosty?" Nozomi mused.

"Little? I am incorporeal! Height is of no matter to the great Samurai Navarre!" Navarre yelled in prideful fury. Nori just started to laugh to himself, Nozomi starting to smile.

"…The great Samurai Navarre. Sorry."

Nori started come down from his laughing which starting to morph into groans of anguish, Nozomi embracing her lover onto her bosom. "I've failed at being a mentor Hunter. I let my apprentice and his partner get haunted by a petty thing, and both are covered in demonic resurrection brands and scars…. They almost or outright died under my nose and I could nothing about it!" The moment went cold and sour from the temporary shattering of Nori's ego and bravado.

Nozomi just seemed to have some click in the right way for her in her mind. "Nori, come on, it's okay. It's okay. Look at them, they're fine. Didn't they help you and the Samurai kill that Archangel you mentioned? They're amazing Hunters, I can feel it, and if you feel like you need to prove you can make things right. You can make me happy by doing 'that' for me. We both know it will make me really happy, so how about it, Kingliness?" Nozomi comforted Nori, who just appeared to be back to his confident self.

"So…Navarre… was it? Why are you possessing my apprentice and his reliable partner here?"

Nanashi just scoffed, Asahi trying not to blush out of flusterment.

"I'm…. The thing is…I'm a mentor to them! Indeed! I'm their own private guiding light! Without me…why, they'd be leaves in the wind: Directionless, hopeless, and dead!" Navarre said in desperation, his hubris shining though his tale.

Nozomi raised an eyebrow and then locked eyes with Nori, non-verbally communicating with each other.

"Nori, I think he's pretty harmless." Nozomi answered.

"Yeah…I agree, he's too petty and weak to be anything malicious." Nori mused in addition.

"Hey! I -"Navarre cut himself off as Nori started to give a deep glare to the ghost.

Napaea floated in front of the two adults. "So what's the word, Nozomi? That frosty fatty still hogging the spring?"

"Yeeeaaah… I was going to handle things earlier, but can't seem to fine my phone. Must've lost it this morning. Can't summon demons without it, though. Was going to ask Nori to do something about it, but when a Queen's gotta get a release she gets a release. So, most of the morning is a very warm blur, a very cozy warm blur." Nozomi had a giddy smile on her, eye balling Nori teasingly.

Nori took off his hat briefly, scratching his head. "I sent Demonee-ho to sort this matter out, but he's not shown up all day. So, something has to be up, but I know he's still near the spring…Hmmm."

Nanashi pulled a green cased phone out of his pocket. "I think this is yours, Napaea gave it to us."

"Hey, that's mine! Thanks!" Nozomi replied, taking the phone and putting it in the small bag on her thigh.

Nozomi put her hand on her hip and turned to Napaea. "You can't just take my phone without asking first, you know." Nozomi's voice full of motherly authority.

Napaea started to do protective aerial maneuvers in fear. "But… you said you wanted help! You looked so serious. I just thought I'd go find someone to lend a hand… We all promised to be in this together. I just wanted to help… I'm sorry."

Nozomi gave out a relaxed sigh. "Hard to stay mad after all that. I'll let it slide-but just this once! And Napaea? Thanks."

"Mm-hmm! You're welcome!" Napaea smiled and ran off towards the roots of the giant cherry blossom tree that made the center of Kakuun path.

"I have something to add, if I may." An ethereal motherly voice stated to the group.

Nozomi and Nori (whose been looking at Godslayer duo and Nozomi the entire conversation) looked unsurprised to the voice's appearance. "What's up, Danu?" Nozomi replied.

A spectral form appeared from Nozomi's body. It was of an adult woman whose appearance was of a Celtic tribal queen's body shape and attire, but said body was entirely made of finely engraved wood and masterfully crafted gold, except for the shamrock headed staff taller than her in the grip of her right hand and the floral array and smooth engraved white wood mask that made her head.

"I am Danu, mother of the Tuatha De and source of Nozomi's fairy queen powers. I am also mother to Dagda. You both know of whom I speak, don't you, Nanashi and Asahi?"

Asahi looked at Nanashi. "I'm sorry… but I don't know what you're talking about."

Nanashi could feel the presence of Dagda and that he didn't want to be put into a position where he wasn't in control… So Nanashi stayed quiet.

"Asahi, it is not good to lie to the people that want to help you." Danu said looking towards Nozomi and Nori. "The green phantom is not the only entity that's taken a liking to your apprentice and his friend."

"What!?" Navarre said in shock, basically showing the reaction of the trio of "adults" by himself.

"Why are the people I help always getting over their heads, first it was my little bro's wife, then it was little bro, and now it's the kid I poured all of my Hunter knowledge into… plus his partner." Nori groaned to himself.

"It seems the both of you are caught in the web of Dagda's scheming…" Danu said, focusing back on Nanashi and Asahi.

"I could just rip out whatever entity is chaining itself to their souls. It's not a hard process, will just kill any minor entity." Nori said nonchalantly.

"Noooooo! I don't want to die again!" Navarre screamed, crying with his ghost hair drooping and his body in half fetal position.

"Fine, time to think of plan B." Nori muttered to himself, airing out his shirt, revealing a European king's crown tattoo under his left clavicle.

"Sorry to cut in, Danu, but we still need to take care of our other headache." Nozomi jerked a thumb back over her shoulder, toward the Fairy Forest.

"Of course. I apologize. Let us deal with problems here in the forest, first."

"Well, a queen's gotta do what a queen's gotta do. You get me, your kingliness?"

Nori smiled. "Yeah, I know very well what a queen and a king have to do." The two briefly kissed again as Nori wrapped his arm around Nozomi's shoulders.

Nozomi looked back to the duo plus ghost. "So, you guys care to pitch in?"

"You mean help stop that fight or whatever?" Asahi responded.

"You mean the job we were hired to do?" Nanashi added.

"Technically and not a fight, per se. One of the fussier fairies has taken over the spring. Everyone should have equal access to the spring, but this one dude's hogging it up."

"What's so special about this spring?" Asahi asked.

"No clue. Home slice just went banana cakes about it all of a sudden…"

"I can't help but find it adorable when you say absurd slang and pull it off perfectly.."Nori nuzzled his face into Nozomi's neck.

Nozomi let a long blissful exhale, and cut herself off. "Nori, we can't…not in front of the kids."

"I don't think they mind. They're probably used to this kind of thing." Nori said looking only at his fiancé.

Asahi brought her gloved hand to her face, like she was dealing with an intense migraine. Nanashi was looking sideways, fully at Asahi instead of the lovers in front of him.

Asahi broke the brief silence. "Well…anyway. Let's just go there and ask him what his deal is."

Nozomi lovely yet directly pushed Nori off her body, whispering "Later" to him. "I'll tag along. In case things get rowdy."

Nori groaned like a kid who was denied candy. "Well, you can't stop me from coming along and watching my apprentice's team at work. Besides if things go to absolute shit, you'll need me to keep it all together." Nori said with full and utter confidence.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Right, Nanashi?" Asahi started to fully smile again, Nanashi returning the smile with a fully hearted smirk.

"Yeah. We can handle it."

Nozomi scratched the back of her head worriedly. "If you say so…" The fairy queen and her lover locked eyes, wordlessly arguing about the level of trust to put into the teens.

"Don't worry—we're professional Hunters. Heroes to the people." Asahi beamed with pride, her smile deepening even more.

Asahi started to walk off, taking the path opposite the one the Adults come from, Nanashi wordlessly flowing behind her.

"Nanashi, Let's go recruit all of the fairies we can! I can feel the fairies' fear of us, it will be easy." Asahi told Nanashi like it was a fully natural thing to say.

The two ran off into the forest. Leaving Nozomi and Nori alone.

Nozomi looked to Nori. "You felt it too, right?"

Nori put his hand to the rune engraved bracer on his wrist. "Yeah. Asahi had a…. special aura to her. Like the first members of the Slayers, it's not a bad sign, but it will be something she likely doesn't understand fully."

"You get this a lot more than me, I'm just the fairy queen here." Nozomi said as the couple joined the party, walking after the scouting teens.

* * *

After a half hour of collecting pieces of valuable wood and aromatic stones, recruiting and training demons, and bonding as a group together, the whole team reached the other end of the front half of the forest.

Two fairies of immense power (their auras were decently large to what the group could perceive) were arguing.

"Please, listen to me! It's all just a big misunderstanding!" The regal male fairy yelled in outright worry.

"A misundersta—how is finding you walking around with a dagger a 'misunderstanding'?" The regal female fairy pushed.

Nanashi and Asahi just look at the Protector and Fairy Queen knowingly as the fairies argued. "What's…going on?" Asahi asked.

Nozomi unwrapped herself from Nori's embrace and walked in front of the duo. "I see the lovebirds are at it again…"

The male fairy floated in front of Nozomi. "Nozomi! Please, talk some sense into Titania. She thinks I— ""Don't you dare make me out to be the bad guy, Oberon. By all means, explain why you have such a strange thing." Titania interrupted Oberon.

"It isn't what you think! The Jade Dagger is a miraculous invention!" Oberon cried. An emerald bladed dagger was floating between Oberon and Titania, no one noticing until it was mentioned.

"It let's lost souls have power in the physical world. With all the humans dying in droves at the hand of angels and demons I… I just thought I should help in some way, so I crafted the dagger for them." Oberon explained. Titania's face still in a scowl.

"Why what are you trying to do? Force dead humans to fall in love or something?"

"Uh…no?" Oberon couldn't figure out a way to get his vindictive wife to believe him.

"The last brilliant idea you had is what caused that mess with the magic flower!"

"That was four hundred years ago!"

Nozomi moved herself inbetween the bickering married couple, Nori walking up to the group. "Just…. give me the damn thing." She sighed.

As she went to pick the Jade Dagger, her hand phased through it. "Well, that's weird. It's like, intangible."

"Naturally. It's designed for the dead, after all." Oberon explained.

"It doesn't exist in the physical world." Nozomi proclaimed.

"A device of this particular disposition could be extremely useful in warding away barriers made out of physically manifested souls." Nori mused.

"So, what do we do, now?" Titania asked, anxious to have this whole ordeal that could lead to another act of infidelity from her husband…somehow. She wasn't sure…she just couldn't let that possibility exist.

Oberon thought to himself. "…I got it!" The fairy king turned to Navarre. "You know who this dagger is perfect for? Heroes with unfinished business. Like you!"

Navarre was in shock. "What!? Me? A hero! Errr, I mean, of course..."

"You heard me right, my little green hero friend. You're exactly who I had in mind! Here, take the Jade Dagger." Oberon pitched to Navarre, who picked up the dagger like a legendary sword.

"The power is flowing through me! Not…Not that it wasn't before. But this really is something else!" Navarre went around swinging the Jade Dagger with verve. Eventually starting to slow down, showing immense physical exhaustion.

"Nrgh….!? Why is it suddenly so heavy? Who did this!?" Navarre could only drag the Jade Dagger along the ground without exhausting himself.

"Seems the dagger's run out of steam. You can fill it up with spirit energy at Power spots to use it again." Oberon explained to the struggling Navarre.

Navarre made the dagger disappear, a Navarre sized blade sheath appearing on his small ghostly figure. A small black measuring stick like bar on the outward side of the sheath. "Now's my chance to shock and amaze again! Today's my day in the sun!" Navarre cheered to himself with all his bravado.

"Then go forth, hero! Go forth and, uh, restore peace to the land!" Oberon exclaimed to Navarre who was flying around pulling his blade out of its sheath only to fall to the ground unable to do anything but drag it along the ground or sheath it…

"Well, time for Titania and I to return to our castle." Oberon declared.

"You might have fooled everyone else, but I know better. I'm just glad whatever you were up to failed."

Nori had a bitter look on his face. "A major part of a romantic relationship is having deep intimate trust in your partner, not trying to find any point in time to be judgmental to them! I get that you're married for centuries but it doesn't mean you have to be expecting negative things from him every time he does something!" Nori yelled to the leaving couple. Titania ignoring Nori, a smile of satisfaction on her face, a dishearten Oberon following behind.

Nozomi patted Nori on the back. Her arm starting wrap around his shoulders. "Dear, we both know you're a gifted linguist, but you can't convince most people for shit."

"I know."

Nozomi let go of her lover and spun around on her foot, facing the others. "You think you can handle life under the spotlight?"

"Pfft. As though the spotlight ever left me!" Navarre retorted.

"Usually being dead and only rumors about your death being around is a sure sign of lost spotlight, but I'll hold back on my assumptions." Nori half-sarcastically said.

Asahi and Nanashi walked closer to the now equipped ghost. "I guess we should postpone that soul purging, if ghostboy's gonna prove useful." Asahi added.

"As much as swinging around a sword can do, I guess." Nanashi quipped.

"No! No soul purging! I don't wish to die again!" Navarre yelled in fear.

Nozomi walked up to the duo plus ghost. "Okay, okay. Let's get going."

The group as per Nozomi's instruction gathered together and went down the path. They encountered a wall blocking the path. A wall made of black spiritual ooze.

"Damn, it's a wraith wall. These things keep popping up lately, must be the increase in unpleasant deaths. Well need to use a force of immense spiritual energy to force the spirits to go to the afterlife or reincarnate, it varies." Nori explained to Nanashi and Asahi.

"Well, I could cut this down for you, but I want to see my apprentice handle it himself. You think you can do, Kid? Asahi, watch his back while you're at it."

"Sure, Nori." Nanashi said, walking down a branching path, holding Asahi by the wrist.

"Hey, Nanashi! Stop! I'm coming along too." Asahi yelled to her partner.

"Look yonder! Is that not one of Oberon's vaunted Power Spots? Let us make haste, my fledglings!" Navarre ordered, the duo having to walk faster to keep up with the ghost.

The duo plus ghost stood in front of a vertical emerald bloom of spiritual energy. Navarre unsheathed his new blade and spiritual energy flowed into the Jade Dagger. "Hehehe. Indeed, this Is the Power Spot Oberon spoke of! I can feel power coursing through me, flowing into the dagger…Hahaha! This is great! My power's shining through!"

Nanashi locked eyes with Asahi, and they walked away, Navarre following after his possessees.

The group made it back to the waiting couple. Nanashi pointing towards the wraith wall and Navarre in show of practiced swordsmanship caused the wall to destabilize and the spirits faded out of existence unable to stay in this plane of reality.

"You'd have been quite stuck without me, yes? I suppose it's the least I can do for those who look up to me."

Nori patted Nanashi and Asahi on the back. "Nice job on getting your ghost mook to carry the ghost slayer around."

Nanashi and Asahi just shrugged as they lead the group down Kiyomasa path.

Navarre looked around, noticing his lack of given applause. His head dropping in sadness before pushing himself together and following after the group.

* * *

-Fairy Forest—Cave Spring

The group walked down the inclined ground into the cave that held the spring, a piercing cold filling the air.

Following the minute of walking, the mismatched Hunter team was afflicted with the sight of the immense spring. Everyone's eyes focused on the large being sitting on the center of the spring's shore.

"Uh…That's the guy hogging all the spring water?" Asahi asked in confusion.

A Jack Frost jumped from the small ocean of its brothers, carrying a piece of ice crusted paper. "Noble hair spills from bee-neath a towering crown, falling to a gentle rest atop a flowing red cape… Hee dee-fines ree-fined, embodies elegant. Truly, his is the dignity of a king, Ho!" The orator read from his paper before jumping back into the rows of his brothers.

The large regal snowman strikes the ground with his specter and gestures towards the group. "Hee-ho! I'm King Frost. I'm the boss! Hee-who are these strangers, Nozomi? And why did you bring the False King as well? Why have you brought them hee-re, before the presence of a true king?" King Frost decreed in his childish voice.

Asahi walked to the front of the group. "Hey there, big guy…Heard you were, uh, bogarting all the spring water…"

"What's that? Speak up. If you're going to address me, you need to hee-nunciate!" King frost demanded.

"Uh…. Well…" Asahi started to move towards the naïve snowman with the power to freeze the whole world. Nozomi stepping protectively in front of the girl.

"What's the deal, Frosty? What kind of racket you running here?"

Nozomi looked back at the group briefly, seeing Nori take cover behind a nearby large rock, waving her the clear with the gun in his hand.

"This spot's got the best drinking water in all the hee-ho Fairy Forest. By ruling over it, all the other fairy folk have to ho-bey me!"

"This guy's more of a schemer than he looks." Asahi mentioned to Nanashi, who already drew his blade, gesturing Asahi to draw the Phantom (they decided to switch guns as it fit each other fighting styles better).

Nozomi had a thoughtful look on her face. "Why's it so important everyone obeys you?"

"So they'll help me find the treasure in the forest, ho!" King Frost answered.

"What treasure?" Nozomi wondered.

"Huh?..." King frost wondered to himself. "Now that I think of it, hee never did tell me what the treasure is. Hee-ho!"

"Wait, what? 'He' who?"

"…Guess it'll be easier to use take over the whole forest and look for the treasure later, ho!"

"So much for negotiation." Nozomi sighed as she lifted the shoulder strapped shotgun of her body and put it in the ready position, pumping it as she loaded red tipped shells into it.

King frost tapped his specter against the ground. "Alright, everyone! Chill! Heeee! Hooo!"

Waves of Jack Frosts jumped out of the ocean of them that made the bottom half of King frost, turning into bombs of subzero temperature ice. "You'll all be my subjects, ho!"

"Get down!" Nori yelled shooting rounds into the volley, Asahi tackling Nanashi to the ground, Nozomi landing on her back and firing into the air with the Hephaestus buck shot.

A light radiated from Asahi's body and the teens teleported to behind the rocks next to Nori.

The Top tier hunter hit shot to shot causing all of the Jack Frost bombs to explode prematurely to keep Nozomi safe from the barrage of subzero ice.

Nozomi scrambled behind the rocks, locking at the others. "So…what do we do?"

Asahi looked at Nozomi in mild shock. "Aren't you the fairy queen? Shouldn't you know what to do?!"

"Well, most of the other fairies actually listen to me, or listen to me after they've heard a shot of my shotgun. But for Fairies like this, I have to get serious and shoot 'em down."

Nori fried a full magazine into the following volley of Jack Frosts. "Okay, Here's the plan. Kid you need to get in close and cut King frost open. Me and Nozomi…and Asahi will give you covering fire. Do all of you get me?"

The group nodded. "Good, then let's kick some snowman ass! This is you and Asahi's show kid. So you have to end this." Nori added.

Nanashi nodded, his blade already starting to be covered in fire. The godslayer pushed himself to his feet, out of the protective embrace of Asahi and waited for the others to provide covering fire.

King frost tapped his specter against the ground again. "Die!" On cue, another barrage of Jack Frosts flew into the air, aimed to turn Nanashi into an ice sculpture.

"Everyone, Now! Breaching fire!" Nori yelled in command, firing his shots in tandem. "Time to pull out all the stops, Kid!" Nozomi fired her buckshot, clearing an alley through the whole barrage. "Nanashi, All or nothing, kick its ass!" Asahi cheered, hitting any of the Jacks that get close to the teen.

Nanashi smirked as his friends and family attacked liked raging waves. Letting him dash into the fray, leaping into the air and slashing his blade twice, across the whole of King Frost's frame and then straight down the middle, cutting deep into the snowy flesh.

Nanashi pushed himself off the thick snowman as he went to bash him with his scepter.

Inside the large gash in the King's chest was a fairy in a full military metal bodysuit, in a full frozen block of ice. King Frost started to lose his deathly smile, replacing it with an angry smirk. "I'm the king! You can't dis-hobey me! I'll show you, ho!"

With his royal decree, legions upon legions of Jack Frosts, hee-hoed themselves at Nanashi, the supporting fire only enough to give Nanashi a place to evade.

Nanashi with his inhuman speed leaped backwards, consumed by the utter waves of Jack Frosts filling the stone ground of the spring's shore.

As the fog of Jack started to clear, Asahi could only gasp in shock. Nanashi hanged in the air….by the pillar of ice going through his chest. The boy only twitching as he tried to muster the strength to break free of his possible Icey death.

Something snapped in Asahi's mind, something that kept her away from doing risky things. She jumped over the large rock with immense strength and make an imprint of her boots on the thick snow coating the ground. She sprung herself into the air and with all her strength bashed her elbow into the ice, shattering it upon impact.

Nori and Nozomi opened fire upon the following wave of Jack Frosts as Asahi held Nanashi in her arms, light coming out of her chest brand. A healing aura going over the Godslayer. His bright green eyes shooting open, pushing himself up and out of Asahi's tight protective embrace.

Nanashi quickly picked up his blade. "Thanks, Asahi. I owe you another one." The teen helped Asahi get to her feet.

"Agilao" Nanashi muttered and he grabbed his blade and pointed towards Asahi's knife, both blades starting to infuse with flame magic. "Together?"

Asahi pulled out her combat knife and cracked a smile at Nanashi. "Together."

King frost's attacks started to weaken as the many grazing shots from Nozomi and Nori protecting the two teenagers started to build up. "Hee! Ho! I get fired up when my back's to the wall! Wait, no. Can't get fired up—gotta stay chill, ho!"

With a forceful slam of the bottom of his specter to the ground, waves of sharp pillary ice swam across the ground. The two Godslayers charged, Nanashi dodging around the pillars, Asahi breaking right through them.

The two looked at each other, trying to think of something epic to say before dealing the final blow. "Y-Your majesty, we order you to melt away!" Both screamed in tandem. Slashing through the snowy body of king frost.

One of King Frost's arms laid on the ground and a giant hole was in the chest of his body. Using his other arm to cover it up, King Frost's smile became a fearful gape. "I-I lost? Ho-no, I can't keep my form!"

Two Jacks slipped out of the giant hole in King frost as he collapsed and all the ice in the area melted with him.

Asahi and Nanashi looked at each other and started to laugh. "We just screamed the cheesiest flipping thing!"

"Yeah…that was just…amazing, Nanashi!" Asahi replied as she came down from the adrenaline filled laughter.

Nozomi and Nori walked to the two smaller demons, one a Jack frost. The other a jack frost in a military armor suit with a rifle in its hands, melting out of the cubic block of ice it was stuck in. "When it seems Demonee-ho got the artic dip, poor guy. Must be pretty annoying and enraging. Well…" "You jerks! Now I'm back to being Jack!" Jack frost interrupted Nori.

"I'm still quite dashing, ho, so I guess it's fine."

Nozomi crouched down to be level with the ice fairy. "Does this mean you're done trying to stake claim over the spring?"

"Gotta know-ho when to fold'em! I admit defeat, ho!"

"I've got a question for you, then. "The fairy queen asked her subject.

"Ask away! The only thing I can't tell you is how to beat the summer hee-t, ho!"

"You mentioned how someone told you about treasure hidden in the Fairy Forest."

Jack looked puzzled. "Ho…? What about it?"

"Who was it that told you this in the first place?" Nozomi asked the critical question. Nori returning Demonee-ho back to his stock and walking towards the entrance to the cave. Looking over his gear.

"Oh, I get it! Someone else is pulling the strings here." Asahi added.

With the declaration of her statement, a small demon started to slowly back away from behind the group.

Nozomi turned her head, picked her shotgun off the ground, and fired a warning shot. Scaring the demon stiff. "Where do you think you're going? Stick around, I've got a few questions for ya."

The Preta received a boot to the back of its misshapen head, and was picked up into the air by Nori, a cold seriousness in his eyes.

"Yipes, I know nothing'! Please put me down man! Please, I beg ya. I'm just following' orders to steal the treasure in this here forest." The Preta begged ignorance, flailing its limbs in fear as Nori held it up in the air by its neck.

"The plan was to trick some fairies into finding it for me, but now that's bust…"

Nozomi squinted at the Preta. "Who sent you?" She questioned, jabbed the muzzle of her shotgun in the stomach of the Preta.

"Whoa, whoa! I dunno! Like I said, they don't let scrubs like me in on the details!"

Nozomi and Nori looked at each other, exchanging significant PC glances. Nori lifted the Preta away from his body, leaving the Preta open to being shot. "Not leaving me with much of a choice…" Nozomi said, loading a silver engraved slug shell in her shotgun, tapping her finger against the trigger.

"Hey, HEY! It was some creepy god from a group called the Polytheistic Alliance! That's all I know! Put me down so I can get outta here before I get killed!' The preta told the couple.

Nozomi turned around back to the teenagers. Nori twisting his grip on the preta's neck, now holding him by the front of its thin neck."Dude, please! Ya said you let me go!"

"When did I ever say you'd get to walk your filthy ass out of here. What your slimy mouth did, gave my queen a mighty headache, and…. we can't have that, can we now?" Nori coldly instigated the Preta, only to activate his massively modded smartphone to absorb the demon into his stock.

Nori brushed his hands like he dealt with sorting trash and joined the group.

"Gotta say, you guys did great out there. You seem like a real natural, Nanashi. And Asahi, amazing job on saving his ass." Nozomi complimented the two. Asahi smiling, Nanashi giving a straight look, his body getting heavy as all of his fighting instincts started to shut off in recovery.

"Come on, can't you take a compliment, Nanashi? Smile or something!"

Nanashi mustered the strength to smirk. "Your happy enough for the both of us. Besides you have the better smile, and can always look good smiling." Nanashi said, looking towards the spring.

Danu manifested from Nozomi's body. "Nanashi, your power….it comes from Dagda, doesn't it?" Nanashi didn't move, not sure what to say, feeling the bitter anger of Dagda rising.

"What do you have planned for this boy, Dagda?" Danu demanded.

In a small burst of energy Dagda manifested next to his mother.

Asahi looked in surprise. "So, that's what Dagda looks like…." Nozomi and Nori looked at Asahi puzzlingly.

"I'm not keen on revealing myself unnecessarily, but when Mother calls…" Dadga admits.

"What are you up to, Dagda?" Danu worriedly asked her son.

"What needs to be done, Mother. I don't expect you to understand. I've tried telling you before many times, and each time you could never grasp it." Dagda scoffs, his words sounding like the facts of an experienced man.

"Dagda, you and I…Our family is one with nature, with the universe itself. We should work together to protect the fairies and spirits that are dying out."

Dadga gave an audible sigh. "Just can't see the forest from the trees, can you, Mother? Well I can say your half right. We were one with nature, and the universe itself, but look at us now, we are discussing this…in physical forms. That within itself is proof we are no longer of what you believe we are."

Danu seemed to take in her son's words, filling her with fear of what her son is becoming. "How do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough. Say, Mother. Have you ever had the experience of failing to protect the very things you created? Only to try again and again and only have the same end happen? To where even the best outcome is only the chance to start all over? I've tasted what It truly feels to have our true identity returned to us, and I will not let it be lost again." Dagda turned his back to Danu, apparent pain, sadness, and rage in his voice. Disappearing in a small sphere of energy.

Nanashi's smartphone had the symbol of Dagda reappear in the corner of the home screen.

Danu had a thousand-meter stare, sighing before disappearing in a similar sphere of energy. Nozomi let out a long breath. Placing her free hand under her clothes, touching what Nanashi and Asahi had to assume to be the symbol of Danu on her stomach.

"…Talk about a strained relationship." Asahi broke the silence.

"How long does the rebellious stage last for gods?" Nozomi rhetorically asked.

Nori shrugged. "Depends on how much mythology about them being a childish, immature or moody being exists."

Nozomi started to smile, only to push it down to a serious look. "I think, for now, we should keep Dagda's presence to ourselves."

Nanashi and Asahi looked away from the vessel of Danu. "Yeah….we should." Nanashi muttered.

"Why, Nanashi? Don't you want to be f…." Asahi cut herself off, remembering what Nanashi told her about how this came to be.

Nozomi noticed the tension between the teens. "If we tell people about this, There would just be too much room for misunderstanding. Plus…" Nozomi cut herself off, looking at Nori intently.

Asahi perked a curious glance at Nozomi. Nori shaking his head to Nozomi. "Eh, forget it. Great work with King Frost, you two. Thanks for all the help."

Nozomi pulled out her smartphone, and within a few moments. The teens heard in sync notification dings and felt the similar flowing feeling of power.

Asahi looked at Nozomi quizzically. "We're…done?"

"Stopped the fight, didn't you? I'd say that's a job well done." Nozomi said in stride. Wrapping her arm around Nori's shoulder, strapping her shotgun back on.

Asahi exploded in happiness. "Yessss!" Hugging Nanashi tightly with a wide-open smile on her face.

Nanashi laid his head against her shoulder, closing his eyes briefly closing in the relative reprieve of her happy embrace. "We did it, Nanashi! We finished our first assigned mission as Hunters!"

Nori started to chuckle to himself, laying his head into Nozomi's shoulder. "Well, aren't you two cute." Nozomi mused.

Asahi carefully let go of Nanashi, taking a step back, her face getting red. "It's not like that! We're just friends!"

"Close friends. I trust her to save my ass every time, just about no one else." Nanashi added. His face feeling warm, even though he wasn't embarrassed.

Nozomi just shook her head at the scene, joining Nori in the chuckling. "Alright, lemme walk you two to the forest entrance."

The group set off for Kakuun path. Bantering about obscure things and equipment maintenance.

* * *

The group reached the entrance to the forest without incident.

Asahi and Nanashi looked around, seeing small, pink petals flutter down from the towering cherry blossom tree like snow.

Asahi gazed up at the swirling petals, watching them dance in the wind. "This place is so beautiful. I wish we could stay here forever."

"Hey, come back any time." Nozomi stated, interrupting the 'catching up' she and Nori were doing.

Asahi gave an open smile. "You bet! First chance we get!"

"Sounds like a plan. Well, we'll see you 'round!" The lovers headed back into the Fairy Forest. Leaving Asahi and Nanashi with themselves.

"Just the two of us again." Asahi let a long breath.

"So…yeah, people know about our 'Big Secrets' now. Honestly, you worried about all the stuff we're sinking into? …because I might be a little."

"Not really. We've been able to handle it so far. Not like anything we've encountered so far has been anything resembling a threat towards _Us._ " Nanashi returned, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Whatever do you mean?" Navarre asked, seemingly offended.

"You know I trust you, and I know you trust me. I just…I worry…worry that we'll become swallowed by the things that have changed us. You'd tell me if there's ever a problem, right? You're still a human…and I'm…this. So I don't want all of my efforts to keep you here with me, mean nothing, okay?"

Navarre sighed. Choosing to stay out of the conversation.

Nanashi gave Asahi a brief hug. "It's fine. I'm still me, and you're still you. We've just become something stronger. We can now do things! Think how amazing that is! ….I just think we are able to make a difference now.." Nanashi explained with an unbridled passion Asahi almost didn't know existed.

" _How quaint, concern for your life and a patch of hero syndrome. Touching and a bit amusing, but ultimately useless… You are my Godslayer. I will resurrect you again and again, every time you fall. So, go ahead. Throw your life away with reckless abandon…oh let's not forget the most 'critical' detail. I can't bring back the Lass… Hahahahah…"_ Dagda mentally told his puppet. Nanashi feeling true fear for one of the few times in his life.

"Hey, Nanashi. You okay? You spaced out for a moment." Asahi asked. Her face centimeters away from Nanashi's.

Nanashi gave Asahi his normal serious look. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about…something Nori mentioned."

Asahi stood back up and stretched. "Do you think there are any new assignments for us?"

Nanashi went through the challenge quests on his phone. "We've got about three…no four. Two aren't really something we can do, their just…exams for my Hunter account. But the two we can do is we need to retrieve the phones of some KIA'd Hunters in Asakusa Land and in the shopping district we got an empowered Fortuna to slay, it's killing some of the supply couriers."

"Cool. Honest Hunter work!" The two started to walk down the stairs to the disconnected bridge.

"Nanashi, let's go back to the Association and talk to Dad to see if he reserved any priority jobs for us after we finish this, okay?" Asahi told her partner.

"Sure, Let's kick ass." Nanashi declared as the duo started to jump across the bridge, readying to face whatever's thrown at them.


	4. P74 141 1-4 (Puppet's folly)

_-Kinshicho Hunter Association_

The Godslayers plus usually silent ghost friend entered the bar.

Asahi made a beeline to her dad, who was leaning against the bar with one of his collector's pipes in his hand.

"Got any hot jobs reserved for us, Dad?"

Boss just gave his daughter a look of confusion. "Uh, what? Just… Check your phone. Nobody starts at the top. You do the small jobs to gain experience, little by little. All of that adds up until, one day. Your reputation as a Hunter precedes itself."

"I know, I know. Just looking for a leg up." Asahi told her father with slight shame.

Boss pressed his thumb and forefinger to his eyes and sighed. "Come one now…if you got nothing better to do, go clean your room or something. And stop calling me 'Dad' in the bar—it's Boss. How about you listen to me for once?"

"Better idea: You give me some admin given Hunter work, I'll start calling you 'Boss'." Asahi returned.

"There's nothing other than whatever's listed on your phones, so give it a rest."

Asahi started to say something, but stopped herself. She frowned and turned away from Nanashi and her dad. "After all that hard work to become Hunters…. C'mon, Nanashi. Let's go."

Asahi left the bar, looking dissatisfied. "What's gotten into her?" Boss said, looking at Nanashi.

"I hate to repeat myself, Nanashi, but…Look out for her." Nanashi nodded as per usual. "You got it, Boss."

Nanashi left the bar, going after his trusted hunting partner.

Asahi sighed, her hands behind her head. She turned around to see Nanashi walking towards her.

"Guess there's no easy way to make a name for ourselves…" The girl told her friend slouching in dejection.

"Well, if it's glory you're after, I've got just the thing for you. "The duo turned to see a seedy old man approach them.

"Huh? Who are you?" Asahi pondered.

The old man smiled like a lunatic. "Oh, I'm no one in particular. But I do have a job for you two. 'Course… We wouldn't want someone else to take your glory. When you're ready to hear what I have to say, come to the room next to the train platform. "

"Uh, what are you talking about? There's no room by the train platform…" Asahi wondered.

"You'll know it when you see it." The old man walked away towards the train platform.

"That dude is super weird. But, I guess there's no harm in seeing what he has to say… Might as well head up to the second floor and check out this supposed room of his. "

Nanashi stood in front of Asahi as went to go to the train platform. "Don't you think this is shady? Like the old man asking two kids to see him privately in a mysterious room?"

Asahi tilted her head at Nanashi. "Nanashi, I think we'll be fine. Have you seen the stuff we can do? We can fight off an old man if necessary."

"I d— "Nanashi's words were cut off. _"Kid, let it play out. I order you to play along. This is a step in the plan I brought you back for, so enjoy yourself doing the job…. Maybe the lass will admire you more."_ Dadga mentally told his puppet, starting to laugh deeply.

"Nanashi, you okay?" Asahi asked her childhood friend, noticing him spacing out again.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Let's go check this job out." Nanashi responded, walking down towards the train platform ahead of Asahi.

The two jog down the stairs, seeing Jirou asleep in his chair, snoring loudly. A mystical purple fog emanating from the storage room.

The duo looked at each other, honestly shocked no one else couldn't see this very apparent sight.

They went into the storage room, slowly walking to the source of the mist. An energy outline like fire magic in the shape of a doorway.

"Okay, this totally wasn't here before." Asahi stated in shock.

Nanashi looked at her, his body subconsciously going to touch the door. "Whoa, hold on—is that a good idea? Are you listening to me? Stop!" Asahi yelled as her close friend directly went against her.

When Nanashi's branded hand made contact with the door, the two were swallowed into it with a strange magic.

The two landed front first into the smooth cracked stone ground. As they got to their feet, the old man was already waiting for them in the center of the strange room with glowing runes along the walls and a strange open slotted roof.

"Good, you came. Now, I'll show you my true form." The old man's voice changed to a smooth, calming and imperial voice.

In a massive burst of light and power. A tall humanoid being in gold and blue regal capped armor with a crooked head spear in his right hand. A four eyed crow sitting on his outstretched left hand. A blue metal shaped like a flame covered his left eye. The supreme Norse god, Odin stood before the two.

Asahi's dark grey eyes went wide. "A God!? Here?" Asahi readied herself and drew her gun, looking at Nanashi to get ready as well.

Nanashi and Odin stood still, almost staring each other down. "Put that away. I mean you no harm. I am Odin. I'm simply here to guide some wayward children. As you are now, you cannot possibly help Flynn. But… If you possessed real strength, perhaps you could fight alongside him. Since your mission is the same, your strength is Flynn's strength, is it not? There's a place where you can gather unimaginable strength. Deep beneath Kanda-no-yashiro lies the Ark. And trapped inside that Ark is a powerful God. I wonder what you would be capable of, if you were to harness that power." Odin offered to the teenagers.

"If we were stronger, we could finally fight alongside Flynn and Nori, and help everyone. We could be heroes…." Asahi contemplated, the offer sounding too good for her.

She looked to Nanashi as she sheathed her gun, who's hands were tightening. "But do you think we could handle a powerful god on our own?

"A great war is at hand. Humanity will need such power to survive. I am sure that the sealed god will fight for the sake of mankind. I have tried to delve into the Ark but only humans of great will and power can open the Ark."

"I don't know… What do you think, Nanashi? If we can help Flynn and Nori, help everyone… Shouldn't we try? " Asahi looked to her friend again. Unsure of what to answer with.

Nanashi didn't say anything. He went to ask Dagda. _"Dagda, can Asahi and I kill the God inside the Ark and get its power for ourselves? Also… is Odin on the list of Gods outside the kill all Gods, Demons, and Angels mission?"_

Dagda laughed. Laughed deeper than any laugh he had given before. _"Now you're talking like a Godslayer, my Godslayer. If you can, try to kill the God in the Ark, but I recommend the smarter action is to gain Odin's trust so you can kill both him and the one inside the Ark after you've gathered enough power to do so. Let this all play out, and get stronger from playing into these... Gods plans. Only then will you be able to slay them."_

Nanashi opened his mouth and then closed it. Within the brief silence, Odin spoke again. "I know you can break the seal. Nay, I know you are the only ones who can. With the fate of mankind in the balance, will you accept my quest?" Odin requested of the teens.

Nanashi stood in front of Asahi. "I will do many things for the power to be able to stop this oncoming war and slay every supernatural being involved, but can't you also bestow us power to achieve this goal? Are you not the powerful Odin, Supreme god of Valhalla?" Nanashi returned with a request of his own.

Odin smirked and gave out a slight huff. The teens' phones dinged with the alert for a high priority quest. "Good. So you'll accept it, and yes. I am Odin, so I will see what I can do to aid you."

"Yeah. For Flynn, Miss isabeau, Nori, and Nozomi. For everyone in Tokyo." Asahi declared, supporting Nanashi's point.

"Let's prepare you for the following journey." Odin's crow flew from his hand and dropped a bag of macca in front of the teens. The bird made a new perch on Asahi's helmet after it delivered its cargo.

"The Ark is west of here, deep below Kanda-no-yashiro. Look for the old well. It will lead you beneath the shrine. For humanity's sake, I await your success. "Odin explained to the children. His crow flying back into the air.

"Guess we're off to Kanda-no-yashiro. Maybe we should hit some shops and spend some of this fat stack on gear." Asahi said, picking up the bag, an unimpressed look on her face.

"Well this is a lot less than I thought a big bag of money would be like. It's only like two thousand macca, we spend like eleven thousand before the job in the fairy forest… Well, it doesn't matter." Asahi told Nanashi, who only shrugged as they started to leave.

"Oh, before you leave." Odin said in his echoing voice. "You asked for a boon of my power and I will give you such." Odin with his open hand snapped his fingers and the crow flapping it's wings to hover, pluck something out of the air, as it formed into reality.

A large golden metallic worm with blue tints hanged from the beak of Odin's crow. "One of you is a Hitoshura. A Hitoshura once faced my son, Thor, in single combat and won. He was given the Magatama of this breed, Narukami as reward. So as his father, let me continue the tradition, but without the needless conflict."

Asahi and Nanashi looked at the Magatama. Asahi could feel the power of it. The thought of having it just filled her with glee.

Without even thinking about it, she reached towards it, and the crow tossed it at her. Narukami sprung awake and hung from the top of Asahi's dress jacket. Nanashi almost leaped to grab it off her, only for Asahi to stop him.

"Nanashi. It's fine. It's just assimilating. I was worried for when I needed to find more of these. So this saves me a lot of trouble." Asahi told her fellow Godslayer as Narukami burrowed itself into her chest without making a hole. Her brands starting to glow as the left side of her shattered Ankh brand's left ends extending over her left shoulder in gold tinted orange tattoo lines.

The brand extension looked like a regal yet ethereal Nordic shoulder band was melded with her left shoulder. Asahi looked at it with peculiar satisfaction. "Thank you, Odin. This will be of great help to me."

Odin looked at the two, his metallic face almost giving the impressed he was slightly smiling. "I've done my end of the agreement. I'll shall wait for the success of your end."

Odin disappeared in a flash of light. Leaving the Godslayers alone in the strange room.

Nanashi looked at the new brand and then looked away. "It looks good on you…"

Asahi was gauging the new feeling of strength and magical power in her system. "Oh, uh. Yeah. Thanks Nanashi."

"Well…I think is southwest of Ueno, so we'll take the Terminal to there…"

"Yeah. Let's go free some ancient God!" Asahi said in an attempt to psyche herself up, only silence following her words.

The silence lasted until the two left the room and then went to supply themselves for their journey to Kanda-no-yashiro.

* * *

-Kanda Shrine

After using the Terminal to get to Ueno and checking it for new gear, the Hunter duo traveled out of the district and through the bombed out dunes of Akihabara to reach the ground of Kanda shrine.

Near the steps to the shrine was an old well. "That must be the well Odin told us about." Asahi pointed as she and Nanashi walked closer.

"I'd be wary of that thing… me thinks it's haunted!" Navarre cried.

Nanashi ignored the ghost and looked into the well, seeing the bottom of it is actually pretty deep and has something down there. Nanashi and Asahi gave each other a look.

With a thrilling leap of the walls of the well, the group descends to the bottom.

The close friends landed at the bottom of the well and crawled through the small hole into a massive watery cave passage

Asahi and Nanashi smiled at each other and activate their Scan apps. Getting a processing map of Kanda-no-yashiro to fill as they journey into its depths.

"That Ark thing should be here somewhere. Let's keep going. This'll all be worth it if we can be a bigger help to everyone." Asahi said as she and Nanashi walked down into the watery cave to a lobby like room. The waterfalls slamming against the ground in a loud continuous roar.

Asahi put her arm in front of Nanashi. "Hold on. You hear something?"

Nanashi followed Asahi's gaze and spotted an Angel and Demon staring each other down. An Ippon-datara and an Archangel.

"Listen here, I'm the one protecting this place, see? Angels ain't welcome here." The demon claimed its territory.

"It is you who must vacate. We are here under the strict orders of Lady Merkabah. I cannot disobey these orders over the prattling of one mere demon." The Angel responded in kind.

"Who ya callin' 'mere'? Why I oughta!"

"Such a vulgar little creature. I don't know what I expected from a demon. I suppose I should just destroy you myself.."

"Yooouuu sonuva bitch… Shut up, idiot!"

Just as the argument started to escalate into a fight. A principality flew over. "What's going on over here?"

"I'm afraid this demon is causing quite a fuss…" the Archangel told its superior officer.

"The demons are none of your concern. Our instructions are to keep the crest safe. Nothing more, nothing less. Understand?" The principality scolded the Archangel.

"Yes, my liege."

"Then quit dawdling and get back to your post." The angels disregarded the demon and floated away.

"Yeah, that's what I thought! Ya beta run, ya bastards!" The Ippon-datara yelled. Realizing there was no one left for him to yell at, decided wandered off as well.

The two Hunters walked into the atrium. "Well, they're gone. Can't believe that didn't come to blows. Usually, an angel and demon dustup ends in bloodshed… Did you notice that they both mentioned protecting something? Maybe Odin wasn't exaggerating the reality of the situation after all. Must be one tough customer they've got locked up down here, if the angels AND the demons are guarding it." Asahi said as she and Nanashi looked at the three stones with crests on them, waterfalls each covering them.

"Yeah… That Ippon-datara was a lot pettier then I thought he would be. Also…are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Nanashi said as he was looking at a floating ship's door with green light emanating from inside.

Asahi walked to the door. "Yeah. I can see it. What the heck is this?"

Nanashi grabbed the valve handle to the door. "Wanna find out?"

Nanashi opened the door and the two were sucked into the body of green water inside, like sinking into a bottomless ocean.

The two woke up underwater, but it wasn't underwater. They could breath and move without issue, but it felt they were taking the most relaxing bath they've ever had.

After gaining their bearings, the duo noticed a divine presence. Seeing a woman dressed in only a veil, floating while meditating in the center of the room.

"Welcome to the Spring of Healing." The Spirit of the Spring declared.

The duo just looked surprised. "I know who both of you are… I would like to help, in my own small way!"

"Nanashi…. this is… strange. I feel like I'm having dega-vu…. but this water is really nice. I feel like I could sleep here…for a long time." Asahi said…closing her eyes, relaxing in the warm clear water.

Nanashi grabbed Asahi's wrist to prevent her from floating away. "Asahi, we have a job to do… but you're right…it's been a long day…I'm starting to feel tired too."

Nanashi looked at the Spirit of the Spring. "What is your wish?"

"Can you heal us?"

The spirit smiled. "As you wish." With a sweep of a warm aura. Nanashi felt his eyes close. Starting to float into the water, next to Asahi.

The two woke up in a jolt of energy. Standing on the ground, breathing like they almost drowned.

The two looked at the Spirit. "Be careful. And remember, never look back."

As if the words themselves were the commands words to a spell. The two were steeped away in a sudden showing of current.

The duo landed on their feet outside the magical door to the Spirit of the Spring's domain. "That was…. interesting." Asahi breathed to Nanashi.

The two stretched, feeling fully refreshed, even better than they've usually have in the whole week.

"We should go explore the rest of these caverns, and do the usual scouting run?" Nanashi asked.

"Yeah…we should."

The two smiled as they ran deeper in the caverns.

The two walked up the elevated stone ramp towards the cave with the sounds of flapping wings echoed from it.

The duo nodded to each other and walked in.

Two angels floated in the room, seeming to be protecting something. The Principality holding a shining orb of sorts.

The Archangel floated in front of the Hunters, looking down at them. "I am Archangel. I have been tasked by Lady Merkabah to protect this crest."

"I am Principality. I order you to leave. Failure to comply will result in the use of lethal force." Principality stared down the Hunters.

Nanashi leaned over and whispered in Asahi's ear. "Dagda tells me the weaknesses of the enemies we fight. The Archangel is weak to ice, I'll stab him and freeze him whole, the principality is weak to projectile attacks, so you can shoot them full of holes at my signal. Got it?"

Asahi nodded and started to pull out her gun.

Nanashi stepped forward and started to unsheathed his blade.

The Archangel put themselves in a battle stance. "You dare draw your blade on us? You have chosen poorly. I will teach you to fear the Lord."

Principality started to ready a spell. "Your foolishness will be your undoing. And your undoing will be your penance."

"Asahi, Kill it!" Nanashi yelled as he charged the Archangel, his blade emanating an aura of subzero temperature.

Asahi unloaded her gun into the Principality. Large bloody holes popping across the seventh order angel's wings, it slamming into the ground, struggling to get to its feet.

Archangel blocked Nanashi's blade. The Boy almost standing upon his body.

A sphere of spiraling arctic crystal formed in the Godslayer's hand as Nanashi forced his hand onto the head of the Archangel. It freezing into an ice statue within seconds.

The archangel shattered against the ground. It's essence flowing into the air.

Nanashi took a deep breath, and then pumped his arm in celebration of how awesome he was.

His celebration was stopped by the ringing sound of a gunshot. Asahi had put the final shot into the head of the Principality, a glimmering orb rolling on the ground from the head of the bloody hole filled corpse of the seventh order Angel.

Nanashi picked up the orb, weighting it in his hand. The Godslayer asked Dagda what the orb was and got the answer of it being called the Mallet Crest.

Asahi brushed the drying blood off her skin. "I wonder what this is for…"

"We'll probably find out soon enough." Nanashi said as he put the crest into his bag.

The two went to explore the only thing they haven't explored in this part of Kanda-no-yashiro, a ladder up to a strange cave.

The two yelled as they were pushed down the current of the roaring water stream. The two gave out slight screams as they fell front first in to the watery stone.

Asahi quickly grabbed Nanashi into her arm before her back, with the weight of both hunters, slammed into the stone, causing a small crater.

"Nanashi…?" The fiendling asked the Godslayer.

"Yeah, Asahi…."

"Let's never do that again."

The two of them got to their feet. Nanashi inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Agreed…"

Nanashi and Asahi walked back into the center room, Nanashi placed the crest in the right and center stones blocking the passages and found nothing happened.

By way of process of elimination, Nanashi placed the mallet crest in the center of the glyph on the left most corridor stone.

The stone started to drop into the ground. The sound of heavy rock grinding against heavy rock echoed as the waterfall parted.

"Whoa, it opened up! Looks like there's some sort of path… Let's go Nanashi!" Asahi cheered.

The two ran down deeper in the caverns of Kanda-no-yashiro.

The two jumped into the pit, the world almost shaking as they landed.

Nanashi stretched. "I'm starting to get worried…for the demons. We keep killing them quickly. It's almost getting embarrassing."

Asahi chuckled. "I like it this way then the other way around, any day."

The two walked in the direction that was the only way out, a path that covered in festering purple fluid. "Hm? Comrades, wait!" Navarre urged the duo to stop.

"Something wrong, Navarre?" Asahi asked

Navarre floated higher into the air, pointing at the path. "''Tis poison, just like Naraku… Be sure to have a means to cure poison. I shudder to think what would befall you both if you're not careful. Of course, such a thing is no obstacle for the great Navarre! Haha!"

Navarre disappeared. "Well his concern was touching and sorta sweet… until he had to be egotistical about." Asahi mentioned as she walked through the poison fluid.

Navarre reappeared. "Well, I'd suggest you take caution and join your friend."

Nanashi scoffed and went after Asahi.

The two trudged through the poison fluid, reaching another cave with a presence of strength within.

"Asahi, this is probably the demon guardian of a crest. Get ready." The boy warned his pseudo sister.

Asahi flashed a thumbs up. "You got it, Nanashi!"

The two walked into the cave. Seeing a demon that had the appearance of a humanoid leopard in a green cloak, a finely made loincloth, and two large blades hanging on its back.

It seemed to be protecting something. It was holding a shining orb in a makeshift satchel on its side. "I am Ose. By Lord Lucifer's decree, I will murder any and all who try to take this crest. Consider yourselves warned. Turn around and leave this place immediately."

The Hunters looked at each other and didn't move.

Ose pulled his blades off his back. "I will paint my twin blades with your blood."

The president of hell charged the teenagers, who jumped to either side of him to avoid his blade swings.

Nanashi pulled out his blade, already bathed in magic fire. Charging the demon, his blade locked with one of Ose's.

Asahi in a moment of inspiration, charged the other side of Ose, his blade slashing at her body, only for the armor like skin on her shoulder to deflect the blow, letting her grab Ose's arm.

Asahi grit her teeth and magical lightning came out of her arms, the brands on her left shoulder glowing.

In the burst of electricity, Ose dropped his left blade, his left arm twitching uncontrollably.

Ose used the last control of his left arm to back hand Asahi into the wall of the room, leaving an opening for Nanashi.

Within that split second, the sound of a second sword hitting the ground rattled in the silence of the fight.

Ose looked to his right arm and saw the lack of his right hand. Nanashi had cut it clean off, even cauterizing the wound upon impact.

The technically and literally disarmed Ose roared before Nanashi cut him in half diagonally. Withering into ash upon death.

The orb Ose was carrying rolled onto the ground. Nanashi crouched down to pick it up.

Asahi brushed herself off, uninjured. Walking over to congratulate Nanashi, noticing the orb. "Looks just like the other one we found. Maybe this will open another path! We're making progress!"

Nanashi just smiled, Asahi having enough enthusiasm for the both of them.

* * *

- _Few minutes later_

"I'm actually impressed that most of the demons in here are running away now…" Nanashi mused to Asahi as they searched the last section of the caverns.

Asahi awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah…I didn't notice, but that's actually kind of cool. "

The two walked into a large alcove. A glowing orb in the wall.

Nanashi walked up to the orb and pulled it out of the wall, he paused as he looked around waiting for something to show up to protect it…

After a few seconds of nothing happening, he walked out of the alcove with Asahi.

"All right! That should be the last one, right? Let's see what this unlocks!" Asahi beamed. the two sprinted back to the top floor of Kanda-no-yashiro.

The last pillar dug itself into the ground, revealing a singular room.

The two looked around the room only seeing a large water current flowing downward into a dark hole.

Asahi looked over the edge. "That's a pretty far drop…do we have to jump down to get to the Ark?"

Nanashi was distancing himself for a running start. "Only one way to find out."

The Godslayer jumped into the deep hole.

"Nanashi!" Asahi screamed, leaping after her best friend into the far drop.

…..

….

…

..

.

The duo landed similarly to the last fall.

"Nanashi…?"

"Yeah, Asahi…."

"Remember when we said we'd never do something like this again?"

"I do…"

"I take it back; this is the last time we're doing something like this."

Nanashi just chuckled as he helped Asahi get to her feet.

The duo walked to the waterfall on the other end of the room. Sensing a presence ahead…too indistinct to figure out of what though.

The duo walked through the waterfall and went into a large room with a smooth circular stone in the center of it.

They stepped cautiously to the stone, prepared to fight.

"That must be the Ark Odin told us about…" Asahi thought out loud, her voice echoing across the whole chamber.

"Halt." A young godly voice echoed.

A young man in Japanese holy and tribal clothing on a canoe gracefully paddled his boat across the centimeters of water in the chamber. Blocking the two from getting near the stone.

"I am Sukuna-Hikona. This shrine is where we Kunitsukami, the ancestral gods of these lands, seal away the most dangerous foreign deities. Why have you come to this sacred place?" The kunitsukami demanded, his voice echoing through the chamber.

"We've come to open the Ark, to take the power of the god inside it and use to end this on coming Holy War." Nanashi said with absolute belief in his words.

Sukuna-Hikona scoffed. "Thought as much… you are about to make a very grave mistake."

"What do you mean? We're going to use this to protect the people of Tokyo!" Asahi declared.

"No doubt Odin's machinations have steered you to these sacred grounds. Others among the kunitsukami may lap up the Allfather's lies, but I know better. To unseal the Ark is to betray the world."

A ripple of force went through the water, razor pointed ice forming around the edges of the body. Screaming winds filling the large open space that was the chamber of the Ark.

"I will put you ignorant fools in the grave before I let you usher in ruin!" The guardian of the Ark roared.

Nanashi put out his hand, the brands glowing as magical energy collected in a sphere, Dagda's blessing providing him with the knowledge of using Zio magic to destabilize the guardian.

Asahi followed suit, Zio magic sparking between her left hand's fingers.

"There are good and bad aspects of this country… This situation is certainly adding to the bad. I cannot address all the bad, but I contain what's in my immediate vicinity." Sukuna-Hikona told his opponents, his presence increased in intensity, the air surging around the ancestral deity.

"It that his power I feel? It's immense! If we're gonna win, we need to give it our all!" Asahi cheered in determination to her partner.

"This is the end!" Sukuna-Hikona roared. A massive storm of sharp winds sent the Godslayers flying to the end of the chamber.

Nanashi able to get back on his fight in a battle stance, Asahi's body creating a small crater in the wall of the Ark's chamber.

Asahi climbed out of the divot in the wall. "Nanashi, I'm okay. It didn't even hurt."

Nanashi's look of fear faded away at Asahi's declaration. He pointed towards the deity in the center of the chamber. "We can slay him quickly. But we need to get in close…. But how we do that is up in the air."

Asahi smiled at Nanashi, slipping her goggles onto her face. "We charge in! You go, I'll cover your back!"

The two ran like their lives depended on it. Sukuna-Hikona using the staff he uses to push his canoe, press it to the water and swung violently forward, the water sending a massive ripple across the whole chamber, rows of spiked and razor sharp ice following the ripple.

Nanashi with his incredible speed used the ice as points to jump across the room at an even faster rate.

Asahi pushing through the immense waves of deadly ice, keeping pace with Nanashi.

The Kunitsukami lifted his staff into the air, causing a storm of needle pointed pockets of air to form. With a swing of his staff, the storm flew across the whole chamber, sending the ice in the on top of the water into the air, forming spikes of hail at bullet speeds.

Nanashi had to coat himself in a Agilao spell to prevent the ice form skewering his body. Asahi shrugging off the ice, healing herself as the ice cut her skin repeatedly.

The Godslayer jumped into the air, timing it as his spell ended, another row of razor sharp ice forming under his feet. Using the ice as a point to jump off, he leaped towards the canoe bound deity.

As Nanashi went to strike his palm into Sukuna-Hikona, the kunitsukami quickly pushed his staff into the boy forcing him back into the shallow icey water.

Sukuna-Hikona went into impale Nanashi with his staff. "Nanashi, cover your eyes!" Asahi screamed, the sound of a pin being pulled out echoing in the chamber of the Ark.

Nanashi rolled to the side, covering his head with his arms. A massive flash of light, sound, and electricity filled the space around Sukuna-Hikona.

A scream of pain echoed across the chamber. Nanashi got to his feet, seeing the Kunitsukami starting to breath heavier as he covered his eyes with his right arm.

The boy couldn't lose the opening and he threw a sphere of electricity magic into the air, a bolt of white energy came from the Ark connecting with the sphere of magic in the air.

A burning hole was now in the chest of the Ark's guardian, slowly healing itself.

The Japanese deity of healing and brewery went into a defensive stance. "Why must you unseal the Ark? The one sealed here will bring evil to your world. Evil you cannot even imagine. More gods will only create more confusion and chaos. And yet, you still wish to unseal the Ark? Do you not understand the gravity of this situation?"

Nanashi stared back at the Kunitsukami. "We don't need deities. We're opening the Ark to slay the god within it and use its power to slay all the other deities causing this upcoming war! And if you have to be one of the first gods to die, so be it!"

The Godslayer's speech made Dagda laugh in applause. "That's exactly what a Godslayer should say. Show the might I've blessed you with!"

"You cannot truly understand a world without gods. I must end your delusions. I have no choice but to make you obey." Sukuna-Hikona's fighting spirit burned.

With a large inhuman roar, razor sharp hail filled winds pushed the two Godslayers back, but they were ready and Nanashi froze the ground behind him and Asahi, giving them ground to push against the winds.

"Asahi, we need to overpower him or he'll outpower us in the long run, he has to be siphoning power from the Ark." Nanashi yelled to his partner, the roaring winds making it extremely difficult to communicate as it echoed across the vast chamber.

"Nanashi! I got your back, but what do we do?" The helmeted girl yelled back.

Nanashi charged a sphere of electricity in his right palm. "Together?"

Asahi smiled, magic surging in her left hand. "Together!" She grabbed the sphere of energy and it started to grow, cackling with bolts with lightning.

The Godslayers chucked the sphere of energy they were forcing all their magical power into at Sukuna-Hikona, the energy turning into a javelin of pure empowered Zionga magic before it embedded itself into the Kunitsukami.

A large explosion of electricity and demonic energy surged around the deity in a destructive cloud.

The duo looked on, walking closer to their opponent.

Sukuna-Hikona limped a single step, only able to stand standing due to his staff, his boat turned to ash.

He started to stand straight, his staff ready to channel more storms… only for, in a pressure snapping roar, red cracks started to form across his entire body. "Suppressing violence through power only ever breeds dissent… Perhaps this is retribution, then, for centuries of ruling with force. It is surely… a regret."

The cracks grew and emanated a visceral red color before shattering into pieces in a bright flash of light. The pieces blew into ash as the Godslayers' bodies started to absorb a fragment of the deceased deity's power.

The ash that was once Sukuna-Hikona slowly faded away. Leaving the duo alone in the vast chamber of the Ark.

Asahi smiled putting her hand out to high-five Nanashi. "We did it! Now we can open the Ark!"

Nanashi smirked as he returned the high-five. Asahi walked towards the smooth stone in the center of the chamber. "C'mon, let's get a closer look."

The duo walked up to the massive stone sphere. "This must be the Ark, right?" Asahi wondered.

In a spark of magical energy, Odin suddenly appeared before the teens. "You've done well to make it here and defeat the last guardian of the Ark, humans."

Nanashi and Asahi felt the confidence they had in being able to use the god in the Ark for themselves and by proxy the people of Tokyo, dwindle into insignificance.

"Well done, Demi-fiend, scion of Lord Dagda. Now, break the seal." Odin congratulated the children.

Asahi flinched in shock. "Demi-fiend? LORD Dagda? Nanashi… you said Dagda wasn't controlling you? Is it actually not even you?"

Before Nanashi could speak. "All you need do to break the seal is to touch the stone. That is, if you truly intend to save Tokyo. Only a human of ascended power can break the seal. Now finish your mission." Odin ordered him. His oppressive presence causing Asahi to get twitchy.

Asahi backed away from the Allfather, grabbing one of Nanashi's hands. "I'm starting to think this is a bad idea, Nanashi… We need to leave."

"Quickly, Break the seal!" Odin demanded, Nanashi moving towards the stone, his body moving in a grace that went against human body posture. Asahi gripped her close friend's hand, her other hand grabbing his shoulder. "Wait! Let's think this through!"

"Will you allow all of your efforts to be for naught? Destroy the seal!" Odin demanded again.

Nanashi looked at Asahi directly in the eyes, his glowing green to her blue tinted grey. "Asahi, I have a plan. Get ready for a crazier fight. We're going to fight Odin. We have to." Nanashi whispered to his partner.

Asahi let go of her fellow Godslayer, letting him walk right in front of the Ark. His left hand went close to the smooth stone of the Ark, and in a split moment he moved to grab his sword.

As Nanashi went to draw his blade and get a surprise blow on Odin, his body went stiff. "You're breaking that seal, one way or the other. Even if I have to make you do it… I'm disappointed Kid, thought you were confident enough to follow through." Dadga said in frustrated annoyance, seizing control of his puppet's body.

Dagda's Godslayer touched the Ark with his left hand, the brands glowing with an ethereal green glow.

A brilliant blue-white light erupted from the Ark, it pulsing across the vast chamber showing the massive multi sectioned sigil that made the whole floor of the chamber.

"What the? Is the Ark… the floor?" Asahi asked to no one in specific, looking around the whole room in amazement and dread.

"Yes. This is all part of the Ark." Odin clarified.

Nanashi stepped away from the Ark's keystone, His chest filling with guilt, and his throat's mark tightening like a vice. A weighty presence stirred beneath him, reacting to the light.

Nanashi was now side by side to Asahi, both filled with a fear they could not push down.

They both felt the presence coalesce inside the sphere. A massive blur of light came out of the Ark, a second later, all of the sigils upon the floor of the chamber flowed back in the sphere.

A misty image of a being showed upon the surface of the Ark. "Dagda, Odin… I have you to thank for my freedom."

Faded green mist flowed out of the Ark into the shape of a being. A being with tan skin, an ornate feathered green fedora on his head, and beautifully tailored green suit, an ornate flute in his hands.

"It's been too long, Krishna." Odin welcomed his compatriot.

Dagda appeared in physical form. "The stage is set…"

Krishna smirked. "The threads of destiny have been undone. I decree to all gods of the Polytheistic Alliance, that the time for Salvation has come!"

Asahi looked in utter dread. "The Polytheistic Alliance…? Salvation? The heck are they talking about?"

Krishna gestured to Odin, and Odin turned to Nanashi. "You both have performed admirably. Take your reward."

The familiar ding came from the Hunters' phone. The well-known feeling of power surging within the two.

Asahi held her hand to her chest…a massive bolt of pain slivering through her, the brands on her left shoulder turned glowing white and expanded slightly down her arm, like ornate cloth attached to armor. she fell to her knees; blood tinted bile being forced out of her throat. Nanashi quickly going to his knees to help Asahi stay conscious.

Krishna raised an eyebrow at the sight, looking towards Odin. "The Magatama I bestowed upon is likely evolving due to being in your presence, Krishna."

"This is quite a sight, Nirvana actually found a vessel for itself… Dadga has gotten himself quite a pair of pawns. Now… Come, Odin. We must find Flynn as soon as possible."

Asahi held herself from her vomiting enough to raise her head up. "Wait what do you want with Flynn!?" Asahi yelled, her voice hoarse yet resounding with a slight otherworldly echo.

"Child now of fiendish blood. Fear not. I am not your enemy. Believe in me, and I shall grant you salvation." Krishna told the medic.

"Yes… But to do so, Flynn must submit to our cause." Odin added.

"What do you mean, 'Submit to your cause'!" Asahi questioned, pushing down the intense dulling pain.

Krishna ignored the girl and looked towards Dagda. "Farewell, Dagda. May our paths cross again." With the fading of his words Krishna and Odin warped away.

Dagda stared at the spot the two Gods left from. "…And off he goes." The Celtic God looked towards the two teenagers that were half willingly his pawns. "Kid, Lass, things are about to get real interesting real fast. Be ready."

Navarre popped in existence, fear and shock painted all over his body. "Nanashi, Asahi, you owe me an explanation! Who are you, and what shall become of Flynn!? I fear I may have chosen poorly who to possess…"

Asahi took a serious of deep breaths and got to her feet, still dizzy. "This is bad, Nanashi. They played us. Big time."

Nanashi turned away from Asahi, looking at his own hands. He couldn't tell her, just telling her the weight of their actions would just shatter her ego… and he couldn't do that to her. He started to wonder if he was only thinking about Asahi to hide away from his own guilt… that he told himself he could be a hero, a savior, a badass slayer of gods, angels, and demons. _"Was this all for nothing, just to be a piece in a game of worldly destruction… no. I'm going to follow through. I'm going to kill every god that gets in my way. I'll make this world a peaceful happy place for everyone… for Asahi."_

"What've we done… I just wanted to make a name for myself as a Hunter. Not this…" Asahi told her close friend and confidant.

Nanashi looked at Asahi, seeing she was about to cry… _"She has to be smiling… the one strong enough to push through everything bad…"_

Nanashi hugged his partner. Using the moment to hide he was about to cry himself. "Asahi, we don't have time to cry. We need to be strong, we have to stop this."

Asahi held Nanashi in her arms, comfort and security brushing over her mind. "Yeah… You're right. This isn't the time. "

The two went out of the hug. Asahi walking towards the exit. "They said Flynn was going to Ginza after a city-wide patrol, right? We need to beat them there! Warn Flynn and get everyone we can on the way!" Asahi yelled in determination, sending a quest out to the Hunter's association admins.

The slight calm between the two lead to a sudden spark of urgency. The two went to sprint out of the chamber.

"I'll call Nori, you call Kazuko and who ever can help prevent this from getting out of hand, you got me?!" Nanashi yelled in urgency to his partner.

"On it, Nanashi!"

* * *

-Ginza-Underground District

The two made it to the center of the district, almost out of breath as they reached the top of Konganji passage.

The two activated their scan apps in tandem, a tradition they had to uphold, even if they tried not to.

Asahi checked her watch and phone. "We made it. I got a message from the Nori's branch of the Association, they'll be coming with backup… just in case. But we can't just wait around for them. Let's go find Flynn!"

You search for where Flynn is, I'll get some more equipment, we'll meet up at the way to Flynn!" Nanashi yelled as he ran to the street vendor calmly meditating on a crate.

The two ran up the stairs to the 4th District Crosswalk. The place Nanashi found his phone, and where Nori told him were the stone where Masakado the strongest National defense divinity resides.

The duo hurriedly ran closer to the center of the crossroad where the two Samurai, Flynn and Isebaeu were. Flynn channeling energy into the large katana at his side.

Pain shot through Nanashi's head. "Taking this role was the right thing to do, Akira…" A familiar but unrecognizable voice whispered in his mind.

Asahi put her hand on Nanashi's shoulder. "You okay? You look a little dizzy. Well, anyway… we need to go warn Flynn!"

The young girl walked a few steps forward. "HEEY! FLYNN!"

Flynn slowly inched his hand to the handle of his blade as he lifted the sheath towards the large marking covered boulder before him. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt and slowly drew the blade.

His concentration was broken by the sudden earthquake. "Ahh! An earthquake!?" Asahi conveyed in shock.

As the shaking subsided, a group of Gods and Demons appeared before Flynn. Isebeau moving back to secure a safe positon for the eventuality this is a fight.

One of the gods, possessing an air of authority about himself, hovered forward. "Greetings, Flynn. I am Krishna, of the Polytheistic Alliance. The Polytheistic Alliance have but one goal: the salvation of the entire world. "

Flynn looked skeptical. "What do you mean, 'salvation'?"

"I serve neither Lucifer not Merkabah. My salvation is for the good of humanity." The eighth avatar of Vishnu answered back.

"So, there are demons that have decided not to side with Lucifer or Merkabah, and you speak for them?" Isabeau added.

Krishna chuckled to himself. "In a way… and before I ask my terms of you Flynn, it's quite rude to call a God, a demon, but alas… theirs a spiteful history to that. This world is ruled by a 'creator' who has no qualms declaring himself the one true god. It was his doing for us Gods to be sealed in physical form, for which you now call us Demons, for we lack the divinity that was taken from us. He prevented us from taking it back by sealing humans in cages of flesh and trapped them in this universe, bound by words."

Odin stepped forward. "We are all merely victims and pawns to the Creator."

"Such insolence will not be forgiven. He will die for it. Flynn… Will you become our savior, to lead us to achieve what is rightfully always been ours? My Kalki? Join me and bring salvation. "Krishna requested, a smirk inching deeper on his face.

"And if I refuse?" The liberator responded, slowly putting himself in a combat stance.

Odin silently summoned his spear, Gunguir. "Then your impudence will be met by force." A bolt of lightning flashed from Gunguir.

In a single motion, Flynn unsheathed Masakdo's katana and deflected the lightning bolt into the ground.

"You deflected it. I'm impressed, human. Pity for the fiendling, though…"

Nanashi and Asahi were entirely focused on the confrontation between Flynn and the Alliance, leaving them open for a sneak attack…

"Let me go!" Asahi screamed. Nanashi turning around on his foot, to see Asahi being held up by the neck, by a large humanoid good in red Buddhist priestly clothes and gold metal for skin, his shape reminding the Godslayer of a small Buddhist shrine he once came across.

"Don't move. The tainted girl's life is in your hands now." The Buddhist god commanded Nanashi.

Asahi gave out a loud screaming grunt as she tried to break free of the God's grasp, who effortlessly tightened their grip. "I am Maitreya of the Polytheistic Alliance."

"You're late. Will you disappoint me twice?" Krishna asked, his voice no louder, yet reached the distance effortlessly.

"No. Tsukiji Konganji is now under the control of the Polytheistic Alliance." Maitreya replied.

Krishna just started to smile calmly, like nothing could stop him now. "Wonderful… Now, will my Kalki join us?"

"Oh, he will. He won't just let the child die…"

Flynn was staring down Maitreya, grunting in frustration. The sound of metal clanging against the ground filled the brief tense silence. Masakado's katana's sheath magically inching towards the blade, sheath itself as Flynn undid the shoulder strap he attached the sheath to.

Odin released another bolt of lightning. Flynn fell to his knees from the force of the bolt. "Hm… He's a tough one."

Odin launched bolt after bolt at the samurai, only for a concentrated spell, Thunder Reign to be enough to put Flynn unconscious, giving out a pained scream. Black smoke coming off the charred spots of Flynn's clothes body.

"Flynn!" Isabeau yelled in surprise.

"Fynn! No! This is all my fault…" Asahi screamed, guilt bubbling in her chest as Maitreya tightened his grip around her throat. "Quiet, girl!" Asahi tried to speak but attempting to do so, only made it harder to breath. "Don't make me kill you for nothing."

Nanashi went to grab his shortsword, but his body was shaking… he fully afraid…. Afraid of what a false move could lead to…

"You coward!" Isabeau yelled, gritting her teeth as she fought back the urge to spring into action.

Nanashi's breath started to get heavier, only to stop. Nanashi reached a point of pure combative clarity. He gripped the handle of his blade, ready to charge in and save Asahi at his own expense…

Only for his legs to not move… the control of his body was not his own again. _"Let's just watch this play out."_ Dagda pointedly asserted _. "Dagda… you can't do this to me. Not now! Not when she's in danger. If she dies… I'll find a way to kill every god, demon, angel in existence, and you will be one of the ones on the way to that."_ Nanashi mentally threatened, Dadga just started to laugh in Nanashi's mind.

Krishna extended his left hand and Flynn's unconscious body floated to the avatar. "Kalki is with us now. Release the girl."

"As you wish. " Maitreya ungracefully dropped Asahi, who started to run towards Nanashi, only to fall to her knees in front of him, breathing heavily. Isabeau going over to check her neck and body for injury.

"Asahi, was it? Are you hurt?"

Asahi's breathing started to mellow. "I'm okay… But Flynn… "

Krishna's smiled deepened. "I'm sorry to tell you all this, but…. Fedora man… or I'll say your proper name… Krishna, are not allowed to take the messiah." A voice yelled, full of authority.

Krishna looked at Odin. "Who might this… being be? He has an aura similar to Kalki's? Something… we could use."

"Krishna, I have never heard or seen this person before… which isn't surprising since Muninn is dead."

Nori stepped forward, Hunters showing up in droves behind him. "So, the mighty All father of Nordic lore and the eighth Avatar of Vishnu doesn't know me?! I am Nori Nakano, The King of Hunters, the Champion protector of Tokyo! Your appearance isn't allowed here, sorry… but you have to give me and the people of Tokyo back our Messiah!"

Krishna almost started to laugh. "So… Mighty King of Hunters, would you like to show us what makes you deserve such a title?"

Nori in a single motion activated the tablet phone strapped to his left arm. Touching each of the National Defense divinity mediums in his tactical vest. "You and the Polytheistic Alliance's involvement is not meant to be here. I was able to track down the rest of your 'reinforcements' waiting outside Ginza, and you can thank your universe hopping 'friend' Maitreya for that. Traveling between the alternate worlds is not allowed, to even the almighty. The borders are only allowed to be crossed by those that keep them sanctified for the one that exists as the bindings between."

Koga Saburo, Zoma Yaso-Magatsuhi, Omoikane, Michizane, and Yamato Takeru stood mightily and silently in front of the central group of the Polytheistic Alliance. Waiting for their commander to give orders.

Krishna started to laugh. "You choose to send the mightiest beings you wield to stop us from giving salvation to this world. What an absolute pity, once proud beings now meaningless pawns controlled by the chains of carnage and blood that was spilt to bind them. You will have to try harder than just this… King of Hunters..."

Nori coldly chuckled to himself. "You're not impressed, are you? Well than… I'm not going to pull anything back!" Nori pulled out another phone, hidden in the interior of his jacket. Her speed dialed a number. "Hey, we're in tight shit…. No! this is not ordered by Brannigan, I need you here now, Ivers! Bring all of _Them_ , we need to stop this… deviation from causing causalities!"

Krishna waited a moment, honestly curious what the "King of Hunters" had in store.

No one said anything in the tense standoff between the Hunter Champion and the leader of the Polytheistic Alliance.

Nanashi and Asahi were sitting on the pavement, holding each other's hand as their chests pounded in anxiety. (More so Asahi than Nanashi)

The silence was pierced by the screeching of a high-powered motorcycle. The cloaked woman driving, stopped her motorcycle next to Nori, only the bottom half of her face seeable under the bone skull mask that covered her face. "Silber, I've brought the cavalry like you asked, they won't leave by our call unless death is brought… understood?"

Like her words were the incantation to a spell, multiple roaring portals opened from the ground. With the blowing of a trumpet, multiple beings stepped out.

A skeletal violinist played a chord. A skeletal matador chuckled in glee, A floating skeletal being in ceremonial clothing carrying a large demonic looking instrument played another loud horn, and a skeletal woman with a smoking chalice on a large red nine crown headed beast chuckled to herself.

Following the biker woman was the sound of horses, four skeletal horsemen came, following the sound, one wielded a long bow and had a crown on its head, riding a white horse with many eyes all over its body. One wielded a claymore in one hand, riding a fully red horse. One held scales in its right hand, riding a fully black horse. The last one, the leader of the four wielded a scythe, it's horse a sickly pale.

The cloaked biker woman started to lightly laugh to herself. "So… Krishna, understand what you're up against now?!" Nori demanded of the Hindu Avatar.

Krishna just huffed in amusement. "You bring the darkest and evilest beings in existence to fight me… you truly underestimate me... What the Polytheistic Alliance can do…"

Krishna played a short tune on his flute. Three silent bolts of lightning hit the ground in between him and the Champion.

A second later, four gargantuan bolts of blue-white lightning hit the roof tops of the 4th district crossroad, the whole ground shaking violently. The reinforcement hunters were yelling in fear and shock at the sight. The firmament above the district cracked, small rocks embedding themselves in the pavement.

A massive slithering shadow appeared on the firmament above, cracks growing across the firmament. Brief moments of thunder struck, illuminating the shadow to be an actual creature.

The firmament bulged in places, the slow sound of thick rock cracking being heard across the whole city, until a massive snake like body pushed through the bedrock.

The city started to shake again. All of the humans stared at the sight. "What the—what's going on?" Asahi cried in shock.

"What is that thing?" Isabeau asked to no one in particular.

"It's nothing good…" Nanashi said in response, fear surging through his body as he watched the giant snake slither through the sky.

The giant snake had a red flesh bud that made its head, it opening up to show a radiant pattern similar to the surface of the sun, a bestial face in the center of the magma like surface.

"Shesha… The great serpent of death of renewal will lead you all to Salvation. This is but a taste of the power we possess. "

Krishna started to openly smile, glee across his face. "I… AM YOUR LIGHT!" brilliant white light emanated from the sky above Krishna as he held his arms out in proclamation.

The giant hole in the firmament started to have sunlight coming through, piecing the always night sky of Tokyo. The Hunters had to cover their eyes from the massive burst of intense light.

The sounds of birds echoed to the surface of the city. The sun was in the distance of a clear blue sky, barely a cloud in sight.

"Look at that!" A male hunter stuttered in amazement.

"There's a hole in the sky…" A female hunter said. The surrounding forces of hunters pulled out their phones taking pictures of the beautiful sky.

"That light… is it…?" Isabeau asked in shock.

"I can see the sky… "Asahi said to herself… emotions unknown brewing within her.

"You mean, that's the sky?" another hunter said, the whole crowd of hunters breaking into a sea of chatter.

Nori's phone rang. He answered it in the brief reprieve. As it persisted, it started to break in argument. "I don't care about that! This is a problem and I'm stopping it before it becomes a unnecessary cluster of death. …. What?! I know I have my role to play… but…. Fine!"

"Flynn shall be joining me. If you wish to see the true light, come to Tsukiji Konganji. You have until the next full moon. When the full moon rises, we will lead you to a new universe. My dear King of Hunters, do you wish for your fiends to fight Shesha now…? We can wait…" Krishna taunted Nori.

The fiends all inched closer to the central group of the polytheistic alliance, the cloaked woman, revving her bike as she summoned a halberd into her left hand.

The gods already readied themselves to fight off the fiends. Only for Nori to step forward, and put his arm to the side. "Ivers, call off the fiends… we can't… direct orders from the high councilman. "

Ivers unsummoned her halberd, generally unamused. "Brannigan putting his foot down… thought as much." She snapped her fingers and the fiends, with groans of disappointment, disappeared into portals…

Nori unsummoned his defense divinities. "Sil- Nakano. Next time, don't go calling me for every dangerous event, unless Brannigan gives the all clear, got it?" Ivers scolded Nori as she touched the center part of her rune covered choker, the center mechanism of it rotating, the runes on that select piece turning blue.

The woman disappeared in a flash of light, a resounding echo as only proof of her appearance.

Nori walked away, pain and anger written across his face. "We'll meet again, Regulator, and maybe then you'll show us the power you wield!" Krishna declared as the Polytheistic Alliance took Flynn and entered Shesha's mouth.

The air around Shesha twisted and distorted as a spatial rift formed. The great serpent, along with Flynn and the Alliance vanished through the rift. Nori fell to his knees, throwing his hat to the ground as he roared to himself in frustration and anguish.

"I'm nothing but a fucking cog in a machine!…. I'm supposed to be the damn protector of this world!… not it's failure…. Why did i…?" Nori muttered to himself as he stared at the ground his body almost except for his arms holding himself up.

The crowd of hunters before him having enough respect to not slander him in front of him…but words were already being traded amongst them.

Isabeau walked to the place Shesha and the Alliance left with Flynn, and picked up Masakado's Katana. "Flynn…."

A feeling of loss and broken dignity settled in the air, the Godslayers looked at each other in worry as the burden of their actions weighed like chains on their minds.


	5. P74 141-2 (First Strike of the Serpent)

P74 141/2 {New Moon}

* * *

-Kinshicho Hunter's Association

The Godslayers stood in the crowd of Hunters as they watched the Hunter's debriefing.

"Flynn has been captured by the Polytheistic Alliance, Nori has stepped down from his role saying he doesn't deserve such responsibility, and due to these unraveling of events we're forced to reevaluate our plans. Right now, Tokyo is split between Lucifer, Merkabah, and the Polytheistic Alliance. Each of them have established bases throughout the city. Lucifer has control of Camp Ichigaya. Shinjuku, and Shibuya. Merkabah controls the Sky Tower, Kinshicho, Ueno, and Ikebukuro. And the Polytheistic Alliance have Ginza and Tsukiji Konganji. Based on their territories, it may appear as if they have equal influence." The monitor changed from the color divided map to an image of Shesha.

"But Shesha's presence has tilted the conflict in favor of the Polytheistic Alliance. It's impossible for any one side to engage them without leaving themselves open to Shesha. Worse still, we have no way of determining where Shesha will strike. Since we can't track Shesha, we have to stay on the defensive. I'm sorry to say we do not yet have an effective method of fighting Shesha."

The Hunters were muttering to themselves. "Their talking about that Shesha thing?" "It's impossible to stop it!" "Nori could stop it!" "If he wasn't such a coward, he had the upper hand against the Alliance, I was there, but he got a phone call and just yielded, What the hell!" "If Nori can't do anything, We're like sitting ducks to that snake-thing!" "Damnit! How much more shit can go down in Tokyo?" "I say we side with the Polytheistic Alliance and save our own asses."

Fujiwara and Skins appeared back on the monitor. "It may appear to be in our best interest to side with the Polytheistic Alliance. And with both our Liberator and Protector gone, I can definitely see the appeal of their boasts. But we have no reason to believe that they are actually on our side. And I refuse to trust a group that would kidnap Flynn." Fujiwara calmly disclosed to the Hunters.

Skins showed up in the center of the monitor. "Krishna's selling us the same crap the demons always have. What we need to do now is band together, save Flynn, and find a new Champion to become the Protector. It's our only chance."

"Our first order of business is to make sure that each city is well-supplied. Tokyo has never been more dangerous. Good luck. "The broadcast ended with the completion of Fujiwara's sentence.

As it ended, all the Hunters receive new quest info. Nanashi and Asahi received a high priority quest of delivering supplies to Shinjuku.

The Hunters within the Association bar started to chatter again. "'Good luck,' he says. I don't know about you, but I say we side with someone." "What else can we do, without Nori and Flynn?" "I don't want to die… "

Asahi tightened her grip on Nanashi's left hand. "What happens now? What should we do? Is it worth trying if we've only made things worse…"

Nanashi just wrapped his arm around Asahi's waist, trying to comfort her. "The humans are being played like chess pieces at the mercy of greater beings. Wake up and smell the chaos, kid. This is the true nature of gods and demons. Human oppression is the only thing that interests them, unable to go past the petty perspectives from their golden thrones. "Dagda told his Godslayer and by proxy his companion, the fiendling.

The hunters were filing out of the bar for the last few minutes, leaving the duo finally with some space to themselves.

"Asahi, Nanashi. Come here a sec." Asahi's dad yelled from across the bar. The duo walked to the bar, looking up to the older man.

Boss placed a large thick plastic case on the bar counter. "Here's what you need for the resupply run."

Asahi took the case with ease, it's weight having no burden to her. "Wow, that was fast. Thanks, Dad!"

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: Don't call me 'Dad' here."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Boss. "Asahi replied, giving the case to Nanashi, who almost lost his balance from the surprising weight of the case.

Boss groaned to himself. "…Come on now." The older man narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow. "You two be careful. "

Asahi smiled. "Oookay. Well, we're off. "The two started to walk off, Asahi taking the case from Nanashi.

Navarre poofed into existence. "Have you taken leave of your senses? What part of GIANT SNAKE do you not understand!? 'Twould kill us so quick, I'd be left without sufficient time to tell you 'I told you so.'"

Nanashi shrugged. "You're probably right, b- "Navarre lightened up, smiling confidently. "For once, a sensible idea from someone who isn't me!" Navarre interrupted as soon as his beliefs were gratified.

"I don't think so. You've got a lot of work ahead of you, kid… And you're going to learn firsthand just how pathetic gods, demons, and humans are. The third one is already proven to you, so the other two will be easy. Remember one thing, my Godslayer; You have no choice but to obey me. For now, just fight against the Polytheistic Alliance with the other humans. When the time comes, I'll reveal your true role as Godslayer and Lass will be become something… more, something useful, by the time it happens."

"So Nanashi… You were saying something before you were 'gracefully' interrupted?" Asahi asked her close friend.

"I was going to say. 'You're probably right, but it doesn't mean we don't have a job to do.' It's our duty as Hunters to do the right thing for the People of Tokyo." Nanashi started going through his phone. "We also have some challenging quests to do on the way." Nanashi put his hand out to Asahi." Let's make another promise, to always do challenge quests to help the quality and safety of living for the people, how about it?" Nanashi jovially asked his most trusted confidant.

Asahi stared briefly as Nanashi's smiling face before grabbing his hand in an inhumanly strong grip. "Nanashi, you know I would never leave you on your own. We're a team!"

Both smiled as they walked out of the bar. Nanashi's phone gave off a melodic ring. The boy instantly checked the text message he just received from Nori. "Kid, I've left you and your go-to girl Asahi a gift, pick it up from the Kinshicho fixer as soon as you can." Nanashi read out loud to not keep Asahi out of the loop as he walked to the street merchant at the end of the hallway.

Nanashi couldn't help but think about the talk he had with Nori last night, well more of one sided video message, but the memory was still potent in his mind.

* * *

-Last Night

The night was long, so many people were being informed of the the event that Nanashi and Asahi have pushed into the back of their minds to not die of guilt.

So many things happened so quickly, it was hard to really understand what fully happened, but the teenager was certain, there was something more with Nori. What were those "fiends" he brought, were they connected to Asahi? Who was that woman he called, her name was Ivers, maybe? And the biggest of all, who was the person that called Nori to make him willing choose to not fight the Polytheistic Alliance?

Nanashi had to find answers. So while Asahi got to spent time with her new idol, Isabeau. Nanashi went looking for Nori, who disappeared after the army of Hunters dispersed out of the 4th district crosswalk.

The Godslayer was running through Ginza asking around the groups of Hunters walking home or going on patrols, and they all told him something similar. Nori had vanished in a blink of an eye after the "event" ended.

As Nanashi had found no leads and decided to walk back to Asahi and take the terminal with her back home. He received a message. A video message.

Nanashi looked at the description and it was addressed from Nori, so without a second thought. The apprentice opened the message from his mentor. A video started playing on its own.

The video showed Nori sitting on a couch in a very well-kept and furnished room "Hey, Kid. If you've received this. Then things have gone south…well for me that is, and you probably have a lot of questions, so let's go from the top." The video glitched and cut to Nori in the same room but at a very different time. "Things are still too earlier to explain everything, but you deserve an explanation for what's relevant. I'm going to be laying low for a while, I might show up… but I'm no longer the protector, I don't deserve that title if I can't prevent problems from starting before it escalates. I'm not worth that prestige. Hopefully someone steps up and takes up the mediums I left at the counter demon base… well I'm rambling now. Let's get back to the stuff you probably want to know. My boss is the head quest admin for the Hunter's Association, Brannigan. There's more to it, but like I've said before I can't really say much about it yet. Brannigan is in charge of a group, a group that is under the public eye but for Tokyo, we're assuring the outcome of the conflicts are better for humanity. The woman on the bike, Moiré, someone involved in this group, as a communication and transportation officer, showed up to assist me in stopping the Alliance… before Brannigan ordered me not to… and I know that sounds absurd, but there's a reason for that and you'll understand eventually. I fully understand If you're angry at me for not stopping this, but I couldn't. Well I put my faith into you and Asahi…. This video has probably gone on long enough. You probably know where you'd have to go to find me." The video ended. Nanashi just confused and yet accepting of the situation. He looked up to his mentor enough to understand Nori will do his best to help in other ways…

* * *

The two walked into the spacious back room that was the standard for the black market Fixers, always able to equip Hunters with Weapons and Armor… if they have the macca for them.

The older man in a suit sat at the end of a polished broad road table. "Hmph. Whaddya want, kids?

"Did Nori leave a package for someone here?" Nanashi asked.

The Fixer just groaned, pointing towards a black case sitting on one of the tables covered in sword cases and gun racks.

"He showed up alright, just leave kids, if you aren't going to buy anything, just take the case and walk out."

The duo looked at each other and walked out with the case.

"So Nanashi… What did Nori get us? What's in the case?" Asahi asked as Nanashi tried to unbuckle the plastic case.

The case sprung open as the boy unclasped the buckles. Showing a masterly crafted scabbard with the symbols 神キラー engraved onto the side of it. An ancient looking sword embedded into it. Next to the blade was a black metal ring with faded red Hebrew text alongside a Buddhist priest's prayer beads

Asahi took the ring and it magically fitted to her left hand, wrapping the beads around the same hand, it magically adjusted into a strange array on her left wrist, magical energy surging through the objects. "This is just…. amazing. I have no idea how to describe this, but if this is how you feel all the time Nanashi, I might be jealous." The medic joked, the gifts clearing her mind of any lingering negative feelings.

Nanashi held the sheathed blade up. "Kami…Kira…God..Killer..Godslayer." He pondered the characters as he attempted to pull the blade out of the sheath.

The blade gracefully slid out of the masterwork sheath, a deep energy moved within the finely crafted space black metal. Nanashi let the blade slide back into the sheath as he felt an energy go through his body.

The energy ripped a feeling from the deepest core of his very being. A deep intense hatred and desire to kill, to kill the almighty, to prevent the death of those that mattered to him. For those brief moments that power went through him, it made him think of what he was, what he needed to do, what he needed to protect… the feeling just made him think of Dagda and his desires…

"Earth to Nanashi! We need to go! We have things to do!" Asahi snapped, leaning over Nanashi who was spacing out holding the sheathed blade.

"Yeah, let's go. This sword is something interesting. I'll probably just… keep using my old one for a while." Nanashi replied as he strapped the Kamikira to his other sword sheath. Walking out of the underground district with his partner.

* * *

After the surprisingly easy task of collecting materials from a shelter, the diet building, and a few other things. The Godslayers had reached Shinjuku (like always, doing the tradition of scanning together) and were currently salvaging/ harvesting the materials and relics outside the district.

Walking onto the entrance to the district, the duo heard the sound of rolling metal. "You hear that?" Asahi lightly jabbed her partner in the side with her elbow, breaking Nanashi out of his focus.

Nanashi looked around, the same sound returning. A little girl pushing a wheel with a stick in the corner of his eye.

Navarre popped up. "Gh-Gh-Ghost!"

Similar to a mirage, a man with smooth cream gray hair in a wheelchair wearing a red suit appeared. "Hello there."

"Who are you?" both Hunters said, looking at each other briefly at the coincidence.

"My name is Stephen. The girl and regulators have taken an interest in the both of you. The fate of the future must be in your collective hands."

"What in the world does he mean?" Navarre inquired.

"You'll know soon enough." Stephen continued to calmly say.

"What!?" Navarre peaked in confusion. Stephen only smiled at the group.

"Soon, you will all be tempted by all manners of gods and demons. They will try to coerce, cajole, and deceive you into doing their bidding. They may come to you as humans or as illusions. Will you give in to temptation? Or will each of you choose your own paths?"

Nanashi appeared to go into deep thought. "Our own paths? What are you talking about?" Asahi asked the man, pieces connecting in her mind that she didn't want to tell the stranger.

"If you wish to walk the neutral path, or go beyond the cycle with the those embraced, I will lend you a hand. "Stephen grinned, as if he knew what the group was individually thinking.

"The serpant has already devoured many humans, body and soul." The duo's eyes shot wide.

"Wait, when? What happened?" Asahi asked in worry.

Stephen started to direct his automatic high tech wheel chair away from the group. "Good luck. I'm counting on some of you to make the right choice…"

Stephen left… leaving the duo on edge and confused. Nanashi lifted his armband phone and found Dagda quiet, grunting in thought.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Asahi pondered as her and Nanashi's phones dinged with the sound for a high priority quest.

It was the quest to repel shesha. Who is occupying the Metropolitan Government Office building in…. Shinjuku. "Shesha's in Shinjuku! They're calling in all nearby Hunters to help fight it. It's at the Metropolitan Government Office, just through the underground. We gotta hurry!" Asahi yelled as she and her partner rushed into the elevator to the underground of the district.

The Hunters pulled out their weapons during the quiet ride to the underground floor. The two rushed out and saw the Terminal across the hallway.

They rushed into the Terminal to register their phones to it and then back out into the hallway of underground Shinjuku.

The duo looked around and saw no one around except the sound of crawling creatures in the distance and bloody partially eaten corpses.

"The place is empty…" Asahi thought out loud.

"Like the man in the wheelchair said, everyone's been eaten by Shesha." Dadga said matter of factly before huffing in amusement. "Heh… This is only the beginning."

"Things had to get worse… didn't they?" Asahi muttered to herself. "Let's keep going. We need to put an end to Shesha as soon as possible."

Nanashi nodded, the two going into the fray, collecting more demons while clearing out the rest of the whole underground to assure the safety of the remaining people.

* * *

The two walked into the Shinjuku Hunter's Association, dropping the case of supplies onto the counter.

The two took a small moment to revel in their success with a high five as they felt the familiar feeling of power that came from finishing a job.

"Okay, that takes care of that. Now it's time to strike down Shesha!" Asahi declared, pumping her fist in anticipation.

Nanashi went to the bartender and asked for any food that was available at the moment. "Yeah, we got some, but you're still going to need to pay, even in a emergency." The older man that was the bartender pondered to himself for a moment. "You're Seike's kid right? Nanashi?"

Nanashi briefly chuckled to himself, as he showed his bag full of objects requested for the quests made within the morning.

The bartender took the items and chuckled to himself in return. "I'll hold onto these, and I think this makes you and I assume to be Asahi's ranking as hunters decently onto the Champion rankings. If you don't know what those are.. well they're used to be a leaderboard in Hunter's Associations during the Quiet Days and those on the top would get bragging rights and some minor levels of effective gear. But since the Liberator and Protector became a thing, the system got scrapped and rebuilt into a reward system for those that have very diligent and honest working job records. The so called champion rankings. You and Seike are now second tier of five, the first one reward is probably something Boss gave you already.." the bartender went under the bar, looking for something.

He came back up with a plastic box and placed it on the counter, opening it toward the teenager. Revealing a .50 caliber revolver and a nicely crafted, many time, maintenced machete. "Kid, you'll need to pick one we don't have many things of this caliber as you say."

The Godslayer took the machete feeling a lingering power in it, a blade hungering for heads, to commit murder in the name of its master. A headhunter.

"Oh you're taking that thing. Not many people trust it, but it's a mighty thing, hard to wield properly but can rip the life out of a Demon."

"I appreciate the gift. I'll use it proudly." Nanashi turned to Asahi, who was treating some of the wounded Hunters hunkering down in the bar for safety.

"We're going! Time to end this!"

Asahi packed her things and walked up to Nanashi. "Well, let's do this!"

* * *

-Government Office Plaza

After going through the above ground streets of Shinjuku, scouting demons, reporting bodies, and finding loot. The group found themselves walking closer to the proper portion of the Office Plaza.

The group stopped at the top of the stairs to the Plaza, staring at Shesha having wrapped itself around the government building, its size making the building appear like a table in comparison.

"W-W-We don't stand against THAT monstrosity!" Navarre screamed in fear.

The two just stared at the mighty Hindu serpent. "It's even bigger than I remember… We take this thing down, no one will question our Hunter cred….." Asahi told her partner, starting to look away from him. "… and maybe we'll prove we deserve these powers of ours…"

Asahi slapped her hands against her cheeks to focus and looked back to her friend, who, in deep thought was still staring the at the giant snake. "We have to do this, Nanashi!"

Nanashi broke out of his reverie and nodded to Asahi. "Let's show everyone, Gods, Demons, and Angels, That we're not to be looked down upon."

The two walked deeper into the plaza, Navarre just floating behind the group, anxiety all over his form. "Nrgh! I am opposed to this!"

With himself floating alone, his soul binding to the duo started to drag him away with them, fading out of the material plane yet again.

After quickly scouting the unaligned Demons amongst the plaza the group walked down the stairs to the front of the Government building, Shesha in it's bud like head, waiting for opposers.

The group looked up to Shesha, only for it's bud to open up as Shesha roared in a quiet yet forceful and twisted wave of sound.

The immortal beast hissed at the group. "Waaah! Hurry! Kill it, kill it now!" Navarre screamed in fear, floating in the fetal position.

The gargantuan snake glared at the group, sizing them up for a possible how to kill them. It moved slowly with it's massive body to gain a larger height over the group, who started to summon rows of demons and angels to provide a front line.

Nanashi and Asahi leaped away as one of Shesha's appendages quickly dashed towards theirs former position.

Shesha let out a huge frequency out of its mouth, the sound barely noticeable but the intensity so potent it caused some of demons to bleed profusely.

Asahi started firing at the monster with her gun and Nanashi went to chuck spheres of arctic magic at it, only for it to be completely unfazed.

"Nothing seems to work! What are we supposed to do?" Asahi yelled to Nanashi as they left the demons and angels to charge the snake and keep it busy.

The two heard the sounds of the heavy flapping of wings above them. The two looked up and saw an angel land before them.

"So, it was you two that kept the serpent at bay. Good. "

"Are you here to… save us?" Asahi asked. "If you're not, could you go and just try to kill the snake?" Nanashi asked the angel as well.

"Why would I save Unclean ones? Or even consider taking an order from one? No. I am the angel Power… I have come to defeat the serpent in the name of Lady Merkabah." Power told the teenagers as it flew in front of them readying itself to stab Shesha to death.

"Such a narrow-minded nitwit. So typical." The teenagers' eyes went wide when they heard the familiar voice and turned around.

"What now? Wait—you!" Asahi said as Nanashi got her to turn around.

"I am Adramelech, loyal servant and sworn knight of the Demon Lord Lucifer. It would seem we're all here for the same reason. While it pains me to say it, we might stand a better chance if we… cooperate." Adramelech suggested.

Asahi looked furious. "Are you kidding me? You killed my friends, and almost me and Nanashi as well. I won't forgive you!"

The fire demon just seemed to be annoyed by the angry yelling of the girl. "Why do I need your forgiveness? We can settle things after this." Adramelech looked towards Shesha waiting menacingly at the group. "But for now, we really ought to focus on skinning that snake."

Asahi clenched her fists so angrily the whites of her knuckles showed, her brands started to glow bright, the power they held leaking towards the objects fitted to her left hand. Nanashi went to place his hand on her shoulder to give her some form of safety and comfort, but she turned back towards Shesha.

"Fine. Shesha first. We can't lose, Nanashi."

With a snap of his fingers the demons and angels under his command charged the snake.

Shesha showed to be unfazed by the many blows and spells sent at it's hide. Only to let itself slowly rise up with the length of it's body and breath flames upon the small army, leaving it's adversaries no time to recover it lunged towards a cluster and bit them into pieces.

A large chunk of the Hunters' forces were now wounded or dead, so Nanashi and Asahi took the back line as they shuffled through forcing the dead and dying ones back into their phones.

Adramelech formed a large sphere of fire in his hands, throwing it at the mighty serpent, burning the non-magma like outer flesh of the snake. Shesha seemed to not show much care for the attack.

Shesha lunged at Adramelech, who used his vast strength to keep Shesha from wrapping his mouth around him, eventually growing tired of the pointless struggle and pulled it's head back to it's height, leaving an opening for Power to to charge into the air stabbing the face of Shesha with it's lance.

Shesha gave out a small pained groan before slamming the Power into the ground below.

During the distraction the demon and angel were providing, Nanashi and Asahi were readying an attack similar to the one they used to slay Sukuna-Hikona. With a inhuman battle cry, a giant javelin of magical energy went flying towards Shesha. Sending it recoiling towards the government building, letting a out a giant high of pain.

Shesha slithered back into it's position and gave out a large high at the group, uncoiling itself from the building and coiled itself upon the ground. The hole in it's bud like hide from the Godslayer javelin started to quickly close up. The small army bash and slashing at Shesha in the giant opportunity, only for their attacks to do nothing to the mighty creature.

In a fast and aggressive motion Shesha unraveled and reached towards the sky showing the full size of it's form. Giving out a roar of rage filled vigor.

"How inconvenient" Adramelech muttered to himself.

Shesha moved closely to the remains of it's opposition, wanting to remember their appearances before it opened a spatial tear below itself, disappearing in moments.

"Damn… It got away." The angel cursed to himself.

The Hunter duo looked at each other, cheering briefly as they felt Shesha's presence disappear. Having successfully driven the snake off.

Their phones dinged with the sound for a high priority quest completed, the invigorating feeling of power flowing through them.

Asahi stretched with a new feeling of confidence, twisting into rage towards Adramelech. "It's not over yet. Not until we avenge Nikkari and Manabu!"

Asahi's brands glowed as she pointed her AMP at Adramelech, giving a death glare to the demon.

Adramelech only sighed and dropped his guard, going into a relaxed posture. "Lord Lucifer only tasked me with defeating that slithering menace… Fighting you, too, would be a waste. Besides, I'm not even peckish." The demonic peacock donkey looked towards the Power. "If that winged nitwit is finished here, I shall take flight myself."

"Our mission was Shesha, and Shesha alone. You many safely leave, so long as you stay out of our way." Power decreed, readying itself to fly away.

"Hold on! You said we could finish this!" Asahi almost screamed in frustration.

"Did I? I don't recall…" the demon nonchalantly mentioned.

"What?"

"Did you think you could take a demon at their word? So adorable… Haaahahahaa!" Adramelech left, moving jollily through the darkness.

In the silence of Asahi's disappointment, Power flew away, leaving the Hunters alone.

Asahi grunted in anger, grinding down on her teeth. "Gotta say, kid, lass, that was quite a show. Well done. Both of you ought to return home and rest up before we make our next move." Dagda complemented the group.

Nanashi put his hand on Asahi's shoulder. "Come on, we should go. Nothing's going to get done just standing here, all pissed off."

Asahi took a deep breath and in a single motion hugged Nanashi. "I just want to stop thinking about this right now, these things that are a part of me just fill with all this energy and I can't get rid of it, sleeping just compacts it into the deeper parts of me. So, sleeping right now would be a nice thing…"

Nanashi patted Asahi on the back. "Yeah… sleeping sounds nice. I'm not really tired, but that's just the hours of never ending adrenaline talking…"

Asahi went out of the hug and just laughed. "Well, let's go home."

"Yeah, let's."

* * *

-Kinshicho Underground District

The two went through the more stocked inventory of the Shinjuku district, finished any new challenge quests that showed up, and scouted any demons the two didn't have for the compendium. The day was a lot less hectic then yesterday but the day was still tiring nonetheless.

The duo had reached their rooms and they went into Nanashi's room. Both full of energy but the idea of sleeping sounded too good to be true.

Nanashi dropped his equipment on his couch, already going to change out of his armored jumpsuit to his sleepwear.

"Nanashi, going to bed, already? Guess I'll head to my room, then." Asahi waved goodbye to her close partner for the moment.

"Sleep well, Asahi. We probably have a lot to do tomorrow."

Asahi smiled at her friend. "Oh, I know. But we can handle it."

Asahi left the room to go meet up with Kazuko and Nanashi laid in bed, and closed his eyes. Exhaustion filling his body as he slept like a rock.


	6. P74 141-3 (Ceasefire and the Corps)

P74 141/3 {1/8 Moon}

* * *

"Come on…. Get up, Nanashi."

Nanashi rose in his bed, his eyes blinking awake. "Hey, you awake?" Asahi stood in front of his bed, a slight shine to her body as Nanashi looked at her. "Dad says they're holding a emergency video broadcast. Let's get to the Association. "

Nanashi didn't need to say words, he just started to get changed into his clothes and strap on all his gear, within two minutes the duo walked out of Nanashi's room towards the Hunter's Association.

Nanashi looked at his partner, noticing the armor like skin that made her marks had grown in places. A crystal white ring of flesh wrapped around her left wrist with two receiver like parts curving off of the brand, her latest brand before this one, on her upper left arm had grown two matching receiver points as well.

Asahi tilted her head at Nanashi as he stared at her brands in detail. "Nanashi, it's not a big deal, I just got the second magatama from Kazuko, I'll be better at healing you and other people now."

Nanashi just smiled and went back to walking towards the Association.

The duo walked in the bar. Asahi scampering towards the counter to tell her father. "Dug up Nanashi, Dad."

The bartender turned around and finished sliding a drink to one of the Hunters who ordered a meal. "For the last time… I'm 'Boss' at work. I'm starting to sound like a broken record. Can you get it through her head, Nanashi?"

Nanashi just started to smirk. "Enough already, Dad. Geez…" Asahi mumbled, somewhat annoyed at the usual family routine.

"Hold up, briefing's about to begin." Boss told the children.

The duo looked up to the monitors way above the counter. Nanashi noticing Asahi's dad shaking his head in exasperation.

The TV did a quick cut to a well-lit room with golden metal walls. Fujiwara and Skins in the direct focus of the camera. "Good morning. This is Fujiwara. This is a critical moment for us. Tokyo is torn between Lucifer, Merkabah, and the Polytheistic Alliance. Right now, they're all biding their time, waiting for a moment of weakness. Someone's going to blink, and when that happens, the results will be devastating. Our top priority during all of this is to find another person capable of taking the role of Protector and to rescue Flynn as quickly as possible. Therefore, we've agreed to hold a conference with the angels and demons. "

The hunters in the bar started create a wall of sound from all of the side chatter. The monitors showing the leaders of the Association, two people in heavy levels of equipment and three young adults in very similar styles of clothing.

"Miss Isabeau! She looks like a pro even in a place like that. So cool…" Asahi fangirled as the camera focused on Isabeau for a few moments.

The camera focused on a wild haired teen in similar garb to Isabeau and a man in a suit with a demonic looking full head mask in a suit, multiple guns strapped to his person.

The camera moved to a angelically masked woman wearing a Mikado style cross tabard over her body, many sheathed knifes all over her body not covered by the tabard and a fair faced young man with well cared hair in similar attire for a few moments before going back to Fujiwara and Skins.

"Keep in mind, right now, we speak for all that's left of humanity. The Ashura-kai and the Ring of Gaea are currently out of commission and unable to participate. So it's up to the hunters to take responsibility for whatever is agreed on here. "

"You're wasting our time. Get on with it." The wild- haired teen complained, the man near him just shifting the focus of his intricate combat helmet.

"Temper, temper, demon king. I believe introductions are in order, are they not?" The other young man replied, waiting for Fujiwara to speak.

"I think Isabeau is in the best position to introduce you two." Fujiwara said, gesturing towards Isabeau.

Isabeau cleared her throat and stepped forward. "I am Isabeau, and along with Flynn, I served as a Samurai of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. However, when we arrived in Tokyo, we weren't alone. These men were formerly Samurai, just like Flynn. Their names were Walter and Jonathan. One chose to side with demons, and the other, angels. They perished to become Lucifer and Merkabah. "

In the bar, the hunters went into a quiet uproar. "Wait, those monsters used to fight alongside Flynn?" "Is everyone from the Ceiling a lunatic?"

"That's enough, Isabeau. It matters not who we were. "Walter exclaimed.

"It's true. The humans you once knew are gone. "Johnathan quipped, his voice smoothing into an emotionless woman's voice with a flash of bright light.

A form appeared within the light. The woman next to the form putting her arms in a middle less A. "I am the Lord's Chariot, the archangel Merkabah. I have no desire to play games. State your terms, demon. "

"This is one hell of a conference…" Skins muttered. "You can say that again." Fujiwara returned.

Walter's voice shifted to a smoother deeper one. "What's the rush, chariot?" A black haze emanated over the young man's form as his flesh warped and grew.

With a snap of his fingers, the bringer of light sat in his summoned golden throne in all it's twisted radiance. "I am the Demon Lord, Lucifer. You have my sincerest gratitude for agreeing to this meeting. My dear humans… and my nemesis—Merkabah."

Lucifer looked briefly around the room, his assumed follower's mask had started to glow and it now appeared to be not on his head, but now his actual head.

"As you wish, I shall get to the point: I request a ceasefire. "

"A ceasefire?" Skins wondered loudly in shock.

The Hunters in the bar went into another uproar. "A ceasefire?" "That can't be true!" "Is that even possible?" "Even Lucifer's getting desperate now."

"So that we may direct our attention to the Polytheistic Alliance, no doubt. "Merkabah claimed. As Nanashi looked at the screen, he noticed that the mask the woman was wearing was almost a perfect match to the face of Merkabah.

"Krishna's gathering quite a force of gods and humans under his banner. It is an unfavorable predicament for both of us." Lucifer stated.

"Indeed. We cannot simply ignore the Polytheistic Alliance. Very well. I accept your ceasefire. "The heavenly chariot agreed.

The woman relaxed in posture, muttering to herself. "Demonic filth will only turn on us… but pausing the eternal conflict for a moment is… beneficial. "

"My terms are this: You shall help us defeat the Polytheistic Alliance. I will dispatch my most elite Samurai to Tokyo. Warriors of Light, each one chosen in the name of our Lord. "

"And I will lead the people of Tokyo against the Polytheistic Alliance." Lucifer added.

"Hold on. Why do we have to work for you?" Skins yelled. Wanting to do nothing with the Demon Lord.

Lucifer smiled. "It's only natural. It was my hand that led the evolution of humanity. It is at my feet they shall serve. "

The armored man started to chuckle to himself, barely noticeable under the thick chitinaceous skin that was now his skin. "Like hell we will!" Skins yelled in obvious displeasure.

"Our Priority is to rescue Flynn. You can fight them yourselves. "Fujiwara stated.

"Your service is not up for negotiation. Only a human can kill gods and demons… But if you refuse to the bitter end. It appears Merkabah had the same plan as I, we prepared for this… probability."

"What!?" Skins yelled.

"When gods and demons meet on the battlefield, the most they can do is seal each other away. Without humans, the shall never end."

"The unclean heretics of Tokyo can accept or kill any god they desire. "Merkabah clarified, the man and woman both seemed to find that statement amusing as the man chuckled and the woman tried to keep composure.

"'Godslayer' is the name we bestow upon man who can kill any being—god or demon. It is for this purpose I granted humanity knowledge and wisdom. Live according to your desires, and you shall gain the power to kill a god." Lucifer briefly chuckled to himself. "Oh, how I adore humans."

"Something the Lord finds loathsome. Every time this occurred, He has wiped out humanity and recreated it. Humans must serve with unwavering faith. "Merkabah said, looking at the woman to her right. "I serve with no love in my soul for the Lord, but I serve unquestionably and unwavering."

"And now you plan on exploiting humanity to eradicate whatever gods are inconvenient to you?" Fujiwara announced.

Lucifer and Merkabah say nothing. The room went thick with silence.

"The Polytheistic Alliance intend to use Flynn as their own Godslayer. People of Tokyo, I command you to take back Flynn. He mustn't be a tool of the Polytheistic Alliance. "Lucifer declared with his infamous pride.

"If you cannot retrieve him, kill him. Death must come for him eventually." The Lord's Chariot expressed in kind.

"We're not going to hand over Flynn to the likes of you!" Skins yelled in return. "We'll rescue Flynn no matter what. You can't manipulate us anymore!" Fujiwara conveyed with absolute resolve.

Lucifer just laughed. "That's the spirit. I anticipated such a response from you humans." Lucifer looked towards the masked man. "Nakano. Would you do the honors or would you like me to do so?" Lucifer asked his follower in amused courtesy.

"Sir, I think you deserve the honors, I'll give the explanation. "Nakano responded to his superior.

"As you humans refuse to join me. I've already given you an unarguable alternative. I've elected you a new Protector, My Godslayer!" Lucifer gestured to the masked man next to him, who stepped forward.

"Who the hell are you anyway?!" Skins demanded.

The masked man's mask stopped glowing and a star like black haze slipped from under the mask as it detached from his face. The man could only be in his mid-twenties, with a smooth face and dyed silver hair. Skins and Fujiwara just looked in shock at the man.

"Nakano, you were dead! You were off every channel of communication for a year! Were you hiding from us?!" Skins demanded to know in anger.

Nakano just smirked. "Skins, Fujiwara. I meant no ill will but I had to protect the child. I made a very… beneficial agreement with the Light Bringer and I now serve as his…" The man briefly laughed. "Godslayer of sorts. To may we all get along in the end, as I am now the new protector of the people of Tokyo. I can do a more efficient job then my brother." Nakano ended the conversation before Skins could get a word in by placing the mask on his head, it melding with his flesh seamlessly as her gave an embellished bow.

"Takumi. You've made a grave mistake." Fujiwara quipped.

"I've made a decision knowing the consequences very well. It's for the best of all of us." Takumi looked back to Lucifer. "Sir, I think we've given enough of a show for now."

Lucifer huffed in amusement. "As it shows, even if you refuse to join us, you'll still be fulfilling my wishes. Go, save Flynn. But first we must deal with Shesha. If something isn't done promptly, that monster will wreak havoc on us all. "

"My Samurai shall set out to defeat Shesha upon their arrival. You Unclean Ones must do whatever you can to aid them. Think of it as atonement for your sins. In succession to what the Demon Lord has said, my Godslayer shall watch over the Unclean Ones and find if some are worthy of atonement and see if some are not even worth the time considering." Merkabah added, her voice cold and unmoved.

"Damn you for toying with us like this!" Skins roared in anger as the two aspects of Christian mythos and their respective Godslayers disappeared in clouds of energy.

The camera refocuses on Skins, who was left shaking with extreme fury. "That's the end of our conference. Everyone will receive their tasks soon. Good luck" Fujiwara calmly said with a pitch of annoyance in his voice.

The broadcast cut, letting the tense silence of the bar cut into waves of chatter.

Asahi looked towards Nanashi. "I didn't quite catch all that…. Especially toward the end there. How 'bout you, Nanashi?"

"I'm up to speed. It's… just hard to properly explain."

"Am I the only one who's clueless? Whatever. The important thing is that we'll be getting some new quests soon. I'll just catch up later using the Hunter Notes on my smartphone." Asahi conveyed in minor annoyance and then acceptance.

"Kid… " Dadga said, Nanashi (and Asahi) looked towards his smartphone. "Lucifer, Merkabah, and the Polytheistic Alliance might be squabbling over Flynn… But I already have my Godslayer. Two in fact, You and the lass. The others may have something they call a godslayer but they're nothing but figureheads to show their power with. Side with the humans against the Alliance. Do as I say and take them out."

"Gladly" Nanashi muttered under his breath, Asahi giving a sideways glance at her close friend hiding the fact she was listening.

Asahi went through her phone as the majority of devices in the Association rang. "Let's see here… One's to find some super-strong sword called the Ame-no-habanero or something."

"Habakiri, Ame-no-habakiri." Nanashi corrected.

Asahi gave her partner a glare. "As I was going to say, the other one is… Collecting materials for the Ashura-kai. Huh, probably pretty important if it's to locate Shesha."

Asahi looked back at Nanashi, who was reading through the quest descriptions. "Which should we do first?"

"Let's go get the magic sword. We have enough experience with magical items to handle it."

"Ame-no-habanaka it is!" Asahi cheered, a wide smile on her face.

Nanashi just held his hand to his head. "I feel like you're just taunting me now…."

Asahi just looked at Nanashi, her smile even deeper. "What would give you that idea?! Well anyway. Says here the sword's supposed to be in the Fairy Forest. Looks like we'll get to pay Nozomi a visit! And if we're lucky, maybe Nori's there hiding himself in her chest or something. "Asahi said as she left the bar with Nanashi in tow.

Nanashi looked through the list of challenge quests. "Asahi, we got something we can do in Ueno before we go to the Forest."

"Sure Nanashi. Won't be a problem." Asahi agreed.

The Hunter duo walked off to check for new supplies of equipment before heading out.

* * *

-Fairy Forest-Southern Pond Bridge

The two jumped across the gaps in the bridge, feelings of worry building from the sight of blue fire charring the bridge.

The two walked up the stairway to Kakuun Path and surveyed the area in horror. The area looked like was attacked, the pink trees were now a somber blue tint with patches of blue fire over the entire area.

"This can't be happening… Why would anyone do this?" Asahi said, walking forward as she looked around the desolated area.

Asahi grabbed Nanashi's arm. "Look, there's Nozomi!"

The duo ran towards the sullen photographer. "Nozomi! Are you alright?"

"I'm fi…. "The Fairy Queen sighed as she tightened her left hand. "I'm not hurt."

Nozomi was pale from shock, dazed. "What happened here?" Asahi asked with honest concern.

"Don't know. Went out to snap some photos. When I came back, this is what I found… Did i… fail the fairies?"

"This smacks of the Polytheistic Alliance's doing. Must've intercepted the Hunter request. No doubt they wanted to keep human hands from getting hold of Ame-no-habakiri." Dagda explained.

"Ame-no-habakiri? That's called Excalibur here. The Alliance must be after the sword. I doubt they'll be able to get it, it's guardian is one mean ice queen. "Nozomi took a deep calming breath.

"No time for rest, Nozomi. You're the fairy queen. "The straw blonde muttered to herself.

She walked forward, checking the capacity of her weapons. "I'm coming with you guys."

"The assistance is appreciated, but I have a question. "Nanashi asked his mentor's lover as they started to walk in to the depths of the forest.

"Shoot, short stuff."

"You're engaged to Nori, right? So, you know where he is?"

Nozomi stopped walked. "Yeah… He's around. It's something I rather not talk about but if he shows up, he shows up." The Photographer started walking again. "There's something special about me and Stud. I'm the queen of the fairy folk, but we both have positions with a lot of responsibilities involved. So, it was weird at times when he can ignore all of that to just spend time with me. There were exceptions, but he was always around to pamper and pleasure me. It was something a girl could always ask for, so… when things get real and he has to be out of public sight for a while, it's a lonely feeling. I was able to see him today, but it's just I don't want to believe that I won't be seeing him for a long while, unless in dangerous situations… that's enough to make a queen feel grim, don'cha think?"

Nanashi kept quiet, listening to Nozomi's every word. "I can get that. I wouldn't know how I'd feel if I wasn't able to be around Asahi…."

The boy and lady looked around noticing Asahi wasn't around. The two broke into a brief panic and ran down the path they were on, only to stop as they saw Asahi staring at the devastating sight before them.

The massive old wooden structure that divided the two halves of the fairy forest was now only something reminiscent of a crash zone. Pieces of charred wood piled along the sides of the path. Roaring blue flames slowly fading away from the wrecks.

"The gate… What a mess. The Polytheistic Alliance must be farther ahead. "Nozomi muttered as she walked towards the center of the charred remains of the gate, pocketing one of the now charcoal fragments.

"Nozomiii!" A fairy screamed as it leaped onto Nozomi.

Nozomi's eyes went wide, holding the fairy in surprise. "Napaea! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"It was those Alliance jerks! They attacked out of nowhere! We did nothing to them!" Napaea explained to her queen.

"Where are the others?"

Napaea pointed towards a scared-looking Mokai while still in the motherly embrace of Nozomi. "Other than him? Scattered everywhere."

Nozomi let go of Napaea. "I'll hang back, protect the fairies left behind. Sorry about not being around to help much, but I've got responsibilities to keep up. You guys deal with whoever did this. I've got some emergency calls to make."

Nozomi walked past the duo, the fairies following her without question. "If they're after Excalibur, they'll be heading to Northern Lake Hill. You'll likely fine the sword at the bottom of the lake there." Nozomi told the group as she turned her head back to face them.

Navarre popped back into reality. "Pardon me, but do you not think us too late?"

"Getting there is easier said than done." Napaea mentioned like a fact.

"To reach the lake, you have to get through the Maze Garden. No one gets through that without knowing the _exact_ way out." Nozomi explained.

Asahi tilted her head. "How are we supposed to get through, then?"

"Just past the center gate is an old inscribed wooden chest on top of a podium. In it, there's a scroll with instructions. Follow those to the letter and you'll get through the maze, no problem. I'll join you as soon as all the fairies are safe. I'm counting on both of you."

With final statement, Nozomi went back into the safer parts of the forest, fairies in tow.

Asahi looked towards Nanashi, her fists up and ready. "We can't let the Polytheistic Alliance get away with this, Nanashi. Let's go."

Nanashi nodded and the two ran into the depths of the forest, ready to scout more demons and protect the lives of the fairy folk.

Nanashi opened the wooden box and pulled out a scroll.

Asahi looked over her partner's shoulder. "These must be the instructions."

Nanashi unraveled the scroll for both to see. "Thrice toward the light. Once toward your shadow. Once toward the light."

"Of course, it's some kind of puzzle… "Asahi took the scroll out of Nanashi's hands. "I'll stash it with the rest of our Valuables." Asahi said as she stuffed it into her messenger bag.

Asahi held a hand to her chin in thought, Nanashi doing a similar gesture of sorts. "So… Hmm… what does 'Thrice toward the light. Once toward your shadow' even mean?"

Nanashi looked around the area. "We're in an intersection. The numeric nuance of the riddle has to involve going in the directions of these pathway multiple times, but I have no idea how we determine the pattern to it beside how many times we have to go in one direction."

As Nanashi paced around Asahi looked around the area…. noticing a very…. interesting detail. "Umm… Nanashi could you create a fire in your hand right now?"

"Sure. What for?" Nanashi without a second thought create a roaring flame in the palm of his hand, looking at Asahi quizzically.

Asahi started to smile. "Nanashi do you notice anything… off about the flame... or the things around it?"

Nanashi perked an eyebrow. "Hmm…. Not really. But I just might be not seeing what you're seeing."

Asahi chuckled briefly. "Well notice how it's not giving off a shadow?"

As Nanashi heard the detail he noticed that his summoned flame wasn't given off a shadow but his own was pointing in a very strange direction. "Yeah… it seems this intersection gives all specially… directed... light."

Nanashi just cut his words short and locked eyes with Asahi, knowing information traveling between them within a moment.

The two ran in the direct of the light three times, once toward their shadows, and one last towards the light.

The two ended up at the exit of the Maze Garden, Northern Lake Hill.

"Phew. Made it. That was some pretty killer problem solving, wasn't it, Nanashi?" Asahi proclaimed, putting her hand out for a high five.

Nanashi returned the high five and nodded in agreement. "Well, anyway. Ame-no-hibachigrill or whatever's gotta be near." Asahi said, looking around the blue flame charred forest.

Dadga's face appeared on Nanashi's smartphone. "Watch you back, kid. Something tells me the Polytheistic Alliance are waiting for us. There's no way they'll let us take that blade without a fight."

The duo walked to the center of the hill, getting ever closer to the lake of the legendary sword.

* * *

The group walked to a wide mirror surfaced lake.

A western knight's sword hanged by a long branch in the center of the lake.

"There's the sword. Let's go get it!" Asahi ran towards the edge of the lake, Nanashi running behind her, matching step by step.

Asahi stopped at the lake's edge… covering her own mouth to hide her instinct to scream.

"Asahi… what's wron…" Nanashi cut himself off as they saw the frozen pieces of a Titan floating by the edge of the lake.

"Nanashi, we need to get the sword. Something killed this Demon to take it for its own."

Nanashi gave no response as he took a step in the lake, only for him to quickly jump back in pain. "What the hell?! That stings! The hell!"

Asahi kneeled and placed her hand in the water. "Nanashi… Nothing's wrong with the water…" Asahi looked back at her friend.

"Are you okay Nanashi?"

Nanashi just gave an annoyed look to his close friend. "Well I'm not going into that lake."

Asahi went to open her mouth to convince her friend to do the dangerous thing but she just walked into the body of the lake.

It took a few long moments of her trudging through the water to reach the blade. She gripped the blade of the sword and with her strength effortless ripped it out of the grasp of the branch.

She held the blade by the handle, it's weight surprisingly light. "Nanashi! I got the sword, this quest is just about over!" The girl yelled to her partner across the body of the lake.

"That sword is one of power, not a simple tool for Humans, Demons, Angels, or even Gods to wield. It's legend is well known and by so it's power to slice through the concepts of reality is vast. I cannot let a human such as you just take the blade." A smooth lady's voice softly said in Asahi's ear as smooth yet cold and water hands gripped Asahi's hands over the handle of the blade.

Asahi's stomach filled with fear. "W-Who are you? We need this to help everyone stop Shesha, to save lives!"

"Such a noble desire…. For a human, if I could call you that, such as you." Asahi turned around and saw a woman with flowing green hair and a similar but slenderer sword to Ame-no-habakiri on her side form out of the water, almost embracing her in a motherly way.

"I am the guardian of this sword, the lady of the lake, Vivian. I will not let anyone but of a noble knight's soul take the blade I guard. Especially one such as you, Fiendling. Human willingly tainted by the blood of fiends. "The fairy told the hunter emotionlessly.

Asahi's grip on Excalibur loosened enough for Vivian to take the sword from her and let it sit in her watery hands. "It wasn't my choice to be this way!"

Asahi held a hand to her chest, to the brand that is one with her flesh. "I just accepted the gift I was given… even if it's a curse to others I accepted it's just what I am now! I need the sword for our quest, to defeat Shesha, to save people's lives and stop the Polytheistic Alliance since we…." Asahi cut herself off from her declaration.

"It appears you have a mighty quest ahead of you, but alas, you are not of noble will. You believe yourself to be obligated to do such things and that alone is reason to not let you have the blade." Vivian told Asahi as she started to fade back into the lake.

"But we need the sword! What gives you the right to determine if my reason to have the sword is not noble and righteous!"

The fairy rose from the water, her face twisted in a snarl. "You dare question my wisdom! I'm Vivian of the clan of fairies, the lady of the lake, the protector of the holy sword Excalibur! I have lived for…." The woman of water paused and looked at herself. "How long have I live truly? Am I the being that truly existed in this lake." Vivian held up Excalibur. "Arthur doesn't have the sword… Merlin is gone… and Lancelot… is not here. Am I not the lady of the lake? What am I?!"

Asahi took a step back as the fairy dropped the sword, it sinking to the bottom of the lake… Asahi watched the fairy struggle with itself and an idea, a powerful idea came into her mind. An idea only the things that were now one with her could think of. "Vivian, lady of the lake, guardian of the sword Excalibur! Are you truly the one in the legend or a being that takes her form? I can feel the power you have, you can use that to help people protect the innocent and keep others from facing a fate they don't deserve!"

As Asahi's words faded into the air, Vivian went stiff. "M-Maybe you're…right. I am not the lady of the lake, but I'm Vivian of the Fairies, and I have no reason to be bound to this lake, I can venture forth and find knights of true noble will to help the world. I can show others… my endless beauty, so they shall bask in it so!"

Vivian disappeared in to the lake, a moment later standing before Asahi, holding Excalibur before her. "Girl, may I know your name? for you have given me such a great epiphany. I wish to travel past this lake, this forest, may Excalibur and I come with you?"

Asahi looked wide eyed at the water maiden. "I… guess. My name is Asahi Seike, I need the sword for our quest, and I can always appreciate having a fairy of power to help me… so, I guess you… can?" Asahi took the long sword from the welcome hands of Vivian.

"Oh, glorious. What a joyous day!" Vivian held her hands together and faded into the lake, thin surges of water rocketing from the lake towards Asahi.

Asahi in a panicked yelp used the sword to shield herself, only to see the water flowing into her brands and a scabbard fitted to her body appear on her form, her mind filling with questions.

"My Lady, I am now one of your trusted 'demons'. I am forever in your care for this contract is now by your terms." The voice of Vivian told Asahi before fading away, a bluish tint flowing in the brands on her left shoulder.

"Um…okay... This is weird, but…." Asahi looked over to Nanashi in the distance. She couldn't fuse demons like him, but maybe this is how she'll keep up with him, how she'll be his helpful partner.

"This is awesome!" She cheered as she trudged through the lake back to Nanashi.

"Asahi, you okay? Looked like that fairy gave you a hard time." The Godslayer asked his close friend.

"I think I'm fine. I think I somehow convinced Vivian to be my ally. She flowing around… somewhere." Asahi said as she pointed to the brands on her shoulder.

Asahi held to the sword to Nanashi. "Here you go, it's yours now."

Nanashi tilted his head and gave a look at Asahi. "No no, Asahi the sword is yours, you earned it…. And I think you're physically stronger than me, by a lot."

Asahi sheathed Ame-no-habakiri in the sheath Vivian made, a resolute smile on her face.

Navarre popped back in the mortal plane. "Hmph… A fine sword. More worthy of my scabbard, but you can have it this time as mine is already full with the blade of ghostly jade." Navarre backhandedly gave approval to Asahi, which she just gave a slight huff from.

Nanashi went through his phone. Sending the report of them obtaining the sword. As the ding of a quest completed came off, Asahi lifted her hand for a high five. "Another quest completed!"

Nanashi returned the high five, smiling of his own volition as the welcome feeling of power surged through the both of them.

The two turned towards the sound of boots on stone, seeing Nozomi walking towards them. "Hey, how're things going?"

Asahi pointed to the blade sheathed on her side. "Nozomi! We found Excalibur!"

Nozomi smirked. "Good work. Glad you're all safe. "

"Are YOU okay?" Asahi wondered with honest concern.

"Yeah. Thanks. Managed to get the fairies someplace safe."

Navarre floated between the group. "Hmph. You've certainly livened up. "

"Uhh, being down doesn't get you anywhere!" Nozomi walked behind the duo, putting her hands on their shoulders. "Alright, lemme walk you to the forest entrance."

* * *

The group made it to the entrance to the forest with a minute. The old path blocked by ancient wormwood easily broken by the concept piercing power of Ame-no-habakiri and Asahi's immense strength.

As the duo were about to give their goodbyes for now and leave the forest, Danu's voice came out. "Nozomi, wait. I'd like to address the group."

Danu manifested from Nozomi's body as Nozomi let Danu out of the part of her soul that intertwined with the goddess'.

Danu looked towards the duo. "Do you know what the Polytheistic Alliance hope to achieve?"

"Killing people for their souls…" Nanashi muttered. "Something about salvation, right?" Asahi politely responded.

"And do you know what their 'salvation' is?"

Asahi perked an eyebrow and thought to herself. "Now that I think about it, no…"

"They wish to take over the universe." Danu disclosed with solemn worry. Nozomi looking away from the group, tightening her grip on her rune engraved bracer.

Nanashi looked confused. Asahi's face shifted to one of shock. "What!? Why?"

"The Creator God shaped this universe, but only after defeating us ancient deities. As Dadga and Krishna have likely said before, imprisoning us in these physical forms like demons of lore. I suspect the Polytheistic Alliance seek revenge by wresting control of the universe and claiming dominion over the humans. "

"And what happens to us?" Asahi asked, already knowing the answer, but not wanting it to be true.

"I am, of course, not privy to their plans. But I think we can safely assume that— ""Humans will die."

Dagda appeared before the group. "They plan to destroy this universe, and take its souls to a new one they control. But without souls, your bodies will die. "

"How is that 'salvation'!? No one could possibly want that!" Asahi yelled in shock.

"The Polytheistic Alliance are projecting their own desires for a fresh start onto humanity. "Dagda continued.

"Are you not of the Polytheistic Alliance yourself, Dagda?" Danu asked her son.

Dagda looked to Danu, crossing his arms. "Please, Mother… I haven't truly joined their ranks. "

"How do you mean?"

"They're just another set of pieces in a much larger game I'm playing… One I've played many a time, winning and losing many times before. I now fully know every move that can be played. After they create a new universe, I will take it. Then I will regain my true form, finally be once again with nature, as true divinity. "

Danu blatantly showed disgust. "This is worth sacrificing the world for?"

"Of course. The inescapable truth under all life's lies is that this universe… is worthless…Go…" Dagda paused himself. "What am I doing, I'm letting myself be chained by fate again...Mother dear. The world is on downward slope to non-existence! Isn't it better to just make it fade away before that crash into destruction, unlike the slowing of the descent you, Mother are trying to achieve. If everything was wiped from existence with those that go beyond the worlds limitations left to reshape the world, wouldn't the world be a better place, where humanity could achieve their true potential, unlimited by the boundaries of collective society. To achieve that reality, I will wipe every god, demon, human, Buddha, and preta from existence in my way. "

"That's horrible… Are you insane?"

"If I am, I've been so from the beginning of my existence, and will be to the end… Mother being insane is actually an eye-opening experience maybe you should consider it yourself." Dagda chuckled to himself.

"To think that I could give birth to such a horror… Yes, perhaps the world is fated to eventually be destroyed and perhaps the Creator God holds humanity back from its full potential. As Krishna said, slaves to their own bodies and prisoners of this universe…. But it's still life. This world is one of beauty, blessed with bountiful nature and wonderful creatures. It's worth working together to protect. To preserve, if we must, we can find a way to stop the world's destruction."

"Agree to disagree, Mother dear. What's truly the point of reattaching a limb that has gone cold and numb?" Dagda turned to his Godslayers.

"Ignore her, my Godslayer and his fiendling companion. Relying on others is a drug. Depending on others is a poison. Go beyond all of that. Break free from the shackles of humanity and become something truly… More. Become the select few that can ascend beyond the limits of reality and shape the world. I will help you reach true freedom, in a new universe untethered from dependencies. "

"So you play with them like chess pieces, solely to win another match in your little game. "Danu asserted in disappointment.

"Game? This is something _both_ of them chose. Accepting death? Or resurrect as my Godslayer? A similar choice was there for the lass, but kid made that choice for her. Thought, I suppose it's up for debate whether either of them truly had a choice. Hehehe."

Asahi's mouth just slipped open from the shock. "Wait… is Nanashi not alive anymore?! Did you make Nanashi lie to me? Did you make him believe your lies were the truth?" Asahi said with complete and utter dread in her voice.

Danu stepped forward, trying to get Asahi's attention. "Yes. I'm afraid he's not quite human. Not anymore."

Asahi just gasped on impulse. "No longer human. Not angel. Not demon. It appears I might have lied to you Lass. Hehehe. The boy is my puppet. "

Asahi opened her mouth about to scream a response, but Nanashi grabbed her by the shoulders. "Asahi, listen. I'm not a puppet. I'm still me— ""Kid, I recommend you stay quiet unless you want what free will you still have in that preserved corpse of a body of yours to… fade away." Dagda interrupted Nanashi.

Nanashi went quiet, Asahi grabbed his gloved unbranded hand in a tight grip, fear bubbling in her eyes.

"A day might come, my son, when I have to put a stop to you myself." Danu warned her son.

"It's happened before; it will happen again. A slave to the status quo like you could never hope to see past your fated course of actions, Mother. Have you even considered the ideals of your vessel? That she herself might go past what you want for the world? My vassal might be his own being, but I'm aware of his every thought, his every desire. Every person he treasures immensely. Are you even aware of what your vessel thinks?" Dagda argued before returning to Nanashi's phone.

"Let's just hope that day never comes. "

Asahi went to her knees, sitting on her legs, appearing to be in a disheartened spell. Nanashi crouching down to hold his partner.

Nozomi walked in front of the quiet duo, quickly putting away her phone. "You're sharing your body with a real pain in the ass, Nanashi."

Nozomi leaned over looking towards the group. "You okay?"

Asahi looked towards Nozomi. "Huh?" A tear streamed down her face. "Oh, yeah… I don't know why I'm crying…" Asahi locked eyes with her best friend. Nanashi holding her by the left shoulder with his unbranded right hand.

"You're still the same, right, Nanashi? You haven't changed any… All this gods and demons stuff… I never thought it would change us as people. And now here I am, learning that you've lost your free will. That you aren't even human anymore… nothing more than a corpse that's not decaying…" Asahi pulled Nanashi into her arms, tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"It just doesn't make any sense. You're alive. You're right here. Why?" Her tears broke into a flood.

Nanashi could only hug his partner as she started to sob. "Asahi… I'm not a puppet no matter what Dagda says. I told you before, I made this deal to keep you alive. We just need to make the most of what we're given. We both have powers to help people. We are heroes. You were awesome just minutes ago, with the fairy. We were awesome as we fought back Shesha. We can't let this kind of thing keep you down."

Nozomi kneeled beside the two and held Asahi close, comforting her. "C'mon now, like kid said, don't cry. It's okay. Everything'll be okay… He's still himself, where it matters most. No matter what he's become. You're known each other your whole lives, right? If anyone could tell if either of you had changed, it would be either one of you. So please, don't cry."

Nozomi gave a gentle smile to Asahi. "About what Danu… and Dagda said earlier… She and I share more than just my body. We're separate entities, so I can't hear what Danu thinks and she can't hear what I think, but we share the same ideology. I agree with her about the Polytheistic Alliance 100 percent, and that… Dagda's… ideas… are dangerous."

"But what does that mean for Nanashi? Are you saying you might have to kill him?"

Nozomi went quiet for a moment… "Well… I don't know. I su— ""She doesn't have to. We're all on the same side."

Everyone turned their heads to look at the approaching familiar figure, his signature hat giving him blatantly away.

"Nori…" muttered for the collective group.

Nori stood in front of the group, almost hanging over them due to the current height difference.

"Now before you start asking questions. I have a few things to explain to you guys. So, give me that."

Nanashi gave Asahi a confident smile, which started to calm her more.

"Both of you deserve an explanation of sorts. I'm a part of a group. A group that tries to assure the balance of many, many worlds. And I've been tasked with making a group of select people. People that can assure the peace of worlds, the safety of its inhabitants, or stop the problem that exist within that said world. Heroes that can shape worlds, slay the almighty and make very in our favor deals with said beings for the benefit of all. I had a name for these people thought up, Peacekeepers, but the official name of the squadron is the Peace Corps, a spec ops team mixed with fairy tale heroic led by yours truly, well in this case. Led by you Kid."

Nori crouched down in front of the group and held singular earbuds emblazoned with the symbol for peace over a European crown symbol on the back of them. "There's more to this and all, but I think the best way is to just tell you when it's relevant, to make it easier to comprehend."

Nanashi took both earbuds, placing one in his right ear and giving the other to Asahi who slowly examined it before putting it in her ear.

The duo started to stand up, still holding hands as Asahi was still calming down from her guilt filled breakdown.

Nozomi walked beside Nori and pulled out a very similar earbud out of the bag hanging by the back of her hips.

Without a second thought she placed the earbud in, giving a calm smile to her lover as she did. She held out a hand to Nanashi. "We need to work together, keep this multiverse and all that dimensio-babble of ours safe. So wanna bury the hatchet, while the entities within us don't see eye to eye, it doesn't mean us as people can't."

Nanashi with his remaining hand shook Nozomi's hand. Asahi giggled. "The more the merrier. Nori I don't know fully what you've asked us to be a part of, but I like the sound of it, so count me in!"

Nori smiled. "I knew I could count on the both of you. "

Nanashi looked through his phone. "Well as first order of leadership, I guess. We have another quest to do, off to Kasumigaseki!"

As the group went off, Nori started to explain the limits of his involvement with other worlds, how there's been seventy-three previous versions of the world, for which this Dagda only remembers the last twelve, which is something special to even remember one. Nori doesn't know the events that will take place his knowledge went up to the event with archangel at the Sky Tower. But he knows that some things have to happen for the true overall goal of the Peace Corps to be achieved. He doesn't know what they are but there are items they need to collect, and they'd know it when they see it.

The familiar sound of ringing made the group stop at the exit to the forest. Nori scoffed "Of course the true transcendent would show up." Nori went into a large performative curtsy as a familiar girl playing with a wheel paced towards the group.

"That girl…!" Asahi exclaimed.

Stephen arrived almost silently behind the girl.

"Hello. So, now you understand how Dagda, Danu, and in this special case, Nori intend to reshape the world. Dagda wishes for absolute freedom of his and his closest allies' creation. Danu wishes to cultivate a freedom with others. And in this case Nori wishes to go past this single world and bring something greater into all of them. At the level of execution, they may not agree with each other. Still. Their ideals are in opposition to both the angels and the demons. Each of the three ways are the middle. But there is more than one path. Walk your own."

Stephen looked over Nanashi and Asahi, a grin growing on his face. "While it seems you taken the first steps in your path. I'll be watching over you, no matter what."

Stephen and the girl left the scene.

"Who was that?" Nozomi asked.

Asahi shrugged. "No clue. Just know his name's Stephen." She looked towards Nori. "Your boyfriend probably knows… no he totally knows."

Nori started to rub the back his head awkwardly. "Stephen's not someone I've ever worked with but he's someone special. He meets with people of very special qualities… People that can shape the world as we know it. So that's a good sign. That I've made the right call at least."

Nanashi and Asahi gave Nori a cold stare. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Nori could only laugh.


	7. P74 141 3-2 (Odd-placed Demi-Allies)

-Kasumigaseki- Sakurada-dori

Nanashi and Asahi jogged to the place Nori told them where the entrance to the Hunter HQ was, as the group split up when Nanashi and Asahi went to do a quick job in Ginza.

As they turned around the corner an armored guard carrying a large rifle stood in front of the teenagers.

"Hey! What are you kids doing here? This isn't some playground!"

The teens just looked at each other the similar thought of _"How young does he think we are?"_ Went through both their minds.

Nanashi didn't want to argue with the guard so just took his phone out of his armband and showed him the quest info.

"Hm? Is that… You're one of the Hunters who received this request? Should've said something!" The guard pulled out a laminated plastic card from a bag inside the fibers of his armor's back.

"Here, take this key card. Can't get down to the fourth floor without it."

Nanashi politely obtained the key card, the guard moving out of his and Asahi's way. "Good luck. "

The duo walked to the elevator and went down into the depths of Hunter HQ.

* * *

-Counter-Demon Base- 4th subfloor- laboratory

The duo walked down the hall to professor Matsuda's lab. Stopping themselves when they heard two familiar people conducting in aggressively consecutive oral contact.

The two leaned around the corner. Nanashi somehow above Asahi on the head totem pole of spying.

Nozomi was in control as she and Nori were passing time… in their special ways. Likely to the assumption Asahi quickly made of they were waiting for her and Nanashi.

Navarre popped in reality yet again. "What an expected disappointment, 'tis unfit for a samurai, man or woman to be squandering time with each other during hours of action."

Navarre suddenly felt a new experience for him, the feeling of being thrown at a way by an angry man. "Shut it, Jello man. Must be such an enlightening experience to be commenting on— ""Nori, it's fine. It doesn't matter." Nozomi interrupted her fiancé before starting to make out with him again. Her control of the situation undeniable.

Nanashi and Asahi looked at each other before both just coughed loudly when they saw Nori starting to slowly move his hand into Nozomi's shorts.

Nozomi looked towards the two, a calm happy look on her face. "I was wondering when you two would show up. And as a bit of advice, it's not a good habit to watch in on a girl's personal time."

The teenagers both had a jaded stare on their faces, both thinking the similar idea of _"Really, like really. She's going to cover her tracks just like that?"_

The lovers stood up and after a brief exchange of info the current Peace Corps went into Prof. Matsuda's lab.

The metal doors loudly slid open. "I guess this is Professor Matsuda's lab? What a mess…" Asahi muttered to the group. The lab completely littered with all kinds of equipment, cardboard boxes, and various junk.

A few other Hunters were gathered at the back of the lab.

As the Peace Corps funneled into the room, Nanashi went to over hear the Hunters' conversation.

"The Ashura-kai sent this quest, yeah?" The larger of the two asked the other hunter.

"Yup, says right there in the description."

"I don't get it—why would the Ashura-kai request something from the Association?"

"Reckon they're desperate."

"How d'ya figure?"

"Well, you know how their leader, Tayama, went missing, right? Ever since he vanished, the Ashura-kai's been losing pull. I mean, only reason they got to the top is 'cause they controlled the demons. But not the factory that made Reds, that fake demon grub, is nothing more than a pile of rubble. On top of that, the Yamato Reactor in Ichigaya's now in the hands of Lucifer. And if that weren't enough, word is Lucifer's pullin' their strings now.

"Guess they've fallen pretty far without Tayama. Though I doubt no one would want to screw with them if Masao is still around, he was a scary fucker… Who the hell fucks a god and doesn't become a pawn. He's still calling all those shots…"

"I mean; they were the top dogs before. Now… I don't see anyone building the Ashura-kai back up to its former glory. Even if Masao and Anat are still around."

The sound of a metal door sliding open paused the conversation. "Huh. Looks like the professor's done with his prepwork."

Nanashi refocused himself as a bespectacled man with two armored guards shuffled in from the back. "Hey folks, I'm Matsuda, how you do?"

The lab coated man looked around the room, walking up to a PC Rig on a nearby desk. "Let's see here… Why don't I let the big man upstairs talk first? This monitor's connected to the command room on the second floor and presto! We have Fujiwara."

With an audible press of a button and a brief moment of static. Fujiwara appeared on the largest monitor of the rig. "Dr. Matsuda, is everything prepared?"

"Sure, sure, ready as it'll ever be."

"Let's get started then. Hunters, I'm sure I don't have to tell you the situation we're in. it's time to deal with Shesha."

Skins took Fujiwara's place on the monitor. "You've been divided into teams for this mission, for Hunter groups that have already registered themselves as a team. You'll stick together. Each team will be collecting parts from all over Tokyo. And Dr. Matsuda here will use those parts to build a sensor that can track Shesha."

Dr. Matsuda waved shyly. Fujiwara appearing back on the screen. "Dr. Matsuda, can you give them a brief on their mission? "

"Oh, sure, sure." The doctor turned to the assembly of Hunters. "So… Yeah, you'll be getting me some parts. And then I'll take those parts and whip up something that can track Shesha. I'm sure you can imagine there's a lot goes into tracking giant demon snakes. So, yeah. You get me those parts and I'll build it. Just like that. As for who's going where for what, I'll let the man on the tube tell you that. "

"We'll be assigning each of you an area. Once this transmission ends, you'll receive all the information you need about your assigned areas. I'm sure some of you have already noticed that the Ashura-kai will be involved. You may even make direct contact with them. I strongly suggest you avoid any unnecessary conflicts. Good luck. Also, Nori if you're here. Skins and I would like to have a conversation about the current state of affairs." Fujiwara ended the transmission.

The Peacekeepers just looked at Nori, who just leaned against the wall.

"Once you find your part, just deliver it to the Hunter Association. I'm sure you're all clever enough to have realized this whole thing's hush-hush. Y'know, with the secret meeting. But, once you get out there, there's no way to guarantee you won't draw suspicion. The Polytheistic Alliance is sure to try something, so be careful."

All the Hunters' phones dinged.

Asahi pulled out her phone. "Gotta be the message with our mission."

Asahi moved in front of the Peace Corps as she checked her phone. "Guess we're going back to Sky Tower."

"Sounds like you all got your details. Tokyo's counting on you, me included." Dr. Matsuda encouraged the Hunters before shuffling deeper in the room with his guards.

The rest of the Hunters file out of the room quickly, varying degrees of determined to complete the job.

Asahi grabbed her deep in thought, partner's wrist. "Let's go, Nanashi!"

"Nozomi, go with them. I'll catch up with you guys after I have a talk with Fujiwara and Skins." Nori told his "Queen" as Asahi nonchalantly dragged Nanashi out of the room with astounding strength.

"Sure, Bigshot. I'll go babysit the kids." She replied teasingly, a smile growing on her face as she left the room.

Nori just put his hand over his eyes. "She just has those vines of her wrapped around every part of me… and I enjoy it too..." The King of Hunters mused to himself as his fiancé left to the Sky Tower with the rest of the team.

* * *

-Sky Tower

The group walked into the boundaries of the Sky Tower. Noticing angels flying around the outsides of it, like guard dogs.

"Being back here makes me think about Flynn, Isabeau, and Nori, when they rescued us… and we helped slay the Archangel… We have to save Flynn! It's the least we can do to repay him for what happened!" Asahi said.

The sound of the flapping of wings growing heavy and closer. "Humans, state your purpose. "

A Dominion and a Virtue landed in front of the group.

"Time to put this alliance between humans, angels, and demons to the test. I'm sure we can just explain the situation to them…" Nozomi suggested to her now Team leader.

Nanashi stepped forward. "We need to go into the Tower to procure a piece of technology that will help everyone deal with Shesha."

The Dominion thought to itself for a moment. "We've heard no word of this endeavor."

"But we need to get inside!" Asahi yelled.

"Your needs are irrelevant to us." The Dominion simply answered.

"Those without permission are not allowed." The Virtue backed up it's superior.

Navarre floated in front of the team. "It would seem this may require a daring stratagem! What will you do, prestigious commandant?"

"Angels, am I right? Can't talk sense to them."

Nanashi looked to the new voice and saw a well-dressed man in a white suit and a silver haired boy wearing a yellow motif jacket over his black suit. A Lilim and a Succubus following behind the man.

"You're the Hunters looking for you-know-what, right? Name's Abe. I'm charge of the Ashura-Kai now, and nothing Oshiro says will tell you otherwise." The man introduced himself to the group.

Abe's attention went to his companion, who was staying quiet. "Hey! Come one, kid, tell them who you are."

The boy flinched as his mind came back to the situation at hand. "Oh… I'm Hallelujah… It's a pleasure."

The Lilim perked up, a grin deeply growing on her face. "Oh, what about us?"

"Yeah, where's my pleasure? He's pretty cute, you know. I could teach him a thing or two." The Succubus added, her voice naturally low and seductive.

Abe's expression showed no change under his mirrored shades. "Wait for his balls to drop before you start hitting on him."

The Lilim fidgeted, loving the attention from her master. "Awww… He's angry!"

"Too bad…" The Succubus complained as Abe ordered her and Lilim to stay back with only a look.

Abe looked back to the group. "I haven't exactly house-broken them yet. The Ashura-kai's here in Tokyo to lead both the humans and the demons. But with these dopes I'm better off just getting you Hunters to do what I want." Abe said, getting no positive reaction from the group.

"It's the least you can do, since Oshiro and I's little deal with Lucifer is what's keeping the underground safe. Once I get the Ashura-kai up and running again, without Mortality hanging it's talons in my keep, Tokyo will be running smooth. I'll deal with the Polytheistic Alliance, and Merkabah, and the Ring of Gaea. I'll deal with just about anyone who gets in my way. Anyway… Let's get along, yeah?"

Abe patted Nanashi on the shoulder. "I'll deal with the sparkly pricks. Hallelujah, keep the kids and chick company."

Abe walked off to start negotiating with the angels. Leaving Hallelujah awkwardly in front of the group.

"So… uh… This is new."

"Yeah… Well, I'm Asahi. This is Nanashi." Asahi introduced herself, Nanashi giving a way. "Hey."

"I'm Nozomi. Pleasure. And the guy walking over there is Nori. "Nozomi continued the introductions, pointing at her Boyfriend who was now wearing a Scale pattern amulet under his open jacket.

"Uh, yeah, sure… Nice. Wait… you mean Nori, as in Masao's close friend Nori?!" Hallelujah asked, somewhat off guard.

"Oh… you're Abe's kid aren't ya? Tell Zunino I say hello. And I recommend we don't really talk about everything involving me. I like to keep some things private, thank you." Nori added in as he wrapped his arm around Nozomi's shoulders.

"Oookay. So, uh, how's you wind up with the Ashura-kai?" Asahi asked, refocusing the conversation.

"Didn't have much to a choice, you know, mom's dead and they just kind of took me in. Can't leave now. Like Nori said, Abe's sorta like a dad to me, well he's more like a older brother in my opinion, but that's not important to you guys."

"Well, since you brought it up. What about Abe? Same deal?"

"Him!? Nah, he's in a class all his own. Once Tayama disappeared and Masao was still gone. Abe just showed up out of nowhere to set things straight. He's the reason the Ashura-kai are even still around."

"Wow. That's…. impressive."

"Yeah, so I give him a hand when I can… Which… isn't very often…" Hallelujah laughed to himself.

"How old are you, Hallelujah?" Asahi wondered.

"I'm…umm, 15."

"Same here! Nanashi too!" Asahi beamed.

"16 in about a month or two..." Nanashi added.

"Still 15 Nanashi!"

Navarre floated above the teenagers. "Another child! I'm stunned anyone could manage to breed down here!"

Nori groaned at the ghost's rambling. Hallelujah stared in surprise. "Holy hell! What is that!?"

Navarre smiled. "Well, this is a growing list. You can see me?"

"That's…. That's a ghost… All right, that's new…"

"'New'? Is that all you can muster upon seeing my striking visage?" Navarre turned around, displeased with Hallelujah. "Impertinent buffoon…"

Navarre floated higher into the air. "It matters not—at least people are finally able to notice me… Perhaps more good will come from sticking with this lot!"

The humanoids just went and ignored Navarre as he floated away. "So… What do Hunters do?" Hallelujah asked his fellow teenagers.

"Fight demons, protect people, gather food… little bit of everything, really. Lately, most of our works involves helping Flynn and that wise-ass over there." Asahi explained, pointing her thumb over at Nori behind her.

Hallelujah has a thoughtful look on his face. "Flynn…"

Nozomi walked up to Hallelujah, Nori staying around her like a shadow. "What's up?"

"Nah it's just… You know, Flynn and the Ashura-kai don't exactly mix. As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't really matter what happens to him. But the Boss has been fixated on him for some reason. Masao just keeps saying it's better if Flynn's just taken out of the picture and let his replacement take over, for whatever that truly means."

Before Nori can add something, Abe returned to the group. "Alright. We can go through now."

"Bro! You really talked them into it?"

"Of course, Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Not Kamina." Nori muttered to himself.

"Well, all of you, get to it. Don't waste my efforts just standing there."

The group obliged and went into the Sky Tower.

The group walked into the first level of the observatory platforms. The hall coated in strange flesh like plant growth.

The Hunter Duo reactivated their Scan apps as they looked around the entrance to the main platform.

Asahi looked around and saw the many humanoid statues that filled the space between the walls and the central part of the hallways. "What is this weird-ass place? Those statues are creepy. And too realistic… "

Abe moved in front of the group. "Yeah, there's a reason for that. They're people. There used to be a demon who whipped these numbers up."

"Talk about a demon with bad taste…" Nozomi quipped. Nori just looking through his main phone, in anticipation.

"The goods should be in the Excavation Workers' Quarters up above. Let's go." Abe commanded and Hallelujah followed. The demons in the tower ignoring the two as they traveled through, the Peace Corps scouting and training their demons to make the best of the distance and time gap between them and the Ashura-kai.

The group walked out of the elevator into the second observation platform. It drastically different from the first as it was empty of the strange flesh like brambles that coated the previous one, the massive window being the only noticeable feature of the entire floor.

The Peace Corps walked over to the window, admiring the view of the entirety of Tokyo. "So beautiful… Look how bright the city lights are." Asahi said, the view giving her the desire to wrap her arm around Nanashi's.

Hallelujah looked at the view in awe. "Oh wow… I've never seen Tokyo from this high up before…"

Nozomi looked to Nori with a smile. "Should I take a picture?"

Nori smiled back. "You should totally take a picture."

Nanashi was trying to find the building Asahi was hinting at him to find when he heard a bird's screech.

"Alright, quit gawking and get ready to kick some ass." Abe commanded the Hunters.

Nanashi and Asahi smirked at each other. A fight sounded pretty fun right now.

Nori and Nozomi exchanged looks and were already loading red-ringed ammunition into their guns.

Within a second, a massive Rukh slammed through the glass and tackled the group taking Asahi with it towards the other end of the room.

Asahi gave out a scream in surprise before starting to stab the Rukh with her knife as it tried to crush her against the wall.

"It came out of nowhere! Damnit. Hang in there Asahi!" Nozomi yelled as she went to position herself for the pincer barrage with Nori.

"Of course, the mother bird goes for the noticeably biggest threat." Nori mentioned as he finished the position with Nozomi.

Before Hallelujah could say words, Nanashi had sprinted towards the Rukh, his blade unsheathed and laced in thick magical fire.

With an inhuman leap Nanashi dragged the Rukh to the ground with his momentum and weight. Asahi continued to stab it in the eye even as it couldn't force her into the wall.

Hallelujah just looked at the group in awe. "Damn… How can they keep their cool like that?"

Nanashi looked over to Nori and Nozomi. "Both of you, cover the back. Me and Asahi got this!" the Godslayer yelled as he shoved a hand coated into a ball of flames into the body of the Rukh, it giving out a massive cry of pain.

Many similar cries echoed in the distance.

"It's a flock of Rukhs… must have an old nest nearby. Hey. Hallelujah, give them a hand with this one." Abe ordered.

Hallelujah flinched awkwardly. "Oh, uh… Okay! You got it, bro. Thought I doubt I'll be much help."

Nori and Nozomi reached the outer reaches of the observation platform, opening fire on the horde of Rukhs flying through the broken observation window.

Nanashi left the first Rukh to Asahi as he leapt onto another Rukh, ripping out it's grey matter in a flurry of flame coated slashes.

Asahi pulled her goggles over her eyes and slammed her boot into the head of the wounded Rukh, caving in part of its front, quickly pulling out her AMP, yellowish white energy formed from the Brands on her shoulder and collected onto the tip of her gun.

With a loud bang that lasted only a second a small sphere of divine energy melted through the core of the Rukh's body. Asahi somewhat wide eyed at the ability she just tapped into.

Within the controlled chaos of the ongoing fight Nanashi dragged down another Rukh for Asahi to execute. Asahi looked to the silver haired boy standing around watching the fight.

"Gonna help out, Hallelujah? What about, you know, just punching it?" she asked, her right fist slightly glowing as she created a bloody hole in the head of the Rukh. "Like that!" The fiendling added, smiling at the boy knowingly.

Hallelujah flinched again. _"This can't be…. Does she know? How? …Maybe I could help and not be alienated... again"_

The dark silver haired boy looked at Abe and just took a deep breath. "Uh, well, I only really have Chironnupu…"

Nanashi was thrown against the room as a larger Rukh, the possible leader of the flock tackled him off the boy's latest kill.

"C'mon, you gotta do SOMETHING! We're not making protecting you a part of this job!" Asahi yelled at Hallelujah.

"Guh… Come here, Chiro!" A blue summoning sigil appeared on his hand as a small being with a smoothly carved fox head holding a small bow in one hand and an arrow in the other.

Asahi crushed the head of another Rukh with a practiced roundhouse kick. "Aw, he's so cute! It that your demon?"

Hallelujah's respect and fear of Asahi grew the calmer she became in the fight. "Yeah, this is Chiro…"

Chironnupu gave out an echoing cry, it's potent magic coating the humanoids.

The head Rukh spread its wings fully and missiled towards Nanashi, impacting him straight on, almost knocking the boy unconscious from the sheer force of it.

Asahi's smile faded into a cold look as she charged the Rukh and elbow charged one of its eyes out of its head, only to follow it up with a football player goal kick into the brain of the massive bird, it's cry scaring off any other Rukhs from the fight, only to be shoot down from the sky by Nori and Nozomi.

With ease Asahi pushed the paralyzed and probably brain dead bird off of her partner and assessed his wounds. His body had massive bruising but nothing pierced his organs.

The medic assumed it to be Chironnupu's magic that kept her partner from suffering an injury that would keep out of a fight for a few hours. "That was close. Nanashi might've been out for a while if Chiro didn't save the day." She said somewhat teasingly.

"But… I… Chiro is my…. Never mind…" Hallelujah stuttered as Asahi placed her hand on Nanashi's chest, a bright glow emanating from her hand as Nanashi quickly stood up almost putting Asahi off balance.

Nanashi looked at his partner. "Asahi, I'm fine. It only slammed into me."

Asahi pouted. "I'm allowed to be worried about you, Nanashi. We're a team."

Nanashi smiled and the two went to collect materials from the array of Rukh corpses over the large floor.

The two older Hunters put away their weapons and got back to the group.

In the minute of silence that made the cleanup. Hallelujah just looked surprised at the whole state of the fight. "You actually defeated the whole flock…"

Asahi put her goggles back on her helmet. "Thanks for all the help." She said in a way that was difficult to understand if it was sarcastic or honest.

Hallelujah rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah, guess I wasn't…"

Abe looked at Hallelujah bitterly. "You really going to take this shit from a girl? C'mon, man up."

Hallelujah fully turned his attention towards his older brother figure. "But, what am I supposed to say? You saw what she did! She punched holes into the heads of those things! That's crazy."

Abe's sunglasses slipped slightly down. "You trying to make me look bad!?"

"No, Honest!"

"Then show those prissy little Hunters what the Ashura-kai are made of!"

Hallelujah went quiet. "Bro… Yeah. I'll make you proud."

Abe looked towards the Peace Corps turned peanut gallery. "You all saw the pretty view, now let's move it!"

Spurred by Abe's unchanging temperament. The Peace Corps headed to the elevator.

The group traveled up the Temporary Scaffolding turned permanent to the Excavation Worker Quarters.

After registering their phones to the Sky terminal and finding the storage room, Nori and Nozomi choose to stand outside as they noticed something was off.

Asahi and Nanashi scanned the room and saw the many kinds of supplies strewn along it. "Maybe the thing we need is in here. Let's take a look, Nanashi."

Hallelujah sighed. "I guess I'll help too.

The teenagers started to search the room for the component. Abe stared at Nanashi. "What is this? Come on, start flipping shit over if you need to. Just find it."

Navarre popped back into the mortal plane. "That's right! Sally forth and search like you mean it!"

Abe looked at the petty looking ghost. "That goes to you too, green snot."

Navarre's ghostly body shifted to have sweat appear on his forehead, his presence getting meek. "Yes, sir…"

" _What's up with these Ashura-kai, they can see magical stuff, demons leave them alone… what kind of deal did they make with Lucifer?"_ Nanashi thought to himself as he accepted that Abe wasn't going to help them look.

Nanashi went towards the desk in the room and looked through its drawers. "Nada. What about you guys?" Asahi yelled from her search point.

"I've got nothing." Hallelujah added.

Nanashi opened the last drawer in the desk and found a small wooden crate.

He placed on the ground and opened it. "I think I found it!"

Everyone grouped around the teenager. "That's it! Awesome. Now we just need to drop it off." Asahi beamed.

"Whoa, good work. "Hallelujah congratulated Nanashi.

Abe looked at the group. "Found the goods, huh? Alright, we're done here. Get a move on!"

"Sure thing, Bro!" Hallelujah cheered as he and the teenagers started to walk out of the room.

Abe didn't move. "Not you! Hallelujah, come over here."

Hallelujah turned around. "Huh? What's up?" He rushed across the room to Abe.

"We're splitting up. I want you to go with them."

Hallelujah looked panicked. "Wait, what did I do? I'm sorry, Bro!"

"It's not that. The Ashura-Kai is responsible for Tokyo's safety. You get me?"

"Uh… Yeah, of course."

"So, if the Hunters screw things up, guess who's going to clean it up? I'd rather we not get to that. And I get a weird vibe from the both of those kids. Keep an eye on them."

"Them? I mean, they're pretty strong, but…"

"What? You don't trust me?"

"No! Of course, I trust you, Bro!"

"See? You trust me, I trust you. That's why I need you to keep an eye on those guys."

"O-Okay… I'll do anything for you, Bro."

"That's good to hear. There's still hope for you, Hallelujah."

"Oh… Yeah, I guess… Hahaha"

Loud banging on the door broke the moment of reprieve. "Hey! Get out here! Something's— "

A deafening roar followed Nori's yelling. "Wh-Wh-What was that!? Not more birds!?"

Everyone ran out of the room. Seeing Nozomi and Nori back to watching for... something.

The teenagers' focus went toward the two beautifully crafted angel statues now embedded in the ground.

The sound of a large being slithering across stone echoed through the hall.

Nori and Nozomi looked up with their guns.

"What's that sound!?" Asahi asked nervously, looking at Nanashi.

The slithering sound came again. The rattling of bones now noticeable as well. "So, young, so full of hope… How beautiful…"

Nori pulled his hat down over his eyes. "This brings back memories…. Medusa."

"They'll all make lovely statues." Medusa whispered to herself.

Abe still with his aura of control, walked forward. "Medusa… Word on the street was that you were dead."

"Oh, I was… but now I'm back, and even more beautiful than before. Now I am Medusa of the Polytheistic Alliance. But I'm still an artist, and you're the perfect subjects."

Abe's demons summoned themselves behind their master. "Damn Polytheistic Alliance…"

"Oh, are we really gonna have to fight? I don't feel like it…" The Succubus said, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm not touching that gross hag." The Lilim quipped.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't have to. Let's leave this one to our distinguished Hunters."

Asahi had a look of pure shock. "Wha!? You can't just cut and run!"

Abe didn't take his hands out of his pockets, but turned around and started to leave. "I'm going to report this to Lucifer."

"Wait!? What am I supposed to do!?" Hallelujah yelled at his boss in panic filled concern.

Abe shrugged. "You'll figure it out."

The co-head of the Ashura-Kai and his demons left the Hunters and Hallelujah alone with Medusa.

Asahi just looked at Nanashi and Hallelujah obviously frustrated. "Are you kidding me!? He totally bailed on us!"

"He's got some sort of plan. He wouldn't use leave us!"

"Did you not just see him walk right out of here? What's with you Ashura-kai?"

"Save it for later, Asahi. Nori probably can't keep Medusa occupied any longer." Nozomi yelled across the room.

"Asahi, it doesn't matter if he's here or not. This will be a breeze." Nanashi confidently assured. His Headhunter already in his hand.

The group looked towards Nori who was talking with Medusa as she slithered along the walls of the hall, the bones that filled the empty fleshless section of her tail rattling.

"I wonder what kind of pose I should get from you? Begging on the ground in submissive? Bleeding on the ground in defeat? Or maybe I could try to have a statue of lovers in passion? Samples like those are truly hard to come by!" Medusa contemplated as she circled around the Hunter.

"Have you ever considered selling your statues for different kinds of beings to make more statues out of? You'd get a lot more material if you did so." Nori joked as he distanced himself from the gorgon.

Medusa slithered along the wall, her reptilian skin hooking on its surface. "That sounds like a worthwhile idea. But finally turning you into a statue, Nakano is too grand an opportunity." Medusa started to look over the whole group.

"Oh, what a gallery this will be; All my perfect, new statues and the beautiful, new me!"

Everyone readied themselves for the incoming fight. Medusa lunging forward within a moment and lifting Nanashi by his throat to her perch on the upper walls of the hall. "Now… How shall I pose you?"

She grabbed his sword arm as he tried to stab her with a force coated blade. "Hmmm, how about one on your knees, hands covering your faces from your own sinfulness? As for the expression… Your faces stricken with terror, I think, would be best!"

"Let go of Nanashi, you snake bitch!" Asahi yelled as fired a Divine Shot into the gorgon.

Medusa roared in pain as her right arm had a large hole melted through it, Nanashi using the opening to stab Headhunter into the blade repeatedly.

To distance herself from the Hunter that could kill her right now. She threw the Godslayer into the opposing wall.

Without Nanashi in her grasp the rest of the Peace Corps opened fire upon Medusa.

The snake temptress used her mythical strength to slither across the stone of the room at high speeds, the majority of the barrage broke off hair tendrils, scales and large chunks of her dead tail.

Medusa was seething with rage, only for it to just seemingly fade out of her system.

"You will all become part of my gallery!" She screamed as her snake tendril hair covered her eyes.

Nori perked in remembrance. Pushing himself and Nozomi to the ground. "Everyone get down, look away!"

The group all distanced themselves from the gorgon, leaving Nanashi covering his eyes in front of the self-proclaimed artist as a massive flash of yellow light filled the room.

"Hehehe… Might I make a request? A simple one, really."

Nanashi readied an empowered Zanma spell in his left hand.

Medusa just smiled. "Just betray your friends. It's so easy."

Nanashi just had a cold confused look on his face. "What kind of question is that? Why would I betray my allies over nothing? To humor you? Just keel over Medusa!"

"I'll take that as a no. Didn't expect you would. At least you'll die looking at someone like me, someone that's as beautiful as the sun."

"I've never seen the sun before. I'll take your word for it. It's not worth seeing than!" Nanashi cried as he slammed the sphere into Medusa's face. The gorgon shrieking in pain as her body started to destabilize.

Medusa's hair tendrils shot bolts of bone at the Godslayer as she distanced herself, covering her now disfigured face.

The group went out their cover and joined Nanashi back on the front lines.

"You little bastards! What did you do to my face!? I'll kill you! I'll slit your little throats and drink the blood!" Medusa screamed in complete rage.

Navarre floated up to Nanashi's shoulder. "She's gone mad! Hide!"

Medusa blinded by rage lunged at Nanashi, who readied himself for the highspeed tackle, only to see Nori in front of him, his arm wrapped in boney tendrils and his other hand coated in silver force magic, his phone showing lines of code processing at extreme speeds. "Kid, there's a few reasons I was the Protector. One of them was didn't give any opponent any room to get an attack in, as an efficient Hunter should never let their enemy get a blow unless you have a follow through planned. I could see it on your face, you were ready to have Asahi cover your ass. But don't try to make habits of it, we're all a team here, we should cover each other's asses but we should truly be assisting in extending the potential of each other attacks and abilities with tactics." Nori finished his speech by palm striking the collected sphere of energy into the smooth skinned stomach of Medusa, sending her back.

The King of Hunters looked to his protégé. "That, Kid, is a lesson to live by."

"Grrr… How dare you humans! Fine… I give up. I won't turn you into statues. Trust me. Look into my eyes. My eyes will tell you the whole truth."

Nanashi looked towards his team and gave Medusa a sideways glance to humor her as he tried to wordlessly command them to fire on his signal.

Medusa started to shake in uncontrollable emotion. "That look… That's the same look the last little bastard gave me!"

Medusa distanced herself more from the group, in mind stuck in uncontrollable fear. "Stop it! Don't look at me like that!"

Nanashi smirked, signaling the Peace Corps to let her have it all. "Watch this, Nanashi! Let us show you what we can do!" Asahi declared with utter confidence as she cracked her knuckles, charging at the fleeing gorgon.

"Vivian!" Asahi commanded as she drew her knife, it glowing her with divine fiendish energy.

Vivian appeared in a gush of ethereal water drawing Excalibur from the sheath at Asahi's side. "As you wish, My lady."

Asahi leaped onto the gorgon slashing her chest with her glowing knife, pushing herself off the snake woman with an echoing uppercut with her other hand.

Within the follow split second, with practice mastery Vivian slashed Excalibur twice against the wounds dealt by Asahi causes viscous reddish purple fluid to flow out of Medusa.

Nanashi concentrated on the sphere of force magic in his palm letting it grow to massive potency in his hand, almost too powerful for him to control.

Nori was going through very calculated arm motions to build up the intensity of the magical energy in his hands, readying himself to fire tandem with Nanashi.

Nozomi smiled. Aiming her shotgun in the general direction of Medusa with one hand, slowly running her finger alongside the barrel of her gun with the other, Celtic symbols appearing in a pattern over the entire firearm. "You know that saying, when things get risky, clock it up to eleven? This is where it applies!"

Nozomi's shotgun glowed by the muzzle and she tightened her trigger finger. "Fire!"

With a snap of fingers, a sphere of ice formed inside the skeletal section of Medusa preventing her from getting out of the way of the oncoming attack.

Nanashi chucked the almost unstable sphere of force magic in tandem with Nori's silver sphere of strange force magic. Nozomi shooting a cloud of enchanted buckshot with the spheres causing a massive bolt of magical energy to be sent towards Medusa, who could only scream as her body was enveloped by the energy.

As the Peace Corps regrouped into position. They waited for the purplish ash that was formerly Medusa's skin to clear away, honestly surprised when they saw the gorgon still existing.

Medusa looked at herself, seeing her skin flake off more and more revealing glowing red cracks along her whole body.

"No! Noooo! Why…? My body… It's crumbling again! I resurrected for nothing! To be slain by the same bastard and his new posse! I became so beautiful… Gaaaah… Gaaaaaahh!" The cracks intensified and Medusa shattered into fragments, fading into dust and non-existence.

The feeling of victory washed over the group, quickly calming down when Asahi gave out a large breath.

"Gives me goosebumps just thinking about what would've happened if we lost…"

"Who gets off turning people to stone? Psycho." Nozomi complained.

Nori wrapped his arms around the shoulders of Nanashi and Nozomi. "I'd slain that crazy bitch before, she was pretty gross looking last time. And I think she's like that out of her being lonely and everyone she stares deeply at paralyzes then gets turned to stone on the second eye lock. Pretty mind bending stuff if you ask me."

Nanashi just started to smile slightly. "Well she's dead, again. So good job on everything, Team."

The Godslayer looked over to his partner. "Asahi, the whole thing with Vivian was pretty badass. Like was that a spur of the moment idea or something you had planned, but it was pretty awesome."

Asahi rubbed the back of her head with her left hand. Her face getting a very slight tint of red. "Well… It was an in the moment kind of thing, but I think I can think up some more impressive looking coordinated attacks or something. We should totally go brainstorm some stuff!"

Hallelujah looked at the Peace Corps just cheering themselves and basking in the comradery of the whole ordeal. He walked up to the group. "Sorry… I know I wasn't much help…"

Nozomi smiled. "No worries. We made it, didn't we?"

Navarre floated from his perch. "Hmph, 'wasn't much help'? You might as well not have been here!"

Hallelujah just had an annoyed look on his face. "Okay, you are the last person I want to hear that from."

Nori grabbed Navarre by his tiny legs. "Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, Freeloader?" Nori threw the ghost a decent distance away, Navarre giving out a meek "eep!" as he was grabbed and then screaming as he sent flying away.

Asahi, ignoring the nonsense that was Nori dealing with Navarre moved up to Hallelujah. "So what now, Hallelujah? Will you stick with us?"

Hallelujah started to give a smile. "If you're okay with it, yeah. I'd like to come along with you."

"Going to get more 'ascended' people for you Peace Corps, Kid?" Dagda asked his vassal.

"What do you mean by 'ascended'? but yeah, why not? Not like he's working for the Alliance." Nanashi said to his godly "partner".

Dagda appeared before the group in his usual way. "That boy is a spy for the Ashura-Kai, while it's not the Polytheistic Alliance it is still a group opposed to you."

Hallelujah was listening to Nanashi talking to a voice curiously, only for his face to go wide in shock when saw Dagda appear. "A demon!? Wait, are you…?"

Nanashi just blankly looked at Hallelujah. "He's a god. Calling a God, a demon is actually quite offensive."

Asahi stepped between the two boys. "That's Dagda. He's sorta Nanashi's 'partner' or is tactician a better word for it. The point is he's Nanashi contractor. All those marks that let him use magic without summoning demons is because of his with Dagda."

Hallelujah looked awkwardly away. Asahi looked towards Nori and Nozomi who were being silent but watching the conversation very intently. "I don't know if should talk about this, but it's fair to saw none of the people in this room are fully human… if get what I mean? It's sorta obvious for me since I got to into it with the last few fights and showed off my powers. I mean the brands make it all obvious too, even if most of them are covered..."

Hallelujah just looked at Asahi, the implication she was throwing his way, filling him with fear. "Oh… I see, okay. "

Asahi just looked knowingly, Dagda giving out a brief of amusement. The lass was truly something. Able to notice such well-hidden things.

"It's fine if you don't want to show or talk about it. You can tell me privately if you want or just tell us all when you ready. But never mind that—what's Dagda mean? Why's he calling you a spy?"

Hallelujah diverted his eyes and body from the group. "I'll think about it, okay. Yeah… Well, the thing is the Ashura-kai has a responsibility to protect Tokyo. So keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't endanger Tokyo is part of our job… "

"You make it sound like we're up to something! We're just a group of people wanting to make the world a safer place!" Asahi replied angrily.

Hallelujah turned around to show he was sorry. "No, I don't think that at all!"

Asahi looked towards his close friend and fellow Godslayer. "It's your call, Nanashi. You're the head of the team. Should we take Hallelujah with us?"

Nanashi shrugged. "Well if he's going to be following us around anyway, why not make him one of us?"

Asahi looked back towards Hallelujah. "Hear that Hallelujah, you on the team. Just know we'll give you trust, so we expect equal share given back."

Hallelujah looked flabbergasted. "Really? You won't regret this… Sorry… and, uh, thanks."

Dagda huffed in amusement. "Be careful kid, a person that undoubtedly hides secrets from everyone is not one you should be putting an extension of good will towards. Let's just hope the hand you shake in friendship doesn't wind up with another's choking the life from you."

Dagda went back into Nanashi's phone.

Hallelujah briefly looked into the distance before turn to face Nanashi directly. "Looks like I'm coming along then. You're in charge now, so I'm going to call you Leader. You don't mind right? "

Nanashi refocused his eyes on Asahi. "Yeah, sure. I'm being called that anyway." He looked towards Nori. "Hey Nori! Could you get one of those earpieces!?"

"Sure, just give me a little, I'll have to go get more just in case." Nori replied, him and Nozomi checking over their belongings.

"Well, all that's left is to drop this thing off to the Hunter Association. Let's go, Nanashi!" Asahi grabbed Nanashi by the wrist and the two ran off… leaving the other three members of the Peace Corps alone in the hall.

"Wanna all go get something to eat waiting for those two to have their date?" Nori asked the two.

Nozomi shrugged. "They're dating?" Hallelujah asked, honestly unsure about that pretense… though it made more sense the more he thought about it.

Nori smirked. "Not really. They're just close. Knew each other for the vast majority of their lives, and Nanashi is very dedicated person to those close to him, though he only shows it openly towards Asahi."

"Okay… Well, where we going?" Hallelujah replied as the group started to walk to the terminal.

Nori held his hands on his neck, just giving an aura of relief. "So, kid, could I see your phone?"

Hallelujah stopped. His eyes slowly widening. "Uh…why?"

"I just want to see it, like what kind of demons you got on it. I have some data chips you could use to buff it up."

The group walked into the elevator. Hallelujah went in his inner suit pocket and takes out a yellow cased phone.

Nori politely took the phone and turned it on, perking an eyebrow at that fact. He looked through the phone and found that Chironnupu wasn't on the phone or any other demon in fact. "So, Kid how'd you summon Chiro?"

Hallelujah stayed silent. Obviously uncomfortable.

The Peace Corps second in command looked towards his lover. "You wanna ask him? He's probably going to be willing to talk to you more. Since you're beautiful and have that aura of security to yourself."

"Nori, you're starting to make me blush. you might want to hold on the complements or I'll do things I won't be able to stop. "Nozomi looked towards the boy in the Terminal. Nori just giving out a long breath staring at the wall as he gave Hallelujah back his phone.

"So, how did you summon your friend? You can trust us, we're now on the same team now."

Hallelujah rubbed the back of his head. "Well… alright… Chiro's bound to me." Chironnupu appeared and gave out a cry as a very detailed pentagram brand glowed into place onto the back of his right hand.

"Wow, that's… something. How'd a human like you bind a deity to you? Since you need to have godly or demonic assistance to do so?"

Hallelujah looked away from the two. "I guess it's sorta obvious that I'm not normal. But I just don't want to talk about this. Maybe I'll tell you guys when I'm ready to accept… I guess, myself."

Nori looked at Hallelujah directly in the eyes. "That's all I need to hear; I just don't want you having this anxiety of yours preventing you from assisting the group. That pure bufudyne spell you activated with a snap was something only people with immense magic power or with godly or demonic blood could do. "

Hallelujah's hands started twitching in fear. Nori went through his jacket and pulled out an Earpiece, tightly placing it in the teen's hand. "Here you go, Kid. It's one of the only two spares I had on me, so be careful with it. Welcome to the Corps." Nori patted the boy on the back.

Hallelujah relaxed. Maybe these people were ones he could trust. Maybe they'll accept him for what he is… He'll tell them about it… when he's ready.

* * *

-Kinshicho Underground District

"Nanashi, I'm still amazed by how fast and far you can run…" Asahi breathed out as she held herself up by her knees.

The teenager in quest just gave a small smile to his partner. "Well I'm amazed you were able to keep up. Being a fiendling must be pretty epic. Also I'm curious. You still feel much pain? Because I think most things are just a dull sting most of the time for me."

Asahi stood up straight. "Nanashi. You've gotten weird. But that makes you more special, more cu…" Asahi paused herself. "Well. We should go see if Nozomi and the guys predicted we come to Dad's bar to drop the part off."

Nanashi huffed to himself. "Yeah, okay miss 'Punch a Rukh's head in'. Whatever you say."

Asahi smiled confidently as the two walked into the bar.

The two looked around the bar and found Nozomi, Hallelujah, and Nori sitting at one of the tables in the corner of the establishment.

"Asahi, I'll go turn the part in, you go catch up with the others."

Asahi left Nanashi to handle the covert shipping of the sensor. Going to talk with the rest of the Peace Corps, readying herself with being teased for dragging Nanashi alone on scouting run.

"So, you spent the last hour talking about where you could get a place for Hallelujah to sleep at? Sorry, Hallelujah... I don't envy you in the slightest." Asahi teased, getting a snicker out of Nanashi, and minor gestures of amusement from the others.

"It's not my fault I can't go back to the headquarters…" Hallelujah answered, staring at the table with everyone's drinks grouped up into the center. Moving his head up to make eye contact with Nori and Nozomi. "Well thank you two for letting me crash at your place."

Nori leaned onto the table with his elbow. "Well, you're welcome. It's the least I can do for a fellow peacekeeper. Just don't complain about not being able to sleep."

Hallelujah looked confused for a moment. "What do you mean… wait?!"

Nori just started to laugh, Nozomi looking towards the Godslayers. "So you guys want to go call it a night?"

Asahi stretched her arms behind her head. "Yeah, I'm pretty beat. Could use a rest, soon. "

Nozomi smiled, her motherly aura giving comfort to the two teenagers. "We've gotten a lot done today heading back to your rooms to relax sounds good. I'm going to go spend the next few nights with Nori, and Hallelujah will be taking the spare space we have, to go sleep."

The two stepped off their chairs stretching their sleeping muscles. Nozomi waved to them. "Good night, you two!"

The duo waved back. "Night Nozomi!"

"Night Nori!" Nanashi waved to his mentor. Nori stopped the animated conversation he was having with Hallelujah.

"Oh, good night kid!"

The two walked out of the bar, the district distinctly quiet, a normal tradition between those in the districts to give the idea of night time. (Now less need now that the sky can be seen to determine the time of day.)

The two walked to the entrances to their rooms. Nanashi unfolded his hands from behind his head, waving goodbye to Asahi. "Night, Asahi. Sleep well. We probably have a lot of work to do tomorrow. That actually sorta excites me…" Nanashi radiated a form of passion that honestly surprised Asahi.

"Well, anyway. Have a good night." The boy walked into his room, leaving Asahi to herself in the hallway.

"Night, Nanashi." She muttered. Her mind starting to fill with details and consequences that never occurred to her before.

She opened the door to her room and walked in, finding the lights all turned off except for the one near the bed. Her roommate was already asleep. That was immense luck for her, as she wasn't sure how she'd explain her body to her now.

Asahi took off the most of her gear and clothes, getting into one of the three sets of softer clothes she used only for sleeping.

The dark room was filled with three different dim lights, all emanating from the brands along Asahi's flesh. _"What am I now? I'm still human, right? Nanashi and me are still human, technically?"_

Asahi refocused herself and gently slipped under her thick blanket. _"What has happened to me? I've done all these things, I've been able to keep up with Nanashi, even save him multiple times… but why does this just not feel right anymore… is it just I don't feel human anymore… was me being weak just proof I was human?"_ Asahi thought to herself, covering her head with one of her pillows as she groaned in frustration.

After what could be seen as forever to her, the fiendling decided to push all of her uneasy feelings down into her mind and just bundle herself into her bed, embracing the calming lull of sleep as her energy faded into exhaustion.


	8. P74 141-4 (Slayers of the Serpent)

P74 141/4 {1/4 Moon}

* * *

The female Godslayer opened her eyes, the familiar ring of a quest waking her up from her forced deep sleep.

A brief moment of melancholy surrounded her till she looked at her own body, seeing the intricate array for natural brands upon her flesh.

She gave out a sigh and looked at her phone, it was a quest to guide VIPs, Merkabah's samurai…. She's going to need the Corps.

She went to put on her gear, a semblance of comfort coming from covering her brands with her clothes. Her own body starting to just feel not her own, and that very though sickened her.

She pushed past the negative thoughts, forcing them into and used the earpiece to call the rest of the Peace Corps.

She psyched herself for the day and walked out of the door, quickly going to her left and pulling the key to Nanashi's room she has kept on her person for years.

She walked into her best friend's room, seeing him still sleeping.

He always slept like a rock, it was absolute absurd at times to her… but being able to see his face at peace. She always thought it had this ironically cute charm to it, but when she really thought about it, he had this striking allure to his appearance, like he was always an enigma, who always wanted what was best for her…

She shook herself out of her thoughts after noticing she was just standing. In the middle of sleeping best friend's room. Staring at his sleeping form…

"Nanashi, wake up. We need to go!" Nanashi said unmoving, deep in his slumber.

She wasn't in the mood to deal with this. Asahi walked up to Nanahsi's bed, annoyed and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Get up. Get up! Get up get up get up!"

Nanashi's eyes started to blink open, locking with Asahi's as she continued to shake him. "Stop, stop. I said Stop, I'm up."

"You finally awake? It's a real pain getting you out of bed, you know that? Not that I mind it…"

Nanashi pushed himself up, quietly stretching. "So, what do we need to do this time?" The boy said, like it was the most common thing in the world.

Asahi pulled out her phone. Showing the screen to Nanashi. "Got another quest, check it out."

Nanashi looked at the phone, seeing their next quest. He picked up his phone from the pile of his gear next to the bed and after some brief searching, he saw he was already registered on the quest. Seems the admins already see the Corps as a legit Hunter team.

"Looks like we need to escort a bunch of Samurai to Kasumigaseki. Can't imagine why they hire the whole team to do this." It was apparent to Nanashi that Asahi wasn't enjoying the thought of having to deal with Samurai.

"Says here the Samurai are in Ueno right now. Guess we better go meet them. The others will meet us on the way." Asahi finished explaining.

She sat on the couch waiting for her Partner to get dressed. She wondered if today was going to be a long day for her… she really hoped it wasn't that time of the month right now.

* * *

-Ueno- Underground District

The Peace Corps walked into the Hunter's Association.

The majority of people inside, eating breakfast and caffeinated drinks had left a wide berth to the five Samurai in Mikado Cross bearing tabards.

A young samurai with noble complexion and an imperious aura with a metal shaft hanging from a clip on his side that was supposedly the leader of the group step forward. "Oh? Are these motley gadabouts more, what did they call them? 'Hunters'? It seems the people of Tokyo tend to be dawdlers."

Asahi and Nanashi just looked at each other, getting that they shouldn't be surprised by this. Hallelujah just put his hand onto his face, and Nori couldn't help but stifle his laughter when he pulled his cabbie over his eyes.

"Alarming. Yes. But not unexpected." The young man continued, gusting an exaggerated sigh.

Navarre's body shifted cartoonishly in shock. "Gaston!? It can't be! When did you become a Samurai!?" Navarre floated in front of Gaston. "Gaston! My own flesh and blood, my dear little brother! Can you see me? Do you hear my voice!?"

"Your whatnow?" Nozomi asked in confusion.

Navarre was stunned silent.

Gaston gave out an annoyed groan. "Stunned awe, while appreciated is hardly a civil greeting, wouldn't you say?" It was obvious to the group that Gaston couldn't see Navarre.

Navarre floated, unmoving in posture or appearance. "Oh… He can't see me… It's for the best…"

Asahi step forward, getting the attention of the group. "Uh, you guys the hotshot Samurai sent by Merkabah?"

Gaston gave a confident smirk. "Indeed. I am Captain Gaston. I am the captain of the Crusaders who were dispatched by Lady Merkabah."

Gaston stepped forward, his gestures demanding the attention of the whole establishment. "The time for action has come! We, the Crusaders of Mikado, shall slay the serpent Shesha! With the serpent dead, we shall take Flynn and return him to Mikado for Lady Merkabah's judgement!"

"You're really going to do all that by yourselves?" Hallelujah asked, honestly skeptical.

Gaston just smirked. "Absolutely. All the people of Tokyo need do is stand back."

"Wow… You're pretty sure of yourself…"

"Without a doubt. I am Gaston the Magnificent, after all! "

"…The Magnificent?" Asahi and Nanashi looked at each other. He was worse than Navarre in how caked in entitlement he was.

"The Samurai are the most elite fighting force in Mikado, and we Crusaders are the most elite Samurai. As the captain of the Crusaders, I am the most elite of the elite of… the elite!" Gaston declared. His pride radiating off himself.

"Wow, Gaston—does being mega elite mean you're more powerful than Flynn, Nanashi or even Nori here?" Asahi asked, somewhat sarcastically.

Gaston's face shifted into a cold stare. "To whom do you think you're speaking, child? I will be addressed as 'Sir' Gaston."

"…. Right, of course. Sir Gaston then."

A blond male Crusader walked up to Gaston. "Captain, perhaps we shouldn't foster any ill will against our allies."

Gaston quickly turned to face the Crusader, glaring. "Silence! Have you forgotten your place? Or are you simply testing my patience for mutinous subordinates?"

The Crusader grimaced, but stayed silent.

Gaston turned back to face the Hunters in the bar. "Now's as good a time as ever. I have a speech prepared!"

Gaston gestured towards himself the attention of the entire establishment. "Once, Flynn may have been the most promising of the Samurai. But… that was before even I was a Samurai. And that time is long past. By the decree of Commandant Airut, I have surpassed Flynn and received the blessing of Lady Merkabah! Behold, the Spear of Michael, bestowed upon me by Lady Merkabah herself!"

Gaston lifted the bronze shaft from his side, biblical text dimly glowed across the metal as the metal grew in length to an ornate warspear, runed cloth hanging below the cross forged steel tip, engraved metal making the in-between of the counter weight and the blade.

The display of divine weaponry caused the bar to fill with chatter of awe. Gaston forming a slight smirk. "I expect this little excursion will be enough to make my magnificence… clear."

Nori just shook his head. "I'll be outside. I don't need to see more of this." The King of Hunters walked out of the bar.

Nozomi with a concerned look on her face, followed her partner out.

Hallelujah just watched his temporary housemates leave, giving out a sigh. "Yea, he's definitely Navarre's brother. They're exactly the same. Magically convenient weapon and all…"

Gaston's face twisted into a snarl. "What did you just say?"

"Uh…" Hallellujah looked to see if his new team members could back him up, but he saw Nanashi and Asahi were away momentarily, getting themselves morning drinks.

"Well… You're Navarre's brother, right? I was just saying you two have a lot in common…."

"I have no brother! I cannot accept that such a disgrace to our family has the same blood running through our veins."

Hallelujah held his left hand to his head. "O-Oh…"

Navarre floated meekly between the two young men. "Gaston…"

Nanashi walked back with a small box of warm green tea in tan coffee cups, Asahi eating the pastry she always eats when she visits Ueno.

"Kid, this is an example of why religion is a powerful and ultimately pointless thing. Merkabah's controlling these people through their faith, by convincing them there they're chosen people. This is the true expression of what faith really is, a tool to control the masses and for as long I have existed, to empower the almighty. Now I'll stop myself here as it's something I know that Nori bastard already taught you. Well, have fun in dealing with those pawns of angels. I will be entertained at the least." Dagda said to his vassal, chuckling as he disappeared from the screen of Nanashi's phone.

Gaston pointed to Nanashi as he went to give a cup to Hallelujah. "You, puny Hunter. Hurry up with your disgusting drinks and take us to Kasumigaseki. Unlike you and your annoying posse, I am extremely busy."

Nanashi looked Gaston dead in the eyes. "Hallelujah hold these." The teenager shoved the box of cups into Hallelujah's hands.

"We'll show you the way, just give us one minute, so you guys can go ahead. Take a right from here, down the hall and then follow the hallway to the Terminal, I assume one of you atleast knows what a Terminal is. Wait there and we'll send ourselves to the closest place to Kasumigaseki their and well take the short walk there. You understand?!"

Gaston started to glare at Nanashi. "I will Not… take orders from a pathetic child… but, fine. Crusaders! We're moving."

Gaston and the Crusaders walked out of the Hunter's Association.

As the last Crusader left (the majority of the team quietly trying to apologize for Gaston's attitude) Asahi gave out a long sigh. "…What a Magnificent Ass. I hope I get to kick him when this is all over."

"We probably shouldn't provoke negative relations between us and them…" Nanashi said, shrugging.

"Dude, I don't think I can ever get along with him…"

"Well, we don't need to get along, only work together, and besides we need to get a move on before 'Sir Magnificent' throws a hissy fit." Nanashi calmly ordered.

The trio of people walked out of the Association. Asahi pouted slightly. "Guess not all Samurai are as nice as Flynn and Miss Isabeau… What a bummer..."

The group saw Nozomi standing against the way next to Nori who was finishing a phone call.

Nanashi took the green tea back and held it out towards the two adults. "How nice of you, kid." Nori almost drank the whole thing in one whole moment. A trick Nanashi was taught by him, but could never master it like the teen.

Nozomi took her own cup. "Thanks. You're just sweet. Nanashi."

Asahi took the last cup, her mood starting to lighten.

With the last of the drinks gone. Nanashi threw the box into a nearby waste barrel. "So, here's what we're doing. We're going to the Terminal, going to Ginza, going through the station and then briefly through Chiyoda to Kasumigaseki."

Nori smirked. "Sounds like you had this all figured already. You're becoming a leader pretty quickly. I would say I'm proud of you, but why should when it's expected of you." The former Protector chuckled as he gestured for Nozomi and Hallelujah to follow him.

Nanashi noticed Asahi was in the middle of deep thought, so he grabbed her by the hand with a smile on his face. "Let's go. This wouldn't be hard. I'm not going to let him give you shit. I can promise you that."

Asahi smiled and walked with her best friend, returning her grip around his hand.

* * *

-Kasumigaseki-Sakurada-dori

Through the power of forced silence after some arguing over Relics between Nanashi, Asahi, and Gaston. The group made it through the Chiyoda region without issues, Gaston showing minor awe at the prowess of the group he was now told is named the Peace Corps, through the multiple skirmishes the two groups had to go through. While easy, it showed to both sides they weren't weaklings.

"Asahi… if something wrong? You were staying in the backlines the entire time?" Nanashi asked his partner.

Asahi didn't make eye contact. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking about some things. So, I didn't want to risk anything."

Nanashi was skeptical. "okay... if you sure? Just know I'm always here for you."

The group went silent again as they reached the entrance to Hunter HQ.

Gaston and the Crusaders made room for themselves before the Peace Corps. The captain looked directly at Nanashi. "Your leadership skills are somewhere between adequate to acceptable."

Gaston looked at the Crusader to his left. "Give them the reward like the Commandant ordered us to."

The Crusader opened their gauntlet and with a few button presses. The group felt the familiar feeling of power briefly surging, the ding of a quest complete.

"Now that you've led the way through the easy part. I... will lead the Crusader to our inevitable victory. You mean return to hiding underground and avoiding the serpent."

The Crusaders filed into the elevator, descending into the shelter.

Nanashi just shook his head in brief disappointment.

"Says the dude literally going underground right now." Asahi quipped.

"Yeah, pretty much. Though aren't we all already underground?" Nanashi replied, pointing at the Firmament above.

"Leader, good point. But I think our 'Magnificent Savior' is too busy saving us from himself to understand irony." Hallelujah added, a small smile growing on his face.

"I don't want to have to deal people like him. Brings back bad memories, a chick sorta like our Gaston took away my lil'bro from me." Nori added, having been quiet the whole time.

After patted Nori on the back, Nozomi walked in-between the teenagers. "Moving right along. What's next? Pretty sure we're done here."

Nori finished replying to a text conversation he was having. Everyone's phones started to give off the notification sound for quests.

Nozomi has a surprised look on her face. "How's that for timing? Let's see…"

Nanashi looked at his phone's screen. "Shesha…" he turned to face Asahi giving her a look of significant information.

Asahi nodded back and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. The only brand showing from her clothes (and it was mostly covered.) appeared to have water flowing in it, and within a moment, a sheathed sword appeared on Asahi's person. Hanging from the straps expertly array over her shoulder and waist.

Hallelujah stare in brief awe. "Well… that's new…"

Nori and Nozomi were already walking to the elevator. "Looks like the Shesha Radar's complete. We need to head on down to the fourth level and grab it from Professor Matsuda."

Nanashi and Asahi looked at each and walked towards the elevator. Leaving Hallelujah standing on the sidewalk.

"Why is am I the only one that doesn't have a super in-sync partner?" Hallelujah muttered to himself. Chiro summoning itself and giving out an offended yip.

"Okay, Hey! Chiro, I didn't mean it that way… Honest!"

"Hey, Hallelujah! You coming along or what!?" Nozomi yelled to the teen.

"Oh sorry! I'm coming!" The boy returned his partner deity and jogged into the elevator, somewhat embarrassed.

Nori took a stop at the second floor, leaving the others to grab the radar.

The group entered the Professor's lab.

The professor stood up from his office chair, seemingly in a state of utter peace and focus.

Noticing the group, he got out of the chair and his geekish slanted posture seemed to form within a moment. "Hey there, 'bout time, right?"

He lifted a small receiver chip with a charger port attached with industrial wires. "Here's that radar you've been waiting for."

Nanashi handed his phone to Professor Matsuda and within a few seconds was handed back his phone with the radar's wires sticking out of the phone and the charger port inside the port of the phone.

"This radar will let you know where Shesha is going to appear. Let's sync this receiver with the main locator." Professor Matsuda pushed a tiny switch on the port.

The Phone started to ring. Showing the location of Shesha in Tokyo.

"It looks like the radar says Shesha is…. In Shibuya."

"Miyashita Park." Nanashi added in a breath.

The professor smiled at the boy. "Follow the radar and go clobber Shesha. "

The group walked out of the lab.

"So we're going to going to need like special weapon to beat Shesha, right? Kind of like that spear Gaston had?" Hallelujah asked.

Asahi's face scrunched up. "… He's gotta come, too, doesn't he…?"

"Well we have Ame-no-habakiri. Asahi obtained this sword so we could kill Shesha. Besides, we might be powerful enough to just crush the damn snake." Nanashi explained.

Nozomi smiled. "Spoken like a Hunter we all know here, Champ. Also, we can go without Gaston, he probably has his own thing going on."

Hallelujah relaxed his arms behind his head. "Okay, fair. Let's get Nori and go then."

"Yeah, let's go…Where those two go?" Nozomi wondered as it was only her, Hallelujah and the guards walking their routes in the hall.

"Uh…I think they're already a step ahead of us. Heheheh." The teen sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I think we should do them. It's our duty as Hunters to help whenever we can." Nanashi told the group as they started to walk out of Kasumigaseki.

"Shouldn't we deal with the giant snake first, leader? I get that you're determined and everything, but still. Giant Snake that devours people and their souls." Hallelujah rebutted.

"Nanashi, I'm going to be honest, and I think this is the first time I'm saying this. That's a bad idea." Asahi added, Nanashi giving her a slightly sad look. "B-But, we can do that stuff after we deal with Shesha." Asahi looked away from her partner, not wanting her connection to him altering her judgement.

"That's just sweet of you guys. All of you are discussing stuff like a team." Nozomi said to the group, her motherly aura all powering as she and Nori held each other shoulder to shoulder, a very fresh and unnoticed neon green lipstick print on his neck the only proof of the two's hidden moment of "passion".

The three teenagers just blankly stared at the couple. "So, we're going to go slay Shesha or what?" Nori almost commanded the group in the form of a question.

Nanashi went to turn around, the rest following suit. "Yeah, we should let's-"-""Halt!" A noble voice cried out.

The group all turned to the voice. Gaston holding the spear of Micheal before them, alone.

"Hey, it's Gast… Err… Sir Gaston…" Hallelujah stumbled on his own words.

"How fortunate for you." Gaston said in a sarcastic tone. "I would like to invite you to join me. You know where the great serpent is, yes?"

Hallelujah looked to Nanashi with an expression that gave across the expression "Let me do the talking."

"So, where's your buddies?"

"Buddies? The Crusaders? I've made a strategic decision to act separately from them. As their captain, I couldn't burden them with this, I alone am enough to defeat Shesha."

"Neah. They ditched you, didn't they?" Hallelujah cut straight to core of the matter.

"I am unfamiliar..." Gaston gave out a strangled breath. "With this word 'ditch' you use and will not acknowledge it."

The covered laughter could be heard by the rest of the Corps, as Nori forced his face into Nozomi's back to hide his lack of temporary control.

"R-Right. It was a good plan. "Hallelujah commented.

"Now, lead me to Shesha so that I may defeat the serpent. Then I shall rescue Flynn. Remember; the plan is for me to do all the work and for you to not get in my way."

"Heh, if only things were allowed to be easy…" Nanashi huffed to himself.

"Boy I hate this guy…" Asahi crossed her arms, not even wanting to look in the direction of the spear wielding Crusader.

Nozomi put a hand on Asahi's shoulder, her posture somewhat awkward as she supported Nori's weight. "Just focus on the fact that he's an ally. It's more about the outcome then the minor sacrifices that have to be made, y'know. Besides, we're going to need all the help we can get to take that down slithering hindu shithead."

Asahi sighed. "Yeah… You're right. "

Nozomi opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and gestured towards Nanashi. Her hips moving back in a lethal motion to get Nori standing straight, grumbling something to himself.

"Well, I guess…" The punk looking teen looked towards his mentor, who only shrugged. "...Welcome to the Peace Corps… Nori, giv'em the goods." Nanashi started to walk off, the other teenagers following their leader. Gaston just staring in offended pride and confusion. "W-What!? What kind of asinine group are saying I am apart of now!?"

Nanashi gave a cold look towards Gaston. "We'll explain on the way. Or is being not the leader of a group too much for you, Mr. Elite of the Elite of the Elite?"

If Gaston could have steam coming off of him, it would be. "WHY YOU?! Inso-" the young man cut himself off, taking a deep breath. "Fine, I'll play along with all of your absurd power fantasies."

Nori wondered to himself for the first time in months if his protégé had made a smart decision…

* * *

-Shibuya-

The two Hunters did the tradition of activating Scan apps.

Nanashi surveyed the area, noticing the small groups of demons gnawing at the skulls of dead people in the distance. "Well this is Shibuya, honestly thought I'd visit hear with a lot less corpses around…"

Asahi sighed. "Yeah…" Asahi stared into the distance as the rest of the group went deeper into the district. "Seeing bodies everywhere never scared me. But this is never a sight I wanted to see."

The Peace Corps went into the depth of the underground district as the path way to the 108 building was blocked by wormwood and rubble.

The district was like Shinjuku, empty of people and sounds of demons in the distance.

No one wanted to talk at the site of it.

Grinding their teeth and tightening their grips the Corps went through the district, checking in at the Hunter's association.

The corps went to clean up the district leaving Nanashi to talk to the bartender.

"Oh aren't you that Kid with the absurd quest record, Nanashi, right?" The bartender asked, his bar almost empty except for him and the people hiding in the corners.

"You're looking at him." The Hunter replied with confidence.

"Good saves me the time of having to look for you. You and your partner Asahi are tier three now. So let get the package the Association sent." The bartender went under the bar and dropped a small grey military case on the counter.

Nanashi lofted open the case and saw two bracelets made in the way to be worn like a glove. One had the symbol for Strength the other had the symbols for wisdom and perseverance.

"So… what does each of these charms do?"

"Well one Is a Master Bracelet, a charm that's been known to give people physical prowess and quick reflexes, makes them deadly with a blade and a gun. The other one is a Sage Bracelet, it's makes the wearer more agile and it's a channeling device for when you use your demons to do magic stuff. Most Hunters can't do magic without demons anyway. But these things have shown to make some more… attuned people able to do magic."

Nanashi gave a smile, picking up the Sage bracelet. "I'll take this one."

The bartender gave out a chuckle. "Good, now if you're around.. could you go check if Shesha has left the district yet, comms are in a mess when it literally slithered through the station."

Nanashi put the bracelet on his hand like a glove , an engraved pentagram on the other side of the large palm sized charm. "I'll be on that. Trust me. Shesha won't know what hit them."

The door to the Association opened, Hallelujah walking in with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Leader. The underground is all clear, we're ready to go!"

Nanashi nodded to his ally, flashing a thumbs up to him as he walked in the underground district.

The Corps regrouped after clearing out the underground of demons, they surfaced through the west entrance, back underground through Inside Mark City, which they cleared out of demons, and then into Dogenzaka (For which the group had to convince Nanashi to not do the quest at Club Milton and to convince Hallelujah not to support Nanashi helping out the Ashura-kai controlled place.)

Through Nanashi's tenacity and stubbornness, the corps hunted down the Nue in the area for the quest, and then made there way past the 108 Building to Inokashira-dori.

Making short work of the traveling group of Kaiwans, the group walked into Miyashita park. The Shesha radar warning started to go ballistic.

"Hunter, the serpent is nearly upon us. You and your 'Peace Corps' should be ready to bask in my magnificence!" Gaston declared stamping the bottom of the Spear of Micheal against the ground in his show of pride.

Nanashi just gave a look to the Crusader.

Nori walked in front of the group. "Gaston. You, Asahi, and Nanashi will take the front line. Me, Nozomi and Hallelujah will take the back line and do ranged support. I'll summon Koga and Demonee-ho to help you guys out as well. Everyone understand the positioning?"

Everyone but Gaston (who was begrudging about it) quickly agreed, and the Corps went the stairs to the park and then made a short jump onto the unused trail platform.

The group walked closer to the mighty serpent. It waiting before them for a fight, sizing up its prey.

Nanashi stopped. Turning towards Asahi. "Asahi, get the sword out. We'll need it now, so have it ready for anything that happens."

Gaston walked in front of the group in the time of the brief exchange. "I shall be the one to defeat the giant snake. Understood?"

Nanashi and the Peace Keepers went into position as they went closer and closer to Shesha. "Knock yourself out."

Nanashi put his right hand out, a sphere of potent fire magic building in size and strength as he focused on it. The Sage Bracelet glowing a slight green color as the magic coalesced.

Gaston gazed fully upon Shesha for the first time. "Hmph, so this is Shesha. How quaint! I shall make short work of it with my spear!"

Shesha without any tells lunged at the Crusader, who leaped backward onto his back to avoid being crushed. "You will have to try harder than that to put a scratch upon me, Serpent!"

Asahi ran in and stabbed Ame-no-habakiri into the Shesha's head. "Yes! The sword worked! This could be it, Nanashi!"

The serpent recoiled in absolute pain and slammed it's itself into Asahi, sending her flying flying into the low walls of the platform.

Nanashi immediately stopped his stare down with Shesha and ran for Asahi. Leaving Gaston to fight Shesha as Koga Saburo and Demonee-ho were summoned to give support by stabbing and shooting the serpent respectively.

Nanashi crouched down to the dazed form of his partner. Who, without trouble sat up and looked over her body for wounds. A massive gash was along her right arm. It was superficial but a lot of blood (if you could call it blood) was flowing out of it. The blood was a strange vicious purple with somehow a tint of sliver to it. It was an odd sight to say the least, but it caused Asahi to just freeze and stare at it, seemingly shaking in fear at it.

Asahi tightened her jaw and looked at her partner. "Nanashi. I'm fine. Go kill Shesha, I know you can do it! You're awesome."

Nanashi started to smirk at Asahi's encouragement and ran back into the fight, a ball of flame already building in his hand.

Asahi got to her feet, a pulse of light bursted out from her hand, healing her wounds and filling the Corps with healing energy.

Gaston with impossible speed and prowess charged at the snake, stab his spear into its molten hide. A massive echoing roar caused the very air vibrate as Shesha let out a long cry of pain as Gaston pulled his weapon out of the stem like neck.

"God, grant me your blessing!" The Crusader screamed with utter pride, a smirk on his face.

Nanashi with a battle cry threw the concentrated Agidyne spell into the convulsing Shesha.

Shesha gave out a light roar, it's strength showing to have dwindled even as it showed no signs of wounds.

The serpent coiled itself up to stop the massive episode of convulsions.

"That's the same thing he did last time. Don't make the same mistake twice, kid." Dagda reminded his Vassal, out loud via his phone.

"Asa—Nanashi, catch!" As Nanashi went to yell towards his partner only for her to take the back line and throw the legendary at him.

With inhuman ability, Nanashi caught the blade by the handle and twirled it in a flourish, before going into a two-handed sword stance.

"Gaston, I need you to set up my strike, Pierce it's hide!"

"Hmph." Gaston grumbled but charged at Shesha nonetheless.

Shesha started to twitch in pain as the spear of Micheal embedded itself into it's supposed head. Nanashi charged in, leaping into the air as he closed the distance between him and Shesha sending the blade down against the whole stem like neck of the snake, creating a giant molten wound.

Shesha roar in absolute pain and slammed itself around to cause the Peacekeepers to retreat to a safe distance.

As Shesha calmed down from its episode of panic, it's whole body started to droop like a wilting flower. "G…Ggh…"

Shesha pushed itself together and refocused its aether vortex maw at the opponents.

Nori smiled. His cabbie falling over his eyes. "Everyone, time to end this!"

Nozomi started to enchant her slugs, Navarre buffed the party mercilessly, Hallelujah let a sigh and held his right hand out, ready to snap his fingers, and Asahi concentrated a bolt of platinum gold energy in her hands.

"You guys are the best sometimes!" Nanashi cheered and he readied to charge with Ame-no-habakiri at the signal.

Nanashi stared at Gaston, who was reluctant to go along with the breach tactic Nori explained to him on the way to Shibuya. "Fine, prepare to see the beginning of my glory!"

"Koga, Dragon Fangs!" Nori yelled to his usual Demon. "Understood, Commander!"

"Demonee-ho, prepare to hit them with everything you have!"

The demonica suited Jack, flashed a thumbs up. "You got it, boss-ho!"

Nori looked to the group and then to Shesha. Holding Stradivari level to its body. "In whatever afterlife Krishna summoned you from, tell him we say hello!"

As Nori pressed the trigger to his gun, the Peace Corps sprang into action.

A cloud of bullets and magic was sent at Shesha, causing the tiring serpent to be sent briefly upward by the massive force and potency.

"He's weakened, now's our chance to finish this!" Asahi yelled, cheering Nanashi onward.

Nanashi, Gaston, and Koga Saburo crossed the distance in seconds. Koga Saburo stabbing both his blades into the serpent's stem like body and tearing a hole into its magma like core.

Gaston leaped at the new opening in Shesha piercing the spear of Michael completely straight through the snake.

Shesha convulsed, it's body twisting upward until it faced the sky, molten gold energy coming out of its mouth like a beam.

"Hahaha! Did you see that? Did all of you see the power of my magnificence?!" Gaston boasted as he stepped back, unarmed. His spear greatly out of his reach as it stayed within the serpent.

"Did he… Did he defeat it?" Navarre meekly asked.

Shesha's body stayed stuck in pain, but it's head moved to face the Crusader. It's life not leaving its body anytime soon.

"Impossible! How could that not have slain the beast!?"

Nanashi stayed before the wounded body of Shesha, waiting for a moment to strike the spear out of its body. "It's all you, kid. Finish him off." Dagda encouraged his Vassal.

Nanashi only nodded and with a short cry, he did an upward slash through the body of Shesha, causing the spear of Michael to fall out of the wound like shed skin.

The serpent only roared in pain, it living still. Now without the spear paralyzing it. It could crush the boy before it.

Nanashi slashed again, cutting a lower angle that also opposed the direction of his previous slash, embedding the blade into the molten hide of Shesha.

"Shit!" Nanashi looked around for a moment, scrambling to figure out what to do to finish off the legendary beast.

His mind honed it on a single memory, and without even thinking about his actions, he drew Kamikira from its sheath. His mind going black.

* * *

-Miyashita Park-?

They watched the boy that is supposedly the leader of the latest coordinated group of Hunters. "The Peace Corps".

It was a surprising sight to them, seeing the boy discard the legendary sword and draw another one. Yet they weren't able predict the boy becoming like one possessed and using the previous wounds they had dealt to slash the length of the snake clean into two.

The silence that briefly followed was something reminiscent of his mediations with Mistress. A strange understanding coursing the minds of the onlookers.

He had to inform Mistress and the Leaders... they have to know these developments.

Their body melted back into an ooze like state, quickly moving across the terrain, gone before anyone ever knew they were there.

* * *

Nanashi fell to his knees, his body briefly overcome with exhaustion. His hands clenched tighter than he could understand his body to be capable of.

His mind raced. He felt utter achievement and pride as he stared at the corpse of Shesha before him… but it didn't feel like it was enough.

No, it wasn't enough.

He wanted more. He needed more godly beings to kill. He had to kill every one until this urge of his would dwindle. He could feel Dagda's approval, his welcoming laughter towards their combined goal.

So then maybe he would be seen as the hero that saved everyone, so he and Asahi could finally live a peaceful life to-" Kid, you alright?" Nori's voice cut Nanashi's thoughts short.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm alright." Nanashi got to his feet, smirking proudly at his mentor.

The master and student walked back to the group, Asahi beaming with excitement. "We did it! We took down Shesha!"

With the familiar ring of a quest complete, all of the Tokyo dwellers couldn't help but smile as an enormous surge of power flowed through them.

Gaston walked back to the group, holding his pristine spear, rage brewing on his face. "You've made a damned fool of me! The mighty Serpent was mine to kill alone! I refuse to accept the shame of only being the preparatory blow for you, unclean Ones!"

Asahi walked in front of Gaston before he could get to Nanashi. "Whoa, whoa. You might want to tone it down with the prideful loner bit."

Gaston pushed Asahi out of his way with his open hand. "Out of my way, Leech! Shesha was to crumble beneath my might. You stole the glory that would redeem my house's standing from me!"

"House's …standing… Oh, Gaston.." Navarre whispered, full of self-disappointment.

"You are being such an asshole right now! You helped kill Shesha, shouldn't that be enough for you?! We all killed Shesha, is that too much to swallow for you!?" Asahi yelled at Gaston in pure frustration.

"Oh that's enough from you! You're a pimple on his ass. You're nothing but a damning leech!"

"What are you talking about?" Asahi asked. Nanashi's grip tightening involuntarily.

"You've latched yourself on to what little reputation he has earned and fed off of it like a parasite! You have n-" Nanashi grabbed Gaston by the collar of his clothes.

"She's nothing but a leech, huh!? How about you just learn your fucking place, you petty little pawn."

"Unhand me, f-"Nanashi gave out a breathy laugh. "It's amazing how you don't notice how much of Merkabah's bitch you are. I could gut you right now and I doubt anyone but your dead brother would honestly care." The Vassal of the supreme Celtic god held the tip of Kamikira to Gaston's neck, trailing down his body until the tip was tightly against the stomach of the Crusader.

Nanashi went to stab through the annoying and arrogant bastard, only for his arm to be stopped by a sturdy, extremely strong grip.

A face he knew very well was almost crying into his back. "Nanashi, don't do it! This isn't you! Stop, I know he's an ass but it's not something to kill another person over!"

Nanashi saw he never let go of Kamikira since he drew the blade…

The blade that has slain millions upon millions of gods clattered against the ground, Nanashi falling to his knees.

Gaston was just silent a look of anger and fear stuck on his face.

Nozomi and Nori were talking between each other as Asahi was comforting Nanashi. A strange moment of silence filled the group.

…

…..

….

…

…..Nanashi's phone gave out the brief ring for a quest..

….

…

..

.

Hallelujah's phone rang. "Guys, looks like there's gonna be another broadcast. We have four to five hours to get to an Association. Where should we meet up?"

Asahi stood up, holding Nanashi in comfort. "We're from Kinshicho."

Nozomi walked to the center of the group. "It's settled then, in about four hours, we'll all show up at the Kinshicho Hunter Association for the broadcast!"

Gaston grumbled. "Fine, but don't rely on the fact we fought together if I show up or not, I have to report to the Commandant anyway." The Crusader started to walk off.

"Well that's a weight off our backs." Hallelujah joked. The Ashura-kai agent looked to his friends. "Well I've got to report Shesha's demise to Bro and the… new protector. Seeya later guys!" Hallelujah walked off, whistling to himself.

Nanashi starred at Kamikira for a moment before sheathing it. "Okay, everyone. We're doing what you promised me. Let's go turn in that Nue meat and go slay the Tlaltecuhtli. I want to do something and standing around is not going to make that go away!"

Nanashi stated to walk off. "Kid you might want to wait a moment. You've been invited to the fairy forest by Napaea apparently." Nori yelled to his student as he read off the quest he just received.

Nanashi stopped and turned around. "I'm listening…"

"Okay, Nozomi You want to get ahead of these two while they handle the challenge quests, to see if it's something needed? Asahi, you should probably retrieve Ame-no-habakiri, since that sword is not something to just lose. I'll go summon an Yamata-no-Orochi. Okay, Peace Corps. To the future!" Nori planned, the group giving strange looks at his attempt at a team battle cry.

Nori pulled his hat over his eyes, contemplating ideas." No…. how about… to protect the universe…no… well let me figure something out later…well everyone, get out there and… get…stuff…done. okay well I'll seeya guys later."

A slight chuckle went through the core members of the Peace Corps. Nozomi and Nori walked off, leaving the Godslayers alone to their own devices.

Nanashi looked to the fading corpse of Shesha, melting into nonexistence. It was a beast that had to be put down, something he never truly had seen before in any extent.

Slaying it was the only form of respect he could give such a formidable creature.

The Vassal felt a poke at his forehead. "Hey, Nanashi, I got the sword. Let's go!" Asahi cheered, grabbing her partner's hand when he didn't give a quick enough answer.

The duo started to run back into Dogenzaka, off to improve there already impressive record.

Nanashi smiled. He would never have his day spent any other way.

* * *

-Yoyogi—Southern Pond Bridge

"I don't really get it, just when he said those things about you I couldn't stop myself. That sword, Kamikira. It's very powerful, but it pulls something out of you." Nanashi explained to Asahi, his arms resting behind his head.

"Nanashi. It doesn't matter if you do dangerous things. I'm going to always be with you, to save you from everything." Asahi smiled, Nanashi looking away in embarrassment.

The two went quiet and walked to Kakuun path.

Two people approached the duo, having recognized them.

Nozomi and Napaea walked into the duo's sight. "You all came! Some big ol' god's here, a real serious customer!"

Nozomi looked to her fairy friend. "So, now you're going to talk about it? What'd mean by 'a big ol' god' anyway?"

"Nozomi, I couldn't the request was for those two."

Nozomi started to show massive concern. "Napeaa don't tell me you let one of the Polytheistic Alliance stay in the forest?"

A red deity with two floating blades surging with electricity around them floated to the group. "Do not associate me with those miscreants. I am unwaveringly Amatsu-kami."

"He keeps saying stuff like like that—that he's amatsuwhatever. What's he talking about?" Napaea complained.

"Amatsu-kami, Means he's a deity from the Plain of High Heaven. Amatsu-kami are Japanese gods. By the sounds of it, you guys haven't joined up with the Alliance." Nozomi explained to the group.

"We have not, though I sympathize with their views. The Kunitsu-kami however, are cooperating with them. The Amatsu-kami are actively avoiding involvement with them."

"Huh, so despite both groups being Japanese gods, you've still got very different views." Nozomi mentioned.

"So the big guy's not a bad guy? Phew, good to know." Napaea quipped.

The Amatsu-kami groaned slightly. "Such a rude creature. Do I look like someone who would harm this forest? Point of fact, while you may occupy these lands now, it is we who used to dwell here. Why would we raze our own land?"

Napaea gave out a strange sound of surprise. "Wait, you're saying we're just renting it? This guy's like, our landlord!? If you're here to talk about raising the rent or claiming our deposit, you should just get lost!"

"I know not of what you speak. I'm here to see the humans, not you. You are Nanashi and Asahi, are you not?"

The duo nodded, opening their mouths to introduce themselves.

"I am Take-Mikazuchi. As I said, I am one of the Amatsu-kami. My father wishes to help you. I am here on his behalf."

Ame-no-habakiri's sheath appeared on Asahi's form. The blade floated out of its sheath, shining as if respsonding to Take-Mikazuchi.

Napaea looked in awe. "Whoa, check out the sword! So that thing's, uh, your dad?"

Take-Mikazuchi chuckled to himself. "Yes. It is one of the forms that my father, Ame-no-ohabaro—once called Totsuka-no-tsurugi—takes. The very same Ame-no-habakiri that the ascended girl wields. My father respects the courage you and the group you are a part of had shown in challenging the Polytheistic Alliance. He wishes to provide you a new sword to use against Shesha. It's not often Father takes such a liking to someone, even rarer for a group of them." The Amatsu-kami floated to the ground, his blades embedding themselves in the ground.

"I know that I inisisted the fairy tell you to bring Yamata-no-Orochi. And yet you do not have Yamata no Orochi with you! Very- Well that's where I come in." Nori interrupted the Japanese god, walking up the stairs to the intersection.

Everyone looked to towards the Peacekeeper. "What? I was getting some things for my date with my glorious and beautiful queen."

Nozomi started to smile, shifting her hips slightly. Take-Mikazuchi looked upon Nori in minor frustration. "My apologies, Amatsu-kami." Nori went through the phone on the topside of his left wrist. A many headed snake appearing on the ground before the group, growing to the point of towering over them.

"Very well. I will slice the fiend using Ame-no-habakiri. I will require your assistance." Take-Mikazuchi asked of the duo.

Nanashi nodded to Asahi and in a single motion, she buried Ame-no-habakiri into the body of Yamata-no-Orochi. The blade jarred to a halt near the end of the snake, it making no sign of pain or discomfort as it's snake body was split down the middle.

"The blade's stuck..." Asahi declared solemnly, feelings of failure surfacing in her chest…

"…The time has finally come. Now, Ascended humans, with me." Take-Mikazuchi demanded of the duo.

Nanashi grabbed the handle of the blade, his hands overlapping Asahi's, their faces' ones of pure determination.

Take-Mikzuchi joined them in the grip of the blade and all three slashed down through the entire snake, from another head to the tail of the whole body. The godly blade shattering as the godly snake's body laid bisected.

Asahi looked in shock. "Wait...what!?"

Napaea gave a yell of awe and surprise as the god in sword form was lost to the world. "Wha…? Whaaaaat!? The sword broke!"

"It's not over yet." Nanashi noticed a glimpse of a new sword within the snake's lacerated tail, As if Take-Mikazuchi's words summoned the blade from the corpse.

The blade slid out of the body, the shards of Ame-no-habakiri vibrating and then floating into the new sword, absorbing into one.

"You've now inherited the snake-slaying power." He held up the new sword, the blade now longer, lighter and thinner, but had an immense magical aura to it. "Take this, human bearing the demonic magatama. This rare blade predates even the era of the gods. It is Ame-no-murakumo."

Asahi sheathed the sword. "Vivian, are you still there?"

Vivian summoned herself in a small display of water and mist, her sword still by her side. "M'lady it appears that blade is not the one I guarded for centuires, or I am the proper guardian of that sword, but I wield a sword that carries that might of the blade I would have given Lancelot or any of Pendragon's men."

Asahi felt a calm come over her. Giving out a slight laugh. "Well, that's good to hear."

Napaea took a seat on the shoulder of Take-Mikazuchi, who was not pleased with the Fairy's perch. "Wow, that new sword Is stronger! But is the old one okay?"

"No, but that was Father's wish." The Amatsu-kami retrieved the broken hilt, handling it as though it were a wounded animal. "As per my father's wishes, you have been bestowed with new power. Take the sword and shatter the calm. "

Take-Mikazuchi flashes a devious smile, then leaves in a flash of bright light, taking the broken sword's hilt with him.

Nori walked in front of the two Godslayers. "Well, I think your business here is done. I have a date to attend." He pointed his thumb back at Nozomi who was already taking off her holster straps.

"Both of you go back to Kinshicho and relax."

Nanashi perked up. "Anything you have in mind?"

* * *

-Kinshicho Underground District

"Nanashi, are you sure this is a good idea. I mean I'm all for it, but…well." Asahi asked as she was placing incenses in almost every open space on the floor of Nanashi's room.

"Well, Nori explained that all these incenses we've been collecting all over the city actually do something. They make you stronger if you bath in their mists. So why not spend the few hours before the meeting with us just relaxing and maybe trying meditation." Nanashi explained as he lit a magical flame on his finger tip, lighting the incenses around the room, scented mist filling the room.

"Well, I'll try this out if you are." Asahi replied, using the lighter she had in her medical kit to help Nanashi light the rest of the incenses.

Nanashi sat on the only open space on his floor, his legs crossed and his eyes closed.

Asahi sat next to Nanashi in a near identical style. Taking slow, deep breaths as she closed her eyes. Her mind racing to her anxieties… she moved her hand to touch Nanashi's right, a slight smile naturally forming on her face.

The day was a truly hectic one so far for her. Nanashi was becoming something beyond human, but she knew Nanashi was never going to stop being Nanashi. He would always care for and about her.

So maybe if he's becoming more then human…

She could be human enough for the both of them.


	9. P74 141 4-2 (Shadows of Gaea)

"Nanashi, it's amazing how strong I feel right now! Like I feel I could throw a car at someone, it's that amazing." Asahi cheered as she and Nanashi walked to the Hunter's Association.

Nanashi held his hands on his neck, a feeling of relaxation going through his body. He could feel his body just sparking with magic power and strength…

The two walked into the bar, people already crowding the moderate space of the underground building, the screens already on with the conference.

"Looks like it's already started. Let's go find the others." Asahi said.

Nanashi focused on the screen as Asahi went off looking for the rest of the Peace Corps.

Fujiwara, Skins, Lucifer, and Merkabah were on the screen. Oddly the demonic and angelic Godslayers weren't around.

"I'm impressed, humans. You disposed of Shesha most splendidly. The Polytheistic Alliance is now deprived of its most valuable weapon. Now is the time for us to strike back. "Lucifer applauded.

"To Tsukiji Konganji, sons of man. We must attack before Flynn becomes a Godslayer." Merkabah declared.

The screen moved to Fujiwara. "That's the end of this conference. We will be issuing instructions to each of you regarding the assault on Tsukiji Konganji. Understand this is a delicate mission so some caution is advised with assignments involved. I would like to take a moment to congratulate the Hunters from Kinshicho and they're supposed mercenary group known as the Peace Corps for defeating Shesha. On behalf of the Hunter Association, you have my thanks."

"Nice, you got a shout-out!" Hallelujah congratulated Nanashi, who stepped back in surprise into the chest of Nozomi.

Nanashi got back to his footing before Nozomi noticed what was keeping him from falling to the ground. "Well…Thanks."

"Well, that's something. It takes a lot to impress Fujiwara." Nozomi added.

Nori, holding a cup of coffee walked back to the small group. "Oh, Nozomi. You wouldn't know how right that is. You do something great once and that's the expectation of you. Fuji's a great man, but he does expect those he sends out to get results…"

Nanashi looked back at the screen to make sure nothing else important was being said.

"Stay safe out there." Fujiwara gave farewell and the broadcast cut off.

"I'm gonna go see if our favorite Crusader is around. You guys go find Asahi." Nozomi asked the group before walking into the crowds of people.

"So, how long have you guys been here already?" The Leader of the Peace Corps asked his comrades.

Hallelujah already walked off slightly looking for Asahi.

"Like only twenty minutes. Why were you and Medi-fiend late? Were you… practicing interrelations, perhaps?" Nori answered before teasing his student.

Nanashi looked away, a slight tint of red showing on his usually cold straight face. " _Weird… Kid usually just brush my jokes off… am I actually more on point than normal?"_ Nori thought to himself as Nanashi walked away from the conversation.

The Vassal of the high king stood next to the Ashura-kai agent. Looking around for Asahi. "Wow, Asahi looks pretty conflicted. She didn't deserve all that abuse from Gaston…" Hallelujah looked towards his leader. "Well, you threatening to kill him didn't…really help either. She really seemed to be suffering when she saw you do that…"

Nanashi's face didn't change, he only stared at Hallelujah as he talked. "Well…um, you probably already know that, and, um, talked it out or something… I'll stop talking now."

Nanashi gave a singular huff of amusement, and left Hallelujah to his own devices. Walking to his partner to comfort her.

Nanashi saw Asahi, as close to what Hallelujah said, was in a moment of melancholy.

Asahi moved her head to lay on her open palm and then flinched as she saw Nanashi right next to her.

"Oh… hey, Nanashi. Sorry, didn't mean to worry you. I've just been thinking about some things… Seeing the things we've done. What everyone's capable of, what you and Hallelujah are capable of, has just made me start to think about somethings, and for now I'm not sure about myself. I thought even if I'm not sure about being on the front lines anymore, I could still be support. But now I'm not even sure I'm going to do that right…"

Nanashi placed his right hand on Asahi's left. "You mean a lot to me. I've said this before and I will say it again. I wouldn't have anyone else by my side, saving my ass, and keeping me from walking to the river Styx."

Asahi gave a melancholic smile. "Thank you, Nanashi. It's always nice to know you love me…wait, uh. I didn't mean love love, but as love in siblings. You been like, uh, my twin brother all of my life, as I can remember. Yeah, that." Asahi's face started to blush before recomposing herself as Nanashi had looked away to hide the fact of his own weird bodily reactions.

"Oh, you two are so cute together. Heheh, well past that, I'm with slug shot here." Nozomi chuckled to herself. The two teens reminding her of the jobs she and Nori did. (Which he would call dates after a while…) Nori and her always had weird ways of doing things before having to protect the forest… there first night together was a marathon of consecutive sessions after clearing out three domains in Shinjuku… The more she thought about it, the more she got how weird her life is.

"Nozomi! Did we miss anything?" Asahi asked, Nozomi getting out of her blissful thoughts.

"Oh, Heheh. Yeah. Mostly Shesha stuff, about his defeat. Lack of a body, sighting of an ooze being. Nothing major. Just a report of stuff, nothing really new. Anyway…" Nozomi tapped Asahi on her helmeted head.

"lighten up. You're a part of the Peace Corps. While I can assume Gaston will say he can do everything alone. While for some that's true depending, but not everything can be done alone. I used to think that only when people worked together that people could accomplish great things, but I've learned from some… eye opening experiences, and you and Nanashi here have proved this to me, things can be done alone, but together as a group, everyone themselves choosing to be together to achieve something is when the greatest of things can be achieved. It's not about the idea of everyone needs each other to do anything. But that everyone should want to work together with those close to them to achieve great things. Friendship and comradely isn't what gives us the power to achieve, but drives us to achieve."

Asahi looked at Nozomi wide eyed and surprised. "Well, sorry about that. But that understanding of yourself and the understanding of those you trust your life with is a mark of a proper Peace keeper. Sorry about givin ya a speech there. It's just something important to me. It's something Nori proved to me... before my own way of thinking would lead to a hollow existence for me…"

Asahi just looked at Nozomi. "Nozomi…"

"Well anyway. If you wanted to talk about someone who just follows people around, truly dependent on others it'd be Senor Spookadour."

Navarre formed into existence yet again. His body are jagged and spiked in offense. "Huh!? I'll have you know possession is a noble life for a ghost!"

"You're talking to a vessel for a Celtic goddess, that meandering isn't going to past by me. Sorry, but I rest my case. What's your deal anyway, you phantom jelly bean? Didn't you roll with Flynn?"

"Nnnnot exaactly."

Hallelujah walked over to join the ongoing conversation. "Yeah, you were a Samurai, right? Did you get shanked by a demon?"

Navarre's body drooped, his face turning a weird shade of blue. "I-I happened upon a lady Hunter bathing in a river and I lost my balance and my belt caught my ankles and…"

Hallelujah just stared coldly at Navarre.

"Disappointing… Pig." Nozomi muttered under her breath.

The Peacekeepers' phones rang.

Asahi was the first to pull out her phone. "Got our assignment for the Tsukiji Konganji assault…wait, what!?"

Nanashi looked up the mission and perked an eyebrow. He read the full details of "[Tgt]! Assassinate Polytheistic Alliance. Client: Brannigan." "To all members of the Peace Corps: Shesha is no more. What remains of the Polytheistic Alliance are holed up in Tsukiji Konganji. We want to eliminate them before they have a chance to recuperate. All other available hunters are to make their way to Tsukiji Konganji to assault the forces while you, the Peace Corps go in a different way as a strike team and assassinate the leaders of the Alliance in midst of the 'Neutral Chaos'. If you guys can at least remove one of the three heads, the fight will go in our favor."

Nanashi gave out a quick laugh. "Tier six, this will be exciting."

"This is the big one. Our orders are to trash the Polytheistic Alliance and rescue Flynn. We can't mess this up!" Asahi beamed, her left hand tightening to the point of straining her flesh against the ring and rosary wrapped around her hand.

Nozomi lifted her shotgun hanging from her tactical straps onto her shoulder. "You're right. Let's be sure we're ready before heading out."

Nori wrapped his arm around Nozomi's waist as he walked to the group. "Since we need to get into Tsukiji Konganji separate from the main forces. We need to find another way into the place besides the front entrance."

Hallelujah just rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I have no idea. Anyone else?"

Asahi shrugged. "I've got nothing."

Nanashi looked through his quests. "Same, but there's a new quest in Ginza we can totally do that on the way to finding out something."

"I have no idea of a location for this assault, myself." A noble borderline pompous voice announced to the group.

The Peace Corps turned their heads in shock as they saw Gaston standing before them.

"Ga—Sir Gaston, what are you doing here?" Hallelujah started to smirk. "Did you miss our company?"

Gaston's face twisted into a snarl. "Of course, not! I would never choose to work with such repulsive people as you. Only… the Commandant ordered I return with your group and stay with you until the war ends. Which could mean years for all I know, it is an infuriating complication, but I have no choice to oblige. So I am at your service."

Nanashi smirked. "Well, nice to have to back, Gaston. We're all going to Ginza."

Nanashi walked out of the Hunter's Association, the Peace Corps (of mixed response) followed suit.

The group walked to the Terminal, the echoing sounds of boots hitting the tile floor stopping them from entering. "Hold on!"

While, the Corps was turning to look towards the voice, Asahi already started to wave to the voice she would never forget. "Miss Isabeau! It's me, Asahi!"

Isabeau straightened her posture as she relaxed before the group. "I knew you'd go to use the Terminal. I'm glad I ran into you. All of you are setting out for Tsukiji Konganji, yes? I cannot let you rescue Flynn alone. Permit me to join you?"

Asahi's eyes went wider then humanly possible. "You want to come with us? Of course, you can! Let's go!" Asahi started to smile, her body radiating an aura of true happiness and idol worship.

Isabeau appeared, put off guard by Asahi's willingness. "Oh… uh… Thank you. I did not expect anticipate so much enthusiasm."

"You're always welcome here. Miss Isabeau! I'd fight at your side all day, every day! "Asahi's aura almost seemed to intensify.

Hallelujah chuckled to himself. "I hope I never looked like this in front of Abe…"

Navarre just groaned uncomfortable. Nozomi looking to the floating phantom jelly bean, deciding to give him some space by walking with him away from the group. "What's up, Navarre?"

"Isabeau is one of my fellow Samurai. She and I were inducted at the same time. What might she think, were she to see me like this…?" Navarre mourned himself.

Nozomi had a look of slight surprise on her face. "Huh, that's more self-awareness than I gave you credit for. Not like she can see you, right? There's nothing for you to fret over."

"That may be true, but…"

"Let's be off to Tsukiji Konganji." Isabeau asked Nanashi and Asahi.

"Okay, everyone let's go! Off to Ginza!" Nanashi ordered as he and Asahi walked into the Terminal.

* * *

-Ginza- 4th district Crosswalk-

"I don't understand why we are going here instead of Konganji?" The samurai asked her traveling companions.

"Kid wants to do somethings here before we go, and we need to go look for some info… and I know a person in mind that would be able to help." Nori explained as the Peace Corps walked up the stairs to the crosswalk.

Two male Gaean Monks stood at the corner, watching the area. "Wait a second."

The aggressive one of the two walked imposingly to the oncoming group. "Any of you people… 'Involved' with the Maitreya faction, are you?"

The apparently self-controlled one of the two carefully grabbed the other by his shoulder. "Wait, no, these are the guys…"

The aggressive monk looked to his accomplice. "Oh… These are the guys Disciple Hitoshi were telling Lady Mii and Lady Kei about…"

The two Gaeans looked at each other, the aggressive one turning his attention towards the group. "The ring of Gaea has been split in two."

"We still follow Lady Yuriko, but some chose to follow Maitreya." The monk alternated with his associate.

"So, you guys are going to sneak into Tsukiji Konganji, aren't you?"

Hallelujah held his left hand to his head. "Damnit. I suck at sneaking into places…"

Nori placed his hat over his eyes. "Tell me about it… It's bad when almost everyone you meet knows we're going as the main force into the assault. Someone has to have tapped the information circuit."

A fluid slivering sound briefly echoed from the nearby shop rooftop. Nanashi and Asahi turning their heads in curiosity.

Before anything could be determined the calmer of the two Gaeans stepped forward. "Go to Harumi Way and follow the underground path. Ladies Mii and Kei are in the Silver Prison Room. They know how to get into Konganji."

The two monks started to briskly walk away as soon as their message ended.

Gaston started to think over the circumstances. "What a strange turn of events. Perhaps they wish for us to rid them of this rival Maitreya faction of theirs."

Nozomi opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself and lightly jabbed her fiancé with her elbow. "Well after Nanashi gets to have fun with his quest. We will go see what these Ladies Mii and Kei have to say… though it could be a trap..."

"We have to risk it. Flynn's life hangs in the balance." Isabeau pushed.

"You're right. Let's just find Mii and Kei. So how about it Nanashiii… Where'd he go?" Nozomi wondered as Nanashi and Asahi were gone, the sounds of two teenagers running down the street in the nearby distance.

* * *

-Harumi Way- Southwest Passage-

"What a damning place! Who in their right mind would fill an underground passage with poison?!" Gaston exasperated in frustration.

Nori groaned in sarcasm. "Gaston, just breath through the respirator. It filters the poison." Nori pointed towards the female samurai. "Look, Isabeau is doing fine!"

"This device is very helpful… but cumbersome to get familiar with. I am still wondering why the rest of you don't need to use them?" Isabeau responded with a question.

Nanashi turned around, holding up his arm banded phone. "Anti-Poison App."

All of the other members of the Peace Corps lifted their phones to show the two Mikado born.

Gaston didn't show any comfort in that answer. "That does not explain any reason for how you are not coughing up blood for breathing in demonic toxic."

Nori shrugged. "It's a thing for us who live in Tokyo for most of our lives. You just get to be naturally attuned to demonic magic, and demonic power is able to be intertwined with certain kinds of amalan coding. It's not a short thing to explain but we can talk about it later. After the mission."

The Peacekeepers continued down the path, slicing, shooting, and blasting through any roaming demons with ease.

Nanashi slammed his palm into the Rakshasa, flames devouring the Jaki in moments.

A horde of Rakshasa came rushing in from the neighboring hallway of the intersection.

The Godslayer started to smile. It was finally starting to get fun. He built a sphere of lightning magic in his hand to electrocute the horde of Jaki before him.

"How arrogant of you… leaving yourself open for a strike. "A naturally distorted and breathy voice of a young man taunted the Godslayer, before an indistinguishable figure dashed against the nearby wall and sliced through the horde.

Those not cut into pieces shook for a moment before the banishment qualities of light magic kicked in, sending the remaining Jaki of the horde to another plane.

Before Nanashi could get a proper look at the person, they rushed away, leaping into an open air-vent at the end of the passage.

"Who the hell was that?" The teenager muttered to himself.

Nanashi just stared at the air vent when the rest of the Peace Corps had regrouped behind him, looking for the entrance to the abode of the Yuriko faction.

"Hey, Kid! Did you find anything?" Nori yelled, breaking Nanashi out of his slight daze.

The leader of the Peace Corps turned to his team. "I think this air vent is the way…"

Gaston groaned to himself. "How belittling… crawling through ventilation like vermin."

Asahi walked to the front of the group. "Well, if Nanashi thinks it's the way to go, we should at least give it a shot."

Nanashi smiled at his partner and leaped into the vent, the poison magically stopped at the entrance to it.

Nori looked to the rest of the group and shrugged. "Well, might as well." He gestured towards to the entrance of the vent. "Well, Badass Ladies first."

* * *

-Ginza-Southeast Passage- Temporary Yuriko Faction Base

"This is the entrance to Lady Mii and Kei's chamber. Do not show disrespect to them, for they are masters of Gaea's teachings." The Female Gaean explained to the group before walking away.

The Peace Keepers quietly exchanged expression between each other before walking into the chamber.

Two identical old women hovered as they sat on their legs in a traditional Japanese Buddhist position in the center of the room.

The old woman on the left's expression shifted to one of annoyance. "It's about time you got here. You're those Peace Corps fellows, aren't you?"

The old woman on the left started to laugh. "Eehehehe… Good timing, I've been looking for a nice young hunk of man."

The two looked at each other and started to laugh, teeth bared.

Hallelujah gave an aura of awkwardness. "Uh, these old women are more than a little creepy…"

"Simply hideous. I can see why God chose _not_ to save them." Gaston declared to himself.

The woman on the left's face distorted into a snarl. "Bite your tongue, ya little shit. I'm not so sure I want to help out now, do you Mii?"

"And I was so eager to stroke his little chin and tell him how to get into Tsukiji Konganji." Mii replied, a smile creeping up her face.

Asahi took a step forward. "You know a way in?

"We used to run that place. We might have left a backdoor or two." Mii stated.

"Course, the Polytheistic Alliance run Tsukiji Konganji now. And I don't think they're too keen on letting you in." The woman that assumedly had to be Kei explained. "But that's the front door. I'm sure you could waltz through…another way..."

"I wonder just how far you'd go to get that information…" Mii amusedly pondered.

"What do you have in mind, might I ask?" Isabeau wondered. It apparent to the other members of the Corps, she was wary of trusting the Ring of Gaea.

Kei smiled. "Anything? So, it's not too much to ask for you to take this child with you." Kei clapped her hands and with a thin trail of a deep and dark violet tinted shadows, a very slender young girl in a black bodysuit with a transparent violet poncho with the symbols of the Gaean Cult upon it over her upper body, a black with violet and white tints Hannya mask with a large plume of lavender fur attached covering her entire body shoulders up, appeared in the room. Slot pointed cleavers with triggers hanged from clips on her arms, weapons she could draw within a single precision motion.

Mii looked to the girl. "Toki. Be a dear."

Without saying anything the girl quickly faded away in barely perceivable shadowy mist and reappeared before the group. "My name is Toki. You will be leading me into Tsukiji Konganji." Toki's voice was of a monotone young girl, muffled down a tone by her Hannya mask.

"She's one of the best we've got in the Ring of Gaea. Yes, she won't be a burden on you… Eeheheheh" Mii chuckled to herself.

"All you have to do is get Toki inside. And then Toki has to kill two people." Kei explained.

Nozomi took a step forward. "Who?"

Toki subtlety moved her posture towards one of chanting a mantra. "I am to assassinate Maitreya and Flynn."

"What!? Why Flynn...?" Isabeau yelled on compulsion.

Mii's smile faded. "Flynn killed Yuriko. Maitreya took over the Ring of Gaea."

"We who still follow Yuriko can't just let that slide. We have to return the Ring of Gaea to its former glory." Kei explained.

"We're cooperating with Lucifer, but there are still things we need to do on our own. No matter what Lucifer wants, we're taking our revenge." Mii alternated.

"We have our reputation at stake. And Toki and maybe Hitoshi are such dears to do it for us."

Isabeau's arm, without even thinking, slowly moved to her sword. "You want us to help you kill Flynn!?"

Mii looked directly at Isabeau." We just want you to help get Toki inside. We wanted someone… expendable to help." Nori gave out a laugh before stifling it immediately. "But we can't force you to take her"

"This is merely a temporary alliance" Toki coldly announced.

"Preposterous! There's no way we can agree to that!" Isabeau said for the group.

Kei smiled again. "Then we can't tell you how to get into Tsukiji Konganji. Heheheh..."

"Talk about a reasonable offer with lasting consequences…" Nozomi muttered.

While she didn't make it apparent, Nanashi noticed Isabeau was glancing over the group, feeling a general apathy from the majority of the group's opinions on the cost of the offer.

"Either you Toki or you take responsibility for what will happen at Tsukiji Konganji." Mii offered yet again.

"It really doesn't matter to us either way." Kei nonchalantly said.

Nori put his hand on Nanashi's shoulder. "It's up to you, kid. You're the one calling the shots."

Nanashi thought to himself and then turned to the Peace Corps. "She's coming with us. We can handle things if they go to shit."

Mii gave a toothy smile, Nanashi could feel a chill go up his spine (even though he never felt fear since his resurrection). "Good choice… Eeheehee… "

Isabeau looked directly at Toki. "We refuse to allow you to assassinate Flynn. We will take her with us, but we will not allow her to kill Flynn." The samurai looked to the Peace Corps. Hallelujah looked uncomfortable, Gaston looked displeased, Nozomi and Nori looked apathetic, Asahi uncertain, and Nanashi looked confident. Isabeau felt _so confident_ in her statement right now.

Mii looked to the ceiling of the room. "Oh, that's fine. We knew this would have to be a compromise. Hitoshi, who you like to come along with your precious Toki?"

Nanashi felt words form into his head. "That is a question one such as you would never need to ask."

The sound of fluid seeping through stone filled the room, a colorless ooze appeared in large puddle on the ceiling until it started to drip.

The dripping fluid starting to increase in speed until it was dripping in beams, forming into a strange gelatinous puddle.

Nori's hand went to his gun holster. "This better not be what I think it is. Thought Kikka was the only one that was sent..."

Nozomi and Nanashi looked at the protector, confused by his mutterings.

The puddle twitched like it was breath and something started to form from it. Within a second a being took shape.

It was size and shape of young adult male, wild yet articulately shaven faded dark blue with strange alternating red, purple and green sectioned hair. They wore a dark navy blue with a violet tint Buddhist style Gi mixed with the Gaean Gi in design that went down to their thighs, an elastic undershirt covered their torso and legs separately. Prayer beads engraved with symbol of Gaea etched to each one were wrapped around their entire right arm like chains. Engraved rings of different colors were on each of their fingers on their left hand. The formerly amorphous man bowed to the old women. "Lady Kei, Lady Mii. I will follow Mistress to the ends of the world."

Nanashi quickly noticed his voice was the same one as the one in the hall…

Nori looked in shock. "H-Hendrik!? …. Damnit… it's a fucking Jester…" Nori grumbled to himself trying to hide his words from the others.

Kei clapped her hands, everyone looking towards her. "Hitoshi here is Toki's partner. As you are… compromising we are… building upon it with this. Hitoshi's only mission to assist Toki. If you have a conflict with Toki… Eeheehee… Hitoshi will show otherwise. Toki knows the way into Tsukiji Konganji. She'll tell you the details."

Mii looked to her living blades. "Toki, now's the time for you to do your thing. Don't mess it up. Hitoshi, you know what you have to do. "

Toki silently bowed to the Peace Corps. Hitoshi bowed again. "Yes, Lady Mii." The ooze? being looked to the Peace Corps. "I recommend we go into the hallway to discuss finer details."

Nanashi looked back to the group and gestured his head to the side in a sharp motion.

The Peace Corps (Gaston way ahead of the group) left the room into the hallway.

"You know everything you already need to know about us. So, we're not going to have introductions or other pointless occurrences. But you will give the both of us those ear pieces you all have on." Hitoshi said near emotionlessly.

Nanashi had the gut feeling it was just better to just play along and deal with problems when they occurred. The Godslayer stared at Nori and he grumbled some words to himself under his breath as he tossed two ear pieces to the Gaean Assassins, who caught them without even showing any signs of motion.

Nanashi looked to the group. "Okay, everyone. We're going to Tsukiji Konganji. We are just going to work with our latest… companions and get the mission done. Alright everyone?"

The whole response was awkward and varying levels of begrudging, but a unanimous yes.

Nanashi smirked. "Good."

* * *

-Joto Region- Ginza Outskirts-

"We must first enter Tsukiji Konganji. There is a hidden passage nearby." Toki emotionlessly explained via earpiece as the group walked out of Konganji passage.

Toki and Hitoshi was nowhere to be seen, having disappeared by the time the group got back into Ginza.

"We'll be infiltrating from underground? Isabeau asked, using the headset Nori gave to her for the mission.

"Yes… The Polytheistic Alliance have sealed many of the passages, but there are still some unknown to them."

The Peace Corps started to quicken there pace to the Tsukiji Konganji.

Toki and Hitoshi were standing before the giant temple as the Peace Corps started to stand behind them.

Nanashi rubbed the back of his head. "So…You're going to handle this or you just going to direct us in the right way?"

The doppelgänger monk just laughed. "Who you like to do the honors, Mistress?"

Toki just huffed, before pointing towards to outward grounds of the temple. "This way."

The group followed Toki and Hitoshi to one of the statues near the edge of the temple grounds. The slender girl pointed to it and with monstrous strength Hitoshi slid the statue to reveal an underground stairway.

"Here is the entrance." She flatly stated with a slight explanatory gesture of her arm.

Nozomi gave a face of approval. "Huh… It's hidden, alright."

The Peace Corps filed down into the passage.

Hallelujah was cautiously walking down the stairs, getting an annoyed jab from Gaston.

Gaston reformed the Spear of Michael in his hands. "Push onward! You're holding up this entire enterprise!" The Crusader caption whispered angrily.

The teenager looked back to his comrade. "I-I know! Don't push me!"

As the two young men argued down the stairs, Asahi grabbed Nanashi's wrist. "Let's go, Nanashi!"

In the decaying under passages of Tsukiji Konganji. The two Godslayer found a scan app signal. Unwilling to not stop their personal tradition they activated the scan app and after the grid based area scan, they got the area information for Tsukiji Konganji.

"What a creepy place… I'm not surprised no one really knows about this place." Asahi thought out loud.

Hitoshi and Toki walked ahead of the group. Not waiting for the group to decide upon their own movements. "This place is used for transporting things undetected and was the storage area for the most of the temple. It's one of the oldest parts of the grounds, Hitoshura." He explained over the communication feed.

Asahi looked generally confused. "Hitowhat? Nanashi, is that an insult or something?"

Nanashi just shrugged.

"Asahi, it's a term on something… very specific. I'll tell you later." Nori sorta comforted her as the groups started to go deeper in to the passages.

The Peace Corps had to quietly move through the passages, Toki quickly make work of the groups of demons wandering the halls. Hitoshi literally changing his body to form blades and other intricate weapons as he blasted his foes with varying types of magic, always happily devouring the remains of his foes.

Due to the circumstances of the mission, none of the Peace Corps considered using the time they had to talk about such things.

They reached a section into the main temple, only for Toki to faze before the group and stop them. "Wait. The enemy."

The groups went to a halt. At the end of the hall was a Gaean Monk standing in front of ritualistic sealed door with a small legion of Rakshasa and Tengu by his side.

"Demons from the Polytheistic Alliance. And one of Maitreya's traitors…" Toki muttered.

Gaston breathed out a gust of air. "Your gawking is wasting precious time. I will deal with them myself. "

Nozomi grabbed Gaston's shoulder as he started to walk towards the guard. "No. What if they call for backup? Let's just be cautious and not get caught. "

The Peace Corps avoided the guard and the only non-guarded room was one just about empty except for a female Gaean laying against the wall, blood seeping from a gash in her chest. "Guh…"

The woman looked to the group, the two Assassins moved quickly over the monk. "Wh…Who are you? Toki… Hitoshi… Ladies Mii and Kei sent you… to devour me..."

"She's hurt bad—we need to help her! I can treat her!" Asahi yelled in concern.

The Gaean shaked her head. "No use… I'm not going to make it."

"Where are Maitreya and Flynn?" Toki quietly demanded.

"So, that's who you're after… Flynn's underground, in the treasury… Agh! Maitreya… I don't know." The woman tightened their jaw, trying to keep their body from twitching in pain.

She pulled a key out of her robes. "Take this… You'll need it to reach the treasury." Hitoshi took the key, it seeping into the depths of his body.

"This place is… overrun with Maitreya's minions. And… the Polytheistic Alliance… Be careful…" The Gaean's breathing started to slow and she slid against the wall to her side… fading into lifelessness.

Toki just looked at Hitoshi, then kneeled beside the woman and gently closed her eyes.

"Let's go." The slender Gaean Assassin asked the Peace Corps.

Nanashi looked to the group, and with another gesture of his head. They left the room, leaving Hitoshi alone with Toki in the room.

Toki looked to her guardian and then to the fresh corpse. "Must you?"

Hitoshi was already holding the corpse in his hands. "My apologies Mistress, but you know what I need. I will not do anything to cause you anguish though."

Toki started to walk out of the room, leaving her partner… She stopped herself and faded into shadow, watching her partner satiate his hunger.

Hitoshi's jaw unhinged and he bite a flesh of the woman chest, bones cracking under the force of his fangs, he started to take bigger and bigger bites until he was just absorbing the body into his mass. Giving out a satisfied breath after any trace of the Gaean woman was gone expect for small bits of blood on the floor.

Toki just watched her partner preform his most practiced craft… and it didn't scare her… she couldn't feel fear… but it made her feel something… and that was a confusing experience.

The Peace Corps stood in front of the locked metal door in underground passages. Hitoshi unlocked the door and everyone quickly filed into the room, closing the door behind them.

A Maitreyian cultist stood in surprise before the group. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Toki looked to her doppelgänger guardian. "She follows Maitreya. We must silence her."

Hitoshi smiled for the first time all mission. "Of course, Mistress. Of course."

"You're the disciples! Those old crones from the Yuriko faction must've sent you…" The monk dropped into a fighting stance. "Yuriko led us astray. There's no future fighting in her name. But Maitreya is different. With him, there's a chance we could be one with the gods… I will leave my worthless body behind and give my soul to the Polytheistic Alliance!"

The monk gave a whistle and two other monks run down the hall, combat ready. "Our belief in Lord Maitreya will save us… You should send your souls to Lord Maitreya as well!"

Toki and Hitoshi nodded to each other. "If you think this is about Yuriko, you are far mistaken." Hitoshi coldly declared before dashing towards one of the Monk and piercing their chest with his arm now the shape of bone like saber and slicing the monk into two with ease.

Toki faded into shadow and slashed against the other monk, dodging all of their blows against her.

As it showed her cuts weren't slowing down the cultist, she pressed a sensor on her cleavers and triggers clicked out the handles of them. Toki jabbed the flat head of her left cleaver to the bottom of her opponent's head, clicking the trigger.

A flash of violet light came out of the blade and with a mastered flourish the monk was bisected from her head down. The innards of the monk completely cauterized to a degree of perfection.

After quickly finishing their kills the two harbingers of Chaos rushed for the third. The third stood ready to fight only to go stiff when the Assassins stood behind her.

The Maitreya Gaean fell to the ground, limbs falling off and into pieces as the body started to be absorbed by Hitoshi as he stepped on the divided corpse.

"Mistress, they may have alerted other guards. We need to hurry!" Hitoshi warned to Toki, who nodded and the two of them dashed into the lapis lazuli passage.

"Damnit, there running away. They're going to get themselves killed and warn the others by knowing there here." Nori groaned to himself.

Nanashi was looking at his own hand when the two quickly dispatched the Gaeans. He couldn't handle it… he needed to kill more, he couldn't just let them get all of the fighting in. He needed the adrenaline, the blood, the risk of death. Nothing had been able to stop him before. Why now?

The teenage boy ran after the two masterly trained assassins, not looking back or stopping.

Asahi looked on in shock. "Nanashi! Wait! Don't go without me!" She yelled to him, before running after him.

Nozomi face palmed. "Well everything is going to shit…"

Nori placed his hand on her shoulder looking towards the whole Peace Corps. "While things may appear as going poorly. But If we kill every demon and godly being, we come across in these passages. Everyone will be none the wiser of our existence here."

Nori shifted the magazine of Stradivari for a magazine with a crown symbol on it. The gun giving out a melodic click. "Time to get busy everyone."

* * *

-Tsukiji Konganji—Amber Passage-

The Godslayers were in a stare down with the Assassins. It was only the four of them.

"I'm not letting you get the kill all to yourself. I have to kill the Polytheistic Alliance, not you!"

Toki drew her cleavers with a flourish. "I will kill Maitreya and Flynn."

Asahi didn't have an idea of what to say, so just went into a combat stance. Ready to fight the two for Nanashi.

Hitoshi almost seemed like he was going to laugh. "How prideful, Godslayer. But don't you think it would be better to not brawl like petty children over who gets the right to the kill."

Nanashi had already drawn his blade and in a combat stance. He went out of his stance, but kept his blade drawn. "Fine, we're moving. Asahi let's go."

Nanashi and Asahi walked down the hall, the two assassins following suit.

In the last hallway of the Amber Passage, a red skinned Chinese swordsman floated in a meditative combat stance.

"You children have come quite far. I'm impressed. I am Zhong Kui, of the Polytheistic Alliance. So long as I draw breath, you shall not pass." The godly being announced to the group of four.

Toki shadow dashed between the Godslayers and Zhong Kui, blades at the ready. "I am ordered to eliminate any Gods or Demons of the Polytheistic Alliance I encounter. You will die here."

Zhong Kui smiled. "So very spirited. Very well. Let's play. I will vanquish you with the same ease I've quelled countless other evils!"

With a flourish of his blade, the ends of the corridor glowed with a magic barrier. Nowhere to run…

The way the Godslayers liked it.

The Chinese hero of lore pointed his blade at the four before him. "Children… I won't go easy on you just because we're playing."

Asahi nodded to Nanashi and summoned Ame-no-Murakumo, drawing it out of its sheath with respect for its own power.

Nanashi focused an empowered Zandyne spell in his hand, muttering incomprehensible words under his breath.

Hitoshi went along the wall of the chamber, blades forming out of the side of his left arm as he wallran.

The devourer leaped from the wall at almost imperceptible speed, only for his array of arm blades to interlock with Zhong Kui's blade, tossing the assassin to the ground with immense strength. "You will have to try harder than that, child."

Asahi exhaled a deep breath and charged towards the Chinese king of ghosts. The master swordsman predicted her movements and when their blades clashed…

Ame-no-murakumo was sent flying into the air, embedding itself in the soft ground.

Asahi cursed, going for a desperate punch into the chest armor of Zhong Kui.

The swordman hopped a step back and swung his blade directly towards the helmeted girl, who caught it with her fiendling hands. Holding it back from directly impacting her neck, blood dripping from the cuts on her ungloved hand.

Asahi overpowers the clash and throws her strength all into a resounding right hook, cracking a small crater into the Chinese Hero's chest piece.

Toki appeared behind Zhong Kui, jabbing both of her cleavers into his armor, a resounding crack in the air as metal shattered and flew into the air, a gasp of pain cut short by more pain as Toki sliced large gashes through the warrior's armor as she spiraled around him. Only to be sent into the wall with a pommel bash to her slender chest.

Nanashi lunged forward, striking his palm into the remnants of Zhong Kui's armor, the swordsman stepping back a meter.

The Warrior started to laugh. "Gahaha… Youre doing quite well, for children. I'm impressed." He tossed his sword into the wall. Going into an imposing combat stance.

"Shall we compare our strength? A simple spar, perhaps. What say you?"

Nanashi looked at the red skinned king of ghosts… and laughed. "You have an interesting way of doing things. I like it. You give a challenge between opponents, I haven't had fun like this in a long while."

The Godslayer sheathed his blade, and got into a martial arts stance Asahi taught him. "Let's go!"

"Gahaha…. Such gumption. Well then, attack me at your leisure!"

As Nanashi sauntered to close quarters with Zhong Kui, he whispered to the receiver of his ear piece. "Okay, everyone. I'll fight him, you position yourselves to cleave him into pieces."

Nanashi sprung himself at the king of ghosts, getting into a deadlock.

The two went back and forth, trying to get a strong enough grip on each other to throw them.

Nanashi started to lose ground, gritting his teeth as his brands briefly glowed, strength filling his body as he pushed back, force magic radiating off his body.

"Gah… Such strength! Could it be you'll overpower me!?" Zhong Kui exclaimed as he lost his footing.

"Sei!" Nanashi let out a battle cry and tossed the warrior across the ground, breathing deeply as he started to feel drained.

The feeling of victory bounced around in his chest… his confidence surging his mind to borderline arrogant power.

As Zhong Kui got up from the ground and went back to floating, the other three sprung their readied strikes.

Asahi used her Divine Strike in the form of wound up right hook into his armor, cracking it even more.

Toki and Hitoshi dashed in the form of shadows as they sliced in opposite directions upon the warrior, leaving a very deep X shaped rend upon him.

And the Vassal of the High King of the Tuatha Dé Danann pulled out HeadHunter yet again and stabbed it straight into the core of the warrior, there body starting to form red cracks all over.

The four young adults all stepped back from their defeated opponent. "It would seem by thinking of you as mere children I have underestimated you… Excellent."

With his final worlds, the Chinese king of ghosts, the Demon Queller. Zhong Kui, faded into non-existence.

The Godslayer stood in front of the exit of the passage, a metal ladder bolted into the stone circular end chamber. "Well that was fun. Hope it shows you shouldn't try to cross either me and Asahi. Now we should go, we have a liberator to liberate."

He started to climb the ladder to the underground treasury of Tsukiji Konganji, unaware of the adversity that will form to challenge them.


	10. P74 141 4-3(Death&Purification of Bonds)

"Maziodyne." Nanashi's hand glowed a bright yellow as brought it up to the air forming a sphere of pure magic, only to bring his hand down, an echoing bang of lighting electrifying the demons before him into ash.

The Valkyrie's neck snapped under the direct force of Asahi's boot connecting with it, shambling to the ground, adding to the pile of Fate sister corpses, other Valkyries and Airivatas.

Toki and Hitoshi worked in harmonious tandem, slicing through Airavata and Kurama Tengu with ease.

As Hitoshi devoured the last corpse of the battle, the halls finally grew silent.

Asahi put her hand out to her partner. "Nanashi! High five! We were hella badass!"

Nanashi returned the gesture, a confident smirk on his face. "Let's go save Flynn and kick some godly ass."

The four walked to the end of the end of the hall, a metal door stood before them. They could all feel an immense presence in the room.

Without fear Nanashi opened the door and the group moved in, positioning themselves for a fight.

Only for the room to be empty, except for Flynn crucified at the center of the room, a field of red magic with a violet border surrounding him in sphere like aura.

Asahi opened her mouth to yell, only to be stopped when she and Nanashi felt a sudden burst of air.

The assassins had leapt for their prey.

"Hey!" Asahi yelled, before refocusing herself to charge at the slender girl.

Hitoshi shifted his unwrapped arm into one that opened up and an intricate blade of sharp bone unfolded outward.

Nanashi leapt towards the doppelgänger, blades already in a clash. The sounds of quick running in the distance from the open door to the chamber.

Toki slashed her cleavers at Flynn's neck, in near superhuman speeds, a blade was unsheathed and then swung to block Toki's attack.

Isabeau pushed Toki away from her partner. "I will not let you kill Flynn!"

Asahi shoulder tackled Toki to the ground, holding her to ground with surprising ease. The practiced medic looked to her idol. "Miss Isabeau! Oh, you never fail to amaze me…!"

Toki went limp under Asahi's force, staring directly into her eye. "Flynn lives… Changing targets and continuing assault."

Toki phased into shadow, Asahi giving out a slight yelp and then a curse as the assassin escaped her hold.

Toki didn't give any time to maneuver as she went to slash both her blades for Asahi's throat.

Without even thinking, Asahi grabbed the cleavers with her hands, Toki unable to move the blades, stuck struggling to get them loose from Asahi's grip.

Blood started to drip from the fiendling's hands as she started to overpower the masked assassin clashing with her.

Nanashi and Hitoshi started to increase the intensity of their fight. Nanashi blending sword slashes and sphere of magic towards the assassin.

Hitoshi shifted his body into sword breakers as he parried Nanashi's strikes again and again. "Godslayer, you're going to need try harder than this to even have a chance of not dying to my hunger."

"I've killed mighty foes than you." Nanashi concentrated a sphere of almighty magic in his left hand as he stabbed directly into Hitoshi's chest.

Hitoshi went stiff. Nanashi felt his confidence resurging, only for it to fade as he saw the venomous smile on Hitoshi's face.

"Are you arrogant enough to truly forget what I am!? How I kill? Let me show you the rewards for your actions." Hitoshi declared with absolute judgement. His body started to absorb Nanashi's arm into it. The assassin's arm blades shifting into gelatinous tendrils that started to wrap around the Godslayer's limbs.

The Godslayer tried to escape the devourer's trap only able to slow it down by releasing his charged spell into Hitoshi's chest.

Asahi saw the struggle Nanashi was in and an idea sprung into her mind.

She hardened her grip on the cleavers, starting to actually dig pass the thick armor like skin of her hands, and then pull them towards her, letting go as Toki was sent almost flying towards her.

Within that single moment, will all her immense fiendish might, Asahi jackknifed a punch into the stomach of the masked assailant, a loud but low sound of gasping pain emanated from Toki as she crashed to the ground.

"I-Injury s-sustained… but retreating is not an option." Toki shakily pushed herself up with her arms, too exhausted to lift any part of her besides her torso, blood dripping down from the inside of her mask. "My purpose is to serve. I will prove my worth."

Toki unceremoniously fell to the ground, yet again limp.

Hitoshi's eyes went wide. "Mistress!" He unraveled himself from Nanashi and leap to Toki's aid.

Nanashi took deep breaths to calm down the rapid beating of his heart. The image of being devoured was not one he ever wanted to remember being a possibility.

After a moment of recomposing himself, he moved to Asahi's side. Who was shiningly proud about her combat prowess.

Isabeau, Asahi, and Nanashi stood before the two assassins, combat ready as Hitoshi helped Toki to her feet.

"He…Hendrik..." Toki moaned in pain as she looked to her partner. Hitoshi just gave an unnerving yet strangely comforting smile. "Mistress, I know. I'm here, it's not going to be like that, this time."

"Hendrik…No… I can still fight… "she told her partner as she got to her feet, blood now dried against her neck.

"Such tenuous bonds they form, even against a common enemy… I grow weary of this. Maitreya. "A smooth, bewitching voice echoed across the room.

"As you wish." Maitreya's voice echoed back.

A sudden wave of force impacted the two assassins, Toki slamming against the ground, her mask losing a horn and cracking down the side as it detached from her face. Hitoshi's body lost stability and collapsed into a large pile of ooze like mass.

Hitoshi quickly started to reform as Toki pushed herself up from being face first into ground.

Toki had a smooth pale face which was framed by her long black hair, her pupils had the same symbol as the one on her veil like short cloak.

"Her mask!" Navarre popped into existence, his instincts kicking in. "Hmm… you know… I like her better this way…"

Hitoshi gave out a predatory growl that seemed to echo within the ears of those nearby. Navarre's ghostly body turned sharp and spiky in fear. "Okay, never mind. I take it back, I liked it when she was masked!"

Before he could say something in return, his body went limp as he used the last of his strength to go back into his preferred humanoid form as Toki collapsed unconscious on top of him.

"Humans will never know peace in this universe. The life of man is solitary, nasty, brutish, and short." The voice echoed again.

Like a broken mirage, in front of the crucified Flynn, Krishna floated before the group, Maitreya and Odin by his sides.

"Humans are trapped in a cycle of their own misery. They need salvation."

The rest of the Corps flooded into the room, all combat ready. Nori strangely quiet.

"Krishna!" Asahi yelled in surprise. "Why do you have to be here everytime we try to make things right?!"

"Oh, I'm always in the way? Well, you've made it this far. What did you intend to do here?" The Hindu avatar pondered towards Asahi and the others.

Gaston pointed his spear at the three godly beings. "I am honor-bound to destroy you and the Polytheistic Alliance!"

Krishna adopted an annoyed look. "You bite the hand that feeds. Who else will provide you with salvation? Blind servant of the Creator God's reasonless slaver angels."

Nozomi grimaced. "Yeah, we know what your so-called 'salvation' really is. "her face went into a full scowl. "Destroying this universe and everything in it… You think we can let you get away with that?"

Krishna started to smirk. "So long as your souls are trapped in this universe, you have no hope of true salvation. Your body and all the pain it endures are merely cages for your soul. I offer you freedom so that you may grow and find salvation. True freedom from the endless war the Creator God wants of you. Isn't unbridled harmony with all your desired goal, Fairy queen?"

Asahi went into a combative stance. "I think we have two very different definitions of 'freedom'…"

"I believe we have two different definitions of 'death'. You think death is the end of your body. And by that definition, yes, all beings in the Creator's universe should die. But after the death of the body, I shall lead the soul to a new universe. Come the next full moon a new universe will hatch from the Cosmic Egg."

Hallelujah stared, curious. "Cosmic Egg?"

Krishna started to smile. "In the new universe, you will no longer be the puppets of the Creator. Shesha will break the ties that bind you here and lead you to a new universe. Now, won't you let yourselves be devoured by Shesha?"

Nori aimed Stradivari at Krishna. "Fuck… how was I so short sighted, he's a damn Hindu deity! It's not dead!"

Gaston laughed. "Nakano, what do you mean? Shesha… is dead."

Krishna briefly closed his eyes in disappointed surprise and amusement. "Dead? Hehehehahaaha… "

Nori pulled his cabbie over his eyes, his hand tightly crumbling his hat under the force of his grip. "Damnit! It's a Hindu deity. They reincarnate within days to hours of death!"

"Like the Regulator says, Shesha lives and dies like the sun in the sky. Shesha will return soon enough."

Gaston started to look surprised... "Impossible!"

"Shesha has an obligation to save humanity from this world. Death will not stop that. I will do whatever I must to hatch the Cosmic Egg and herald you to the new universe." Krishna extended his left hand and clenched it into a fist. "The full moon… I vow the Cosmic Egg will hatch by then. And nothing shall keep me from my vow."

"The next full moon…" Hallelujah muttered to himself.

"What a shame." Nanashi pointed at Krishna with HeadHunter. "With the rate I'm killing gods at, there won't be any left by the full moon."

Krishna just gave a cold stare at the boy, a smile slightly on his face before dropping into a disappointed frown.

Nozomi stood by Nanashi's side , holding her shotgun threateningly and directly at the Hindu Avatar. "Not on my watch. Why don't you just get bent?"

Krishna slight shook his head. "Quaint. Odin please show them out."

"Very well." Odin stepped in front of Krishna, lightning already collecting in his balled left fist.

The Godslayer nodded to his partner and walked in front of Odin. "It seems you'll be the first one to die, and sadly, your death will be pretty finite. Being Nordic and all that." He pointed his blade at the Norse father god, coating it in heavy force magic.

He pointed Gungnir towards the group. Centimeters away from Nanashi's body. "Let us see if you are worthy of Valhalla. The highest honor for a warrior is to be welcomed into Valhalla. I have tasked the Valkyries with judging warriors, but you, you I shall judge myself."

Nanashi scoffed. "Again, what a shame. I killed about forty of them on the way here."

Odin tightened his left fist and a crystal mist like energy created a see-through barrier between him and those behind him.

As the atmosphere exploded into battle, Nozomi and Isabeau fired Force round and magic respectively.

The spheres of force impacted the Allfather with immense force before being deflected off his now dented armor. Which slowly repaired itself.

Gaston charged in without warning and his spear impacted Odin's armor. The God not even trying to avoid the attack.

Odin swung the head of Gungnir at Gaston, sending him flying into the far wall of the chamber, a strange dent now formed into the wall.

Nanashi jumped back as Odin went to pierce him start through with Gungnir, he quickly looked to Asahi and the two charged at the God.

Asahi went low, punching straight into the chest of Odin, his golden armor billowing under the immense strength of her blow.

Nanashi went high, his cold confidence painted across his face as he slashed the magically coated blade through Odin's armor….

Nanashi landed on his back a meter away from Odin as he was slammed with the shaft of the mighty spear. Headhunter only a handle with shards of metal sprayed across the ground.

Odin went to stab Nanashi for a definite killing blow, only for Asahi to grab her partner and lift him out of range.

"Nanashi, are you okay?" Asahi worried asked as she placed her hands over his body, bathing him in healing magic.

Nanashi threw the remains of Headhunter to the ground. "I'm fine… I just feel… tired. We need to end this, or we're screwed!"

Nanashi got back to his feet with Asahi's help. Going to the back line as the others fought on.

"C'mon! He's shrugging off our attacks lie they're nothing!" Hallelujah groaned in surprise as a sphere of Arctic ice shattered upon Odin's form only scratching his armor.

Gaston got up from his dent in the wall and charged back at the Allfather. "Stop your incessant whining and keep fighting!"

"If you still have energy to fight among yourselves, surely you can do better than this." Odin stabbed Gungnir into Gaston, who used the spear of Michael to deflect the course of the mighty spear, only embedding in his side, grunts of pain slipped out of his throat as he pulled back and fell on his back.

The Crusader scuttled back and went to his feet, absolute fury radiating off him.

A loud melodious gunshot echoed in the room, Odin flinching from the power of the round. "Time to end this!" Nori yelled pointing towards Odin commandingly.

"Everyone, Group assault now. He can't protect himself from all of us at once!"

Nozomi and Isabeau continued their projectile assault, Navarre empowered the group with the magic powered by his soul, and Gaston and Asahi charged the Allfather.

Gaston's spear impacted Odin's armor, bouncing off the metal with a resounding clang, Gaston jumped back, cursing at himself.

Asahi pulled out her combat knife and laced it in her Divine Shot's power, punching with her off hand and then digging into the chest of the Norse god with her blade.

"Nanashi, end this!" she yelled as she jumped back.

Nanashi unsheathed Kamikira and stabbed it into the chest of Odin in a single motion.

The blade went completely through the god's armor. The room going briefly silent for a split moment.

Nanashi looked to see if cracks were to form upon Odin but as he looked up he only saw Odin's gauntleted fist impact his head, sending him back.

A small spray of blood filled the air as Gungnir was impaled through the teenage Godslayer, the head of the legendary polearm embedding itself into the ground. Asahi looking in absolute dread upon the sight.

Odin looked to Kamikira sitting in his chest, shaking his head in disappoint. "I wonder why Dagda choose you out of many? You lack the power to even face an old man with a spear." The Supreme Norse god pulled the reaping blade from his chest and tossed to the ground next to his opponent.

Nanashi stared at Odin, Gungnir kept him from moving from his standing position, his body twitching in pain and overwhelming numbness. His weapon out of reach of his weakening body.

"That's all you have?" Odin raised his balled left fist and with a loud battle cry, the magic within it started to expand to extraordinary levels. "There is salvation for none of you."

Odin with a cry of power gripped Gungnir's shaft with his left hand and massive waves of lightning surged across the room through Nanashi and Gungnir.

The Peace Corps fell to their knees and some collapsed to the ground. "I expected more from the children who bested Shesha. How disappointing."

"You are not worthy of Valhalla." Odin pulled Gungnir out of Nanashi's chest who fell to his knees, his breath lost to the void of death.

Gaston used the spear of Michael to push himself back to his feet. "I'm still standing. This isn't over!"

Odin just looked at the Crusader, disappointment oozed off the Allfather. "If you are so eager to die, cast yourself onto your spear. Perhaps it can at least pierce your hide."

Gaston collapsed to the ground, the spear of Michael stopping him from going anymore then his knees. "How could I lose?" He melancholically muttered to himself, his grip on his valued weapon tightening. "Damn it!" He held his head to the spear, all of his faith in himself being pushed towards the weapon that he assuredly believed would grant him the power to slay his foes…

Odin just looked away from the crestfallen samurai. "This is what hopelessness feels like. You'd do well to remember it."

The one-eyed god looked towards Nanashi, who was twitching on his knees, the jagged hole in his chest miraculously filled in as the boy slowly rose to his feet, his eyes glowing a fierce green. Kamikira in his hand.

"Lord Dagda. Show yourself. Just what do you hope to accomplish?"

In a flash of light, Dagda appeared, hovering before all in the room.

The barrier dividing Krishna, Maitreya and Flynn from the fight, faded away with a short hymn from Krishna's flute. "Dagda has betrayed us."

Odin looked to the High King of the Tuatha Dé Danann. "Can this be true?"

Dagda gave the impression he was far from smiling. "You were idiotic to assume I was ever really on your side."

Krishna gestured his left hand to Nanashi, who was slowly spitting up blood as he tried to get off his knees. "But you have chosen your own Godslayer. Surely we have the same goal?"

"Not quite. Your big picture and my big picture are two very different landscapes."

Krishna sighed. "I can see that now. You struggle to be alone, while I shall see all things brought together. And once I thought we walked the same path."

Dagda laughed. "You sound like mother if she went off the deep end. That's rich."

"Lord Dagda, our universe will be one of equals. All souls shall be divided fairly among all gods. There shall be no false gods." Odin expressed to his supposed "Superior".

Dadga tilted his head in slight annoyance. "Are you seriously trying the sales pitch on me? If you want to end that bastard ****... Yahweh's rule, you should bark up Lucifer's tree." The name Dagda initially said were somehow censored by a large cloud of audio static.

"You know as well as I do, Maitreya has said it before many a time, Lucifer will side with Yahweh. He serves as a scapegoat for the suffering of man in this branch of Yahweh's universe. Nothing more. Lord Dagda…. You belong with us."

Dagda let out an echoing laugh. "You have an understanding of the true limits of our world. I underestimated your competence. But If you truly believe I am one of you, then... I overestimated the integrity of your following. No Human with self-preservation, ones that know the rules of nature will ever willingly join you. I've tried many times before, succeeded and failed equally as much. I have found the true way to reshape this world without failure, to achieve what you desire and even more. And I will not have yo-ANYONE—stand in my way."

"And what is this 'true way' you were going on about? Your little game of puppeteer, perhaps? I have no time to waste standing against that." Krishna returned.

Dagda snapped his fingers, a barrier quietly dividing Odin, Maitreya, and Flynn from the others.

Gaston started to climb up his spear to his feet. "Puppeteer? What is the meaning of this!?"

Krishna's smirk deepened. "Are you really so blind? Or is it simply beyond the human mind? Dagda's Godslayer is a corpse. He's no longer what you'd call human. He died a few days ago, trying to protect the girl that now forever stays by his side. He's nothing more than Dagda's puppet now. It's even more amusing to know how much worse the girl is. She was forced to not accept salvation and become something that has only lead to suffering. She has become a Demi-fiend, a human with the body of a demon and a mind of a human… but oh my, it appears this girl is in a so much worse state. She's a fiendling. When Magatama, parasitic spirits of death and misfortune force themselves to decay, they turn into the flesh of a human and assimilate itself into the composition of the human, eventually causing the human to become more and more fiendish in the mind, to where what was left of their humanity, there soul and mind, become nothing but a demon's. Truly a horrible fate."

Nanashi took steps closer to Asahi during Krishna's explanation. Asahi had taken steps closer to him and was now hold his hand so tight, it almost drew blood.

Everyone was looking at the duo. Melancholic acceptance was drawn across Asahi's face. The look stirred a rage within the boy.

Confusion, guilt, and uncertainty was written across the other peacekeepers' faces. Asahi wanted to disappear as anxiety and overwhelming pain built in her chest.

"They are nothing but husks, serving the will of that demon. And Dagda's will was much in line with my own. That is why he led them to break my seal at Kanda-no-yashiro." Krishna continued.

Gaston gaped in shock. "What!? Is that true!?"

Nanashi could feel his hand being crushed and healed at the same time. "It's not like that! They tricked us!" The fiendling yelled in guilt.

Nanashi looked to his hunter partner. "Asahi, what you doing?" He whispered to her.

Krishna looked like he would start laughing. "And I thought humans had free will? Nothing will change the fact that it was you who broke the seal. But I suppose it was this free will that allowed them to hide all of this from you. "

The Hindu Avatar held his head up with his left hand as his flute hanged in his right hand. "Hmm… Will you still be able to trust them, they're not even human, so why should humans such as you care?" he started to give quiet breathy laughs under his breath.

Hallelujah looked to the duo with this aura of innocent sadness. "Leader… Asahi…I…" His eyes nervously flashed with a look of sympathy.

Gaston looked with utter venomous disgust at the two of them. "Pawns of the demons…"

Asahi looked to her partner in fear. Fear shaking in her eyes. "He's turning everyone against us… What should we do, Nanashi?"

Nanashi's grip rivaled Asahi's, his brands glowed as he shook in rage.

Nozomi looked to the duo. "This is bad… Asahi… I didn't know you were carrying such a burden… Nanashi, you and bruiser's little secret isn't going over so well…Was this Krishna's plan all along?"

Nori was going to speak but Nanashi was almost steaming in anger. "How fucking petty are all of you!? You would fucking trust the word of the Hindu deity with the messiah complex over me, where I've done nothing but tried to help everyone!"

Everyone but Asahi, Nozomi, and Nori looked wary, while themselves looked worried and full of guilt.

Krishna held his flute ready to play. "How fragile… Are these the limits of human trust?"

Nanashi walked forward and pointed Kamikira to Krishna. "I swear by the blade, Kamikira, that hungers for the death of every god, I will kill you, and when I know you'll reincarnate, I'll do it again, and again, and again, and again, until you go brain death from continuous death. I swear an oath to that to the end of my very fucking existence!"

Krishna started to slowly smile. "Well, you are truly everything I had expected you to be Kalki Bhagavan. Why not take that rage and join with me? Once this world can be reformed, the next one we shall save from the grasp of the Creator God will be fully yours to have."

Dagda looked towards the eighth Avatar of Vishnu. "You would stoop low enough to take my Vassal right from under my very feet. I've truly underestimated the levels you will go for your vision."

"All in the name of salvation. Humans have no understanding of the bigger picture unlike us gods, but I can see that Bhagavan has understanding of the picture… under all of his rage. He would know, his very 'mentor' is a regulator for the Great Will."

Dagda looked back to his vassal. "Kid, understand that you swore fealty to me, and cannot consider turning against me. I have given you everything you could want and I could give you more. Just understand you will have to kill anyone that gets in the way of doing so. Friendship is a pleasantry, Dependency is a joke, people will abandon you at the first sign of trouble if they aren't sworn to serve or share the same desire… and those with that criteria are beyond impossible to find. You and I both know we need to strive to become true individuals to think freely for ourselves. To bring Humanity to its true potential, unshackled by the chains of collective society. "

Krishna shifted his floating posture to one sitting in a throne. "My, my, Dagda. You must be fond of your servant, speaking to and determining his decisions for him. It's truly like you want him to support you in your cause… you must truly be alone to stoop _so low_. "

"Quiet." The Supreme Irish god retorted with bitter hatred.

Nanashi sheathed Kamikira, Dagda and Krishna bantering having calmed him down, took a few steps back, stopping when his back collided with Asahi.

Krishna and Dagda continued to banter. Losing interest in the humanoids before them.

Hendrik rose from the ground holding Toki up with his left arm. Toki tried to speak, but Hendrik whispered into her ear.

The doppelgänger pointed at Asahi's belt of flashbangs. "You, Hitoshura, use those. We need to get out of here." He pointed to himself and Toki. "Our mission has failed, but I refuse to let Mistress not get her revenge, so you will have to live."

Asahi lifted two flashbangs from her belt. "Everyone, we're leaving! Now!"

As soon as she saw the majority of the Peace Corps reacting she pulled the pins and threw them onto the ground.

"Everyone move! Now or never!" Nozomi yelled as the group ran out of the room when two bright magically empowered flashes filled the room.

"I can't believe I must abandon Flynn when we're so close…" Isabeau mourned as the group ran through the underground passages.

Nori ran at the back of the group, pulling his hat over his eyes. _"Damnit, by the fucking great will, what was I supposed to do. If I said any more, I would go against orders… and I can't have that happen, I want everyone here to live, not die to the fucking Jesters! But what the hell do I do!?"_

To the former protector of Tokyo, he started to wonder if he was doing a fool's errand making the Peace Corps…

Nozomi braced herself on her knees, panting for air as she stood in the open courtyard to Tsukiji Konganji." Everyone make it?"

Asahi and Nanashi turned to Nozomi, having made it ahead of the group by a solid few moments. "Yeah, I think everyone has..." Asahi replied, fighting her desire to just hold Nanashi and hide from the conversations she will be having in the near future.

Hallelujah was out of breath as he almost fell over when he reached the group on the surface. "I'm not going to lie, that was pretty intense, guys…"

Navarre floated to the center of the group. "Pity... or was it a blessing. It seems Toki and that... Monster of her's dashed off in a different direction."

When Navarre brought the fact to light, it became outright obvious to the others that two assassins were nowhere to be seen.

Isabeau reached the courtyard, partially fatigued. "It would seem you're unhurt." She said to the current group.

Everyone looked at the Godslayer duo. Gaston and Nori reached the group not even showing signs of exhaustion.

Gaston pointed the spear of Michael at the duo. "You, both of you lied to me!"

"Gaston! You getting carried away!" Hallelujah yelled as he tried to push the spear's head down towards the ground.

"Quiet!" Gaston yelled at Hallelujah, looking back to the other teenagers before him. "What do either of you have to say for yourself?"

"I... we didn't" Nanashi put his hand on Asahi's shoulder, silencing her and he shook with rage. "You want to think we lied to you!? That just because we didn't tell 'You' the supposed hero that will slay all the gods and demons in the name of the angels, the problem we caused, doesn't fucking mean we lied to you! Do you really have to justify your hollow ego so much that you will blame the only capable people you've probably met!"

"Nanashi!" Asahi yelled before Nanashi continued. "Yeah, I said it. Me and Asahi are the only ones that have actually done shit!" He pointed at Gaston with Kamikira. "You are an egotistical ass that has only shown you need to feel justified and rewarded for everything you do, just fucking open your eyes and see you're just a fucking pawn for Angels. This is why biblical religions are so extremely fucking twistable, it makes entitled people like you!"

Nanashi turned to the others of the group. "Well since I'm just telling everyone my gods damn opinion of them, you're going to fucking get it!" He pointed to Navarre. "I want you to stop possessing me and Asahi, I don't need your pompous shit!" He pointed to Hallelujah. "You've been pretty cool, but you are hiding stuff from us, why the hell do demons not target you, why the hell do you do almost nothing in a fight? You are a sorta decent person but not are definitely not human!" He pointed to Isabeau. "You have done nothing but good things for everyone here, but why do you have a thing for Flynn, he's out of commission until we kill the Krishna and his goons. He's not the hero of this story, I fucking am! Me or Nori can do his job for him. We are more than capable enough to save everyone in this country!"

"I think I've had enough." Nori started to walk off. "Hey where the fuck do you think you're going Nori?! You haven't said anything this entire time and you hardly did anything in the fight with Odin!"

Nori stopped and turned around, his face covered by the angle of his head and his cabbie. "Kid, I'm not in the mood to really stand around for this. Nozomi! I can't do this shit anymore; the Peace Corps plan is a bust. Kid I want you to get something. Yes, you are capable of great, miraculous things, but that doesn't mean you...you…. you know what. Forget it! Kid, this was simmering in my mind for the longest period. Did you or did you not make Asahi become a fiendling of her own will or not?"

"She-I…" Asahi stepped in front of Nanashi, fear in her eyes. "I choose it for myself! Nanashi didn't do anything wrong! He never… has. It's not our fault this happened! We we're tricked I wanted to help Flynn and Nanashi said to be cautious, that if the god we freed would no help us, we were going to kill it and take its power… but it turned out Dagda made Nanashi unable to not do it…. And I wanted to be seen as a hero…" Asahi was about to cry, but she pushed through it and stared at Nori dead on.

Nori just gave a cold smirk that slipped in disappointment. The King of Hunters turned around and walked away, Nozomi following him with a frown on his face. "Asahi, Nanashi. Come along we need to talk."

Nanashi ignored the fairy queen. "Nori, come back here. You have a lot of questions to answer, you fucking bastard!"

Nanashi ran off after Nori. Asahi and Nozomi running after the boy before he did something dangerous.

Leaving the others standing around. "It's all their fault. I would never lose. It had to be them, they're spies." Gaston muttered to himself.

Hallelujah and Isabeau proceeded to talk the Crusader down.

* * *

-Joto Region

Asahi easily caught up to Nanashi and physically forbid him from running away after Nori by grabbing his hand and overlapping his arm with hers.

Nozomi pulled out her phone, reading the message from Nori. "You two should go fall back to Kinshicho, I think you both really need a rest. And I need to report this to the Association."

Asahi stopped, tightening her grip on Nanashi even more and turned towards the photographer. "No! Why!? Everyone will think we tried to undermine them!"

Nozomi just shook her head. "Look, when I first met you guys, I was on a pleasure high and I didn't realize how big a mess this was. But now I see that all of Tokyo's in serious shit—all because Krishna got out. I get that you believed you could handle it, but confidence only goes so far before becoming blind arrogant stupidity, He was let loose by you two, I can't just look past that. I understand that Nori has told nothing about how this happening was going to sooner or later, but I didn't expect you two to be the ones to throw us into a three way religious war."

"Nozomi, we were tricked!" Asahi returned, the guilt building in her chest shifting into a spiky coil of pain.

Nanashi went limp for a moment and Asahi let go on impulse. Nanashi unraveled himself and placed his hands on Asahi's shoulders. "Asahi, it was our fault, we weren't tricked. I know you want to keep saying that, but we both know you don't believe it. This was our fault, we are taking responsibility for it, and so we're going to fix this. I'm the hero of this story, and you're my partner, we're a team. Together we can kill anything that gets in our way. Odin was only… a fluke…" Nanashi started to crumple down to his knees his face pressed against Asahi's front. "I can do anything. We can solve all the problems…"

Nanashi started to cry. "Asahi. I'm an idiot. I made an oath to Krishna I would kill him! How can I do that if I can't even stand up to Odin!? Asahi, would be stuck fighting Odin in a never-ending battle if it wasn't for you. Asahi, I don't know what to do anymore, but I know I have to fix this. I have to kill them, kill all of them. We have to kill them together, just the two of us! I don't know if I could it without you!"

The Godslayer laid before the Fiendling on his knees, tears dripping down his unmarked face.

Asahi tightened her hands as they balled into fists. "Nanashi. Why are you doing this to me!? You're supposed to be the one that leads, that always stays composed no matter what. Why can't you stay the same person you always were, when I'm not myself anymore!?" I'm not human anymore! I'm losing any semblance of humanity I have, because of these things!" She pointed to the brands all over her body, her rampant emotions causing them to glow under her clothes.

Nanashi stood up and wiped his tears and snot from his face. He looked Asahi directly in the eyes, his bright green to her silver grey. "Asahi. You have always been the bright, determined girl that would face every challenge with a smile to me. You have never been a demon to me. I don't care that you're not human. You just being happy is my highest goal in life. I never want to see you stop smiling, and seeing you in pain and suffering has just made me so angry at everything, so I'm sorry, sorry for dragging you into all of those. I just wanted to have you by my side no matter what."

Asahi looked conflicted, unable to form words to answer. "Nanashi, I…I…"

Asahi ran off into Ginza. Leaving Nanashi and Nozomi in the street. "Asahi, wait!... Damnit."

Nanashi stood in awe as Asahi ran outside of his vision.

"So, Slug shot. I was going to tell you and Asahi that you guys needed to grow up and take responsibility for your actions but I think you've shown you both have the will to do that. I'll go and try to get everything sorted out, okay. I'll try to get everyone to work together for a better future. It's time I fought for what I believe in instead of being the beacon for what I want others to do..." Nozomi comforted Nanashi, patting him on the back.

Nanashi was in a period of inner thought, everything outside of his mind, irreverent. "I need to find Asahi. I won't let her suffer with all of that burden. Me just tell her things won't fully help, I need to prove to her that I'm there to support and help her, not just her to be there for me." He turned to the vessel of Danu.

"Nozomi, you have any idea where she'd go? Because there's a few places she could go with the Terminal in Ginza?"

Nozomi smiled. "Nanashi, I think you of anyone would know exactly where she'd be. And remember Nori and me have your backs."

With her final words of the night, Nozomi walked off, leaving Nanashi alone.

"Know exactly where she'd be…" Asahi's closest friend stared at the sky, it slowly becoming night.

His phone rang. It was the slow melodic tune he had only for Asahi, he quickly opened the message. "Nanashi, I couldn't say it there. I'm sorry for running away. It was weak of me, but since I can't run away from telling you this. I… Thank you. For everything." Nanashi knew she had likely spent multiple times trying to write the part on the message. "I just need to lay down and relax or something, so I'm just going to the only place I know no one will bother me."

Realization slowly came across his face. "She wouldn't be… would she?"

* * *

-Kinshicho- Underground district-

Nanashi opened the door to his room to find a peculiarly organized pile of gear on his rug.

He dropped his bag and his gear on the floor, exhaustion starting to spread through his body.

A small grin inched up his face as he saw a large lump covered by his blanket on his coach.

The teenager slipped off his clothes and changed into sleeping clothes, loudly taking a spot on his couch next to the lump.

"Asahi, come on." Nanashi poked the blanket covered lump. Which shook disapprovingly of his contact.

"Nanashi, go away. I don't want to talk right now." Asahi said from under her protective layers.

Nanashi laid back on his couch. "That's fine. I'll just do the talking then. Asahi, I guess it's pretty obvious that we fucked up big time, but we both know that we're going to fix that. We'll be the heroes, I guess. But that whole thing right now isn't important. What's important is why I'm trying to talk to you right now. I get that you don't feel comfortable in your own body, and me saying I don't care about that, I care about you as the amazing, lovable person that are, won't do much long term. So I'm going to take some advice from Nori, that fucking bastard. Relationships and issues with people will almost indefinitely go in circles for conquering hardship and problems about one's own image. So I want to be there for you, even if this is something that you will be mentally stuck with for a long long time."

Asahi tightened her hold on her cover, wanting to hide the growing blush and heat on her face.

Nanashi stood up. "Asahi, could you atleast uncover your head, I need to show you something."

Asahi lifted the blanket of herself enough to where it only covered her chest down, showing the pearl colored undershirt she was wearing. She looked at her hunting partner and saw he took his undershirt off showing the various healed scars on his body which all seemed to have a thin bright green lining. A color very similar to the brand on his neck and the ones all along his left arm.

"Asahi, I know in comparison to how many you have it's not many, but... you're not alone in feeling this way. I'm not the best person to call really human to begin with, that was always your thing, but I just want you to know. I deeply care about you and I would fight to the ends of time to protect you from suffering. "Nanashi bowed to Asahi. "I'm so sorry I wasn't good enough to prevent all of this from happening to you."

Asahi could feel her chest and face grow warm. On impulse and instinct, she threw the blanket back over her.

Nanashi took his shirt back and on sat back on the couch. "Nanashi, this is hard to say. I really don't want to ruin what we have. I don't want to throw it all away by saying this. For all I really know you might just see me as a sister that you don't want to lose, or just your close friend that's always been around… but I guess I never said this. I want to fix what we started as well. Let's be heroes…." Asahi threw the blanket off herself and covered both her and Nanashi's lower halves with it.

She looked directly at her partner's face. "Nanashi, please tell me, what are your feelings for me? I don't care what they truly are. Just tell me."

Nanashi's face started to heat up. "Asahi, I really care about you, and that's… that's just hard to say. It's not something I can really say y'know. Like Nori said once, you can't reveal everything about yourself at once. It makes it too hard for someone to take it in, and he also says you shouldn't keep a lady waiting for almost anything… Well I'm a fucking hypocrite. But what do I care, I'm my own fucking person, I can deal with being a fucking hypocrite! Not like it…." Nanashi continued to awkwardly scramble over his words.

Asahi started to get a slight smile on her face. "Nanashi..."

Nanashi stopped himself. "Yeah. Asahi."

"You swear a lot…"

Nanashi started to laugh. It was a wholehearted laugh, his voice shifted to a sillily nasally tone as he continued to laugh, his laughter causing him to laugh even more, to the point of him gasping for air as he choked out more laughter.

Asahi looked in awkward confusion and worry upon her best friend. "Nanashi, are you okay?"

The teen started to calm himself down, taking slow, deep breaths to counteract his body's loop of laughing. "Yeah… I'm fine."

Nanashi repositioned himself in the couch and his left hand overlapped Asahi's right hand, his fingers slowly rubbing the thick yet smooth flesh of her brands. "Asahi. I had an idea. Give a moment and I'll tell you how I describe my feelings about you, okay?"

Asahi smiled, closing her eyes for added effect. "Okay, Nanashi. I'm not going anywhere."

The smile on her face filled his mind with this serene blur of joy.

Asahi opened her eyes as she felt Nanashi's lips gently contacted her own. "I love you, Asahi."

Nanashi leaned back from his partner, only for her to overpower him and hold him down to the couch, her tongue interlocking with his own as he could outright feel all of her held in emotions flow out of her.

The now romantically involved? teenage girl lifted the blanket over herself and her boyfriend, not giving Nanashi any time to do anything but breath and continuing their lip and tongue lock.

The night was a long and pleasant one, but time had no proper meaning to them as they had each other in their embraces.

* * *

 **Hello readers! This is an announcement (as it's probably very obvious to those reading it)**

 **I'm going to be taking a brief hiatus as i need to slow down and work on some other projects. It will only be a week or two, or maybe even nothing at all. This is just a warning for those that have noticed the pseudo weekly releases. Have a good end of 2016 everyone!**


	11. P74 141-5(Memories&Degrees of Affection)

P74 141/5 {3/8 Moon}

* * *

Asahi opened her eyes and stretched her arms, pushing the blanket down her form as she elevated, her front slightly cold as her silk button up shirt was opened up.

She put her left hand to her face, a very intimate dream happened yet again for her. She started to consider masturbating to combat the up rise of them…

Her train of thought was put to a pause as she felt a warm lump beneath her crotch…

The Hunter looked down and her memories all came crashing into her consciousness.

Nanashi laid asleep under her, his clothed crotch directly in contact with her clothed crotch. The loud yelp that came from her throat only caused her "boyfriend" to shake in slumber.

Asahi looked through her brain for what she did with him during the night, remembering the grinding, his priority to make her feel good above anything else, him suckling her body and even… kissing her brands…

She held her balled up right hand to her chest, a tear quickly coming down her face. Quickly composing herself as she saw her matching pearl color bra on the ground.

It was a very comprehensible struggle for her to stop herself from just straddling Nanashi and making out with him again as everything has pointed to Nanashi truly loving her, he truly saw her body as something beautiful, he wanted her at his side, wanted to see her happy and smiling.

It was too much for her, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She bent down and slowly and intimately dived her tongue into Nanashi's mouth, entering a comforting and desire filled liplock as she felt her crotch starting to heat up and Nanashi quietly opening his eyes after a barely noticeable jolt from him, slowly going with his love's forwardness.

He sat up, somewhat sore from sleeping on his couch under the weight of Asahi, but to him soreness was not even an issue when it comes to making her happy. He placed his hands on her upper back and on the point between her hip and rear, Asahi nonverbally showing joy at his desire to venture.

The two continued their impassioned lock, only stopping a few minutes after the sound of their phones' notifications continued to go, leading to Nanashi pulling back and look to his phone, his left arm still wrapped around Asahi.

Nanashi smiled, it was some unrelated hunter work to the previous events of the last few days. He needed something right now, even if making out with the person closest to him was more than enough.

Nanashi looked to Asahi, who had a small solemn smile on her face, she appeared content.

He smiled back at her, noticing she left her shirt open, like an invitation.

Comparable to a true lover boy, Nanashi leaned towards partner's chest and kissed her Ankh brand, softly moving to suckling on her firm chest.

Asahi let out a soft moan and moved her right hand to the back of Nanashi's head. "Nanashi, you're amazing… I never got to tell this but...I lov…" she cut herself off, looking down to the boy she has entrusted her entire being to, attending to her every sensual whim.

"Nanashi, I know this is weird to ask at this point, but what are we now?"

The teen stopped pleasuring his partner, leaning back and looked directly in her eyes. "Asahi, it's hard for me to say what I've already said. It wasn't really easy… and what we were doing for the last few hours can be self-explanatory."

Asahi let out a sigh and laid on the couch, her head on Nanashi's lap. "Fair point, Nanashi. You know... and don't pick on me for how strange it sounds, but… This is the first morning in like forever I've actually felt comfort in."

She looked up, Nanashi angling his head down to look at her face as she looked at his. "So much has happened. I'm not even sure if I remember it all."

Nanashi gave a humored scoff. "Well, I can give you a recap, I guess."

Asahi smiled. "I'd like that… Actually, wait a moment." The teenage girl got to her feet, putting her bra back on. A grin rose on her face as an idea popped into her mind.

She hooked her fingers on the waist of her pearl silk pajama pants and let them slid to the ground, revealing the partially faded blue panties that was hugged her athletic frame to Nanashi.

Nanashi felt saliva build in his mouth as Asahi sat on his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. "Nanashi, I don't want to lose you. I need you to tell me this, what are _we?"_

Nanashi moved his hands to Asahi's waist, slowly hugging his arms around her. "Asahi, I love you. I'm not going to take that back, so if I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend, I would be a very happy guy, and I hope you're a very content girl as well."

Asahi didn't respond, she only kissed his cheek and hugged him, laying more of her head's weight onto his shoulder. "Nanashi, remind your girlfriend how things led to this again." She muttered into his ear, feinting cheeky exhaustion.

"Where'd you like me to start? Because I don't want to bring up any… sensitive subjects… So, things started about twelve to thirteen years ago when your mom and dad choose to take in the child that was recently found in the Sky Tower, th- "

The punk teen was cut off when his voice trailed into a thin long breath as Asahi showed her annoyance by grinding her pantied crotch into his loins. "Nanashi, too far back, you know what I mean, you can start _there._ "

Nanashi took a deep breath and smiled. "When then… Everything started when I found a broken phone in Ginza..." Nanashi stopped himself as he could hear Asahi pout and painfully feel her do a single rough grind.

"Okay, okay. You were there too. Well not much else happened that day until you got in an argument with Manabu, Kazuko, and maybe even Boss. But I don't blame you for it, you were basically the talker for the both of us for the last few months anyway. Then the next morning we went off on our last job as technically Cadets… and I guess humans… in my opinion, didn't lose much there."

"Nanashi, that's not a nice thing to say about Nikkari and Manabu." Asahi pouted, her control of the situation excusing her the need to be even a semblance of scolding.

"Asahi, you know I didn't mean it like that. Well back to what I was saying, on the job we worked together and had our first clean on the job kill, and after salvaging some loot, things looked pretty great for all of us… until the asshole stud donkey showed up with a horde of legions and Decarbia's. We all fought them off until Manabu and Nikkari died trying to protect us… and then I died protecting you. I still don't regret it."

Nanashi's hands started to tighten on Asahi's smooth flesh in subconscious rage, almost digging into the reinforced Fiendling skin. "The look on your face was something I never wanted to see again, and then and there with the new powers from Dagda, I killed the majority of the horde and sacred off the damn donkey, swearing I'd kill him… man, I swear murder at things more often than I thought..."

Asahi started to smile again. "Nanashi, we're going to kill Adramelech together. We'll avenge Nikkari and Manabu. I know we will."

Nanashi smirked back at Asahi. "Great to hear you're on my side… Even I swore I'd always be by yours. So after trying to lick our wounds, I found out you were mortally wounded and desperately tried to keep you alive... and in the end, you became something that just shows how beautiful you are. "He slowly ran his fingers along the brands that continued to her back as he told his story.

"After a few things of seeing that we were now awesome and could save this whole country. We tried to be hunters, I don't remember the exact specifics, but I remember we recruited a horde of demons and then saved the asses of some hunters, even help kill the archangel Aniel, leading to us truly becoming hunters that day."

Asahi didn't have something to say, so she laid her head more onto Nanashi's shoulder.

"The next string of events is when things get weirder or was it just interesting... it's sorta hard to tell when I think about it, the jobs sent to us as our first jobs were all not something we were qualified for, except for one. And that one led to us meeting Nozomi, resident fairy queen, Nori's… overly passionate lover, and photographer on the side…. Those two had so much sex without us being none the wiser… Now I'm worried about the shit they'll give us for being a couple a now…"

"Nanashi, can we not talk about that… I don't want to think about what they'll do in front of us… now."

The lover boy briefly nuzzled his girlfriend. "So, we slayed King frost and his army of Jacks, and then everyone learned about Dagda… Y'know, since it's relevant to say… I think Dagda has the decency to leave us alone in this private moment between ourselves."

Nanashi could hear the echoing laughter in the back of his mind. _"Kid, I appreciate the gesture. I agreed to giving you what you want in life, so i wasn't going to interrupt your… personal time with Lass."_

As Nanashi refocused, Asahi was looking directly at him with another pout. "Nanashi, were you talking with Dagda. You should know I can sense that kind of thing now…"

He smiled at her. "We didn't talk about much, just that what I said was correct. He has the decency to give us privacy. Well after that is when things started to hit… darker points. Out of desire to be heroes, you agreed to help Odin in releasing a god from the Ark, and by decree of Dagda, I had to do so without question… Even if I would do it without question since you wanted to do it…"

Asahi stayed quiet, spiked ideas spreading in her mind.

"After being epic badasses and slaying the guardian of the Ark, I released Krishna and you went through a very painful bodily transformation, you vomited a lot of blood… Well after getting ourselves together we ran off to Ginza hoping to warn Flynn of the powerful Hindu god after him. We made it in time but they captured Flynn via using you as hostages and I couldn't do anything about…"

Asahi just hugged Nanashi tighter. "It's going to be fine. We'll make things right, we have to."

Nanashi started to get anxious as his body twitched in the way it would when it needed a form of release. Asahi gently grabbed the side of his head and entered another long kiss with him, his body relaxing as it persisted.

Asahi broke the liplock, Nanashi took a deep breath. "Thanks, Asahi. I needed that. Well let me continue. So, after things started to get worse, Nori called a biker chick and she summoned fiends to help her, it was outright absurd, and then Nori had a call from another person and he had to back down from the fight… He has a lot of things he hasn't told us yet… we'll need to get answers, someday."

The teen lifted his girlfriend and then shifted their positions, leading to him sitting on the couch, legs spread while Asahi wrapped her legs around his back.

"Well after that, Tokyo had gone into the three-way holy war, the first job we took up was to get the Ame-no-Habakiri, which is now the Ame-no-Murakumo, how that happened is something to do with killing Orochi and an Amatsukami, I think. It wasn't that memorable to me. Anyway, we went to the fairy forest again and saw it was ravaged in an attack. Met up with Nozomi who was pretty downtrodden from the sight of it, and after solving the maze of the forest and making it to the lake that held the sword, I couldn't go in it, but you could, so you went into it and had a confrontation with the lady of the lake. Leading to her swearing loyalty to you and everything, it was very impressive. After that stuff happened with Dagda and Danu, and then it ended with us forming the Peace Corps, whatever the hell that really is… sorta bullshit if you think about it… well past that we went to Kasumigaseki and then went to the sky tower, meeting Hallelujah and his boss, Abe. Those two were strange... demons wouldn't touch them… those couldn't be human."

"Nanashi, you're somewhat on the right spot for it. I don't really have something to describe it, but he's a nice guy… maybe has a crush on me… don't get jealous… he's probably just sacred of explaining to anyone what he is. So, let's just leave him alone until he's ready to tell us."

Nanashi gave out an amused huff. "Yeah… well after that whole thing with him, the Shesha radar… wait I forget we fought Shesha before we got the sword. Well that happened. So, after that. The next day we had to guide Gaston and his squad of _elite_ samurai, poor bastards..."

Asahi let out a slight groan at the mention of his name.

"Well after going to the Hunter HQ, escorting Mr. Triple elite. We collected the Shesha radar and then with Gaston on his lonesome, we went after Shesha. Killing the giant length of death after an arguable battle… I remember threatening Gaston for saying things about you… he's such an entitled ass… doing things because he believes he's chosen by a bullshit god…"

Nanashi stopped himself and just laid in Asahi's embrace.

"Well after we had some hours to ourselves. We need to do something like that more, when we find a bunch of incense and everything… Well after another meeting us and the rest of the group were basically assigned to go be a strike team on the heads of the Polytheistic Alliance, our chance to make things right. So together as a group, we sent out for Ginza to find out about another way into the place beside the front entrance. So, after getting told about the remnants of the original gaea sect, we traveled through a passage full of poison and then met Toki and Hitoshi, I guess it's actually Hendrik though, it's weird. They were both weird… So after going into the depths of Tsukiji Konganji with them we ended up separated from the others, not like we needed them but the thought of it probably mattered to them, as a group we then handed Zhong Kui his ass and then it's where things get sorta hazy for me... We cleaned house through the rest of the way to the room they were holding Flynn and then It's when I ended up having to fight Hendrik, who almost killed if not for you kicking Toki's ass into next week. After the breif moment of peace we had, Krishna and his goons showed up. Odin kicking our asses and while everyone was licking their wounds Krishna said some things and everyone just couldn't trust us anymore… fuck them, just because we're more than human doesn't mean we're the enemy... So, after I told strong words accordingly to each and every one of them. Nori walked off, he didn't do shit and won't tell us shit, and then said he had enough because of what I had to do to make sure you didn't die!"

Asahi calmed Nanashi down again by dragging a thick breath out of his throat by grinding her crotch against his building arousal. A look of want building on her face.

"So, after everything, broke off, it ended up where we got all emotional and the last thing I remember was being wrapped in your arms, just happy you were able to be truly smiling again…"

Nanashi kissed Asahi on the lips, trying to get her to slip off him as he tried to stand up. Giving his girlfriend a confused look as she prevented him from getting up. "Asahi, what are you doing? We have work to do, we should get dressed and go."

Asahi's face scrunched up in annoyance. "Nanashi, come on… you've been touching me during the whole story, it turned me on…"

A few things clicked into place in Nanashi's mind and he stopped trying to stand up, quickly getting complacent as Asahi had to silent guide him through stripping her down and her stripping him down, only for her to stop and sit on the couch next to him, annoyed.

The boy looked to his partner, even more confused. "Asahi, what's wrong. I was doing what you wanted. What did I do wrong?"

Asahi just let out a long sigh. "You haven't done anything wrong… no, you did something wrong!... or did I do something wrong?"

Nanashi just tilted his head. "What?"

Asahi looked away, leaning down as she looked at the ground. "It's just…damnit." She pushed herself up and looked directly at her boyfriend. "Nanashi! Why did I have to guide you into going along?! Are you actually interested in doing things with me?... did I just push you into doing this with me? Did you just reciprocate my advances because you didn't want to make me mad…? Is that why we didn't go far last night!?" She yelled at him and then grumbled to herself.

Nanashi gently put his hand on her right thigh, giving Asahi a full toothy smile as she looked at him. "Asahi, I love you… and to be honest… I don't have a full answer to give you… I don't really know much about sexual stuff and I really want to make you happy, so I was just going along with what you wanted… but don't be disheartened when I say that. I just don't have a frame of reference or experience with it, so I just went with what I knew and what I thought you were okay with. I didn't want to force you into something you weren't comfortable with… even if I wanted to do things…" Nanashi paused, standing up and pulling his sleeping pants back over his boxers.

"To be honest with you, I can never image doing sexual things with anyone, but when I was in your arms, my tongue wrapped with yours, I could only image doing things like that with you, making you happy, but I don't want to rush into it and ruin those kinds of things for you, okay?"

Asahi used a vast majority of her willpower to resist the urge to cry from the intensity of his words, it was almost like they were touching something coded deep into her being…

"So, Asahi. We need to get dressed and get to work. I'll go look if I have…another jumpsuit to get into… ". Nanashi explained as he picked up his usually hunter suit, a massive jagged hole with burn marks around the edges directly in the center of it. "Man, I really loved this thing…. Well, I guess, I have an excuse to buy new armor from the Fixer now."

Asahi went to put on enough of her sleep wear to get to her room to change into her gear. She needed something extra special (Mainly the least worn out from repeated use) now that she was on the job with her new boyfriend… even if not much is going to be different in that regard.

"I'll take the Power Suit set you just got in stock." Nanashi nonchalantly told the former yakuza arms dealer from across the private room full of weapon racks and armor cases.

"Which variant, Kid? And before you get smug with me, that's going to be 75720 Macca exactly." The Fixer told the teen, his voice dripping with complete annoyance.

"Give me the grey bottom and upper bottom pieces and give me the Olive headpiece, I like those goggles and headset the most." The fixer just pointed to the according display cases and Nanashi took the pieces of armor laying them on the 'customer' end of the meeting table.

"Don't tell me you're gonna change here…" The fixer groaned as Nanashi didn't answer the man, only slid his phone with a code on the screen. The man looked away from the annoying brat and typed the code into the laptop behind his revolving chair, transferring the Macca from Nanashi's account into his own.

He slid the phone back to Nanashi who was already changed. The fixer only scoffed. "Man, you change fast… spares the sight at the least. Well, heh… nice doing business with you and don't forget to— "

"Bring more Macca next time, yeah I know" Nanashi interrupted the older man, getting an amused and annoyed scoff from him as he spun his chair to face away from Nanashi as he walked out of the room.

The man opened a small black case, pulling out an engraved platinum flip lighter and a vintage cigar, in seconds he lit the cigar and took a few puffs with it. "Heh, Kids these days…"

Asahi waited outside the black-market room like Nanashi asked of her, seeing Nanashi walk around the beggar that was the technical bouncer for such places. As she took in the whole new look Nanashi had and to her, it outright oozed professional.

It consists of a green athletic suit covered in varies military apparel. Grey urban military combat boots, matching knee pads, strapped on pouches on each thigh, a belt with a pouch on each hip, a tactical vest covered his entire torso, pouches all over his front and a military pack with circuity lining consisting the back, a military tactical glove on his right hand and no glove on his other, showing his original brands on his left, and to top it off, he had an elastic strap military communications headset put on in such a way it wouldn't mess with his haircut, the tan orange muzzle goggles he wore only adding to the natural intensity of his cold bright green eyes.

"Wow, Nanashi. You look pretty… wow with that whole setup. You've totally earned some boyfriend points here." Asahi chuckled as she complemented her partner, it breaking into a playful gesture.

Nanashi only turned his head to stare at his laughing partner. "So, I'm getting graded by a point based system or something now?" He retorted in complete sarcasm, which only made Asahi laugh harder.

He looked to his partner who was now choking out of lack of air due to nonstop laughing. "I'm gonna go wait by the terminal, we need to get to west Shinjuku park for the job, okay. So, join me when you handle…" He waved his hand over her laughing form. "This..."

Asahi just started to laugh even harder… she started to wonder if this was how she going to die… from being overly entertained by her boyfriend… as she thought about it, it wasn't that bad of a way to go…

* * *

-West Shinjuku Park

The duo landed on the ground, becoming a pile reminiscent of their times in Kanda-no-yashiro.

"Nanashi?"

"Yeah Asahi?"

"This will probably be one of the last times I say this to you. Can you get off me!?" She groaned in frustration, Nanashi quickly getting to his feet, helping Asahi get to hers.

"That's going to be the literal last time I'm going to let those energy traps take us anywhere…" Asahi complained, rubbing her rear in pain as Nanashi wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I doubt we'll have to do something like this again… but whatever, we have to find those rioters… and I have no idea where they are…" The Godslayer mentioned as he looked around the park.

Asahi just stared. "Um… Nanashi… you hear that?... or just see that?!"

"See what?"

"That!" The fiendling pointed to the crowd of people cheering a name. "Maruo"

Nanashi just tilted his head. "How'd the fuck I miss that?"

Asahi only shrugged before the both went towards the crowd of people.

"Yes! Grand Member! That's Grand Member Maruo!" A man yelled from within the crowd. A fat man in what was describable as a stereotypical rapper's attire was in the direct center of the crowd. He was very likely the person named Maruo.

The members of the crowd chanted "Mar-u-o".

"Man, the thing is, you don't have to deprive yourself of anything. Not a damn thing. When shit gets bad like this, you should just live how you want." Maruo preached to the group.

A thin woman in black pants and a purple coat stepped forward. "But are you sure people won't judge us?"

"Why are you so worried? Are you happy?"

The woman looked confused. "Happy?"

"Of course, not! That's why we got to start living the way we wanna live! Who cares what other people think? I'll still love you!" Maruo continued to roar to the crowd, the followers just taking it in with awe.

Nanashi looked to Asahi, an awkward confused look on his face. "Okay, so this is sorta weird… but I can sorta be okay with this… motivational speaking…"

Asahi was lacking words to respond, so only just shrugged.

The woman fiddled with her hands, meekly pulling her strength together. "So, I can do what I like…. And you'll still love me? No matter what I am!?"

Maruo raised his arms in the air. "Yep! Do whatever you want! That's what Maruology is all about!"

Nanashi looked back at his partner, his face partially scrunched up as it shook. "Okay, there a cult. We need to put an end to this." He nonchalantly told her as the Maruologists started to riot.

The perfect record results Hunter walked towards the crowd, Asahi staying right behind, only for a Maruologist to block their movement. "It looks like more Hunters have come to pull our Grand Member! Grand Member Maruo is as precious as the family jewels!"

Nanashi and Asahi just looked at each other, their faces painted by how utterly thrown they are. The innuendoes cutting deep into their minds.

The Maruologist turned to the crowd. "Everyone! Let's cover our Grand Member!"

The new Hunter couple went back to back as the Maruologists surrounded them in pious fury. "Um, Nanashi…"

"Yeah, Asahi…" Nanashi muttered back as he started to draw his Phantom.

"Could we try not to kill a whole bunch of delusional people… like we could maim them at best… Like just punch them instead." Asahi suggested as she when into a kickboxer's stance.

Nanashi holstered his gun. "Um, okay… But weren't you the one that said she could throw a car without even trying?"

Asahi jabbed her back into her partner's. "Nanashi! This is not the time for this…"

The ex-ring of gaea members in the group went into combat stances. The yelling man from earlier standing in the front of the group. "I have to be myself. I'll do what I want. So… I'll defeat you!"

Nanashi let out a sigh, and the man crumbled into a heap on the ground as a Zandyne laced fist impacted his jaw with inhuman speed.

"Okay, who's next!? All of the shit you're spewing has started to get on my nerves!" Nanashi yelled. The Maruologists didn't answer the boy, only started to chant their specific chant and ramble about the ideals of Maruology.

Nanashi and Asahi looked back at each other, nodding in mutual understanding.

The two godslayers leaped into the crowd, ready to make people question their life choices.

The park was now truly a back-alley symphony of shattered ribs, unconscious bodies, and broken dreams as Nanashi and Asahi stretched the tension out of their arms and cracked their knuckles respectively.

The majority of the maruologists laid across the ground, unconscious or whimpering in pain or completely broken moral values.

One of the last fighting members of the Maruologists, held shakily themselves up from the ground. "Gah! Even without any inhibitions, we weren't strong enough!"

The former Gaean collapsed the ground, succumbing to his injuries as Nanashi and Asahi just looked at each other, disturbed looks on their faces transcribing the phrase. "What the absolute fuck are they talking about!?" to each other.

The two godslayers walked to the rest of the Maruologsts, ready to crush there hopes and dreams with cold hard truth, courtesy of their fists.

Maruo walked forward, standing between the Hunters and the rest of his following.

The Maruologists started cheering. "Grand Member!"

Maruo slid his sunglasses slightly down his as he looked to his remaining followers. "You guys just aren't there yet. Now, just breath guys. Inhale, exhale. You guys just weren't completely honest with yourselves, you got fooled by the fact they're kids. You can't be big and strong without being completely honest with yourself."

"Now I get it!" One of the male followers yelled, the crowd of non-combatants starting to cheer in their specific way.

Asahi rubbed her closed eyes with her fingers. "Nanashi, I get that these people are really invested and devoted to this _Grand Member_ guy, but it's just starting to grate on my nerves…"

Nanashi gave out an amused huff. "So only now are these fucking idiots annoying the hell out of you? They've been pushing my buttons since the first dick joke…."

Maruo stepped towards the Hunter couple, again. "Come on guys, check this out. Bring it on, Hunters. I'm whipping out everything I got!"

Nanashi punched directly into the flabby jaw of Maruo, the park went silent as almost everyone expected Maruo to crumble to the ground.

Only this time, Nanashi stepped back, shaking his very sore hand. "Fuck, fuck, that fucking hurt…. The honest hell was that!?"

Maruo used this opportunity to point at Nanashi. "If you just give in to your desires and do what you want, you'll start to like yourself. Feel the power of being yourself! Accept the way you look!"

"Oh, fuck you! So, what if I like myself already!? You giant piece of sagging flesh!" Nanashi just yelled at the cult leader, trying soothe the pain in his hand. It felt like he was punching a metaphysical wall…

Asahi wrapped her right around Nanashi's shoulder. "Nanashi, it's going to be fine. Let me fix that for you." She grabbed his hand and it glowed under the intense healing magic she wields normally.

"Okay, Nanashi you take a break from this and let me handle it. You owe me a few kisses from this, okay with that?"

"…. Thanks, Asahi… love you." Nanashi whispered to his partner as he took a few steps back, letting his epic girlfriend clean house.

Asahi cracked her knuckles again and let out a deep breath. "This is what you get for hurting Nanashi!" She held out her right palm, wrapping her other hand around her wrist, bracing herself as golden white energy collected in her palm. Her smooth and beautiful (as per Nanashi's vocal opinion) skin turning dark as her brands glowed prominently under the color change as the energy shot from her hand at high speeds and covered Maruo in his entirety as she recoiled back from the force of the blast.

As exhaustion briefly washed over her, she pulled out a small glass bottle with a Taurus symbol on it from one of her belt pouches. Uncorking it with her teeth and drinking down the whole throat burning brew in seconds.

As energy slammed back into her system she saw Maruo still standing before her…doing a dance.

Her head started to feel foggy as it continued… the idea of hanging out with this weird fat guy didn't seem so bad the more she thought about it…. maybe she could hook up with him instead of Nanas…...

"No! No! NO! Just gross…. What the hell!?" Asahi yelled at herself, stamping the ground in progressively growing rage.

Asahi felt her latest brands glow, an idea forming directly into her mind. She pointed to the sky with her right hand's pointer and middle finger, purple sparks collected along her arms and pulsed into the sky, creating four bolts of purple electricity that centered on one point.

Maruo.

The bolt spiraled around the cult leader and went through him, only charring parts of his clothes.

Asahi could stop herself from facepalming. "You have got to be kidding me…"

The fiend-blooded girl puffed out her breath and charged the fat man, ready to drive her fist through his chest.

As Asahi ran towards chim with murderous intent, Maruo put his hand out and sat down on the ground. "Whew… I'm beat."

Asahi stopped her charge and just stared. Nanashi walking back to her side as the Maruologists surrounded their leader.

"What's wrong, Grand Member?" One of the male followers asked.

"Nah, I'm just… Screw it. I'm going home. I'm bored." Maruo answered. The crowd of people breaking into a roaring cheer.

"You got bored so you just quit fighting? You really are honest to yourself!" The woman in purple exclaimed.

Maruo stood up, looking the two Hunters head on. "Man, Hunter Girl. You're pretty good at fighting thing. But next time I see either one of you, I'll show you what I really am."

Maruo walked away as soon as he said his words, in a way comparable to a "mic drop". His followers quickly organized themselves and walked after their leader.

"Man, you're as cool as you are fat." The Maruologist praised, turning to the Hunter Couple. "You better thank our Grand Member for letting you go, you stupid Hunters." Nanashi and Asahi gave the man a combined death glare, making him look the other way and fear and start to lift one of his unconscious fellows.

The rest of the Maruologists lifted and carried the remaining others, leaving Nanashi and Asahi alone in the park… generally confused about the whole ordeal...

As the whole Maruology cult left the park, their phones dinged and the familiar feeling of power surged into them… yet strangely was with a very hallow feeling...

"Mission Complete…. I guess." Nanashi said as he rubbed the back of his head, the confusion still apparent in his eyes.

Asahi pushed down her spiral of awkward feelings and pulled out her phone. "Okay…so we have a job in Shinjuku. Maybe doing that will help us…. Forget what we just…. Saw..."

"Yeah… let's."

The new couple held hands as they walked out of the park.

To them, there wasn't really much that could make things worse for them at the moment… a world ending dilemma would atleast be a welcome adrenaline filled challenge at the moment.

As the teenage couple hit the street, any demons in the area giving them a wide berth out of general desire to live.

Upon both their faces were small smiles, the moment within itself was something worth its weight in macca to them.

Their phones dinged with another quest and Nanashi's face scrunched up in annoyance as read the quest…

"Are you fucking kidding me!? What the hell!?"

Only for it to explode into rage.

Asahi quickly grabbed the back of Nanashi's head and pushed his face into hers, entering an intense liplock with her lover. Nanashi starting to already calm as she grew more aggressive, tangling her tongue with his.

As she felt Nanashi go willingly limp into her arms, she pulled back, holding him up in a hug. "You feel better now?"

"Asahi… I don't know what I'd do without you…" Nanashi muttered in the shoulder of his girlfriend.

"Well, Nanashi. We should get going and deal with those… people again… for hopefully the last time."

Asahi could feel her boyfriend nodding on her shoulder… she could get use to this just being the normal routine…

She really could.

* * *

-Shinjuku National Park

The Godslayer couple walked to the central farm clearing of the park, Nanashi giving out an audible groan once he heard the familiar chant.

Before Nanashi could draw Kamikira and kill all of the maruologists with extreme prejudice, Asahi put her hand on his shoulder. The smile on her face caused a wave of calm to rush through the boy, making him grow complacent.

Now properly composed, the duo walked closer to the sounds of the chanting.

They saw a small group of maruologists chanting in distance, and as the went to maybe ask them to peacefully leave the area, the rest of the maruologists flooded from the woodwork, blocking the two from leaving.

"I knew you'd show up if I screwed things up, Hunter Boy! Oh, and his Bodyguard Girlfriend. I brought something just for you in fact."

Nanashi face palmed. "You can't be serious. It's only been like thirty minutes or something." He checked his phone's clock. "Yeah, it's been like only thirty minutes. Couldn't you have waited atleast a few days or a week before doing something?!"

Maruo flashed the duo an empty smile in response and in a slow flash of light and a wave of cheering, three Girimehkalas appeared.

"This is what Maruo can do when he's all fired up!" One of the male followers praised.

Maruo took the praise in stride. "Oh, stop it, you guys! This is just what I do, you know?" The cult leader pointed to the duo. "You ready? Cuz I'm gonna show you what Maruo's all about!"

Asahi cracked her knuckles, she was ready to punch some long trunked elephants in the trunk.

Nanashi held his hands together, spreading them apart as massive lines of electricity magic formed between them.

The Girimehkalas stepped in front of the crowd and Maruo. "This is how I am: By Maruo, for Maruo, Maruo all the time. Let me teach you two a lesson, Hunter Kids!"

Asahi leaped at the Sri Lanken demons, her fist coated in her fiendish divinity.

"Asahi, No! Wait!" Nanashi outright screamed as his partner was sent flying into the tree line as the physical reflection barrier that the demon was infamous for triggered upon her impact with the elephants.

For a brief moment something snapped in the teen. The electricity magic in his hands intensified to blinding light.

He ripped the magic into two and threw one part to the ground under the Girimehkalas and the air above them, with a swipe of his hand the energy extended under and over all three of them, and with one motion of his hand going downward the Maziodyne became a guillotine that quickly turned into a wall of pure electric death.

Two one-eyed elephant heads and a trunk slammed onto the ground, Nanashi taking deep breaths as his concentration went back to his surroundings.

Maruo stepped past the two Girimehkala corpses, his arms crossed. "Doesn't it suck to be a Hunter? Always having jobs pushed on you? Come with me! Live for Yourself! Live your life to the max!"

"Just so you fucking know. I love doing Hunter work. I get to help people by doing the things they can't! it's actually one of the only things I actually enjoy in life and actually is relaxing to me at times! So you shut your fucking mouth and let me stab you through!"

Nanashi unsheathed Kamikira, an electric haze surrounding the blade as he swung it in the air.

Maruo started to take steps back hiding behind his remaining but trunkless Girimehkala. "Oh no… You're gonna make cry, Hunter Boy. They really got you whipped." He declared, which to Nanashi, only sounded like weak willed taunting to hide his fear.

With a short battle cry, Nanashi swung the blade crafted from the souls of fiends in the deepest reaches of the Expanse. A wave of monofilament sharp electricity going through the air and the remaining Girimehkala.

Nananshi sheathed his blade and drew his Phantom, pointing at the Maruologist threateningly.

Maruo looked ready to panic. "Why aren't you ready to believe what I'm saying!"

One of the maruologists went to calm down their leader. "Grand Member! Are you alright!?"

"Doesn't everyone want to live however they want? Aren't you guys afraid of being alone? Of being left out?"

The maruologist looked at their leader in confusion. "Maruo…?"

Maruo looked to the crowd and Nanashi. "Come on guys, go with the flow!"

Nanashi just groaned. "I get the idea behind what you think and all, but don't fucking lump me in with you."

"What's so different between you and I… I mean, at first, I too was—"Maruo started to give out pained choking sounds as he held his hands to his large gut. The crowd going silent, like in a daze as the fat from Maruo slid off his body, revealing a skinny twig of a person as his abandoned flesh twitched and turned a smooth emeraldish green.

Nanashi felt his mind captivated by the sight, unable to do anything past look in awe.

The flesh shifted into a figure.

A very attractive figure.

A woman around 5'10" in height, wearing a cowled set of borderline skimpy lingerie of luxury red and yellow fabric, jewel encrusted jewelry covered her ankles, thighs, wrists, arms, and neck. Her figure was voluptuous yet modest giving this alluring, tempting charm to her body.

The woman stood between the Cult of Maruology and Nanashi, already walking to the boy.

Nanashi slowly went to point his gun at the woman, but she already lifted his head with her smooth and soft emerald skin hand to direct his eyes into hers. "Well done. I never thought someone could disturb a soul I've already pounded. A powerful young man like you deserves a reward for such a feat. I can drain you dry within my warm all-encompassing depths, or I could make you all wet and steamy, covering and filling you with my delicious cream. I can do both ways if you prefer…" The woman's mature smooth voice had a potent seductive quality to it.

Nanashi's mind started to haze, only for it to clear by a fear and anxiety he never knew he had as he felt a large girth sensually rubbing against the front of his many pocketed armor…

His body refused to listen to his brain as the demonic woman brought his face closer to hers, a metallic worm sliding to the top of her tongue.

The Godslayer felt violated even before the woman had done more than even touched him… a massive desire for this to not be real roaring in his brain, he could feel the overwhelmingly disappointed head shake of disapproval of Dagda in his soul... life was ending for him as this woman slowly brought him closer.

He involuntarily closed his eyes in hope... of something, almost anything..

"What the hell?! Let go of Nanashi!" Asahi cried out running at full speed towards Nanashi and the woman.

"Oh, you're already bound to another. How delicious. I'll provide both of you whatever desire you want fulfilled, if you're both willing to let me have my fun." The woman suggested to Nanashi. A massive force impacting the both of them.

Nanashi landed on his ass. Upon opening his eyes reflexively, he saw a sight that burned this strange feeling in the core of his stomach.

Asahi and the woman… were in a liplock very reminiscent of the ones he and her have together, but this one was different. The woman was in control, easily overpowering the girl in the lock.

Nanashi could only look in shock as something slid from the woman's mouth down Asahi's throat. In survival instinct and reflex a glowing palm already touching the bare stomach of the woman.

Asahi pushed back, and Divine Shotted a hole through the woman. Asahi landed on her rear, holding herself up from the ground by her arms, making choking sounds as her body forced her to swallow the thing half way down her throat.

The woman held a hand to the hole in her stomach, it quickly sealing as she rubbed the blood towards her large hermaphroditic girth. "You both lack decent bedside manner… but you've shown me I'm not strong enough yet. So in the name of the Demon Empress Mara, I vow that I will appear again, sexier than you can imagine and fully erect! I hope you are more willing to bask in the pleasure I will give the both of you, next time. Ohohohohoho!"

Mara and the cult of Maruology disappeared in a dim green light. Leaving Nanashi and Asahi alone in the awkward silence.

Nanashi quickly scrambled to Asahi's side. "Asahi! What happened? What did Mara do!?"

"Nana...shi… get… me…tha..t…wa…ter..fr..om…the…spr…ing…lai..dy." She struggled to say, her breathing unable to get through to her lungs fully.

Nanashi didn't question his girlfriend and quickly handed her a metal bottle filled with water from the lady of the spring.

Asahi chugged the water and the object in her throat slid into her body. Her brands all glowing, brighter than ever before.

A new brand etched itself along her spinal area, an intricate yet jagged line up her spine, almost like it was wrapped around it as it connected the brands on her shoulders and her sides. Small circular pointed sections appearing along the line, creating slight pronged bumps where they formed.

The Fiendling dropped the metal bottle in the ground as she held her head in pain as the brand formed. Taking deep breaths as the glowing faded and Nanashi went to help her up.

"Nanashi, I'm fine… that thing was a Magatama. If Mara put that in you, you'd end up like me, and that's something I'd never let happen…. For such a powerful demon, she didn't notice my body was able to handle such a thing… well that was the second time I swallowed one of those things… this was a very dark aligned one… the first of it's kind I've devoured…"

Asahi feel back to her knees as her body started to properly adjust to the Magatama embedding itself into her flesh. Nanashi wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped her walk. "let's get you something decent to eat. Shinjuku's not that far..."

"Nanashi, promise me, when the day is over… you'll make me the happiest girl in the world, okay?"

Nanashi smiled, their phones dinging and the familiar feeling surging in their bodies, accompanied by another one this time, a warm feeling. "I promise, Asahi. I promise."

Asahi was quickly able to stand on her own, but choose to hide the fact to be able to stay in Nanashi's embrace. "Nanashi. This might be a weird time to say this. Buuuttt, I love you."

The teenager lifted Asahi's left arm onto his shoulders, his face close to her own. "I know. As long as I can remember, I've never doubted that."


	12. 141 5-2 (Who are you What am I to you?)

"Nanashi, don't you think you should have kept that double-barreled bazooka? It looked pretty nice and the guy said it was enchanted with vitality magic." Asahi wondered, laying her arms on her neck.

"Well those things aren't that reliable to use and I personally think the guy I gave it to is happy with it… after he gets out of the corner and stops bleeding." Her boyfriend replied, walking ahead of her as they walked down the street to Café Florida.

"You threw the damn thing at him, Nanashi. That's not a reasonable thing to do, I had to heal him! … you know me using my powers make my brands glow..."

"Well I'm sorry about that part, but honestly fuck that guy. He didn't matter to me. I don't really fucking care about anyone unless It's you or Boss. Yesterday proved that to me."

Asahi grabbed her partner's shoulder. "Nanashi. That's not a way to deal with others. You're going to apologize to that guy when we get back to the bar, alright?"

"Nooo…" he turned to face his 'epic badass medic' girlfriend and his composure melted as soon he looked at her pouting face. "Okay, fine... but later, we have to go to that meeting, or I guess our interrogation."

"That's if we get back that is…" Asahi muttered, her tone getting morbidly serious.

"There's not much they could do to us, like what's the worse, they firing squad us?"

Asahi rubbed her hand through her hair. "Yeah, your right. I probably shouldn't worry."

The duo reached the corner of Kabuki-cho that they were told was Café Florida, a guard in full body armor stood in front of the entrance, holding his shotgun like a walking stick as he stood guard.

"Proof of membership?" The Hunter said with zero expression in his voice.

"What? Membership?" Nanashi pondered, honestly surprised. "I mean me and her are both legit Hunters, and we were called to come here for a meeting. So, could you let us in?"

The man didn't say a word, just gave the impression of a death glare upon the boy.

Nanashi gestured for Asahi to follow him. "Come on, let's inside. People are waiting for us."

When Nanashi tried to walk past the guard, the Hunter tossed his shotgun up and caught it in both hands, pointing it point blank to Nanashi's head. "Proof of Membership, or hit the street? I'm only going to repeat myself once."

Nanashi stared at the man with no fear in his eyes. "Go ahead, you're only going to make a mess."

Asahi quickly grabbed her partner's arm and dragged him away. "I'm very sorry. He's just in a bad mood today and he's had a long week and well— "

"Well aren't you two really cute together." A familiar woman's voice teased.

The two turned around and looked to see Nozomi, Nori, Hallelujah, and even Gaston (Who was standing off to the side, looking through his gauntlet very much giving the impression of not wanting to talk.) before them.

"Why are you guys here?" Asahi asked, honestly curious.

"Well I had to give the report last night, so I was asked to take you guys here, but when I didn't find you guys in Kinshicho, I gathered everyone up and came here, assuming you guys were already on the way here. And well here we are. Also, since I wanna know, when'd you two become a couple?" Nozomi explained and then asked.

Nanashi rubbed the back of his head. "I guess last night, or this morning. Hard to really say."

Asahi started to blush and the teenager's arm was slowing being crushing under her immense strength. "Nanashi, don't say that. You'll give them the wrong idea!"

Hallelujah and Nozomi looked at each other, exchanging shrugs. "Well, that's cool for you guys. Hope you find happiness in each other." Hallelujah laughed, a large projected smile on his face.

Nozomi looked to Nori which caused Nanashi to look towards his mentor, who was already starting to walk past him. "We need to talk. There's some things you need to learn, you anarchic mass murdering little shit." Nori said with no emotion in his voice, pushing off Nanashi's shoulder as he walked past, starting conversation with the guard.

Nanashi was quiet for a few seconds as he took in the moment, only to twitch violently as he shook in a cold rage, Asahi preventing him from moving out of her grasp.

Nanashi didn't want to hurt Asahi, but he had to fucking stab that prick for being an unrelenting asshole!

So, he did the first thing he knew that would work.

Using his available arm, Nanashi pushed Asahi to him and started to make out with her.

The kiss was an aggressive one, something Asahi wasn't used to as she was the one always leading... it was a feeling she could learn to enjoy, continuing the lock for a minute before letting go of Nanashi to recompose herself.

Nanashi walked after Nori, having visually calmed down from his rage with everlasting love of Asahi, but still determined to give his mentor a piece of his mind… which may involve removing a kidney or an ear...

"Well you've gone places, Marco... or I guess it's been Styx for a while now, since you left Mortality and all."

The guard now known as Styx saluted Nori. "It's been an eventful few months my lie— "

"Don't. You of all people would know the rules. I'm still good friends with Zuchino, so you better understand I didn't give you a way out, I gave you a new place to belong, the Association takes many in, but leaving isn't an option. You get me?"

Styx nodded. "Yes, my li- Sir, I do. You want me to let your _friends_ in, Sir?"

"No. they're members, and you shouldn't be doing favors just because I'm a member of the council."

"Nori, you fucking bastard! What's your fucking problem!?"

The King of Hunters pulled his hat over his eyes in reflex. "Kid, why can't you just wait a moment? You can't just take an insult like an adult can you!?"

The Godslayer gripped the handle to Kamikira, starting to slow draw the blade. "You're such an arrogant bastard, you give off the air that you actually mean something, but you haven't done shit! I've been doing just about every job imaginable and the only thing you did was look cool and then fucking wimp out, letting Krishna and his goons take Flynn! Can the only thing you do is fuck Nozomi!?"

Nori's grip on his cabbie hat tightened to the point of causing creases. "Kid, you're going over a line you shouldn't cross. So just shut it, and…. You know what. Fuck you. I didn't need to save you and your girlfriend's ass in ikebukuro! I could have let you to die to the Wild Hunt for all I care! So just walk off, I'll tell Fujiwara and Skins I dealt with the 'traitor' problem and handle all of this shit myself! I have Nozomi, I don't fucking need anyone else."

Nori started to lift the scale pendent off his neck. "Well, you brought this on yourself, asshole. This world doesn't need you!" Nanashi lunged at Nori with Kamikira, fully planning to stab him straight through.

Time slowed down for Felix Silber, King of Hunters and leader of the Royal Court's Mercenary Association (usually called the Hunter's Association). The fragment of Yaldabaoth surgically implanted deep within his soul caused his body to hit extreme levels of speed in response to the oncoming attack as the Blade Kamikira was forged from a material that was solidified negative energy from the deepest reachable depths of the Expanse, a material that will pierce into anything if fully awakened, but truly poisonous to the souls of those attuned enough.

With extreme speed Nori drew Stradivari and pointed it at Nanashi's head ready to pull the trigger. As the trigger started to move under the weight of his finger. He saw the brief flinch of regret and even betrayal in his eyes.

A melodic bang resounded in the air, and the teenager felt a compacted cartridge of immense force magic rip apart the inside of his right forearm as Nori dodged to the right and gripped his left arm, forcing all of his weight and kinetic energy into the ground. His mentor holding his elbow to the back of his student's head and a knee on his back.

"Kid. There are some things you need to learn… but you are really something! You been doing a lot of stuff and I applaud you for that... but you need to understand that just because you are Chosen by the Will like Flynn doesn't mean you're the hero. I'm powerful enough and overly qualified to take up the mantle to handle all of these problems… and you've made me remember a lot of things that really mattered to me. Why I even took up the mantle of a Regulator to begin with. I wanted to protect people. Stop death by the thousands, unlike other regulators that just stood around and watched things played out. I was going to make a difference, and you've shown me that! So good for you, but don't try this shit again, because I will have to kill you… and I know you can come back, I just didn't want to permanently scar you in a way that would make me regret it. "

Nori got to his feet. Spitting the blood that collected in his mouth from using his emergency measure. "Well I can assume you're going to say a bunch of what I said makes no fucking sense, but I promise you. I'll explain it to you. I explained you to what a Regulator is before… so while this is gonna sound repetitive, it's important that you get it. You're not a hero, you can be the one that damns us or the savior of this fucking world…also nice try at killing me, you were close… you could have done it if you used a different sword…Understand that weapon wasn't a gift, it was something to show what you can do. Other people can't use that thing without… problems. Well enough of me talking. You should get Seike to patch you up before we go in, okay?" Nanashi flipped himself over, struggling to move his right arm as a small splatter of gore was painted on the ground to his now left.

Nori took off his cabbie and waved it to Nozomi, who was preventing Asahi from coming over.

Nozomi put her arm down and Asahi ran to Nanashi's side, so quickly it was barely even possible to see her move. "Nanashi, what the hell was that!? Nozomi said that was how you and Nori would settle things but it just looked like you tried to stab him and he shot you." She looked up to Nori. "What the hell were you screaming at him about. Because if you're going to kill Nanashi, you'll have to go through me first."

Nori placed his favorite hat back on his head and started to laugh. "Well, that's personal, and he can just tell you, himself. It's not stuff that's important _right now_ but we'll talk about it later. Just understand, this one thing... since it's sorta relevant…. Actually, now that I think about it, it's two things. One, He's my fucking apprentice so I'm going to discipline him, especially when he's getting arrogant and tries to mortally wound me. Two, when you two go in there." He pointed to Café Florida, Styx staying silent as ever as he nodded to Nori and stepped aside to avoid being involved.

"You will deal with a lot of shit for causing Krishna of all beings to be released into the world. I get you thought you can handle those kind of problems…" Nori paused to see the reaction of Asahi and Nanashi. Asahi finished healing Nanashi and was holding him protectively, Nanashi stayed silent as he just stared at Nori deep in thought.

"but next time. bring me along. I don't want to miss out on the action." The former Protector beamed with a smile.

The Godslayers just looked at the twenty something man in full confusion. "What… you're not mad at us?"

"Why the hell would I be now. Shit like this happens. I've been so wrapped up in my role as the protector I forgot what made me. Me. And Kid here's has finally made me remember what I was. I've killed hundreds upon thousands of things involving the supernatural and have, well done a lot of things I regret… but seeing the both of you doing things to help even If you know the people around you won't congratulate or be thankful of it… it just takes me back... reminds me why I even tried to make the Peace Corps." Nori stopped to let the two teenagers mentally digest, waving at Nozomi to come over.

"Guys, both of you, Nozomi, and me will need to have a talk about stuff later. Okay?"

Nanashi got to his feet, Asahi looking away as she was processing things.

The Godslayer walked towards his mentor, who was putting away his weapon, and slugged him straight in the face. Sending Nori to the ground. "That's for being an Asshole." Nanashi left his arm out for Nori to get back to his feet as he recovered from the blow. "This is for being the epic guy I idolized."

Nori placed a hand on his student's shoulder as he got to his feet. A bold smirk on his face. "I let you hit me, just so you know."

Nanashi scoffed as he started to smirk as well. "Oh, _of course_ you did."

Nanashi felt a hand on his other shoulder, he turned his head to see Nozomi with an amused yet annoyed look on her face. "Slugshot, I'd really prefer if you and Asahi kept your hands between each other instead of what's mine, I'd really like to not have my fiancé broken and doing things with other ladies... or guys." The queen of fairies threatened the two before it slid into a very self-humoring joke.

"Isn't that sorta… overprotective?" Asahi asked, pushing her hair behind her shoulders.

"Well, stud here loves it when I'm showing everyone what's mine." The photographer started to smile, gesturing to Nori with her thumb, who was very weirdly covering his face with his cabbie and facing away from the group.

Nanashi crossed his arms as he took a few steps to be next to his mentor. "Sooo… you like being a 'whipped' sub? Interesting…."

"I'm going to be the better person and just swallow that down…" He leaned closely to his student. "So you get the picture, I get the privilege of being able to have my face in her amazing rear and vag, making her moan and just having her be the happiest woman alive, every night I get to. So if you're to tease me about it… do it as a signal for wanting advice, not to jab at me getting all of _that._ " He made a waving motion at Nozomi, who was talking with Asahi, who had a very visible blush on her face.

"And she gets all of me… and since I'm a King. I know how giving power to you queen is a massive sign of respect, love and a massive turn on." Nori said matter of fact.

Nanashi stepped back, trying to say words but started to fumble on getting a single one out. "Uh… W-Well. Uh, okay... Thanks, I guess… I have a meeting to go to… and stuff."

The teenager started to walk away from Nori, who started to laugh.

As Nanashi walked past Asahi he grabbed her arm and started to drag her away. "Asahi, we're going... now."

"Nanashi. Wait! Actually…yeah let's go." She replied in shock and then acceptance as her blush started to fade.

"Asahi, Slugshot. I'm going with you. Give me a moment to get everyone, okay?" Nozomi asked as she sauntered with a smile (knowing her lover was staring at her form) to get Hallelujah and Gaston.

Nori walked past the duo towards Styx. "Kid, Asahi. You guys go without me; I need to catch up on a few things with an old acquaintance."

As soon as Nanashi saw Nozomi coming with Gaston (who looked sullen as his surroundings) and Hallelujah, he opened the door to Café Florida, the bell ringing as he and Asahi walked in.

Inside the café were a somewhat sizeable crowd of Hunters, Fujiwara and Skins at the front of the group.

"Is that them?" Fujiwara asked.

The duo felt a push on their backs from Nozomi to move forward.

Already feeling the atmosphere of the environment, Asahi had an anxious look on her face. "Nanashi…I'm not sure about this anymore."

Nozomi gave a calm motherly smile to the two. "You'll both be fine. Just relax and keep it together."

Nanashi didn't even fully acknowledge the tense glances from the Hunters in the Café as he was completely focused on Asahi's emotional state, as she started to bit her lip in worry.

The two teenagers stepped forwards, the group of Hunters slowly filing around them.

Fujiwara grabbed a small case out of his coat pocket and pulled out a vintage cigarette, carefully placing the case back in his coat as he held the cigarette in between his middle and pointer finger. "As Hunters, you probably know who I am, but I'll try to keep this formal. I'm Fujiwara, the founder of the Hunter Association. This is Skins."

Fujiwara gestured to the massively scarred man in full military armor next to him. "I wish I could introduce him more properly, but he's been called Skins longer than I can remember..."

"Let's get to what the kids did already." Skins said with utmost authority.

A now empty glass loudly being placed onto a table brought everyone's attention to the one of the Hunters in the crowd. "This is a waste of time! They have to pay for what they've done! Come on! One of them has demon runes in her flesh, they're shown their allegiances!"

The crowd start to break into a light roar of frustration and thirst for scapegoat blood.

Nanashi slowly went to his holstered gun on his right hip, Asahi grabbed his right hand in a grip of worry and concern, her arm wrapping with his in a badly timed wordless show of their bond.

"To what I've seen and heard, you and that former group of yours performed admirably against Shesha. It's a shame things turned out this way. I'd like review what's happened, so that either of you have a chance to explain."

The aggression and rage of the surrounding Hunters quieted down.

"Nanashi, you were an apprentice hunter under Nori and Asahi here was an apprentice Hunter under Kazuko. You both were taking cadet training under Nikkari, as asked by your mentor Hunters. Both of you were attacked by demons, and during this attack, Nanashi formed a contract with the Celtic God Dagda, Asahi became like what she is now after to what my knowledge dictates, by consuming one of the symbiotic parasitic demons for her life… and then under the supposed new confidence in her powers and Nanashi under Dagda's orders, you broke the seal to release Krishna."

"He broke the seal!?" One of the Hunters exclaimed in shock.

"She assisted in getting him to open it!?"

"It's all your faults!"

"Kill'em and be done with this!"

The room filled in a wave of angry threats and murder in their eyes as they looked at the two Hunters.

Nozomi crossed her arms, an annoyed grimace on her face. "Must feel real tough. Bunch of adults ganging up on a couple of kids. Gods played them. The Polytheistic Alliance and Dagda are the ones you should direct all your rage and anger at. We should be working together to stop our current issues, not looking for children to burn on a pyre to justify our inability to do anything!"

"You're just making excuses for them!"

"The Polytheistic Alliance are trying to kill us all and this guy, no both of them are in on it! They put us all in danger!"

The crowd just grew angrier despite Nozomi's attempt at reasoning.

"Look, we get you think we're being unreasonable here but we need to make sure we don't have freaks like these two screwing all of us over for some demon power. I mean look at the girl, she's not ever human anymore! Hey someone, lift her clothes up to prove my point here!" One of the Hunters in the back of the crowd ordered with immense purpose.

Asahi let go of her boyfriend's hand and was hugging herself, a look of despair in her eyes.

Two Hunters, a man and a woman grabbed either arm of Asahi, going for the bottom edge of her dress jacket to reveal her brands to the whole group, only for the sound of a safety clicking off diverted their attention.

Nanashi was pointing his gun on the two Hunters. "I don't give an honest damn about what you think, but if don't let go of her I will end all of your lives faster than an Oni can cleave through you!"

"Nanashi, Don't! This is fine… things are going this way… and this is the price I have to pay for becoming…this. So please don't do this… for me, please." Asahi cried, Nanashi holstering his gun before the crowd erupted in rage.

"I can take it off myself…" Asahi said to her two captors. The two hunters let go of the her and the fieldling, pulled down the zipper on her dress jacket, letting it hang from her waist as her arms slipped out of the short sleeves, lifting up her undershirt to her chest.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for becoming this…thing!" Her body was covered in brands, an Ankh symbol split at its cardinal points was the starting point leading to a black, green and yellow array along her spine. Large strips of differing color along her upper arms and shoulders, and thick patterns on the inside of her left palm and over the outside of her right hand.

Skins just looked at the Hunter girl with a look of remembrance. "Damn, she's like Silber…"

The crowd of Hunters just looked at her in a mix of disgust, hatred, and awe.

"Hey, isn't she the daughter of the guy in charge over at Kinshicho? Is he in on it, too!? He has to be if his daughter is like this!"

"Hey! Leave my dad out of this!" Asahi yelled with immense concern as she put her clothes back over her body.

"You expect us to trust some demon in human shape like you?"

"I'm not a Demon!" Asahi screamed at the Hunter. Nanashi grabbing her left hand to assure he was there for her.

"Shut up. Everyone. We made up our minds" Skins yelled. The Hunters going silent under his authority.

"This girl you are all judging before you. Is Asahi Seike, the daughter of the woman that saved my life many times and is the reason I have all these scars. I will not insult her legacy by having her daughter be persecuted. So continuing forward we will judge the boy as if the both of them. Have I made myself clear?"

No one made a noise. Skins gave an affirmative huff as he crossed his arms again. Fujiwara adjusted his hat as the room went completely silent.

"I've looked over your accomplishments since the both of you registered as a Hunter. Extreme circumstance notwithstanding, you've both performed incredibly well. And then we factor in your involvement with our recent conflict. You retrieved Ame-no-habakiri and a component for the Shesha Radar and defeated Shesha. We can't ignore the fact that you released Krishna. But it's a blemish on an otherwise stainless record." Fujiwara explained to Nanashi and Asahi.

The two looked at the man expectantly. "We've decided to give you another chance."

The crowd roared to life once again.

"You're gonna give them another chance? You've gone soft, Fujiwara!"

"We can't just stand for this!"

"You're in league with the demons!"

"Has it really come to this? Is Fujiwara really betraying us?"

The yells of the Hunters lead to them possibly turning against the leader of their entire organization.

Nanashi could hear the laughter of Dagda. _"What do you think of Danu's precious humans now, kid?"_

" _In honesty, they're afraid and scared of what they can't do about. They are fully absorbed into the idea that those outside their rules seek to go against them, take them out of the collective safety their giving each other. It's actually quite sad if you think about it."_ The boy mentally replied to his contractor.

Dagda laughed again. " _The crutch of collective society, the concept of necessary sympathy is the reason malice and animosity spread like a disease. So many of them are too far deep into the idea of keeping what makes their society what it is, stay that way. They're all past the point of reasoning, don't you think?"_

" _They are past the point… so many of them are just shitty, do nothings anyway… I don't remember seeing them doing any of the work I've done. Most of them aren't doing the harder jobs... or atleast not being able to complete them… so I guess most of the ones that remain are just cowardly slanderers."_

" _Charming to see you agree. Take them out of the picture, let those that can take care of themselves remain. Stand on your own, side by side with those unshackled by the forced societal conformity of those unable to push forward. This is the promise of my new universe. To let those truly capable walk one's own path, free of the limitations society pushes on those that can go above and beyond."_

Dagda's voice faded from Nanashi's mind. Only for another presence to appear in it. " _Enough, Dagda."_ Danu's voice echoed.

" _Ah, and now Mother dearest's here. I feared you might stoop so low as to shirk responsibility, like these humans. You can't preserve a race that doesn't understand its causing its own damnation… or maybe you're just ignoring that... small detail."_ Dagda retorted with rapier wit.

" _This is your mess, Dagda. Don't you think it's gone on long enough? Why do you seek such turmoil in a race that needs nurturing and guidance… they're unable to do things on their own."_ Danuscolded her son.

Dagda scoffed. " _Hopefully one day you'll see reason Mother dear, accept that what you think is best for them… only hinders them... Well, it's doesn't matter right now."_

"You feel that?" One of the Hunters in the crowd asked.

The ground started to shake as a tremor caused everything in the café to vibrate intensely.

"Earthquake!"

"Wh-what!? Why now?"

The bell on the door rang as it opened. The single sound of an email being received barely going through the air in the brief chaos.

The shaking died down to a stop. The café itself appeared noticeably undamaged.

The door slammed opened, a woman Hunter holding an assault rifle running to the front of the crowd. "Th-This is bad!"

"What the hell's going on here?" Skins demanded to know.

"It's demons! Demons attacked Shinjuku!" The Hunter lady answered.

"What!?" Skins said out of shock.

Fujiwara put away the unlit cigarette. "Here's your chance we're sending you to Shinjuku."

"You can't trust these guys, Fujiwara!" One of the screaming Hunters from early shouted in disagreement.

Gaston just shook his head in disappointment. "The people of Tokyo are far too forgiving. In Mikado, they'd have been executed by now."

Fujiwara looked towards the Crusader. "You must have lost a lot of good men in Mikado."

Gaston only gave a huff of amusement. "Most traitors in Mikado end up turning into Demons that kill and devour tens upon hundreds of people. I'd rather risk killing a few that don't over the former."

"Well, that's not gonna happen." Skins added. Looking dead at Nanashi. "Right now. You're gonna swear an oath. Do you vow never to betray us?"

Nanashi stepped forward. His left hand resting on the handle of Kamikira. "I vow to never betray the Hunters Association under the pretense you as a group are doing the right thing, for the better future of us all, protecting the people from the supernatural and making agreements with them to assure peace and a better future, because if you don't… all of you can suckle on my blade when it goes straight through your mouth and your skull!" The Godslayer said with complete confidence to the hardened ex-military officer.

The room went quiet in shock... quickly erupting into stage whispers of disbelief and a familiar person laughing.

"Did you hear that!?"

"That guy's insane!"

Skins was quiet, grumbles of anger emanating from his mouth as he started to shake in rage.

In anticipation of Skins' fury, the surrounding Hunters shirked back.

Nanashi readied himself to get into a brawl with the co-leader of the Hunters Association… only for Skins to laugh.

"Hahaha! You've got spunk, kid. This kid just looked death in the eye and tried to give a counter proposal, saying he was the one that could judge us of our actions... I'll take it. You head out to Shinjuku. You try to stab us in the back, I'll kill you myself."

Nanashi smirked. "I'll like to see you try… and gladly, Skins."

Nanashi turned around and started to walk away, Asahi following after her partner as Nori started to stop laughing.

"Well guys, I told you guys I know how to pick'em! I've never someone try to outmatch Skins in verbal authority" The former Protector started to laugh again. "He basically told everyone they could suck his dick before he stabbed through… it's just rich…"

Fujiwara adjusted his glasses. "Nakano. You're… different. It's been days since we've actually had a chat outside of orders... would you like to stay around for a while when you're… Student handles the issue?"

Nori shook his head. "Sorry, Fuji. I have a duty to uphold. I'm the King of Hunters aren't i? I need to keep the standard up high!"

With those words, Nori and the rest of the Peace Corps walked out of the café.

As the group configured outside the café, a hunter ran towards them in worry. "Hey! Your Demon Summoning Programs working?"

"What do you mean?" Asahi asked in return.

"I can't get my damn phone to summon any demons. It was working a moment ago…"

"C'mon, it's probably busted. Lemme see, I have some demons stored on this…" Hallelujah went through his phone, only for it to get a 'fail to process' alert sound when he tried to summon it. "Whoa. It really isn't working!"

"Pathetic, corrupt Tokyo technology. I don't summon Angels to fight but I will to show you I'm right." Gaston flourished his gauntlet to summon an angel. Only for an error beep to come out of the device. "Confound it! My Gauntlet isn't working!"

Nozomi held her phone out, a crossed-out pentagram in red on its screen. "Same here… I guess none of us can summon allies… Hey, Asahi try summoning that water woman of yours, Slugshot, try summoning something..."

Asahi nodded. "Vivian!" With her call, water seemed to flow inside the brands on her upper arm, a gush of vapor forming out of them and Vivian appeared before the group.

"M'lady, you require my assistance?"

"Not at the moment, but I probably will later. So stay around."

"As you wish, M'lady."

Nanashi went through his phone and with no issues, Taimat appeared before the group. Quickly being sent back into the phone.

"How does your phone still work, Nanashi?"

Nanashi shrugged. "I have no fucking idea. "

"It's gotta be Dagda's powers. Go figure." Nozomi mentioned, the group turning to face her as sounds of intimate oral skinship was emanating from her and her now with back in the group fiancé.

Nori lifted up his scale pendent, muttering words under his breath, and Koga Saburo appear silently before the group. "Well it seems it's phones are just being jammed. Like summoning doesn't work. Because this is a medium, which stores the being's Amala and or soul data within it. So I'm just pocket dimensioning him. Which means summoning is blocked."

"That means everyone but us can't really fight…. Well I guess I can't fight anymore…" Hallelujah almost groaned to himself.

"I never needed Angels to fight anyway. I never needed them to fight since my days in training!" Gaston exclaimed with somewhat personal pride.

"Still, the numbers aren't in our favor. Let's be careful. We're not our co-leaders, we can't shrug off eight centimeter claws in our necks." Nozomi told the group with a motherly aura.

Nori crossed his arms behind his head, smiling at his model bodied lover. "I dunno, I've walked off worse things before."

The fairy queen tilted her head. "Who are you and what happened to the guy I have sex with?"

The King of Hunters just laughed. "Well aren't you funny. As you would know, I don't have a stick up my ass unlike…" Nori stopped himself at looked to the rest of the Peace Corps, who were just looking at the lovers with varying awkward looks.

"Guys, this is personal. This doesn't involve you, and you have shit to do, so walk off already." When it took more than a moment for the group to walk off, he started to gesture with his hands for them to leave. "Just walk off already, this is personal stuff. Can't a guy and his girl just talk privately?"

Nanashi and Asahi just started to briskly jog off, the Ashura-kai agent and the Crusader running after them.

"Babe, it's amazing how you actually pulled off the whole Peace Corps plan…. "Nozomi mentioned with a smile on her face, a thick warm breath slipping out of her mouth. "And you might want to stop playing with that unless you want to suffer the consequences of a fairy queen banishing you to her serene tree grove."

Nori gave out an amused huff, pulling his hand back from the interior of Nozomi's shorts. "Yeah… like that doesn't sound like the best thing ever… but you're right we should be going…. But if things don't get hectic today could we still go the grove... just us?"

Nozomi slapped her lover's backside, a smirk on her face. "You're such a hassle to even comprehend your thought pattern, but damn if I don't love you for it!" She started to walk after the group, Nori hiding his face under his cabbie, a smile creeping up his face as he watched his lover striding ahead of him.

* * *

-Shinjuku Station-Underground

The air was thick with the scent of blood and the presence of malicious demons and gods.

Asahi (with Nanashi in tow) leapt around the corner when the group heard someone scream.

A man whose face was covered in eye and nasal fluids was crawling with his elbows back from the group of gods and demons surrounding him. "Stay away! Don't come near me!"

The demons were very apparently ones aligned with the Polytheistic Alliance. "Fear not. Salvation will set you free." The Pachacamac declared.

The head of one of the Mushussu popped in a small shower of blood and silver scales as the resounding sound of a gun went off. "Aren't you laying it a bit too thick?" Nanashi asked sarcastically, blowing away the smoke from his gun.

The Pachacamac looked at the group with angered annoyance. "...it's the Peace Corps."

The crying man got to his feet and start to waving his arms in a panic. "Y-You guys are Hunters, right? Please, help!"

The Polytheistic Alliance god chuckled as he snapped his fingers, a small group of Mushussus coming to supporting him. "That should prove a tad difficult without the power to summons demons, now won't it? Your measly _bullets and blades_ only work on some of us."

"You guys are behind this!?" Hallelujah asked, Chironnupu floating over his right shoulder.

"Consider this a warning from the Polytheistic Alliance. It's time for humans to surrender. Those who do not submit will have their souls forcibly ripped from their bodies. You can try to fight, but understand the outcome will be the same."

"That's an ultimatum, not a warning. Truly fitting for such a vile false god." Gaston said with visible distain.

The Pachacamac looked agitated by the crusader's words. "So you refuse to listen? Very well. I shall harvest your souls myself! All of you are hardly a threat without your demons. "The horde of Mushussus charged the Peace Corps.

"Your fragile souls shall be ours. Offer them to us."

Gaston ran through the first wave of metal lizards with ease. "Barely a challenge for a Samurai!"

Nanashi popped the ones in the distance to more showers of blood with his Phantom, a smirk growing on his face.

Asahi rushed forward, breaking the last layer of demons between the group and the Pachacamac with a right hook of immense strength. "Vivian!" The fiendling pointed at the amphibious god as it went to throw a ball of force magic at her, only to stop with the shing of a blade.. as the God started to slide apart into two pieces…

"How? I thought… you couldn't… fight…" it muttered as it crumbled to dust.

Vivian bowed to her mistress as she sheathed her blade, returning to Asahi in the now demon free hallway.

"Well that was easy. But it must suck for most of everyone else. They're probably sending a lot of demons immune to weapons and bullets to kill them…" Asahi mentioned to herself.

The man, who has now stopped crying, walked to the group. "Thank you. For saving me. But there's a lot more of 'em down in the underground district."

"Guys, what's the plan here? We can't minimize casualties with just us being able to fight." Hallelujah asked the group, a moment of silence following.

"Are you alright?" A young woman asked. The sounds of a small platoon of Hunters quickly followed as Isabeau arrived.

"Miss Isabeau! Are you here to help?" Asahi asked, stars seemingly in her eyes.

"Of course. I could never stand idly by while innocents are attacked before my very eyes. However, there's something you must know." Isabeau explained as her quickly formed group secured the perimeter.

"And that would be?" Nori asked, Nozomi standing by with her shotgun over her shoulder.

"Demons have infiltrated the underground district in Kinshicho."

"Kinshicho? Wait, isn't that where you're from?" Hallelujah said, looking towards Asahi and Nanashi.

"Your father's in Kinshicho, right? You should hurry there." Isabeau continued.

"But… what about Shinjuku?" Asahi replied.

"I'm still a Samurai. My Demons have taught me magic enough for me to fend for myself without issue, and I gathered enough humanpower here to assure as many people make it out of this alive."

"I'm sure Isabeau can handle this. We need to get to Kinshicho." Nozomi declared.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're worried about your family." Hallelujah added.

Asahi waved off the notion. "Of, Dad'll be fine. Death couldn't kill him."

"Leave Shinjuku to us!" Isabeau announced, turning to her forces. "Now, hurry!" Isabeau and the Hunters went charging past the group into Shinjuku.

Asahi wrapped her right arm around Nanashi's shoulders, laying her head on him. "Isabeau's the coolest… She's right though. We need to protect Kinshicho. Better get going." Asahi broke the hug and started to jog off, Nanashi going after his girlfriend.

Leaving the rest of the group to catch up to the two of them.

* * *

-Kinshicho- South Exit Shopping District

As the group approached the gate, it was in a burning bloody mess. The guard was slumped over, bloody.

"He's hurt!" Asahi cried, she rushed over to heal the man, but two Gaean cultists dashed in between the group and the guard through the damaged gate.

"Damn, more fodder…" Nanashi grumbled to himself.

"More Hunters, huh?" One of the cultists asked.

"We will deliver salvation to those who resist the will of the gods!" The other cultist cried before going into a combat stance and attempting to getting into a clash of blows with Asahi.

Nanashi drew Kamikira and channeled his Energy Drain through it, sapping parts of his opponent's soul piece by piece.

Before the fight could escalate into something, Asahi held her hands to her head, purple electricity ran up and down her spine, causing her to bend down as she forced herself to control the influx of energy, only for it to explode into a sea of small dark purple spheres that exploded around the street, punching large cauterized holes into the cultists as they fell to the ground, lifeless.

Asahi was breathing deeply, twelve small glowing black and green circular points made holes along the spine area of her clothes.

She ran to the injured guard. "Are you okay?"

"Demons…attacked out of nowhere… Killed the angels, killed everyone… Underground district's a warzone…"

Asahi went wide eyed. "Oh no. Dad…. I need to find him!" she bolted past the broken gate and down the stairs into the underground district.

"Asahi, Wait! It could be an ambush!" Nanashi outright screamed as Asahi disappeared from his vision.

Nanashi ran after her, the rest of the group looking at each other in shock as they finally made it to the gate.

"What the fuck are we doing! After those two idiots!" Nori yelled pointing at the entrance to the district.

The Godslayer could only stare in surprise at the scene before him.

Burning corpses and large piles of blood along the walls and floors of the bar.

Craters broken into the tile floor.

The sounds of screaming.

Angry screaming.

Asahi's screaming.

"Just die already, you fucking demon!" She punched her straddlee again, a wet gory sound filling the morbidly silent room as she pulled her fist out of the demon.

Quezacoatl continued to attempt to push the girl off of him, distorted intelligible words echoing in the room.

Asahi sent her fist into its face again, the crater below her and Quezacoatl growing in size as she continued to impact her fists.

"Why!" A loud crack echoed.

"Won't!" A wet splash dripped loudly.

"You!" An echoing fiendish war cry bellowed from her throat as blood started to coat her face.

"Die!" Asahi's knees painfully impacted the small crater below her as her victim crumbled into ash.

She got to her feet, breathing deeply, even starting to giggle from the adrenaline. Her voice a mesh of the exhausted breaths and the twitching giggles.

Her brands all glowed along her body, making her an inhuman lantern in the dimly lit mostly broken lights of the bar.

"Asahi?" A man's voice asked weakly.

Asahi turned to the voice and saw her dad, a large blood stain on the chest area of his clothes. "D-Dad! You're hurt!" She looked conflicted, avoiding the topic of her body as she went to help her father lay against the bar.

"Your old man's taken more in his old hunting days. Your mother used to stitch ones easily worse than this..." Boss bantered, hoping to calm his daughter.

"Dad…" Asahi muttered, bordering on the point of crying… only for the dam to burst. "Dad, I was so worried about you!" She hugged her father, her tears adding to the stain on his clothes.

Boss hugged his daughter tightly to his chest. "It's okay, Asahi. I'm right here, I'm fine… you might have saved some lives at little expense for your own life… As your father, I wish you'd never do such things, but as a Bartender and as your dad, I couldn't be more proud of you." He smiled at his daughter. Her tears only growing more intense.

"Asahi, come on now. You don't need to be crying. You did something heroic for the sake of other people, like a true Hunter." He let of the hug and she rolled herself to sit next to her dad.

"Well this is probably obvious but…" Asahi cut herself short, her tears starting to dry on her face.

"You're still my daughter, no matter what happens to your body..." Boss said with a thousand-yard stare.

"It doesn't matter… to you?"

"You're a strong girl, I can see you have you this whole thing in control of it, and not much is going to phase me when your mother had a metal leg powered by demon magic."

"Mom had a what!?" Asahi asked in honest surprise.

"I'll tell you later… When this place isn't in such a wreck." Boss said as he struggled to get to his feet, Asahi going under his arm to help him up.

"Let's get you to Kazuko, you'll want to talk to him about stuff anyway." Asahi told her father with a smile.

Asahi looked to her boyfriend as she helped her dad walk out of the bar. "Nanashi, I'm gonna be busy the rest of the day, sorry." She muttered under her breath.

Nanashi shook himself out of the moment when his girlfriend and his father figure walked past him out of the ransacked bar.

He was about to go after her only for him to feel a hand on his shoulder. "Kid, let her have her moment bonding with Boss, she's of anything earned it." Nori told his apprentice.

"But, I just…" Nanashi stopped himself, a solemn yet knowing look on his face. "You're right. Besides I have a lot of shit to kill before the night's past."

The one working monitor in the bar sprung to life, Krishna appearing on the screen.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the screen. "Welcome, dear humans. I am Krishna. "

Hallelujah frustratedly messed with his phone. "He's on my phone, too!"

The group looked to their phones, the same video playing on their screens.

"It has to be streaming throughout all of Tokyo, honestly… that's impressive." Nori muttered to himself.

"We, the Polytheistic Alliance, have established a Domain across the entirety of Tokyo. You will no longer be able to use your Demon Summoning Program." Krishna on the video announced. The visage of Krishna cutting out to show Maitreya.

"The Tokugawa Mandala… The grand barrier we have set over the entirety of Tokyo. It's futile for you to fight against it."

Krishna came back on the screen. "We have done this with your best interests in mind. You have depended on gods and demons for too long. As I've learned from Bhavagan Kalki, very little of you will want my salvation, so I will give it to all that deny it through force. Shesha will return to Tokyo to eliminate the demons that oppose the Polytheistic Alliance. Once rid of their influence, Tokyo will regain its former peace. And then all you need do is await your salvation which will come with the next full moon. It will be the only option left to take. Under that moon the Cosmic Egg will hatch and Flynn will awaken as our Godslayer. Good night humans. I thank you for your… cooperation." The video cuts and the monitor returns to normal.

"Wasn't expecting you guys here so soon…" The Peace Corps turned to the voice to see Abe, hands in the pockets of his stainless white suit.

"Bro!? What are you doing here?" Hallelujah asked for himself and the group as a whole.

"I've got a message from Lucifer." He replied.

Nanashi's phone started to ring… It was Fujiwara.

The teenager answered the video call as the time called for it. "Sounds like you were able to deal with the demons over there. I hate to do this to the Peace Corps so suddenly, but we need them on another mission. Tokyo's extremely dangerous right now. We have no way of summoning our demons. We have no way to keep the more… populated areas under control with only weapons and bullets." Fujiwara explained.

The screen moved to show Skins. "Basically, without the demons, we're as good as dead. There's no way we could fight Shesha now."

It transitioned back to Fujiwara. "Abe should be arriving in Kinshicho soon."

"I'm already here." Abe coldly yelled to the phone.

"Glad to hear it. He'll fill you in on the details. We're counting on all of you." With those words, the call ended.

The group stared at Abe. "You heard the man. We need you to destroy this Domain that the Polytheistic Alliance have set up. Problem is we don't know much about it. But Lucifer has some info on an ancient entity that might. He's called Tenkai. Right now he's a boulder over in Midtown. So you're gonna need this if you want to make him talk. Nakano, catch. You have a complete set now, again."Abe tossed a disk in the style of old ceramic.

Nori caught the disk, carefully and quickly placing it in the many pockets in his jacket. "How kind of you. Rare to see a medium being carried around by anyone but me."

"Like I need to hear that from you. You already know what to do, so stop wasting my time just standing here. Go and solve this shit!"

Nori gestures for the Peace Corps to leave, Leaving Abe in the corpse ridden underground district of Kinshicho.

As Nanashi and the Peace Corps walked out of the underground district he received a text.

It was from Asahi.

Without hesitation, he opened the message. " _Nanashi, I'm sorry about this, but I'm going to be busy over seeing my dad get surgery for the chest wound he received. So I'm not going to be able to be around for this important mission to stop what's going on throughout Tokyo, but I'm rooting for you. On an unrelated note, turns out my Mom was an absolute badass medic with a metal prosthetic leg that could blitz a demon into bloody paste! I haven't had a conversation this personal in forever with Dad, and I don't want to lose this chance when Kazuko is around as well. So good luck Nanashi, come back to Kinshicho when this all over. There's some things I want to say in private."_

After reading the message Nanashi started to bolt past the Peace Corps into the streets of Tokyo.

"Hey, Kid, what the hell are you doing!?" Nori yelled.

Nanashi turned back to the ground. A twisted smile on his face. "Getting a gift for my girlfriend!"


	13. P74 141 5-3 (Shattering the Mandala)

-Midtown

Nanashi rested his arms behind his head. "It's been a while since I've been here. Me and Asahi cleared this place out a while ago, and I always wondered what this rock in the middle of the lobby was for, since it was obviously important." He thought externally as the Peace Corps walked into the building.

"Tenkai looks rather… stony, for a demon, yes?" Navarre pondered, floating above Nori as he scoffed, pulling out Myoko's Disk.

The disk started to shine in Nori's hand. "Okay, everyone let me do the talking, this is sorta my shtick."

Nori held out the disk to the stone. "Tenkai, by the power of the soul bound within this disk by the sacrifice of many, awaken once more, as a divine deity of this nation!"

The disk glowed and a voice started to come from the stone. "Nakano, it is an honor to be once again serving by your side."

Nori bowed to the voice. "It is an honor to speak with you once again, Tenkai."

"I know why you have come, summoner of the divinities. You wish to learn about the Tokugawa Mandala, the Domain blanketing Tokyo." Tenkai's voice replied.

"What knowledge can you reveal about it to us, Honorable Divinity Tenkai." Nori requested as he lifted from his bow.

In a flash of light, Tenkai appeared in his physical form before the group. "The Tokugawa Mandala is a seal I placed on this region over four hundred years ago. I later released the seal, but it seems the Polytheistic Alliance have restored it for their own purposes. The seal draws its strength from special jars placed within each Fudo temple. The jars siphon unlimited amounts of Aether. You might be more familiar with Aether by its other name, Magnetite. It is the essence of human desires. It is a fascinating and dangerous sight to see one of you wielding a blade of Aetherian Metal." Tenkai paused in his explanation as he looked at Nanashi, who only appeared to smile from the knowledge.

"Aether is drawn from the Expanse, then absorbed by the jugs. The jugs weave the seal, preventing summoning." Tenkai continued.

Nozomi had a slight smile grow up her face. "Any other time, this would be a blessing." Nori gave her a knowing yet comforting look, her smile fading to a neutral grin.

"To break the Tokugawa Mandala, you must stop the flow of Aether from each jar. Know, however, that dangerous amounts will be present. Exposure to Aether could ravage your mind." Tenkai finished explaining.

"Then how do you propose we seal the jars!?" Navarre wondered in a panic.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to deal with that!?" Hallelujah asked.

"Most humans are highly susceptible to the influence of Aether. One with a virtuous heart, however might be able to resist it long enough to do what needs to be done." Tenkai suggested.

Nanashi sighed. "Asahi's not around for this, this is going to be difficult…"

Hallelujah scratched his head. "Really, Asahi? I was thinking it would be Nozomi's job."

" _Oh really?"_ Nanashi and Nori gave the silver haired boy an inquisitive look.

Nozomi gave a motherly smile, hiding the fact she jabbed her elbow in her lover's side. "Hey, I'm just a fairy queen. Virtuous wasn't one of the job requirements. And, really, I don't think the word describes any of us—not as he means it."

"Someone's going to need to be sacrificed." Gaston said solemnly.

"Wait, are you serious!?" Hallelujah yelled in shock.

"If the Aether drives a man insane, then our only choice is to simply use one whose sanity won't be missed. It's the only sensible solution, isn't it?"

"We can't just— "

"Mistress, it appears beings with skills such as ours are needed, can't you agree?" Hendrik interrupted the teen, the sound of his ooze like body twisting into humanoid shape echoing into the room as the other planar sound barrier faded away.

The sound of swirling wind and shadows accompanied the previous fading sound of sinews and bones cracking into place. Revealing Toki wearing instead of her Hannya mask, a mask made of pure thick and smooth black material that appeared to gracefully merge at the edges with her flesh, with thin long black veils on the front and back of her mask, covering her already unperceivable face. "Hendrik, you and the acolyte are right. We will be your so-called sacrifice."

Hallelujah sputtered over himself for a moment in honest surprise. "W-W-Where did you come from?"

"We will seal the jars. Is that a problem?" Toki said without hesitation, Hendrik's forty-eight teeth mouth shifted into a slight malicious smile.

Hallelujah hesitated from the general appearance of Hendrik, quickly recomposing himself. "Of course, it is! Asahi and Leader just fought the both of you yesterday! How can we trust you!?"

Hallelujah shot a look of disbelief at Nanashi, who returned with a neutral look. "It's not a problem, this isn't a matter of trust, only them doing what they say they will do."

The silver haired boy gave a look of uncertainty. "If that's what you say…"

"No way. No one sh— "Nozomi cried in an outburst before cutting herself off as Nori placed his hand on her shoulder, an empathetic look on his face. "N-Never mind." She replied, looking the side with a strangely wistful look on her face.

"If you're concerned about our ability to complete this task, I'm trained to handle situations like this. I should have resistance to the Aether." Toki explained robotically.

"I have journeyed within the Expanse to fully grasp control of my own form, it is like my own flesh and blood, and all of you can see how well I can manipulate that…" Hendrik said with a sadistic cockiness in his voice.

Toki looked to Hendrik before looking back to the group. "This is a direct order from the Ring of Gaea. It must be carried out at all costs."

"They can't just order you to die!" Hallelujah showed he was against the idea of suicide in pursuit for a cause.

Hendrik scoffed. "You expect death to be an easily obtainable thing for us, don't you?"

"The old women's orders are absolute. We will seal the jars." Toki answered before Hallelujah could reply.

"Not much of a choice then." Nozomi muttered to herself, Nori crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. "If you ask me, I'd rather have genocide committing assassins on my side then opposing."

"My current primary target is Maitreya. We have no reason to oppose you at the moment." Toki responded, Nanashi felt a warm blistering feeling run up his back, like a blade grazed him.

Nozomi looked to her significant other and shrugged. "If you say so."

"Now that that's settled…" Tenkai said, everyone turning their attention back to the embodiment of the famed priest.

"lifting the Tokugawa Mandala will require you to seal each of the Aether jars. There are five total, each housed within one of the Fudo temples. I will send the locations to your extraordinary wizarding slates."

Nori's smirk grew into a smile as the group's device dinged with the sound of new data.

"I noticed you once again have my medium in my possession, Commander… I hope to fight tirelessly for your cause once more. I look forward to fighting alongside you as well, wielder of the Slayer's blade. The order in which you seal the jars is inconsequential. Just know that the Tokugawa Mandala will not disperse until all five are sealed. Be ever vigilant." In a slow flash of light, Tenkai disappeared, a resounding melodic sound echoed from the disk hanging from Nori's hand.

"Nice to have you by my side once again. Tenkai." Nori muttered in nostalgia to himself. Quickly turning around to face the group. "Okay everyone, we're leaving now, no time to waste!"

* * *

-Ryukokuji

The first stop of the Fudo temples was the nearest one, only south of Shibuya. A massive black energy aura surrounding the temple as the Peace Corps entered it.

Nanashi went ahead of the group as he went into the temple. It had only one large room, a black jar sat at the far end of the room, its top open. A large red skinned being with Chinese style hair in golden armor with black accents and a lit Pagoda lantern in his right palm, and a spear in his left hand stood in watch in front of it.

"I am Bishamonten, the Vengeful." The deva announced to Nanashi as he walked to the center of the room.

"This jar draws the essence of Wrath…." Bishamonten paused, his eternally disappointed face, twitching slighty in curiosity. "You carry the scent of a Hitoshura, are you one of similar blood to the powerful slayer that has defeated me in honorable combat before? I have searched for such a challenge for quite a long time. "

A smirk crawled up Nanashi's face. Everything that involved him hearing about the word "Hitoshura" always involved a Magatama or something very close…. This could be an amazing gift for Asahi (in his mind at least.)

"Yes, I am a being of fiendish blood, if I defeat you in combat. I seek a Magatama of great power!" Nanashi cheered as he drew his signature blade.

Bishamonten gave out a hearty laugh. "Prepare yourself for a test of your power, you bloodthirsty dog!"

The godslayer charged at the Heavenly King, flame lacing his blade as he slashed. Impacting with Bishamonten's spear.

The boy was sent flying a meter back onto his back, quickly getting to his feet and running back at him again.

As the two entities of combat continued to exchange blows, the Peace Corps walked into the temple.

Nori pulled his hat over his eyes as he sighed. "Damn, kid just keeps getting himself in shit… I'm starting to wonder if he's just sadomasochistic now or something." Nozomi shrugging in response as she wrapped her right around his shoulders.

"It matters little; he's killing the obstacle that's preventing us from getting to the jar." Toki said in a annoyed monotone.

Hendrik chuckled to himself as he placed a hand on Toki's shoulder, the obvious head height difference between them showing. "Mistress, you need to prepare yourself for going through the Aether, as you are dead set on doing such, but let me ask you this, could I just do this for you, as the Aether barely affects me… for I'm already dominated by my hungers..."

"Hendrik, I was ordered to stop the Mandala, you were ordered to assure my mission's completion. Let us do our assigned tasks. This mask is proof of the Aether I can travel through, it is the embodiment of my soul's affinity with the Expanse." The lean assassin girl replied, Hendrik noticing the 'Toki" style of confident joy that came from her words.

"Mistress, I had an inkling of what that was, but that is truly… fascinating." Hendrik grinned, his many razor sharp teeth showing through the semi-flesh openings in his mouth.

With a war cry and the sound of a large being falling to their knees, Nanashi stood victorious over the Deva, holding a sleeping metallic worm of dark golden crimson color as he walked to the group, saying nothing but proudly showing the smile on his face.

He walked to a corner of the room near the exit and went through his bag, pulling out an empty bottle of thick clear plastic with a rotatable seal cap. Placing the Magatama inside the bottle to keep it from interacting with others. The very thought of having this thing to give as a gift just made him feel tingly.

While Nanashi was dealing with his spoils. The group was looking at the Jar from across the room as the pinkish Aether mist was filling the room more and more since it's specific Deva was murdered in combat.

"It's going to get more difficult the longer we take, but it's all clear. Ready, Toki?" Nozomi explained as she looked to the assassin.

"This is my duty." The girl said without hesitation.

Toki walked towards the black jar, her body phasing seemingly between dimensions as she became was only describable as a misty three-dimensional shadow.

To Toki the mist turned into thick stone like dough she had to push herself through, a small spiraling pillar of black energy emanating from the top of the jar.

A feeling crawled through her… a feeling so potent and pure it was something she hasn't felt in years. Her body gave out a gasp in reaction, she started to do small but deep breaths to keep her mind at ease. She couldn't fall to the temptation of emotion… yet there was a small pinprick of something else within the haze…

Her body started to tremble with fury. "I hate this… Bound into submission all my life…! An eternally devouring entity swore to follow me everywhere… I want to destroy everything! Burn it all down!" She said without even comprehending her words, the Aether mist forcing thoughts she pushed so deep into the dark silent pockets of her subconscious out.

She started to giggle manically in angered anxiety, her sanity seeming to leave her.

Toki clawed herself through the thick stone like fluid clouds of Aether, reaching the jar as she felt her body slowly being crushed from the pressure of the dimensional overlap.

"Now, to seal it…" She lifted the ornate lid next to the jar and gently placed it on top of it, a gentle sound of metal hitting metal signaling the fading of the dimensional overlap of the Aether.

"There, the Expanse overlap should be neutralized." Toki felt residue of Aether that wasn't attuned to her sitting in her chest, slowly moving to her lower body. But she was confident from her previous training that it will naturally pass.

"I'm done." Toki turned around to the group, her shadowy visage fading with the Aether as she walked back to them, Hendrik inconspicuously but quickly making physical contact with her when she was close enough.

Nozomi gave Toki a motherly smile. "That should do it. On to the next temple" She cheered, turning to find her lover arguing with his apprentice over something, walking off to end it in her bodacious Fairy Queen way.

Hallelujah looked to Toki, his hands in his yellow jacket pockets. "Four more to go, you sure you can handle this?"

The female assassin didn't respond, only Hendrik giving a cold hungry glare to the boy.

Hallelujah looked to his sides and decided to walk off as the others already walked out of the temple.

The assassin stayed at the back of the group. Toki was looking at her hands as they shook for a moment, clenching them to regain control of her muscles. "Such strong urge. It was difficult to resist..."

"Mistress, understand surviving ordeals such as this will make you stronger. The Expanse is a vast body of powerful artifacts, bodiless energy, and lost entities of immense power, it is dangerous but once you can become one with it, very little will stand against you." Hendrik advised, trying to comfort his partner.

"In this world, I must resort to violence to survive. But I have to control myself. I'm not a child anymore..." She muttered to herself, stuck in her own thoughts. Hendrik only wrapping his shifting arm around her shoulders to help push her along.

* * *

-Kyoseiin

Going through Meguro, crossing the intersection of Ebisu crossing the district bridge to the Shinjuku region to Naka Meguro to then Setagaya, the Peace Corps reached the second Fudo Temple.

Thick blue Aether energy emanated from the temple, the energy solidifying as blue mist the closer and closer the group got to the temple.

As the group entered the temple, they found it to be of similar design to the other Fudo temple. Except for the large pale yellow skinned man in silver armor, a blue steel blade in his hands stood in the center of the temple.

Nori gestured to Nozomi to draw her gun, making a zapping motion with his off hand.

Nozomi nodded as she unslung her shotgun, loading yellow tipped slug rounds into it.

"I am Jikokuten, the Apathetic. This jar draws the essence of Sloth. Tell me… Have you come to seal it? The Deva called out to the group.

The Hunter Champion smirked as she walked to the head of the group. "I guess you could say our answer is yes…"

"Then you'll have to- "The Deva of the east was cut short by the crumbling hole that was now a third of his head, a melodic ring filling the room as Nozomi rushed towards the Heavenly King, shooting a Zeus Slug Round in the knee of Jikokuten.

The Deva fell to his knee, a barrage of rounds impacting and breaking holes into his armor within seconds as Nori lessened the distance between himself, his life partner, and Jikokuten.

Nozomi flourished her left hand over her shotgun, Celtic runes flowing over the metal like spiritual plants growing within it. Green energy built at the barrel of the firearm, releasing its entirety into a single burst of immense ear ringing force.

The Deva fell the ground, a massive opening within the chest of his hole covered body, cracking and fading into ash with barely a sound.

The two veteran hunters high-fived as they admired their kill. Nozomi bringing Nori's head closer to hers, dragging him by his hat until they briefly entered a passionate kiss. Nori's face completely flush as he walked to the entrance of the temple in attempts to recompose himself.

The Vessel of Danu only showed the deep smile on her face, it quickly shifting to a serious look as she faced Toki. "Okay, that's been done with. You got this, Toki?"

Toki gave a slight nod. "Of course."

The assassin shifted back to her shadow visage, traveling through the Expanse to reach the source of the endless generator of Sloth Aether.

Unlike the Aether of Wrath, the overlap was of a watery mist that seemed to sap her strength. As her steps grew smaller and smaller, a weight kept building within her body.

But when she tried to stop resisting the weight and let it push her down, it faded away, only to come back when she tried to move forward.

Toki's masked started to shift as she gripped herself hard and pushed forward, bearing the intense weight. Tapping into the lingering wrath from earlier to focus herself away from what she was doing.

"Why… do I… have to listen… to them? Why am I… a slave…? Why… does he… follow me… everywhere…?"

Toki's mask shifted around the edges, thinning itself to curve around the rim of her face like the borders to the glass of a space helmet. "Forget all this—No…! I… must... complete my mission."

The girl clawed her way through the mist, her lithe body feeling the warm numbness of her flesh bruising…" Now, to seal it…" Toki gave out an audible sigh when she placed the jar cover over the jar, the mist's effect on her lessening but left a lingering feeling in her stomach.

"There, this Opening is closed." The blue mist disappeared to the general sight of the others. Toki turned to the group. "On to the next."

Gaston grew tired of being quiet and standing by. "Why do you continue to put your mission above your life?"

Toki looked towards the crusader before losing interest in eye contact and facing the exit, Hendrik lacing his seemingly gloved finder along her neckline in a strange mix of awe, attraction, and admiration, Toki giving no reaction to the contact. "Isn't that what Samurai do? Don't you live simply to serve the angels' whims?"

"No. I live by the Samurai Code! I do not live for the whims of angels." Gaston says vehemently in response.

Toki's head looked slightly up to Hendrik's face and then started to walk out of the temple. "Interesting that you see it that way."

Gaston had a look of frustration on his face. Nozomi prodding his side with her now slung shotgun. "You two finished? Then let's go."

Nanashi already started walking out of the temple, Nori doing a quick checkup of his gun as he waited for Nozomi, and Gaston walked out, letting out an irritated sigh.

As the group left the temple, Hendrik had to push Toki along as her mind was stuck in her thoughts, muttering to herself. "Sloth… That dullness in my body… it was as if it was forcing me to just embrace doing nothing… I exist only to serve the Ring of Gaea; nothing shall hinder me."

Hendrik gave out a huff as Toki walked after the group, his breath causing a slight fog to form for a brief second. "Mistress, strength comes from self-understanding… and you haven't even taken the first step yet…"

* * *

-Hakujoin

Nanashi quickly disappeared when the group made it to Shimo-Kitazawa, northwest to Koenji, North to Nakano, losing sight of the two assassins as they went northeast to Takadono Baba, crossing the district bridge into Ikebukuro, going into Mejiro then east into Ikebukuro proper, going south east into Zoshigaya, then finally reaching Hakujoin temple.

White energy emanated from the temple as the group of four walked into it, the sounds of combat ensuing.

The third Deva was in a melee with Toki and Hendrik. Toki shifting in her shadow form around the heavenly King, deep glowing cuts crossed over Koumokuten's chest, and every joint along his body,

Toki's cleavers had the glowing multi-colored blades sticking out of the tips, she wasn't holding back.

As Toki spiraled around her target, untouchable, Hendrik was facing the Deva straight on, his legs having shifted into have blades the size of shortswords spring lock out of the tips of his now chitinous feet. Digging into Koumokuten's knees and then up his body before spring off in a backflip, the Deva's body falling into bloodless pieces as the force from the blades caused the Expanse blade cuts to fully detach.

"Mission complete." The two muttered in sync, nodding to each other in nuanced mutual respect.

"Mistress, It's clear." Hendrik quickly said, Toki shifting back to her shadow form.

Nori drew Stradivari and spiraled it in his hand, looking towards Hendrik as he blankly stared at Toki's form. "How are you so resistant to unstable Aether?"

Hendrik didn't move. "It is my lifeblood, the material that become one with me, what evolved me into my form when I was born… It doesn't affect me." He muttered in response, slowly starting to gnaw on his own hand due to the high amount of Gluttony Aether… building his own extreme hunger.

Nori just shook his head and sighed. "…Sure."

Toki didn't feel resistance or see anything different in this Aether mist. Only a burning sensation in her stomach, swirling through her like a sphere of flame.

"…. My stomach… it burns…! I'm starving! I need something, now! Is this the feeling… he has to bear constantly?!"

Her mutterings echoed in the room as she slowly moved closer to the white metal jar at the other end.

Gaston tightened his grip on the spear of Michael, the sight of the young girl mumbling to herself and pawing her way towards the jars annoying him to no end. "I can't stand this anymore. Leave it to me!"

Gaston walks to the jar pushing Toki out of the way as he now stood in front of the white metal jar.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" The Expanse bladed assassin asked the Samurai in surprise.

"I am a captain of the Samurai! I will not forfeit my life to such spectral nonsense as— " Gaston gave out a gasp of pain as his body started to cease in immense pain, twitching on the ground.

Navarre popped back into existence. "Gaston!? Hey! Do something! That's my little brother!"

Hendrik stopped gnawing at the slowly bleeding stump of his hand and growled in annoyance. Walking through the Aether as his hand grew back, dragging Gaston to the entrance of the temple without a word.

As soon as his body left the central cloud of Aether, he gasped back to life, still in immeasurable pain. "He'll be fine. It'll wear off soon." Toki says, out of desire to not have Navarre screaming for his brother to not die.

Gaston pushed himself up to a sitting position against the temple wall. "You saved my life… I swear I will one day return the favor."

Hendrik looked to his partner, whose mask shifted yet again. The frontal veil was now shorter, a spike blade-eske pattern along the bottom, the central surface of it now giving an impression of a face behind it, the material of it started to coil in places in her long black hair.

"Why do you act like this?"

Gaston grunted in pain and looked towards the young girl. "How am I acting?"

"You're a prisoner to these ideals that someone else invented."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The Samurai grunted out through the pain.

"Do your really mean that you're acting this way for yourself, that you aren't living as you were told to? I guess the same could be said for me..." Toki turned around and started to go through the rest of the Aether to the jar. Her resolve reignited.

Gaston took a few deep pained breaths. "…She has quite the tongue for a child."

Hendrik smiled. "She's my mistress, she has to be impressively astute to be such."

The small sound the metal clapping on top of the jar echoed in the room. "There… That should take care of it." The mist and force in the room faded away.

Toki walked back to the group, breathing slowly. Nozomi looked concerned and moved closer to the lithe girl. "Are you okay?"

"I can handle it…" She returned as she continued to take exhausted breaths.

"Well, let's jet. Still another temple to tackle and we're bound to find Slugshot on the way, hopefully." The Fairy queen cheered as she walked out of the temple.

Hallelujah gave a smile to the group. "Hey, we're halfway home. Only two more to go!"

The group started to leave the temple, Hendrik helping Toki walk as she held a hand to her stomach.

"Gluttony… I never thought hunger could be so overwhelming… Hendrik, I'm sorry I never understood what you have to go through…"

"Mistress save me your concern. I live to consume or my hunger will consume me. It's the burden I bear and no one else's, but it doesn't mean I won't let it hinder you. I'm here to serve you, so let faceless devourer be a useful tool for you." Hendrik explained, giving an unnerving toothy smile.

Toki didn't reply. Only gave out a sigh of many signals.

* * *

-Nansekiji

Zouchouten started to crumble into glowing Amalan dust as it's limbless torso sunk deeper down the shaft of the Spear of Micheal through the large hole in their chest as Gaston and Nanashi lifted them into the air.

Gaston pulled his weapon from Nanashi's grasp. "I didn't need your assistance. I was handling the final blow perfectly fine."

The cold-blooded magical entity slayer gave a smirk as he gave a huff. "Appreciate the assistance I give. I've been told I'm the leader of this… _group_ so I'm going to act like one. "He started to pull on his fingers, large audible clicks telling him to go to the next.

"Besides I'm not going to just let one of the people I'm in charge die due to over-confidence. And I've heard confidence is a slow and insidious killer. The only form of death I can allow is a regretless one."

Nanashi gave a thumbs up to Nozomi as he walked to the entrance of the chamber.

Toki, in an effortless flourish sheathed her blades on her arms as she intently watched Hendrik devour the limbs of the deva.

Nozomi looked towards the small assassin girl. "Okay… You got this, Toki?"

Toki broke her attention away from subconsciously reaching towards her partner, and looked towards the fairy queen. "I'll seal it."

She phased back into her shadow form, the pinkish mist briefly intensifying as she wandered through it towards red jar at the end of the room.

Toki's mask changed once again as she mumbled in shock and started to make moaning sounds. Her mask shifted to reveal her currently bright red face, the edges now fully curved around the frame of her face, the veil growing vastly darker and even shorter to only covering the uncovered part of her face, embedding itself into the frame along the curve of her jawbone. The back now wrapping her hair into two ponytails wrapped into one.

She took another step in the thick intoxicatingly good mist. Her body starting to feel numb and light… a familiar perspective changing feeling rapidly spreading across her body as she fell to her knees. She could stop herself from giving out muffled moans.

"Wh-What is this…!?" She stumbled to say within her stream of moans, increasingly getting higher pitched as her body hit a peak.

"Hitoshi… wait, please… I haven't done this before…. Oh, please wait… it's fine now… it doesn't hurt… please…don't stop… Hendrik... no, please... not there… I've don't know… what it'd be like…." She mumbled to herself in very clear but hazy remembrance, her body sway back and forth as she struggled to push herself up to her feet.

Nozomi looked at Hendrik, who was just watching Toki attempt to reach the jar. "…Lolicon." She muttered with absolute disgust.

Toki made it to her feet only to fall back to her knees and hands. "No… No! I have to… resist!" She groaned in moan filled desperation.

She forced herself to her feet, only for a similar result to happen again, but she didn't stop trying. Eventually she was able to move in the form of a half standing crawl through the thick mist that made her body start to do unfamiliar bodily reactions, moisture building all over her skin and a cloudy hormone haze bouncing in her head.

She was panting heavily when she reached the jar, shakily lifting the ornate metal lid. "It's sealed now…"

With a simple sound of metal, the mist started to rapidly fade away. A feeling still lingering within the depths of Toki's head.

Hendrik swiftly dashed to his mistress' side as she was taking heavy breaths. Her body going slack into his arms.

Nozomi gave a look of concern as Hendrik carried his partner, her body naturally shifting between shadow and solid. "…Is Toki alright?

Toki stood up in Hendrik's grasp. Unable to say anything past breathy pants. "Mistress is fine, her body is just adjusting to the forced evolution." Hendrik explained off handedly as he held Toki with an increasingly loving grip.

Hallelujah looked with honest worry at the young girl. "I think you need a break."

Toki broke out of her partner's grasp and somewhat limped towards the entrance. "Mind your own business…"

Nozomi sighed. "On to the next, then. "The fairy queen started to walk out, Nori staying by her side.

Hallelujah stood in front of the two young adults, a look of complete disappointed shock. "Seriously! Look at her!"

Nozomi had a look of maternal instinct and concern only for it to fade once she looked at Nori's cold expression. "What does it matter? She's not going to listen to reason. Might as well get this over with as quickly as possible, for all our sakes."

"I guess…" Hallelujah looked to the side in complete dejection, taking a few steps away from the enigma couple (and in his mind, that was truly saying something.)

Nozomi smiled as she wrapped an arm around Nori's shoulders. "Just one more. Let's keep it up and end this. What's the last one Nori?"

Nori lifted his hat up. "It should be Okuji, north of Minowa."

Nanashi walked out of the temple, arms behind his head. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I get to be with Asahi, so let's be quick about this."

Gaston scoffed as he made haste and walked outside ahead of the Godslayer. "The arrogance I would expect from one that would make a pact with a pagan god."

Nanashi gave a malevolent smirk. "That's the kind of elitism I'd expect from one that serves angels."

"Oh, you know nothing."

Nanashi walked into the distance. "I know all I need to know about you." He said smugly as he started to jog away.

Hallelujah ran after the two as Gaston started to chase Nanashi in a fit of rage. "Hey, break it up you two! We don't have time for this!"

Nori exhaled and shook his head. "Well if this is how it feels like having kids… I'd like to wait another decade and half before having them…"

Nozomi pouted. "But, Babe what if wanted Kids in a few years, would... or should I say can you say no to me." Her pout turning into a deep smug grin on her face.

Nori felt his face involuntarily heat up, making him seeing the option of running after his apprentice all the more feasible.

Nozomi's lips scrunched up as she watched her fiancé leave the situation to hide the hole in his titanium will. " _Damnit, he always does this when I get close to him admit to it… but it was probably for the best. If he said it, I'd be so turned on we'd be stuck on the temple floor for three days at the least…"_

Seeing nothing left to do, Nozomi ran after the rest of the group, leaving Toki and Hendrik.

Toki, now finally recomposed walked after the Peace Corps. Holding herself in her arms. "That's the effect of lust… Those images were so potent… like I was living them over again… I still feel like I'm floating… as if my body isn't my own… "

Hendrik placed a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Mistress, are you alright? I trusted you to see you were fine, but if something is lingering, I request you inform me!"

She looked to the non-constant entity that has seen ever centimeter of her body in many capacities. "Hendrik. I was wonder if we could… actually it's nothing… I'm too young for these kind of things."

Hendrik gave an unnerving smile. "I'd very like to say otherwise Mistress, I'd like to say otherwise."

* * *

-Okuji

Within the yellowish mist of the temple's chamber, sat the last open jar, a yellow one.

Between the group and the jar floated a tri-torso lady in a white gown on her lower body with minor levels of metal covering her upper bodies.

"I am Marishiten, the Superior. This vessel draws the essence of Pride. Have you come to shatter its image?"

Nanashi drew Kamikira with a practiced flourish. Looking back to the group behind him, all readying themselves to end this within moments. "What do you think? The ones bathed in the blood of heavenly kings are just here to watch you from a distance?" He replied in a tone of arrogant and sarcastic confidence.

Marishiten readied her weapons. "Only the truly vain would believe vanquishing me is achievable. You will suffer for your arrogance."

The Murderer of the Almighty's right palm started to fill with Arctic magic as he gestured for the Corps to charge at the Deva.

Hendrik and Toki leapt with ungodly speed in unison, slicing off the second and third torsos with surprising ease.

Marishiten was unable to saw words form the intense level of traumatic pain, only screaming in rage.

Nanashi spring himself at the Deva as she was pulling back on her bow, releasing a glowing arrow that burst into a myriad of projectiles upon reaching velocity, tens of small projectiles pierced the Godslayer's body sending him into the ground a significant distance behind the Corps' frontline.

Hallelujah looked in shock as Nanashi push himself up against the wall, bleeding from many small wounds. "Leader! Are you alright?!"

Nanashi dispelled the magic building in his hand and stabbed his Jian style sword into the ground. "I'm fine…" He rubbed his hand over his now dripping wounds, his hand coated in a thin layer of blood. "I just need Asahi to heal me. It's not a problem. These are just petty scrapes…"

Hallelujah went through Nanashi's tactical vest pockets and held a small energy drink bottle towards him. "Just drink it. I'm not letting you fight this full of hole Leader."

An unexpected stubbornness came from Hallelujah's stare at Nanashi. The King's vassal looked away and gave out a groan. "…Fine..." He pushed himself up, taking the Hustle Drink from Hallelujah's hand.

Nanashi glared at the teenager as he quaffed the fluid. "You're not a human, are you?"

Hallelujah fought back the urge to react and deny. "Doesn't matter, and I'd rather not talk about it."

Nanashi just scoffed as he stretched and adjusted his gear back in place. "Whatever works for you. Just stop doing nothing."

Hallelujah looked to the side. "….. I'll think about it."

The Godslayer goes back to the frontline to see Toki already starting to go through the mist. "Hey, Kid. Finish having a heart to heart with Hallelujah?" Nori teased his student.

"I guess… he's sorta annoying… can we get this over with or this going to take a while? I wanna go see Asahi." He muttered with very clear adrenaline filled boredom, sheathing Kamikira with a quiet resounding click.

Nori gave a shrug to Nozomi who gave a look of concern towards him and Nanashi. They're attention refocusing to Hendrik as he very clearly appeared to be on edge.

"Mistress… why do you think you have to do everything on your own… I'm here to be your shadow… support you…" His body started to shift into varies blades, progressing more sick and twisted in design as it went down his body.

Toki started to give out choking grunts as she made it halfway through the mist. Her hair bindings shifted once more, the back veil disappearing entirely and her shoulder long black hair clumped up into a Chinese braid with many ethereal black rings along its length. "Look at me… I'm trying so hard… so please…" she started to mutter to herself.

Her gloved hands tightened in an aggravated grip. "…Damnit, after all I've done for you! Thank me! Praise me! I need more then just him to do so! Why do I need someone to clean up after me! Ngh, no these aren't my own words… I don't need praise from others!"

Toki held her hands to her head in pain as her thoughts started to jumble and pointless things gained meaning, meaningful things became pointless as the the weight in her chest rocketed to her head…

Toki dragged herself to the jar, her body showing no resistance to movement in the Aether. "Just need to…."

She lifted the jar's lid only for more intense pain to burst into her head, her chest, her limbs.. every part of her.

As she slumped in a unconscious heap against the shrine that the jar was within, Hendrik looked ready to bolt to her aid. "Hey! Are you okay!?" Hallelujah yelled.

Hendrik started venture into the mist only for Toki to push herself up to her feet. "No, Hendrik! This is my assignment, my mission! You can't do everything for me and say I did it!"

Hendrik made no noise, only sat before the mist in a meditative position similar to ones in Buddhist practice. Everyone looked towards him as a Toki placed the lid on the final jar.

The mist and presence faded, the ground shaking immediately after as Toki walked back to the group, holding a hand to her head in intense internal pain.

Hallelujah looked to everyone as the ground's shaking started to intensify. "What's going on!?"

Nori holstered Stradivari. "That should be the Mandala dispelling. Everyone should be cleaning up the hordes of Alliance deities with their demons as we speak. Kid, now you can go see your girlfriend!"

Nanashi already started to walk out only to stop when Toki's body collapsed onto the temple floor. Hendrik quickly rushing to her aid, lifting her exhausted body into his arms.

Nozomi's maternal nature kicked in and she rushed to the young girl's side. "Are you okay?"

Toki gave out a tired moan. Hendrik lifted her head to his shoulder as he held her now unconscious body. "Mistress should be fine. Her body is just adjusting to the influx of Aether now circulating in her body. She'll be much stronger now… like me." He explained in an abnormal melancholic tone.

The group felt a sudden of power for a completed quest but didn't give attention to it as Toki was starting to twitch.

"Alright, let's get her someplace safe to-!?" Nozomi leaned in to lift Toki's veil to see if she was going through an overdose like symptom or just exhaustion.

Toki's body started to violently seize. Nozomi getting pulled back to the temple's wall by Nori as mist started to cloud out of the assassin's throat.

The mist coalesced into a shape Nori and Nozomi have feared to ever see again… it's was ethereal and weak but it still had the presence. Two large royal yellow wings, long green strung back hair, a large egg like lower body of smooth white flesh. Many motherly breasts of varying sizes..

Nori redrew Stradivari, going through his vest for the Expanse tipped shotgun slugs. _"No... it can't be... did Nozomi. No Danu being around the overlaps lead her here… and she's now inhabiting Toki... Damnit, but the fucking Axiom we can't forget about these two anymore…"_

"I am Inanna, Mother of All. My essence has been cast adrift within the Aether. This vessel has given me a way out. Danu, my kin… My resurrection nears… Return to me your power!" The Aetherial remnant screamed in a smooth motherly voice laced with static.

Toki's seizures starting to intensify, Hendrik's body changing density and consistency to prevent her from sustaining permanent trauma. "Your power belongs to me… Give it back… Give it back give it back…" Inanna screamed.

The crest over where Nozomi's womb would be glowed through her clothes, Danu manifesting in a cloud of light. "Inanna… Mother… This power is what protects the fairies from those in the eternal war. I cannot relinquish it."

Nozomi caught the scatter slugs Nori tossed her as he repositioned. Switching the ammo in her shotgun. "You heard the woman. Now fuck off back to your nice cozy plain of nothingness!"

Inanna's image glitched and a massive presence of energy shot around the chamber. "Your reasons mean nothing to me. Your power will be mine once more… "

As Nanashi and Gaston readied themselves to charge, Nori held his arm out. "Stop, Inanna is linked to Toki, if we don't break the link Toki will die with Inanna! So stay back and let me and Nozomi handle this!"

Nanashi sheathed Kamikira and watched silently. Gaston just grumbled to himself as he spun his spear in his hand and into the ground. "Fine. Handle your own issues."

The Queen of Fairies and King of Hunters fired at the remnant of Inanna, creating holes in the misty figure before creating holes in the walls behind each of them.

"Damn it, guns aren't going to work… time to use this for once!" Nori grunted, drawing a thick Kopis from the sheath on the back of his belt.

Nozomi stayed silent, her eyes hidden under the glare of her green shades started to unload her shotgun into Inanna, each blast causing the Mother of all to glitch in pain, Toki seizing intensely for each time Inanna glitched.

Nozomi continued until Inanna was a fading image full of holes large and small. "I said to fuck off, and you don't disobey the damn Queen! Nori end this bitch!"

"Koga! Whirlwind Blade!" Nori commanded, Kota Saburo briefly appeared with his twin blades, immense spirals of wind covering the fang blades as he slashed through the remnant of Inanna, starting to fade into featureless mist.

"I can't last… Not like this… I have to go back… await my resurrection within that vessel... "With an echoing, static filled scream, Inanna shifted into a spiraling cord of fog that covered the two Gaeans.

As Nori went in to finish the job, a wall of spikes erupted from Hendrik. "Let this happen, Mistress is strong enough to bear it!"

As the core spiraled into Toki's open mouth, her seizures started to lessens and she started to open her eyes. Her eyes glazed over with a lifeless whitish gold. A pained scream starting to come out of her.

The scream was cut short as the cord was forcefully divided into two with an abrupt strike of the spear of Micheal. It fading with the ethereal sound of gurgling blood. Toki starting to seize once again before going limp in her partner's arms.

"Nice shot, Gaston!" Hallelujah cheered. Not aware of the situation Toki was enduring.

Gaston huffed. "Manipulating the weak for dark purposes is truly an embodiment of cowardice. I was merely following the Samurai Code. And that's Sir Gaston."

Hallelujah held his left hand to his head. "Uh, sure. Anyway, we've completed the quest. "

Nanashi lost interest in the situation and started to give the once over on his gear, moving around his items to not damaged compartments and other minor details only he'd be concerned with.

Toki groaned, Hendrik helping her get to her feet as she held her head in the lifting haze her mind was in.

"Toki, you okay? Everything in one piece?" Nozomi asked with an immense motherly aura.

Toki looked to Hendrik and smiled (her veil resting on top of her head), the non-constant entity hiding their massive surprise. "I feel better now…"

Nozomi strung her shotgun back over her shoulder, repositioning her flare glasses back into place. "Phew, good. Inanna almost turned you into a vessel."

Toki looked honestly confused. "Inanna…? Vessel? That must be what this feeling inside is… the feeling of something slowly dying deep within me…"

"Fortunately, Nori and me were able to shoot her full of holes… and when Inanna tried to hide herself inside you, Gaston leapt to your rescue."

Gaston turned away from the group as he scoffed to hide his slight embarrassment.

"All of you, Thank you. "Toki said in a natural manner.

Hendrik looked confused for a moment. "Mistress?"

Toki looked to her partner. "Thank you as well, Hendrik. I appreciate you being here for me."

Gaston turned around with surprise written on his face. "What!?"

The majority of the Peace Corps just looked in honest shock towards the slender assassin girl. "What's wrong?" Toki asked in bewilderment towards the group's shock.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with you? Where's the Toki we know? Are you being controlled by that 'Inanna' thing!?" Hallelujah questioned.

Nori sheathed his kopis with a practiced flourish. "Inanna should be dead. All that could remain should be just the lingering energy…"

Toki looked to the King of Hunters and then back to the Ashura-Kai Agent. "I'm not a cold-hearted demon and It's pretty obvious I am not being controlled by some dead thing. All of you contributed to saving my life, so shouldn't I be allowed to thank all of you?"

Hallelujah looked away, now feeling awkward with making assumptions. "Well, yeah, but…"

The group's chatter faded to silence with a resounding thud originating from the temple entrance.

What made it was something Nanashi couldn't help but smile at.

Maitreya, the embodiment of Japanese Buddhism, was staring directly at Toki. "You broke the Tokugawa Mandala…"

"Maitreya!" She uttered in disgust, attempting to dash towards her target only for her body to waver as she tried to take the first step shadow shifting, Hendrik catching her effortlessly.

"Mistress, let your body reorient itself. Power only benefits under the sharpening of control." Her partner scolded her.

"So selfish. Do you understand what you've done? You've given the city back to the demons. I thought the prestigious Peace Corps didn't want to be caught in this war between angels and demons. "Maitreya said in a disappointed monotone.

Nanashi drew Kamikira once again, standing before the Japanese Buddha. "Do you think I honestly care about the way?! I was given a job to break the mandala and that's what I fucking did! Everyone else needs demons to defend themselves and I'm not going to let all those practiced hunters be stricken down by some shitstain foreign gods!"

"How tragic. You've forgotten your place and have chosen to oppose us. I will show you mercy and free you from this cycle of self-made misery. "An immense aura of power burst from Maitreya, the Peace Corps quickly moving back into battle positions.

"Salvation awaits you."

Nanashi ran an immensely empowered Agidyne along his favorite blade, Nori and Nozomi loaded Hephaestus rounds, Hallelujah shifted his posture, and Gaston aimed his spear.

"I return to this world visiting 5 billion, 670 million others, only to find humanity blindly marching along, your actions a mystery even to yourselves. You've only managed to make the angels, demons—even the Creator God—all stronger. I'm sure you did not intend to once more make Tokyo a haven for foreign gods and demons to run rampant. And that is why I will release all from a life of uncertainty and ignorance.

Nanashi leapt at the buddha, his blade sinking into the large red cloth covered body only for him to be sent to the ground as he felt an ascended force slam into him, Maitreya unmoved.

Maitreya stayed unmoving as a statue only repositioning his hands to interlock with each other. Many images of him started to overlap his own body as 5,670,000,000 palms impacted the Peace Corps, sending them back as a thick wave of force slammed the group, blasting the tried group in to farther reaches of the chamber.

Nanashi got to his feet and made some hand signals with his open hand, Nozomi and Nori starting to unload fiery bullets into the motionless Maitreya.

"Damnit. He's in perfect with all his other versions in different worlds… that's a direct cross dimensional violation. It's my duty to stop this kind of shit!" Nori grumbled to himself as he approached the large metal Buddha.

Nori drew his kopis as he pushed past Nanashi, muttering inconceivable words under his breath as a sigil formed on the back of his hand. Slashing six times into the motionless Buddha, forming a seal no average mortal has ever seen on the uncut chest of Maitreya.

An immense blast of dimensional energy burst from the seal, causing the very being of Maitreya to fade for moments, only for seemingly hundreds of Maitreyas to lift the Regulator by his throat, many unperceivable hands restraining him.

Maitreya looked to Nanashi, a smirk growing on his almost inert being. "Wield the light of self, the light of Dharma. Depend not on others, but only on yourself and dharma. Do you not agree that you should leave the dead weight you call 'comrades' behind and fight alone? Unburdened and free to search and reflect upon one's self to achieve enlightenment?"

Nori dropped his kopis and Stradivari, trying to break free of Maitreya's grip. "Kid, just kill the damn Buddha. I'll be fine. I've…. handled…worse…moments!"

Nanashi smirked. "When have I ever listened to you?"

The Godslayer dashed forwards and plunged his blade into Maitreya as he used Nori to shield himself. Going directly through the metallic Buddha's arm, causing Nori to fall to the ground, quickly grabbing his weaponry as he retreated to the back line.

"Kid, this is likely the only time I'm going to say this. So, feel pretty good about yourself right now! You did a decent job not listening to what I was ordering you to do." Nori cheered as Nozomi gave her a concerned look before pushing him to the ground behind her.

Nanashi's smirk just grew deeper. It felt good to be a sadistic asshole every once in a while.

"Dependence, friendship… These will not lead you to enlightenment. I will show how others hold back your training." Maitreya scolded Nanashi, his presence growing to overwhelming levels.

Nanashi started to laugh. He briefly looked to the Peacekeepers with a twisted smirk on his face. "You guys. Let me have this fight. I want to kill this…like really badly. And I don't want any of you intruding upon that, got it!?"

Before he could get a response Nanashi leapt at Maitreya, hundreds of imperceptible hands impacted his body as Kamikira dug into the Japanese Buddha's metallic flesh.

Easily shrugging off the force of the many alternate version of Maitreya, Nanashi continued to slash and stab Maitreya, the Buddha yet unmoving from the blows.

Nanashi built a pure sphere of fire within his palm, concentrating to let it grow to immense levels. "I know how you've been branded a traitor by the people of Tokyo. Why, then, do you persist? What are you fighting for?"

Nanashi closed his hand, feeling the heat of the fire in his palm. "I fight for two reasons. One I only feel good from doing a select few things, getting a good job done, killing powerful things like you, and being able to make Asahi happy. Two Asahi means everything to me, I exist to make her smile, feeling happy, even moan in bliss. I desire to be able to kill anything, and I mean anything with her by my side. I know what I want in life, and I couldn't ever find happiness in a life without her."

"To know oneself is to rid one's self of desire. Only then will find enlightenment. If you truly fight of the affection and happiness of one another, both abandon desire. If you free both your souls, your wishes will come true." Maitreya explained.

Disappointed in no reaction from Nanashi, with a growing smirk on his face, Maitreya attempted to slam his palm into the sociopath's chest, only for it to be skewered on the glowing blade of a familiar assassin. "… Don't interfere with me, girl."

"What I'm fighting for… It never crossed my mind before. I simply followed my orders. But I'm different now! I'm more than powerful enough to carve my own way of existence into this world. "Toki threw Maitreya's hand to the side as Hendrik jumped down from the ceiling and tried to skewer the metallic Buddha, only to fail as he was swung into the wall with a strong swing of Maitreya's right arm.

Toki used the opportunity to trigger her other cleaver's expanse blade and dimensionally cut into the chest of Maitreya, a glowing cut across his chest. "I think I can find what I truly want that way to be through this battle… by defeating you."

Hendrik leapt from the wall and back at Maitreya, attempting to devour his right arm, only for that similar power to compress him into a pile of ooze, that quickly reformed before him. "Lord Maitreya. I know this is a greatly dishonorable act to you and the brothers and sisters that follow your ways. But I couldn't be a part of your order. I can never seek enlightenment, I must persist to feed my hunger, my desire to devour, kill, to hunt. I must never yield to my hunger but I must feed it to survive. I joined the ones that hide in the ideal of a world of no order only strength... a world I could endlessly feed this hunger of mine."

A smirk grew along Maitreya's motionless face. "I will rid the pain and endless desire caused your ignorance. The Polytheistic Alliance will be the light of your wisdom."

Toki nodded and Hendrik and the two battled the Buddha in perfect synchronization. Nanashi just growled bitterly as he unwantingly joined the assassins in their combat with Maitreya. "What your two's fucking deal? I said this was my fight. I didn't need you two ruining it for me! So just fuck off and let me finish this!"

The three continued to exchange blows with the third leader of the Polytheistic Alliance. Hendrik gave a grim smile as he looked at Nanashi. "This is our fight as well, Godslayer. And when did you ever think we actually gave a damn about what your opinion of us is?"

Nanashi laughed as he stabbed into the stomach of Maitreya. "I'll fucking brutally kill the both of you… eventually. As you can see I have some higher priorities as the moment, but just know you'll both perish bleeding out on Kamikira's blade." Nanashi leapt back as he felt Maitreya lace himself with an energy that attuned to his own magic.

"So be it then!" The assassins said at the same time.

Toki shifted into shadows, a string of light appearing within her form. Hendrik was shifted into the same realm as his mistress, the two moving in an immensely complex lotus dance of murder to the highest degree.

Deep cuts started to form along Maitreya's entire form, the two assassins moving in increasing speed their bodies seemingly changing to amorphous non-constants as they slashed and cut and larger into their prey. The cuts starting to form oriental Lotus shapes and varies other seals, each profoundly glowing with the bloodily burn of an expanse cutter.

Nanashi briefly looked in awe before, finding the whole impressive ordeal getting in the way of his enjoyed act of murdering mystical entities. Lunging forward with Kamikira to sink it into the Buddha's chest. Maitreya's being started to waver, cracks forming just before Nanashi sunk his soul cutting blade into his chest.

Nanashi stepped back, pulling his plunged blade out of the dying Buddhist entity's chest with only half the satisfaction of an adrenaline filled earned kill.

The two assassins stopped their dance of death as they watched their prey's demise. "Gaaaaaah… I must not have practiced enough observation and reflection… No matter… I shall reincarnate by the Mother of All's grace. The Polytheistic Alliance's luck yet runs dry. I will bear witness to Mother Inanna's presence with pin that girl… someday…"

Hendrik snarled. "To may you wait an eternity for _that impossibility_ , Lord Maitreya."

The Buddha's cracks grew and intensified until they overcame his entire being, shattering apart in a small flash of light before fading into disappearing ash.

The rest of the Peace Corps rushed towards the three as the battle ended. "Oh, we won! We won! You've certainly taken my training to heart, haven't you?" Navarre cheered.

Nanashi and Hallelujah looked skeptical at the small green ghost. "Wait, when did this training happen?" The silver haired boy asked.

"I don't remember ever doing absolute shit with you. Don't go gloryhounding off my coat tails." Nanashi grumbled in annoyance.

Toki gave a smile. "One more target and— "Toki's knees gave out beneath the weight of her body yet again, Hendrik and Nanashi catching the young girl as she fell.

Nanashi let go of the girl that wasn't Asahi in complete apathy, leaving her in Hendrik's embrace. "Oh…! S-Sorry. "Toki muttered in apology, standing up and separating herself from her partner's grasp.

She quickly spiraled her cleavers to the clips on her elbows, holding a balled hand to her chest. "My heart is pounding… I… I must be tired…" Toki muttered to herself, eyes bleary and face flushed.

Nozomi yawned and stretched, her arm wrapping around Nori's shoulders. "It's been a helluva day. Let's head back to Kinshicho and go let Slugshot check on Asahi."

Toki's veil slipped over her face. "It's time for us to leave, then…." The slender girl awkwardly paused as she saw Hendrik's smile.

She quickly looked to Nanashi with an annoyed yet slightly rose tinted look on her face. "Your _Sweetheart_ hasn't paid me back for what she did… and you swore you'd kill the both of us… So I'll … W-We'll be back to make you regret your words and your choice of attachment."

Toki and Hendrik walked out of the temple, Hendrik hugging Toki from behind before she panicked and shifted the both of them in shadows, disappearing into the eternal dim city light of Tokyo.

"I'm so going to gut the both of them one of these days." Nanashi mused to himself in relaxed teenage joy.

Gaston uncomfortably gave a glance at Nanashi in confusion before refocusing his attention. "Was there something off about her just now?

Nori pulled his cabbie over his eyes. "I don't want to think about it, but I have a potent idea of what's happening later between those two later today." He muttered in response, briefly shivering before recomposing himself and his hat.

Nozomi laid her head on Nori's shoulder. "Let's bounce. Slugshot wants to check in on Asahi."

* * *

On the way back to Kinshicho Nanashi received a video call.

Quickly answering the call, Fujiwara appeared on the screen. "Looks like you were able to do it. "

"Words travels quickly down here." Gaston mused as he walked up to Nanashi who stopped walking.

Skins showed up on the screen. "Not so much, it's just the Demon Summoning Program is working again. Looks like you didn't screw us after all."

Nanashi huffed as he started to smirk. "I work to please."

"This is proof enough for me that you and Seike aren't our enemy. Some people have even starting calling you our 'Champion'. Nori if you're around to hear this, my deepest apologies on that front. Anyway, I'd say you've redeemed yourself. "Fujiwara explained with his naturally calm demeanor.

Gaston grumbled. "This is ridiculous, to act like he and the girl did it on their own… the girl wasn't even here doing the work…."

Nanashi glared murderous daggers back at Gaston as he glared at the teenager in bitter annoyance. "To prove our trust, we've decided to grant you access to the New Hunter HQ. You'll be given a key card when you arrive at Kasumigaseki. "Fujiwara explained, not noticing the exchange between the exchange between the two young men.

Nansahi smiled at the symbol of achievement given before him. "Tomorrow's gonna be a pain in the ass, but until then, you should get some rest." Skins said, a growing smirk on his face.

Fujiwara appeared back on the screen. "I look forward to seeing what you and Seike can do." The called ended and Nanashi started to get back to walking to Kinshicho.

"Cool. Now we can go back to Kinshicho without that hanging over our heads." Hallelujah smiled towards Gaston, Nozomi, and Nori.

Nori had a bold smile on his face. "Well my only title now is the 'King of Hunters' not the 'Hunter Champion' anymore. So everyone better start calling me that!"

Nozomi hugged her lover tighter. "Sorry, my kingliness, but as long as you're my precious source of love and amazing sex, you're not much more than a Fairy Queen's consort!"

Nozomi grabbed Nori's cabbie before he could lower it over his eyes, revealing his blushing face. "I-I…can live with that… doesn't sound so bad."

Gaston and Hallelujah face palmed for similar yet very different reasons. "The sooner we kill the Alliance, the sooner I can leave a hero and not have to deal with these eccentric freaks…"

" _Humans are so fickle, swinging from one extreme to the other whenever convenient. It's all so much clawing and calculation. Right, kid?"_ Dagda questioned his vassal.

" _It's a system that has led to what I understand to be many wars over petty things or acts of fear mongering and terrorism. It's really a shell to this natural desire to just go higher in the ranks of any group a person is in."_ Nanashi responded to his contract deity.

" _They're selfish and conceited. Can you truly trust anyone like that? Having to trust such unreliable people constantly is so… limiting. It restricts your freedom. Remember Kid we're on the path to righting this worldly wrong, a world of your choosing free from any societal limitation forced upon you for the sake of the weak and fearful's concerns. A world with true freedom."_ Dagda expressed with practiced vigor as he faded to the back of Nanashi's mind.

"I stopped caring about those world changing desire Dagda, I know we'll never talk about it but we both know why you keep trying to convince me…" Nanashi disclosed to himself, quickly breaking into a sprint as he just remember Asahi was at home waiting for him.

* * *

-Kinshicho- Underground District

After Nanashi very intensely convinced the Peace Corps to let him go see Asahi on his own, they all gave their regards (varying from begrudging to outright sexual advice) and left for Nori and Nozomi's place near Kasumigaseki.

Nanashi walked into his room, dropping his pack onto the ground next to his couch, throwing off his Kevlar inlaid jacket and his hole filled shirt onto the ground, jumping onto his couch with a large tired yawn as he got comfortable.

Looking at his very thin lithe build, Nanashi ran his hand over the patchwork web of cuts, bruises and puncture wounds all over his frame. Jolting his hand off his chest as one particularly deep wound started to almost sting worse than a very memorable spear that plunged through his chest. "Damn… Dagda's getting lazy with healing my wounds, or I'm just becoming a whole lot harder to kill... He does only heal my fatal wounds after I technically die to them…"

The Godslayer leaned forward and stared at the ground in the silence of his room, finding the melancholy of the moment... a uniquely bleak moment in his currently short existence.

The moment of philosophical inner searching was cut short by the sound of someone pounding on his door. "You're back. Nanashi, you willing to talk?"

"You know what my answer to that question will always be!" He yelled as he laid into his couch, recoiling as the collection of wounds on his back started to sting like a legion of demonic wasps. "Fuck!"

Asahi opened the door with her key, closing it behind her with a small smile on her face, it fading into a neutral look upon feeling the room's atmosphere.

The two barely talked for minutes as Asahi sat next to Nanashi and lovingly healed every single wound on his battle worn body, Nanashi telling his medic lover what caused each wound as she healed them.

"While you away, I had time to think about something things and to talk to Dad about somethings I never really knew about, so I want to- "Asahi was interrupted as Nanashi got up and went through his bag, lifting out a jar-like shaped wrapped in a decently untouched reddish blue dress.

"I almost forgot… how shitty would it have been if I did. These are for you." Nanashi said sheepishly as he held out his gifts for Asahi.

Asahi held back what she was going to say and took the items, unwrapping the dress from the jar, to see something that lit a feeling of power in her body, but an uncomfortable feeling in her head. "Gundari… well this will make getting my point across a lot easier…"

Nanashi sat back down, listening intently to his lover's words.

Asahi placed the jar on the table. "Nanashi, I'm happy you got me this, but I'm not going to use it right now. I… okay to not give you wrong idea I'm happy you got me another one, but I just don't know if I'm ready to keep swallowing these…"

Nanashi looked to Asahi with a concerned look.

Asahi laid into the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest. "After Dad's surgery, we ended up talking with Kazuko. He knows about what I am now and while he didn't like it, he understood this is the path I'm going down. Kazuko quickly brought up she had no idea what would happen if I kept swallowing these Magatama… so I'm going to wait on taking more of them… but I can't stop myself from collecting them can't I!" Asahi joked at the end to lighten the mood.

Nanashi stayed silent, just wrapped an arm around his beloved's shoulders.

Asahi stared off for a few moments, obviously having practiced this despite the struggle she is currently having with it. "Well… where was I? Oh yeah, I wanna get a few things off my chest. I've done a lot of dumb things over the last few days… I wanted to be something Dad would be proud of, someone that deserved his love and respect. And… I guess it took me punching an Aztec God to death to really get that. I was never a nuisance to him. He's just trying to do his role in the Association, he used to be Hunter, a very good one at that too… until ten years ago… when Mom died."

Nanashi had never heard about Asahi's mother, and he was sure she didn't know about her until now. "As you maybe remember earlier today, Skins mentioned my mom was the one that did most of his famed stitches. She was an amazing doctor, fully willing to risk her own life to save others. An absolutely amazing lady, she inspired strength in others and wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to helping people. I wish she were around; I would have loved to meet her." Asahi seemed to near immediately cheer up upon talking about her mom.

"She had a prosthetic leg, but with the usage of demon power and sealing rituals she was able to make that prosthetic feel like a real leg and also have this epic railgun of sorts inside! It just sounds hella awesome. So as your likely wondering why such a badass lady isn't around anymore… well, eleven years ago. There was this demon going around devouring Hunters and Demons that were in fights, growing stronger with each cluster it killed. Dad would never forget its name. Not sure if I can say it right but I think it's Tezcatlipoca. Mom was a part of a medic team sent to recover a massively wounded strike of hunters in clearing out an overrun district. Tezcatlipoca showed up when Mom was doing emergency treatment to a patient. Dad didn't know much of the incident but all he got was Mom killed it but disappeared afterwards. There was no sign of her, and after a year passed she was determined dead. Around that time, Kazuko showed up to take her place as the Kinshicho medic and you were extracted from the Sky Tower. And that's the story of Seike Setsuko… I wonder if why I'm so close to you because Mom wasn't around..."

"Asahi, come on. I wasn't a replacement for anyone. You know that, and I don't know if you'd be the way you're towards me if I was just a family member." Nanashi quickly returned.

Asahi smiled. "Nanashi, I don't know what I'd do without you…"

She stood up, a determined look on her face. "I want to be like what Mom was! An icon of strength and hope, someone that gives all around her strength!"

Nanashi started to laugh, a wholehearted laugh. Asahi pouted at her boyfriend. "Nanashi! What's so funny?"

"Nothing! I'm just happy that you're smiling again. You have that spark again, that burning passion you had when we became cadets… It's very good on you." Nanashi stood up from the couch and started to get changed into sleepwear.

Asahi walked to the door, taking the jar with her. "Nanashi… thanks for being understanding. I knew I could rely on you."

Nanashi now clothed, sat back on the couch. "Where you going? Don't you want to regale me with more stories?"

Asahi opened the door. "I'll be back, just need to grab some clothes. Don't fall asleep when I'm gone."

Asahi left and Nanashi was alone in the room again. In the silence of the room Nanashi had thoughts he never imagined would surface.

He knew Asahi was too good for him… but she truly loved him. He'd never let anyone know this was something he considered, that he brought Asahi into a world she didn't need to be a part of… but he couldn't image living his way of life without her by his side…

"Nanashi, I'm back!" Asahi beamed, now in spats and a pale blue shirt that hanged off her frame.

Nanashi knew Asahi would love and support him no matter what… doubts about it would be pointless.

The teenager was broken out of his thoughts as he felt Asahi straddle his lap, holding the dress over his shoulder. "Nanashi! You know how _dangerous_ it is to ignore me… and I appreciate the dress a lot, but if you wanted me to wear something special for you, you could have just asked."

Before the blushing Hunter could reply Asahi overtook his mouth with her own. The true symbiotic aspect of their bond shown to the world.

The lovers spent the night content with eachother's warmth. Ready to face any challenge ahead of them.


End file.
